The Best Friends are Imaginary
by TRikiD
Summary: Three best friends Mac, Bloo and Bella never expected their small life in Mac's small apartment to change so drastically when Mac has to get rid of his best friends. But lucky for them, there's Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, where they have all kinds of new and crazy adventures with new and crazy friends!
1. All Friends Are Welcome: Part 1

**Yes guys, I love Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends so much, that I am rewriting the series with my own taste...and OC. And you know what, if you don't like the story, then just don't read it! Now, I do NOT own Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, that awesome cartoon series belongs to the legendary Craig McCracken, so please don't flag or report me for copyrighting; the only thing I own is my OC.**

 **But for now, please enjoy the story!**

* * *

The Best Friends Are Imaginary

All Friends Are Welcome: Part 1

During a midday in a nice little neighborhood in a quiet apartment building, it wasn't exactly all hunky-dory for Mac and his best and only friends, Blooregard Q. Kazoo and Bella…who were imaginary. Now, you should all know Bloo, but let me describe Bella for you.

Bella is an imaginary friend, like Bloo, who was based off of her creator's two favorite animals: an arctic fox and a white peacock; Bella is just about Bloo's height; she was very fit, sexy and athletic; she had big, sparkly, blue eyes; she had the body of a pure white arctic fox, not a spot on her, and she had the long, beautiful, feathery, flawless, white tail of a white peacock that was just as long as her own body. Now, Bella's history is a little bit sad. Her creator lived in the same apartment building as Mac's, but just like it happens to other pet cats and dogs, her creator had moved with her family and left her behind; all on the same day that Mac created Bloo. When Mac and Bella met, he convinced his mom to let her stay with them, and Bella and Mac had grown up like brother and sister since…but Bloo has secretly fallen head over heels for her as long as he can remember.

Anyway, the best buds were neck deep in trouble because they were being chased by—a monster.

Right now, the trio was trying to hide out in the kitchen from the terror that was hunting them down…but it wasn't the best hiding spot. Mac's bully of a teenage brother Terrance snuck up behind them. And it didn't take long to realize he was there when Terrance smiled an evil smile. Revealing his jagged, yellow teeth and his bad breath stung Mac, Bella and Bloo's noses(if Bloo had a nose), and it made them aware that he was definitely there.

"AAAAAAHH!" Mac, Bloo and Bella burst out of the kitchen screaming in fear and made a break for the living room, only for Terrance to be right behind with his fist waving through the air.

"Get back here so I can kill you dorks!" Terrance shouted as he and the others sprinted into the living room; though, how Bloo manages to run so fast, let alone at all, is beyond me.

"Watch it, guys!" Bloo warned Mac and Bella as Terrance swung a fist; only to miss when they turned and created a huge dent in the wall instead.

"Uh-oh, you two are SOOO in trouble when I tell Mom!" Terrance growled sarcastically.

"Hey guys!" Bella said as she and the boys were now being chased around the couch with Terrance still behind them.

"What?" Mac and Bloo asked in unison, and their conversation only continued during the chase.

"Terrance…"

"Yeah?"

"Is a…"

"Yeah?"

"Big…"

"Right!"

"Fat…"

"Uh-huh!"

"DOOFUS!" Mac and Bloo couldn't help but laugh at Bella's rude remark about the said teen, but Terrance was not amused.

"Shut up, Kitty!"

Whoops.

Everyone stopped after what Terrance called Bella, as the said imaginary friend slowly turned and glared at Terrance.

"Don't. Call. Me. Kitty."

"Yeah, it's Bella—Doofus," Bloo cut in angrily to stand up for Bella.

"Listen to me, runts! No stupid little brother of mine, his stupid little imaginary friend, or his stupid little imaginary friend's girlfriend-!"

"I'm am NOT his girlfriend!"

"…Is gonna tell me just how stupid I am because I know just how stu-!" Terrance tried to make a point, only to realize the joke's on him when he noticed Bloo, Bella and Mac's lips all curved trying to hold back a laugh.

But Terrance had had enough! So the teen grunted as he leapt over the couch and pounced onto the trio of best friends. And it didn't take long for the stronger teen to successfully catch each of them in his arms; Mac was in one arm while he had Bella and Bloo smooshed together in his other.

"Lookey, lookey who we have here! It's Mr. Destructo, his evil pal Breaky, and Breaky's evil girlfriend Dominater!" Terrance happily growled.

"For the last time, I AM NOT BLOO'S GIRLFRIEND!" Bella howled angrily.

"Whatever. But Mom's gonna SO mad when she sees what you guys did," Terrance pointed out.

"But we didn't do anything!" Bloo protested with fear.

"Oh really?"

And with that, Terrance pushed Bloo and Bella into one of the coffee table lams, thus knocking it over.

"Oh no, it's the evil love couple! Stop, please!" Terrance cried dramatically, "No, Mr. Destructo, don't do it!" Terrance continued to be dramatic and fake as he busted a shelf with Mac's head.

"Terrance, stop!" Mac cried.

"But it's not me doin' any of this. It's Mr. Destructo and the evil love couple, Breaky and Dominator!"

Again, when Terrance stopped talking, he laughed maniacally as he thrashed them everywhere, breaking everything. He's make Mac's knock over pictures; he made Bloo shatter the T.V. screen, and he stretched Bella's paws out so that she would unwillingly scratch the furniture up.

But soon, Bella had an idea when she remembered the antique glass vase high up on the cabinet, and so she clued Bloo in on her plan; in which he couldn't agree more.

"Terrance! Terrance! Breaky and Dominator want; break more break more!" Bloo and Bella shouted in unison over Terrance's laughter, but Mac was scared and confused.

"What?!"

"Quiet, You!" Bella hissed, not wanting her plan to be compromised.

"Terrance, the cabinet!" Bloo added, makiin Terrance stop rampaging the rest of the apartment, and Terrance grinned evilly up at the vase high up on the cabinet. So the teen waited for Bloo to mount Bella and for Bella to spread her peacock tail, and then he used his strength to throw Bella and Bloo into the air as Bella's tail helped her glide high and fast while Bloo rode her.

So when the two finally did reach the top, they grinned even more as they both picked up the vase, ready to throw it down hard together.

"Guys, wait! What are you doing?!" Mac was so confused, he didn't know what to think.

"Sorry, Mac, hate to break it to ya, but…" Bloo and Bella began in unison, but paused to drop the vase, "you're brother's a big fat doofus."

With that, Bloo hopped back onto Bella's back as she jumped and easily glided back down to the floor, as it turns out their plan was to drop the vase onto Terrance's head. Now the teen lay knocked out on the floor, and Mac was free. Since it was a victory, Bloo and Bella couldn't resist sharing a victory fist-bump. But then the three just started laughing uncontrollably at Terrance's ignorance.

Unfortunately, the three were so busy laughing, that they didn't notice Mom open the door with brown bags groceries in her arms…as she glanced shockingly around at the destruction of her apartment.

"Mac! Bloo! Bella!" Mac's mom screeched angrily, breaking the celebration and striking fear into the boy and the imaginary friends' hearts.

"But it wasn't us!" Mac pointed out.

"We swear!" Bella added.

"Yeah, Terrance-!" Bloo tried to explain, only to be interrupted when Terrance woke up.

"Mommy, Mommy! They were all being so mean to me!" Terrance cried while crying fake tears and crawling to his mom.

"WHAT?!" The trio couldn't believe this.

"I was being a perfect big brother to my sweet little brother and his friends, but then they just went all war-crazy and practically tore the house down! I'm just lucky to be alive; oh, thank you for saving me, Mommy!" Terrance continued to lie as he then buried his head in his mom's thighs as he gripped his arms tightly around her legs.

"You lie!" Bella yiffed with rage(she yiffed because she's part fox, deal with it).

"Yeah, like I was saying, Terrance-!" Bloo once again tried to explain, only to be interrupted again.

"Is the oldest and in charge when I'm gone," Mom(she has no other name, so I'm calling her Mom)said firmly, making terrance secretly stick his tongue out.

"And so I expect him to act the most mature by telling the truth!" Mom went on, taking Terrance by surprise, and the others grinned.

"B-but, Mommy-!"

"Terrance, you expect me to believe that a thirteen year old was simply over powered by an eight year old and his adorable imaginary friends?" Mom questioned angrily.

"Yeah, Mac's a wimp," Bloo pointed out.

"I'm hollow-boned," Bella added.

"Bloo doesn't even have a spine," Mac also added, and Bloo demonstrated as he jiggled like jelly.

"Terrance, I've had a long day, and I don't have the energy to deal with your fanatics, so please just go to your room," Mom sighed sadly, and Terrance reluctantly stomped off into his room; his stomping could have been strong enough to wake the rest of the building. And the others couldn't help but laugh mock at Terrance's defeat.

"That's enough, you three!" Mom cut in, surprising them.

"But Terrance-!" Bella, Bloo and Mac began in unison, only for Mom to cut in again.

"Is not the only one at fault here. I can't take you four always causing so much trouble…we need to talk."

"Um, ok," Bella said as she sat down, preparing for a talk.

"No. Bloo, Bella, I need to talk with Mac—alone."

That made Mac try to hide his head between his shoulders, but Bloo and Bella were there by his side to place a reassuring hand…or paw…on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, Buddy. Nothing bad'll happen," Bella said gently.

"Yeah, we'll always be right here," Bloo added softly. And with that, Mac followed his mom into his room and shut the door behind them, and his friends waited in the living room…and after a few seconds, they lost faith faster than Mac as they exchanged worried glances.

Meanwhile, Mom had sat Mac down next to her on his bottom level of the bunk-bed.

"Now, Mac, you know I can't handle you four always fighting."

"But it was Terrance; it's always Terrance! He picks on me and treats me like a baby; Bella and Bloo are only trying to protect me and be there for me."

"I know, Mac, but…why do you think you're always being treated like a child?"

"Because he's a big jerk!"

"Well, other than that, I mean?"

"Um…"

"Maybe…because of Bloo and Bella."

"What?"

"Mac, you are eight years old, and you still hang out with imaginary friends."

"So what? I'm not the only one with an imaginary friend! You had one too, Mom!"

"Yes, but neither me nor are those other kids your age! When I got older, I didn't my imaginary friend anymore."

"What are you trying to say?"

The entire time, Bloo and Bella were secretly leaning against the bedroom door and listening in on the conversation, but they would soon regret it.

"I think it's time you get rid of Bloo and Bella." This made the said imaginaries' eyes pop wide with fright as they shared scared expressions again.

"What?!" Bella and Bloo heard Mac question.

"I'm sorry, Mac. But I think it's time you get rid of them and finally grow up."

"But Mom, that's not fair! We've been best friends for, like, EVER! They'll both be good; I-I'll keep them locked in my room!" Now that suggestion threw Bloo and Bella off for a second, but that still didn't fix the problem.

"Mom, pleeeaaase!"

"Mac, stop! This is not about being good or keeping them locked up; it about you're too old to be playing with imaginary friends!"

"But-!"

"No, Mac. My decision is final. You have got to get rid of Bloo and Bella." Bloo and Bella's hearts broke like glass at that. And they were so dazed that when Mom open the door to exit the room, they fell on top of each other and were too shocked to bother to get back up.

"Oh, sorry guys," Mom apologized as she walked off. But suddenly the two were both his smack-dab in the forehead with a spit-wad, and it was Terrance's as they slowly glanced up and into Terrance's messy room across the hall.

"Ciao," Terrance said darkly with and evil grin as he waved goodbye.

* * *

Later that night, the worry of it possibly being the last night with Mac kept Bloo and Bella awake late as the blue blob lay lazily sat up against his pillow on the top bunk, and Bella lay curled up in a ball with her feathery tail as a blanket while Mac was sleeping soundly on the bottom bunk. And Mac managed to sleep through the faint sounds of the old T.V. in their room as Bloo flipped through the channels to entertain him and Bella.

"Sorry you have to go."

"Go on, boy! Just get out of here!"

"And at the snap of a finger, it's gone!"

"Featuring such blues classes, such as 'Feelin' Blue', Getting' Rid of the Blues' and 'No One wants the Blues'!"

"Are you—alone?"

Every single channel that Bloo flipped through was only agitating him and Bella more and more due to the cruel irony, so Bloo started pushing the channel button a little bit faster. Soon, he stopped at a nature channel, making the two smile assuming there wouldn't be anything hysterically convenient here.

"The Grand Canyon; spectacular, beautiful and mystifying. And one of the world's deepest, deepest—deepest depressions the world has ever known." Scratch that. This was also a cruel channel just rubbing it in, so Bloo jerked forward off his pillow to press the remote's channel button even faster.

But as he angrily flipped through, he thought he stuck gold.

"…imaginary friends!" Bloo and Bella's eyes both popped wide as they froze and looked at each other, but then they immediately jerked their heads back to the T.V. in hope as Bloo flipped back, and he luckily landed back on the same commercial.

"Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends is a wonderful, funderful, imagination habitation!" now they were getting somewhere, "food, shelter and care are all provided to those imaginary friends out there who are looking for a place to call home! So if you know of or have an imaginary friend in need of a home, then come down to Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends; where good ideas are not forgotten!"

* * *

Morning had come as a gentle, early fall breeze blew some leaves across the old sidewalk that ran in front of the huge mansion that Bloo and Bella saw on T.V. Yup! Bloo and Bella were taking Mac to Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends.

"S-so…this is the place you guys saw on T.V.?" Mac questioned as the creepy old fence that surrounded the mansion scared him a little.

"Eeyup!" Bella happily replied.

"I-I don't know about this, guys…" Mac gulped as Bloo and Bella pushed the giant, metal front gates open with a long and eerie creak.

"Oh c'mon, Mac! The lady on T.V. said that this was some awesome, magical place for all imaginary friend who needs a place to crash and hang out!" Bloo happily explained as Mac reluctantly followed him and Bella.

"It'll be great, Bro!" Bella added and so was so happy that she spread her tail feathers and bounded in long distances in the air out of anxiety.

Soon, the three friends came up to the large, old front porch, and stared up at the old front doors with big metal handles. And so Bella was the first to knock on the doors.

"Even if you guys are right-."

"Mac, buddy, you seriously worry too much," Bella pointed out with a grin.

"Yeah, and listen, with us living here, Mom'll be happy, Terrance'll leave you alone and you can come see us every day! Everything fixed itself in the end!" Bloo happily added, but right after that, the doors finally opened, and a tall, old and grey, bunny butler was standing there with his classy white mustache and all. And the three didn't exactly expect to see a bunny butler, so their eyes went wide and their jaws drops as they slowly tilted their heads back to meet with the old rabbit's wrinkled eyes.

"Good day, lady and gentlemen. How may I be of assistance?" the rabbit asked in an calm, English accent.

"Cool! A bunny-butler! Well-," Bloo began with a smile, only for the bunny to interrupt him.

"My goodness! I will have you know that I am Mr. Herriman; the head of business affairs of this facility, and in no manner a butler or any servistry. Now, I would fully appreciate it if you would state you business."

But neither Mac, Bloo or Bella knew what to say now, and Mr. Herriman was not amused.

"Oh, very well. I have no time for such an indecisive child. I shall bid you three a very good day," Mr. Herriman scoffed as he started to close the doors, but Bloo and Bella weren't having it.

"Wait a minute!" Bloo and Bella shouted in unison as they both stopped the door before the rabbit could close it back.

"My God!" Mr. Herriman cried in shock.

"Please, Mr. Rabbit-Man!" Bloo pleaded.

"Herriman!" Mr. Herriman corrected grimly.

"Whatever! Please, Mr. Herriman, this is my boy Mac, and he has the worst life ever!" Bloo began dramatically as Bella dragged said boy in, only do accidentally drop him and give Mr. Herriman puppy eyes like Bloo, "his life is so vile and cruel; I have no idea where to begin…but I'll try."

"What?!" Mac questioned as he stood back up, no thanks to Bella or Bloo.

"Ya see, this poor, pathetic kid lives completely alone and unsupervised with me, his imaginary friend Bloo, his jerky teenage brother and his busy mother; we live in a terrible, run-down apartment with no electricity OR running water; man, oh man, does it STINK! No, I'm serious; it has this awful stench that'll make ya hurl." Bella was probably just as good as an actor as Bloo.

"It is not!" Mac cut in angrily, only to be ignored.

"Oh yeah, and his brother's a total jerk who's, like, eight feet tall; weighs, like, three-hundred pounds and has no brains whatsoever! And he beats this poor kid up twenty-four-seven because there's no adult ever around to stop him 'cause his mom's got, like, fifteen jobs during the day, including weekends; not to mention that she hardly ever comes home before midnight!" Bloo only added on.

"What?!" Mac couldn't believe this.

"So yeah, Mac is basically always killed dead by his big, stupid brother," Bella added flatly.

"So the only things that this poor boy ever has to look up to when in doubt is us, his best and only buddies Bloo and Bella. But you won't believe this; his mom said that he's too old to he playing with imaginary friends, and that he has to get rid of us for good!" Bloo added.

"So here we are on our knees!" Bella began.

"Uh-uh!" Mac cut-in, confusing them, but then they realized they weren't on their knees like they said when Mac pointed down; soon, they were both on their knees.

"So here we are—on our KNEES!" Bella quickly added as she pressed her front paws together in a paying manner.

"So if you could find it in your big, bunny heart to open up your wonderful home to us poor, rejected imaginary friends, then maybe, just maybe, we wouldn't be so—blue!" Bloo continued to beg as both he and Bella leaned back down onto the floor in a sad manner to emphasize their point.

But after they peeked their eyes open to see what the rabbit would think, they were only greeted by a grim expression and crossed arms. So that was a cue for Mac to start to drag the two out.

"I'm very sorry, Sir…these two are nuts! We'll-!" Mac began as he continued to dry and drag his friends out…only for Mr. Herriman to shock them.

"Very well—I shall arrange a tour for you three," Mr. Herriman said calmly as he adjusted his manacle.

"Really?" the three asked with big smiles as Mac let go. And with that, Mr. Herriman hopped his way over to the old and large P.A. system and took it off its hook to raise it to his furry mouth.

"Ms. Francis! Mr. Francis! Your presence is needed in the foyer! There are two young gentlemen and a young lady in need of a tour!" Mr. Herriman announced as his voice echoed throughout the colorful house, and the trio of best friends were only getting more and more excited.

As they waited, nothing Mr. Francis' voice never replied back.

"Ms. Francis-!" Mr. Herriman aged on.

"I'M COOMIIING! SHEESH!" A feminine voice screeched through the other end of the P.A. system, and Mr. Herriman hung the phone back up with that.

"She will be with you momentarily," Mr. Herriman added calmly, and hopped after soon after. But now that they were left alone, Mac, Bella and Bloo were left there to see the wonders of creative imaginations walk by.

There were so many different imaginary friends that made their eyes go wide and their jaws drop; there were furry ones, multi-legged ones, multi-eyed ones, etc.

"Wow…and you guys though I looked weird," Bella couldn't help but point out.

"But what do you think of the place, Buddy?" Bloo asked with a smile.

"It's ok, I guess," Mac replied dryly as he looked away and crossed his arms, worrying Bloo and Bella…but they soon found out it was just a joke when Mac grinned. So Bloo gave him a friendly punch on the arm.

"I oughtta whack you with my feathers for that," Bella added with a grin of defeat.

"Now you know why you shouldn't run with Scissors?"

The sudden voice of someone new brought the three out of their episode as they saw a young woman with red hair in a pony-tail walking down the main staircase with an imaginary friend who was a huge blob of green slime and also had bandages on his right arm.

"Scissors! Scissors!" the woman called, and soon a pair of legged scissors with eyes and the blades as the mouth came running in.

"Yeah, Frankie?" the pair of walking scissors asked in a nasal-like voice.

"What do you say, Scissors?" Frankie asked with a sigh.

"I'm sorry," Scissors replied as he sulked his head with shame.

"Ok, now go play," Frankie said softly with a smile and the slime blob and Scissors ran off, "BUT DON'T RUN!"

Now, the woman was walking towards Mac, Bella and Bloo.

"Listen, whatever that rabbit says is wrong; the name's Frankie, not Francis," Francis, or Frankie, said as she walked up to them with her hands in the pockets of her green jacket.

"I'm Mac and this is my imaginary friend Bloo and my other friend…who wasn't really imagined by me…Bella."

"Hello, Mac, Bloo and Bella; so I've heard you guys want a tour of the place?"

"Sure."

"Cool; follow me. Now, Foster's was founded in-."

"Ms. Francis! Ms. Francis! Your presence is requested in the fourth floor sleeping quarters!" Mr. Herriman's voice suddenly range through the P.A. system again.

"I'm busy! What is it?!" Frankie shouted angrily.

"It is Duchess; she-!" Mr. Herriman began, only for some apparent difficulties to interrupt.

"Give me that thing…Frankie! Frankie! GET UP HERE NOW!"

"Oh, one of these days…I'm very sorry, guys; her royal-ness calls. I'll get someone else to give you the tour, so hold on a sec. WILT, TOUR PLEASE!" Frankie shouted as she stepped back and started to walk back up the stairs, "don't worry, Wilt'll take care of you, and I'll try to meet up with you at the end of the tour."

"Frankie!" the shrill voice range from the system again.

"COMING!" Frankie shouted back angrily as she stomped up the stairs.

Meanwhile, the three best friends shared glances; each wondering who this Wilt guy was and what he'd be like. But their question was soon lived when they heard yet another new voice.

"I-I'm still sorry, though. Ya sure? Well, alright; sorry though," the voice was deep, and the owner of the voice was practically a beanpole.

This beanpole of an imaginary friend was more than likely based off a basketball player as he was probably ten feet tall and he had very long legs; he was missing his right arms and his right eyes was bent and wonky; his arm and face was covered in stitches; he wore long socks with high-tops, a red, white and blue wrist band on his left arm, and he had a giant blue number one on his chest. Each step he took sounded like that of a basketball player on a court.

"Hey there. How ya doin'? Name's Wilt" Wilt said with a smile, and no one replied or said anything as the three each leaned their heads back at a practical ninety degree angle; it was so bad, even Bella's fox ears were laid flat against the back of her neck in amazement.

It stayed that awkward and quiet for a few minutes as no one still didn't move or say anything, and it only got worse as Wilt held his huge, toothy, friendly smile. But soon, Wilt's smile went away.

"Yo guys? Hello?" Wilt asked with a nervous smile as he waved his only hand in front of their faces, but they still didn't move.

"Oh, I get it! But look, it's totally cool! I know I'm all broken with the wonky and the stubby arm; freaks ya out, huh?" Wilt said with no hard feelings.

"You're taaaall," was all Bloo, Mac and Bella could say.

"Uh…well, yeah, I guess…"

"You should play basketball," Bloo added.

"Yeah? Well, I used to, um, ya know…um…HEY! How 'bout that tour, huh?" Wilt quickly said with a shrug, and they three rapidly nodded.

"Awesome, then let's get started!" Wilt said with his smile back again.

With that, the tour began.

* * *

"Waiting room. Living room. Sitting room. Parlor," Wilt called out the names of the first few room with the same purpose, but they stopped in a big room that had a beautiful fire place and a giant portrait of a little old lady.

"Sorry, I had to stop. Us that ok? Ok. See, this here in the picture is Madame Foster; if it weren't for her, we wouldn't even be here. She was the one who opened up her own home to forgotten imaginary friends so they could have a second chance. How cool is that?" Wilt explained happily.

And a few passer-by imaginary friends only agreed.

"She rules."

"She's awesome."

But one had another thought on his mind, and it got him in trouble.

"She's old." The imaginary friend that said that was lead away to Mr. Herriman's office by the bunny himself as he had a paddle in his hand for the punishment.

But now, it was time for the tour to continue…through the halls.

* * *

"Hallways. Hallways. Hallways. Halt!" Wilt said as they traveled through the halls, but they stopped again in font of a very important room, "sorry, but I just had to point this out, ok? This is Mr. Herriman's office, and trust me, you don't ever, ever, EVER wanna get sent here."

To prove his point, the imaginary friend from earlier who was being punished with a good smacking from Mr. Herriman's paddle came limping out of the office while holding his backside in pain.

"You ain't kiddin'."

* * *

"Wash room. Bathroom. Power room. Laundry," Wilt continued to name each room as their tour also continued.

But as an imaginary friend that was basically a walking sock that was carrying a huge basket of dirty laundry accidentally dropped a sock, and Wilt wasn't going to let that sock go unaccounted for.

So the said red beanpole picked up the sock, curled it into a ball and started doing tricks with it as if it were actually a basket ball, and then he soon made a trick shot and it landed back in the same basket just before the imaginary friend carrying the basket left the room. And this certainly impressed Mac, Bella and Bloo.

* * *

"Dining room! Tea room. Pantry. Kitchen," Wilt went on, and he and the others were cramped in the pantry.

And now they were making their way to the next part of the house, but were stopped by what had to have been the weirdest imaginary they've seen today.

She was part plant with the head of a palm tree and the leafy green hair; part boat with the giant, red lips of a deflated mini-raft; part airplane with the body of a small airplane shaped body; and possibly part human with the cross eyes and the sun burnt, stick legs and feet of a human.

"Ok, you are hot compared to her," Bloo whispered, and Bella nodded in agreement at first…but then she realized what Bloo called her.

"Wait, what?"

"Nothing!" Bloo quickly replied.

"Coco?" the mashed-up imaginary asked in a but of a scratchy, feminine voice.

"Uh, no thanks," Mac replied.

"Coco?"

"I'm good," Bella replied with a smile.

"Coco?"

"Yes." Unlike Bella and Mac, Bloo did want some hot chocolate…at least, he thinks it was hot cocoa that she was offering him. So the episode only went back and forth.

"Coco?"

"Yes."

"Coco?"

"Yes."

"Coco?"

"Yes."

"Coco?"

"Yes." Ok, now it was just getting annoying.

"Coco?"

"Yes! Please! And with marshmallows!" Bloo shouted angrily.

"No, look guys, this is Coco. She wasn't asking if you wanted coco…a-al she says is 'coco'," Wilt pointed out.

"Oh," Bloo said with realization.

"Well, then what WAS she saying?" Bella questioned.

"'Ya want any juice?'"

Really?

Anyway, the tour went on again.

* * *

"Hallways. Hallways. Hallway…hallways…" walking through all of these hallways was just getting tiring for Wilt now. But Mac fell behind as he had to stop and tie his shoes…but as his guard was down, Mac could've sworn he heard heavy breathing…most likely from a huge beast. So when Mac finished tying his laces, he looked back in fear, only to find nothing and no one there.

But now the tour was starting to get exciting again.

* * *

"Music room! Play room! Jumping room! Arcade!" Since Coco doesn't exactly speak English, Wilt had to name off each room again.

And when they reached they arcade, the huge, dark room of hundreds of video games put Bloo, Bella and Mac all in a daze. So Wilt and Coco had to drag them out…little did they know that the same creature Mac had his suspicions about earlier was following them.

* * *

"Bedrooms. Bedrooms. Bedrooms. Be-." Wilt was interrupted when he reached the bedroom that housed the worse beast of them all.

"No! No! NOOO!" the voice same shrill voice from earlier screamed at Frankie as the said woman had blanket tossed at her face and she stood there angrily.

"This is UNACCEPTABLE! I will not stand for me good linens to be washed with everyone else's putrid laundry! I have said this time and time again: wash in separate water ONLY! I don't care if you have to run a pipe from the SWISS ALPS! Just do it! Do it! DO IT!" Duchess raged on at Frankie as her ugly face with twisted eyes, crooked mouth with fangs and short elephant-like trunk emphasized her ugliness…and she then noticed the others watching her and Frankie, "what are you doing here?! Get out! Get out! GET OUT!"

The door was slammed with that.

"What. Was that?" Bella questioned with disgust.

"THAT is Duchess; she thinks she's the greatest imaginary friend ever imagined, but if you ask me—she's one of the worst," Wilt replied while giving a thumbs down, and again, passer-by imaginaries only agreed.

"She's gross."

"She's ugly."

"She's evil."

"She is indeed." Even Mr. Herriman couldn't help but quietly add his opinion about Duchess.

But again, Mac felt that queasy feeling that they were being watched, but when he looked, he found nothing again.

"Hey Wilt, speaking of evil…a-are there any imaginary monsters here?" Mac asked with fear.

"Why would there be something like that be here in such a great place?" Bloo asked with a grin.

"Well…" Wilt cut in.

* * *

Wilt and Coco lead the trio outside to the backyard where a huge metal cage held down to the ground with heavy chains was being thrashed around by…God knows what mind of beasts created inside.

"They're called Extreme-o-sauruses; they're monstrous and destructive imaginary friends creative by jerky teenagers. And they're not exactly the nicest thing around, so we gotta keep 'em locked up, so…be careful," Wilt explained as the giant cage only continued to violently thrash around to prove his point.

With that, they were about to walk away from the cage to head back into the house, but a monstrous tentacle bade out of giant metal balls managed to slip through the bars of the one small window while their backs were turned, and it was aiming for the closest person…which was Mac.

"AAAAAHHH!" Mac screamed as he was being thrown around left and right in the air.

"MAC!" Bloo and Bella cried in unison.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! But that is NOT ok!" Wilt panicked as he jumped around in place.

And Coco was just clucking wildly while running back and forth. But from high up, Mac could see another monster sprinting right towards them.

"M-m-m-MONSTER!" Mac called in hopes of warning as the smaller monster came sprinting in like a bull, and he even had bull horns as he crashed them into the cage which resulted in the arm dropping Mac.

The purple, furry, big-fanged monster that saved Mac caught him and started to cradle him as he also…bawled like a baby…in Spanish?

But Mac being cradled was apparently seen as a threat to Bloo and Bella.

"Let him go!" Bloo growled as he and Bella ran up to the purple monster.

"Put him down, you monster!" Bella threatened.

"No! I no monstro!" the monster cried in a deep, scratchy, Spanish accent as he ran away from Bloo and Bella, but they didn't stop chasing him as they ran around Wilt and Coco.

But it was Coco's turn to fix something.

"Coco?" Coco asked Eduardo as he continued to run with Mac still in his big, furry arms.

"Si!"

"Co, co, coco."

"No!"

"Coco, co."

"No! No! No!" Eduardo protested.

"Coco, co, co. Coco, coco."

"Si?"

"Coco, coco, co."

"Si!"

"Co, coco, co, co; coco, co, co."

With that, Coco had finally convinced him that it was alright, so he stopped and smiled.

"Si. Gracious, Coco," the monster thanked while heavily breathing from all the running and putting Mac down…but Bloo and Bella weren't done yet as they came out of no where and pounced onto the monster.

Despite being scarier and more dangerous that Bella and Bloo, the monster ran around in fear like it was the end of the world.

"Guys, stop! He's cool!" Mac called.

"Si! Si! I cool! I cool! The little boy, he get swung around and around and around; it so scary. I, es, as you say, try to help! Please, little blob and fox; I am no mad guy; I am friend!" the Spanish monster huffed with fear.

Bella was the first to some-what understand as she unlatched her jaws from his thick, purple fur and spit out what ever hair made it into her mouth.

"You're a friend?" Bella questioned.

"Yes, that's what we've been trying to tell you guys! Mac, Bloo, Bella, this is Eduardo; he's one of the sweetest and kindest imaginary friends we have; he wouldn't hurt a fly," Wilt explained as Bloo also let go of Eduardo.

"Si…I is too scared of flies anyway," Eduardo added shyly with a shrug.

"But if you were the good guy, why were you trying to hide from us?" Bella asked with concern.

"I es, how you say…scared of the little kids, and uh, I was afraid…you would no like me…so I hide," Eduardo replied sadly.

"Not like y-?! Eduardo, you saved my life; of course we like you! You're a hero," Mac reassured with a huge smile.

"Alright, now we're friends! And speaking of friends, you should really see the kinds of imaginary friends we've got here!" Wilt added happily.

* * *

Welp, the tour continues as Wilt lead the others to the stables where magical, equestrian imaginary friends are housed in horse stables.

"There's ones with horns; with wings; horns and wings; ones with horns and wings that talk."

It was then that they came up to a pink horse with horns and wings…thank talked.

"Hey, Wilt," the pink horse said happily.

"Hay?" Wilt asked as he offered a handful of hay to her, and she muffled a 'thanks' as she took it in her mouth and started munching.

Now, they headed back into the house to see the rest of the imaginary friends.

* * *

"There's simple ones; stealthy ones; two-in-ones; even unimaginative ones." The last imaginary friends they came up to was literally another MoJo-JoJo from the PowerPuff Girls.

"Some kids just aren't that creative, so they just copy what they see on T.V. What are ya gonna do?" Wilt asked with a shrug, but the copy-righted imaginary didn't stop the introduction of the other imaginaries.

* * *

"Furry; fluffy; fuzzy; funky." They had unfortunately come up to another imaginary friend made out of some kind of stinky slop.

"Oh man, WHOO!" Bella said with shock of how bad he smelled as she and the others held their noses.

* * *

"There's big; small; young and old." The one that Wilt called 'old' was Mr. Herriman, and although it was true that he was old, he was offended.

"Well, I never!" Mr. Herriman said with a sneer,

* * *

"Happy; sad; good; don't forget bad." The one who was called 'bad' was Duchess.

"Well, I never!" Duchess said with disgust…but it was still true.

* * *

Now that the introduction of the other imaginaries was over, they headed back to the foyer.

"And don't forget: silly, nervous and helpful," Bloo added with a smile while referring to Coco, Eduardo and Wilt.

"And now, blue and foxy," Mac added, referring to none other than Bloo and Bella.

"Ya mean…?" Bloo and Bella asked with hope at the same time.

"Yeah, you guys can stay," Mac finished their sentence.

With that, the blob and peacock-talked fox imaginary friends started jumping around and cheering like excited children; eventually, the two even tackling Mac to the ground.

But the three best friends weren't the only ones really excited; Coco starting running around and clucking happily, but in between she would sit down like a chicken, and giant, plastic Easter eggs would pop out from underneath.

"What the…?" Bella couldn't even finish her sentence she was so surprised.

"What's she doing?" Mac questioned.

"Whenever Coco gets really excited, she starts laying these eggs; go one, open 'em up; there's a surprise inside each one!" Wilt replied as he scooped an egg up and tossed one to Mac, which he then popped it open and conveniently, a new vase came out.

"Wow, thanks Coco," Ma said with happiness as Coco rolled three more eggs up to Mac.

"This place is crazy," Bloo sighed with amazement, and then he and Bella shared a quick look of agreement.

"We love it!"

"Glad to hear it, guys!" Frankie said as she met back up with them while walking down the stairs.

"Yeah, and it's just like you guys said: you two can stay here, Terrance will stop picking on me, Mom will be happy and I can visit them whenever! It's perfect!" Mac said as he struggled to pick up the rest of the large eggs in his arms…but that joy was short-lived.

"Uh, well…it's not exactly that perfect," Frankie sadly cut in.

"Why? They can live here, right?" Mac questioned.

"Yes, but-."

"Then there's no more problems; we stay here and Mac comes to see us. Done deal," Bella added.

"Guys, Foster's is a foster home; it's not a boarding house. If you leave Bloo and Bella here, then they won't belong to you because they'll be put up for adoption like everybody else," Frankie reluctantly explained.

"Adoption?!" Bloo and Bella both questioned with shock.

"Yeah. For one reason or another, we've all been given up or forgotten by our creators. And as much as we all really love it here, our only dream is to get adopted by another kid in need of a new friend," Wilt explained.

"Well, scratch that!" Bella said as she and Bloo rushed for the front door and opened it to wait for Mac.

"Yeah, adoption's not an option!" Bloo added, "c'mon, Mac…let's just go back home."

"W-wait…"

"What?" Bloo asked with fear.

"What else am I supposed to do? I cant just disobey my mom!"

"But-!" Bella tried.

"But don't worry! I'll figure something out."

"They'll still be yours, but if a kid comes here and wants them and you're not here…they will be adopted," Frankie added sadly.

Mac thought hard for a second.

"Ok."

"Ok?" Bella began.

"OK?!" Bloo added.

"Look, I WILL be back tomorrow! I promise…uh, see ya! I'll be back!" with that, the boy left without even a goodbye hug. But that was also when Mr. Herriman came hopping in with a grim face as he shut the door behind Mac.

"'I'll be back'. Hmph! If I had a carrot for every time I've ever heard that promise, I would be a very fat rabbit! But don't worry, Master Blooregard and Miss Bella; you are both very fine imaginary friends. You shall both be adopted by another child in no time, I guarantee it!" Mr. Herriman tried to reassure…but it really didn't help.

The fox/peacock and the blue blob walked up to the nearest front window with sorrow to glance out and watch as Mac left and closed the giant metal gates.

* * *

 **Don't worry, the story is not over and it WILL get better. Now, for those who are not haters, what do you think so far? And how are you guys liking Bella so far? Cool? Uncool? Be honest, not rude.**

 **Oh, and Bloo and Bella are NOT brother and sister, so get your minds out of the gutters...but Bloo does have a crush on her.**

 **Until the next chapter, I'm TRikiD, bye-bye!**


	2. All Friends Are Welcome: Part 2

**Alright, alright, alriiiiight! Here's part two guys! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

All Friends Are Welcome: Part 2

That evening, Terrance was alone in the apartment, and it was dark, quiet and peaceful…that never happens in this apartment. So the teen was confused as he looked around for his stupid little brother and his stupid friends.

But Terrance's confusion didn't last much longer when Mac opened the front door, and he didn't say a word or even look at Terrance as the boy just carried the eggs Coco laid for him into the apartment. And Terrance wasn't happy.

"YOU! You are so busted! You thought you could come home late and get me in trouble, just like that?! Well, you little plan failed because Mom's not home yet! Where were you, Stupid? What are those stupid eggs, Stupid? Where are those stupid little friends of yours, Stupid?" Terrance babbled on with an evil grin, and each time he called Mac 'stupid', he gave Mac a good whack on the back of his head, only for Mac to ignore him as they headed for his room, "Mom told you to get rid of 'em! Oh, but if you didn't, you're gonna be so bus-!"

"I WAS NOWHERE; THEY'RE NOTHING AND I TOOK CARE OF IT! HAPPY?!"

Mac's sudden verbal retaliate certainly surprised Terrance, especially when Mac slammed his bedroom door in his older brother's face. Once Mac was in his dark room, he stomped his way over to his closet to put the eggs down somewhere safe, and then he stomped over to his bunk of the bed while yanking the covers over him.

But Mac's anger wasn't real…it was all grief. He never wanted to let go of Bloo or Bella, and he certainly doesn't want to risk them getting adopted by another kid.

And Mac couldn't help but take a sorrowful glance at the single picture of Bloo and Bella that they took of each other for one of Mac's birthdays as a present, and now the picture sat framed on his nightstand.

* * *

But Bella and Bloo weren't as happy now as they looked in their picture, for they were rather depressed like Mac, even if Wilt, Coco and Eduardo had offered to share their room with the blob and the fox/peacock, it still didn't help.

But the band of imaginary friends soon came up to a humble little room as Wilt opened the door, but Bloo and Bella were a little reluctant to walk in. And though Bloo picked up a blanket and pillow from a downstairs, he and Bella didn't see another empty bed for them. All they say was a bunk bed; Wilt's name was on the bottom and Eduardo's was on the top, and in a corner was a giant bird's nest with Coco's name on it

And it was especially awkward when they said nothing about it, so they just spread the blanket and pillow out on the floor on the other side of the room. But Wilt felt bad and surprised when he saw this as he was taking off his shoes.

"Oh, no, I'm sorry! C'mere!" Wilt said with nervousness as the two stood up and walked up to Wilt with fear, "um…uh, um…here! Just take my bunk!"

With that, the red beanpole stood up from his bed while Bloo and Bella hopped up onto it with silence. And they were about to open their mouths to ask about where Wilt would sleep, when the said imaginary stopped them.

"No, no, it's totally fine! Look, look, look, I'll take the floor; no problem," Wilt cut in with a smile as he literally knelt down and slid under the bed, "believe me, this is pretty cool!"

After a few more seconds of silence, Bloo leaned back as he pulled the covers over him while Bella awkwardly kneaded her spot at the foot at the bed for a moment. As Bella continued to knead and Bloo just lay there, the crunching of Coco tamping down her nest definitely caught there attention.

But after Coco finally stopped tamping, Eduardo then laid down in his top bunk, and being the gargantuan monster he is, the mattress bent down half way due to his weight. And then Eduardo leaned over to look down at Bloo and Bella, so he started speaking softly in Spanish.

Eduardo wasn't the only one not speaking English, for Coco started softly clucking in 'coco' too. But neither Bloo nor Bella understood a word they said.

"They said goodnight, guys. Oh, and don't worry; Mac's comin' back," Wilt chuckled but with reassurance.

It was then that Bella finished kneading, and as she curled up, she also gave her peacock tail a simple wave until it covered her whole body like a feathery blanket. But Bella's tail wasn't just to keep her warm…it was also to hide her face as she quietly started to sob.

* * *

It wasn't all sunshine for Mac that night either as he turned onto his side, and Terrance was shooting snot and spit loogies through a straw and onto Mac's face.

But Mac wasn't the only one getting hit and the face having trouble sleeping.

* * *

Bloo had trouble sleeping too, though Bella had better luck than him…only because she cried herself to sleep. But before Bloo knew it, he was hit smack-dab in the head so hard, he was even knocked out of bed. It even woke Bella up with a jolt.

Luckily, Bloo wasn't at all hurt, just a little temporarily scarred as he picked up the object that was actually a red egg of Coco's. he placed it onto the bed as he hopped back up, and he and Bella were eager to find out what Coco laid for them that couldn't wait until morning.

Turns out, it was a framed picture of Mac, and that made Bloo and Bella look up and give Coco a questioning look; only for the mashed-up imaginary to smile at them before going back to sleep.

Bella and Bloo couldn't help but smile at each other, especially as Bloo placed the picture on the nightstand.

* * *

The next morning, Bloo and Bella had no idea what the start of a new day would have in store for them, for there was a car parked outside, and that car belonged to a rich family of three: a blonde, middle-aged man, a blonde, middle-aged woman, and their seven year old daughter that was in no way a blonde, but rather a red-head.

Waiting with the rich family in the foyer was Mr. Herriman as he picked up the intercom.

"Ms. Francis! Mr. Francis! There is a family here in the foyer in need of you assistance; they wish to adopt!" Mr. Herriman announced, and as the 'a' word rang through the house, every single imaginary friend in the house smiled and repeated the 'a' word with glee…but there were those few who were not so happy to hear 'adopt'.

For Wilt, Coco and Eduardo remembered that they promised to watch after Bloo and Bella, so they dropped whatever it was doing, whether it was washing dishes or screwing in a light bulb into a chandelier, it was rush hour for the three as they searched high and low for their new buddies.

Turns out, they were in a bathroom the whole time; Bella was showering while Bloo was brushing his teeth. But they were also shocked to hear 'adopt'.

"Adoption?!" Bloo and Bella yelled in fear as they crashed threw the bathroom door; both either still covered with suds or foamy toothpaste. But it was a bad idea to suddenly come out of the bathroom because now they were the target of a stampede of imaginary friends. And it wasn't long before they were forced to travel with the stampede due to the force for everyone to get down to the foyer.

Fate also apparently had a sense of humor because it wasn't until right after Bloo and Bella had been swept away from the bathroom that Wilt came running through and checked in that bathroom. The irony.

Eventually, even as Wilt Eduardo and Coco were still unaware the Bella and Bloo were now downstairs with everyone else, the rest of the imaginary friends had already gotten down there to meet the family.

But Mr. Herriman was getting a little impatient with Frankie again.

"She will be here momentarily…ah, her she is." With that, the said young woman came pushing through the huge crowd of imaginary friends.

"Sorry-excuse me-I didn't mean-please move-to be late…got stuck in traffic. How can I help?" Frankie grunted as she finally pushed herself through, and she shook hands with the mom…who held such a smile on her face that looked like she'd seen a ghost.

"Our beloved little girl really wants an imaginary friend," the dad replied in calm, narcissistic voice.

"Yes! And whenever she tries to imagine one, she gets a migraine!" the mom added with a hint of fear in her voice.

"Nuh-uh! Just shut up, Mom! I just think it's easier to buy an imaginary friend instead of hurting my head trying to think of one!" the little girl shouted with a bratty voice…not that her grouchy face didn't already flag that she was a brat.

"Sweetie, an imaginary friend isn't just some toy you can buy; they're a big responsibility, and-," Frankie tried to explain gently while even getting down onto her knees, but the brat only interrupted her.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever! Just get a stinking imaginary friend! And don't get me a cheap one either! I want the best one you got! Got it?!"

"Oh, you're gonna get it," Frankie growled under her breath while standing back up.

"What?!" The Brat thought she heard Frankie say something.

"Oh, nothing, nothing…"

"So Miss, so you have an imaginary friend for our little girl?" the dad questioned.

"Well, uh…listen, most of the imaginary friend here are really nice, a-and let's face it your daughter is, well…oh, how do I say this? Friendship is…no, not that. All I'm saying is that I honetly don't think we-."

"Out of my way! Out of my way!" Ding-ding-ding! We have a winner, and Frankie knew who it was!

"Yes! Yes, we have the perfect friend for your 'precious' little child!" The Brat only blew a raspberry at Frankie. But who Frankie was talking about was none other than the ugly Duchess.

"Yes, for I am the imaginary friend of the highest quality. Presenting…" Duchess began, but she found out that Frankie and The Brat for only sticking each other's tongues out at each other, so Duchess had to clear her throat to get Frankie's attention.

"Ugh…presenting Her Royal Duchess Diamond Persnickety I, Last and Only," Frankie introduced with bore and anger.

"Thank goodness," a random imaginary friend added quietly within the crowd, meaning thank goodness that there's only one Duchess.

"My papers," Duchess said as she pulled out her pedigree papers and the parents took them.

"Hmm, a pedigree imaginary friend," the dad said with surprise, but his face didn't show it.

"Ooh, she's very valuable," the mom added happily.

"Oh please, enough about me! Tell me all about yourselves—and your income!" Duchess demanded the last part.

"Just look at them; they're filthy, stinkin' rich! Now, let's not waste time to fill out the paperwork!" Frankie said as she pulled the parents into Mr. Herriman's office with anticipation to get rid of Duchess; speaking of the hag of an imaginary friend, she followed them to make sure the papers would be filled out.

"Mr. Herriman! Mr. Herriman! Your presence is requested in your office!" Frankie called in a mocking English tone to Mr. Herriman, as the rabbit then realized he was need for the papers. So he started hopping his way to his office.

But now that a friend was chosen for adoption, all of the other imaginaries had left the foyer with sorrow…and since Bloo and Bella were new, they didn't know where to go or what to do in this house, so they just stood there on the other side of the room with confusion. But they were not completely alone as The Brat stood on the other side, just staring deep into their souls as they just stared back.

"I don't like the way she's looking at us," Bella whispered to Bloo with utter fear.

"I don't either. Maybe she won't see us if we don't move," Bloo added in a hushed tone as well. So they just sat there, and sat there…and sat there…and sat there…

But then The Brat grinned evilly at the two as she marched up to them; she even struck so much fear into Bella and Bloo's hearts, that they fell down onto their backs to try and scoot away as she only got closer.

"U-uh, w-who's a nice little girl?" Bella whimpered.

"Yeah, and cute?" Bloo added.

"SHUT UP! I LIKE YOU BOTH BECAUSE YOU'RE CUTE! YOU'RE BOTH GONNA BE MINE, AND I'M GONNA CALL YOU BOTH TIFFANY! YA GOT THAT, TIFFANY?!" The Brat started yelling as she towered over the fox and the blob, and she was even spitting; ew!

But her spit was not Bloo and Bella's biggest problems right now.

"No! What?! Um…HELP!"

Bloo and Bella's calls for help were soon answered when a purple blur swooped them up and away and disappeared with them in the blink of an eye. But The Brat wasn't giving up that easily.

* * *

The purple blur that saved Bella and Bloo was actually Eduardo as he held them in his arms and he was sprinting down the halls…but he also didn't look where he was going, so he soon crashed his giant horns into a double-layer door.

And that was when the bottom half of the door opened and stole Bloo and Bella from Eduardo. But when he did, Eduardo got angry and broke his horns free, only to crash into the wall again.

And while Eduardo was down, The Brat ran through the same door yelling: "GIVE ME BACK MY TIFFANYS!"

Meanwhile, Wilt tricked The Brat by turning on a sharp corner and into another hall, but he wasn't quick enough for Coco as she raised a leg and tripped him; causing him to tumble like a rolling ball with Bloo and Bella luckily kept safe in his one arm.

And as Wilt was so dazed, he was seeing bacon and eggs, Coco was easily able to take Bella and Bloo from him and place them on the back of her plane body and run off with them. But it wad then that The Brat came running in.

"Where are my Tiffanys, you freak?!" The Brat yelled angrily, but soon ran off after Coco.

And the said mashed-up imaginary was successfully getting away' that is, until she ran under a doorway with a balcony where Eduardo waited up above, and he snatched the fox and the blob off of Coco with his claws.

But it was time for Wilt to get his revenge. The said tall imaginary friend was sprinting up to the balcony, and like a professional basketball star, he leaped up into the air and practically flew as he kept his hand out to take Bloo and Bella.

When he did grab them, Bella just latched onto Wilt's back and rode him like it were a pig-back ride while Bloo was more squishy, so Wilt molded him painlessly into a ball and dribbled him as he continued to run down the hall.

At the same time, Ed was shocked his friends were stolen from him again as he leaned down over the balcony and watched Wilt escape with Bella and Bloo, but he became top-heavy and fell down onto his head.

Meanwhile, Wilt kept dribbling Bloo like a basketball to go faster, as Bella clung safely to Wilt's shoulders.

"Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry!" Wilt apologized each time poor Bloo hit the ground, but that wasn't the biggest problem as The Brat was running right towards him with fire in her eyes.

"Give them to me, you broken beanpole!" The Brat roared, but due to Wilt's tallness, he was easily able to literally over step her, "NO FAIR!" The Brat cried angrily as she kept running.

But soon, Wilt went from a basketball payer to a baseball player when Coco was standing at the end of the hall, so Wilt had to start sliding down like he was aiming for home base. And it turned out the floors had just been recently waxed, so as Wilt couldn't stop sliding, Coco took back Bella and Bloo and ran off with them as she also blew a raspberry back at poor Wilt.

Though it wasn't to last long for Coco either as she turned and accidentally jumped down from the top of a staircase. And ironically being part bird and plane, she could not fly, so the three plummeted. Lucky for them, Eduardo was waiting at the bottom.

But Eduardo didn't catch Coco, he only caught Bloo and Bella so he could once again run off with them. And poor Coco landed face-first on the floor.

But Eduardo wasn't alone at the bottom of the stairs, for The Brat was standing there as she roared a pathetic little roar, but it was enough to scare Eduardo off as she started chasing him again. And Coco and Wilt started chasing them too.

Watching them go around and around the house, chasing each other, back and fourth like that was like listening to Yakety Sax. They went through halls; up and down stairs; they even took the elevator once. They even continued the chase to a long hall of many doors, so they started using the classic and humorous Benny Hill chase sequence.

Oh, the chasing with the doors was chaotic! They would go through a door nearest, but come out the door at the other end of the hall; Bloo and Bella would come out one door and The Brat would come out a door on the other side of the hall, and they would walk passed each other without even noticing. But it soon ended when Bella and Bloo somehow ended up out in the hall as they were both holding The Brat over their heads. So they creamed and dropped her.

But as The Brat continued to chase Bloo and Bella, Wilt, Coco and Eduardo would chase them! But the three of them accidentally tumbled on top of each other when they tried to round a corner, so that left Bella and Bloo alone to deal with the Brat…and they came up to a dead-end.

"Finally! Now I've got you, my cute little Tiffanys!" The Brat said with victory as she stomped up to them, and they were once again trying to scoot away from her on their backs.

"Uh, Guys!" Bella and Bloo called, but the others were too busy bickering with each other now.

"Guys! News flash: you're all fighting over the same thing!" Bloo cried as The Brat was reaching for him and Bella.

"So could you please shut up and help us?!" Bella added with terror.

"Bloo, Bella, look, I'm sorry, but this isn't all about you! I'm tryin' ta save you two from being adopted!" Wilt shouted back.

"Si! Me too!" Eduardo added angrily.

"Coco!" Coco pointed out.

"Wait, you mean-?"

"Si."

"You too?" Wilt was now starting to smile.

"Coco!"

With that, the three started bursting out laughing…forgetting the first objective.

"Bella! Bloo! Guys, you aren't gonna believe this! We've only been trying to save you both from being adopted the entire time, so we've all been fighting over who should save you! Isn't that just the bee's knees?" Wilt laughed uncontrollably.

"No way!" Bella replied calmly.

"Oh, my gosh! You guys were trying to do the same thing?!" Bloo added.

"Talk about irony!" Bella pointed out.

"Now, would it be too much to ask…" Bloo began, but Bella joined in with him, "BUT COULD YOU SAVE US FROM BEING ADOPTED?!"

The two were being sarcastic the whole time because now they were helpless because they were in The Brat's grasp as she carried them away downstairs.

"Shut up, Tiffanys!" The Brat boomed.

* * *

"Here you are; just sign here, if you will, and Duchess will be yours." Mr. Herriman had just finished gathering the paperwork for The Brat's parents, and Frankie and Duchess waited in the office with them.

"Thank the Lord!" Frankie cheered under her breath.

"Yes, indeed. You are making a very wise investment, for you see, I am a true work of art," Duchess added with a grin, only for Frankie to secretly gag at that.

But right after The Brat's parents signed their signatures, the office doors were thrown open by The Brat as she held poor Bloo and Bella tightly in her arms.

"Oh, why hello, Sweetums," the dad said softly, "meet your new imaginary friend, Dear."

"Her name is Duchess," the mom added, and Duchess smiled to make a good first impression.

"Ew! She's ugly! I hate her!" The Brat's sudden reaction to Duchess not only surprised Duchess, but also made Frankie try to stifle laugh.

"I want these two!" The Brat said with an evil smile as she presented Bella and Bloo to her parents, and the blob and the fox were quivering with fear. But it wasn't until now that Coco, Wilt and Eduardo finally showed up at the office to try and stall.

"W-wait! Y-you don't want us!" Bella lied.

"Y-yeah, I smell for instance!" Bloo added.

"He's not kidding; he REALLY smells!" Wilt said as he took Bloo from The Brat and pretended he stunk, and so Wilt quietly apologized to Bloo.

"Uh-uh! I think Tiffany smells nice!" The Brat protested as she took a whiff of Bloo.

"U-uh, thank you, but-."

"But I'm a vicious monster!" Bella shouted, and then Eduardo snatched her from The Brat.

"Si! Si! She is vicious monstro! AAAAHH!" Eduardo acted as he let go of Bella for her to bring out her teeth and claws as she lathed onto his upper-arm. But Eduardo wasn't hurt because of his thick fur and because he would be in a lot worse pain if Bella was actually trying to hurt him.

But The Brat was not convinced as she tore Bella off of Ed.

"I have the money to have her de-fanged and de-clawed, Stupid…maybe even fixed!" Bella gulped at The Brat's last idea.

But now, it was Coco's turn. So she put on her angry game-face and started coco-ing like she was in a smack talk competition…but no matter what Coco think she said, The Brat didn't understand her.

"What…no! I don't want any stupid coco; I want my Tiffanys!"

With that, Wilt, Coco and Eduardo fell to their knees while crying in defeat that they let Mac down.

"Beg if you want, but I want these two!" The Brat said as she placed Bloo and Bella onto Mr. Herriman's desk.

"Very well," Mr. Herriman said as he took Duchess' papers and put them through the paper shredder.

"I'm sorry, guys. I know you really wanted to keep your promise you made with Mac, but this little girl really wants both Tiff-I mean, both Bloo and Bella," Frankie sadly reasoned.

"The I guess it's true," Bloo sighed.

"Mac just doesn't want us anymore," Bella added as she whined like a dog.

"Oh, shut up you two!"

What the-?

"Not want you guys anymore?! You guys really are nuts!" Mac joked as she entered Mr. Herriman's office.

"Well, what do ya know?" Frankie asked with surprise and Mr. Herriman shriveled up Bloo and Bella's adoption papers.

Even as Bella and Bloo, the two blew an 'in-your-face' raspberry at The Brat and then ran up to Mac. But the happy moment didn't last forever.

"Do you have any idea what your lateness has put us through today?" Bloo questioned angrily.

"Where the heck have you been?" Bella added.

"I was at school."

"Oooohhh…right," Bella and Bloo both said with realization. But that was when Wilt, Coco and Eduardo came and picked the trio of friends up, and they started cheering 'Mac's back!' while marching around.

"I'm sorry, 'Sweetums', but Bloo is Mac's idea and Bella technically belongs to him, and since he's here, they're no longer up for adoption…but you can still have Duchess! C'mon, Duchess is great, so take her! Take her! Please, take her!" Frankie pleaded as she buried her face in her hands to look desperate.

"No, I hate her!" The Brat huffed.

"So do I," Frankie softly whined.

"You can just think of your own imaginary friend like either Tiffanys, hmm?" the dad suggested as the rest of the rich family started to leave.

"Shut up, Dad! You know thinking makes my head hurt!"

"You know what, mine too; we'll just get her another pony," the mom said with worry. But neither Duchess nor Frankie could believe that she was so close to finally getting adopted.

"This is unacceptable," Duchess growled.

"I know. They almost took you away from here," Frankie added with grief.

"That little brat wanted that little blob and that foxy hybrid over ME!" Duchess ranted.

"Right? That kid ruined everything!" Frankie agreed.

"And those two…ruined my chance to get out of this snake pit once and for all!"

"I know! You were this close to leaving; possibly forever!"

"Well, I suppose there was no taste in art such as my self!" Duchess just gave up and left the office.

"Obviously not, and you are a real peace a' work," Frankie added grimly.

"Thank you," Duchess added before finally leaving the office.

"Can you believe it, Mr. H?" Frankie asked as she perked up.

"Not in the slightest. Everyone knows and agrees that Duchess is a royal pain."

"No, no, no. not her. Mac: the come-back kid! He may actually be different; I don't think he's going to give up his friends," Frankie said as she looked out the back window on the office to watch Mac, Bloo and Bella play a game of catch with a soccer ball with Wilt, Coco and Eduardo in the backyard.

"Don't be so naïve, Ms. Francis. That is most unlikely. You know just as well as I that it is only a matter of time before Young Mac tires of Miss Bella and Master Blooregard. Bloo will eventually be placed in the care of a new child because Mac's visits will have ceased to continue."

"Why do you have to such a Doubting Thomas? I mean, look at them, they're just plain inseparable. That, and everyone else has really taken to them."

"It is just a cruel fact of life, Ms. Francis. Every child eventually tires of his or her imaginary friend." But Frankie knew what to say to this rabbit.

"Yours didn't." Frankie left after that, and Mr. Herriman remembered the picture of Madame Foster hanging up on the walls of his office.

* * *

The day had gone by quicker than anyone thought, so now Bloo, Bella, Coco, Wilt and Eduardo were bidding Mac goodbye as he exited the front doors of Foster's.

"Same time tomorrow, right?" Bella called to Mac.

"Yup, right after school; three o'clock!"

"And don't worry! We'll keep them away from any kids that'll want to adopt them!" Wilt shouted.

"Thanks! See ya tomorrow!" Mac called as he closed the gates behind him…but as he thought the secret of Foster's was safe, it was not; for Terrance was watching from across the street with shock that his little brother really had been lying.

"I knew it! That little dweeb never did get rid of his creepy friends! He. Is. So. Busted," Terrance angrily monologued.

"So…you hate them too?"

A new voice startled Terrance, but it only turned out to be Duchess.

"Who said that?" Terrance questioned as he looked around.

"A friend…well, more like, an imaginary friend," Duchess said as she made her presence known, but her ugliness freaked Terrance out, "please, do not be afraid."

"I'm not, it's just…you are SO gross," Terrance said with a cringed face.

"Look, I don't like you just as much as you don't like me, and I'm trying to help you."

"Yeah, no thanks, Freak."

"Don't you hate that little blue creep and his girlfriend?!" Duchess questioned as she stepped in front of Terrance to stop him in his tracks.

"Yeah, I hate them, but-."

"So do i."

"Aww, man…it is so hard to just look at you," Terrance sneered as he shut his eyes tight, but Duchess was not amused.

"Listen to me, you little punk!" Duchess said as she raised her voice and picked Terrance up by the collar of his shirt.

"Ew, why are you touching me?"

"I did not come here to listen to your complaints! I want to make a proposition!" Duchess went on as she also started violently shaking Terrance, but then she brought a hand to Terrance's head and started stroking his hair, "basically, I want you and I to hook up."

"I'm gonna be sick…"

Oh, brother.

"Hook up, and get rid of those little nuisances!" Duchess then dropped Terrance, "I want both of those cute, happy, fun-loving and cooperative twerps destroyed! But I can't pull it off without the mind of something as mean, vicious, evil and terrible as you! So are you in or out?"

"Listen, Mac is my brother, and Bloo and Bella are his best friends, and as much as I hate them all, I have never in my life thought of such an inhumane crime. And you! You are disgusting, hideous and just plain revolting for thinking of such an idea…how did you do it?!" Duchess thought she lost him for a second there, but Terrance was on board the whole time.

"I was always so proud of my work in the noogie-wedgie arena, but this…this is pure genius! Getting rid of those little twerps for good is the best idea ever! I would by hono-no…humble to be of assistance. I am at your beck and call, You Horribleness." Terrance even bowed down on one knee while taking Duchess' hand in his and smooching it in respect.

"Call me—Duchess."

* * *

It had been a full twenty-four hours…but Mac hadn't shown up yet like he promised. And it was really worrying Bella and Bloo as the two sat and waited in a giant room with hundreds of old cuckoo clocks on the walls, and it was already five after three in the afternoon.

" _Same time tomorrow, right?"_

" _Yup, right after school; three o'clock!"_ Mac's promise ran through Bloo and Bella's heads. But that was when Frankie walked through with a basket of laundry.

"Hey, Frank, are these clocks right?" Bella questioned with concern.

"No, of course not…" Frankie replied with a smile.

"Phew," Bloo and Bella sighed with relief.

"They're an hour slow."

"What?!"

"I'm just pullin' your leg! Don't fret; Mac will show up again. You'll see." Despite Frankie's reassurance not really working, she was right as Mac was sprinting his way to Foster's as she spoke.

But just as Mac was about to pass the hedges of a nearby neighbor, Terrance jumped out and the look on his face was conniving.

"What do you know, Bro?" Terrance joked as he towered over Mac, and the boy skidded to a halt.

"Uh, um, nothing. No one. No where…what are you doing here?" Mac stammered.

"Well, I thought I'd simply meet my awesome little brother halfway and walk him home from school. That's not a problem, is it?" Terrance said as he started pushing Mac in the opposite direction.

"N-no…"

"Good. Then let's go!"

Mac was so close. Foster's was literally just a few more strides away.

And this was not good! Because as Bella and Bloo continued to watch the clocks, Mac was now about a half hour late.

Did Mac really go back on his promise?

* * *

 **For those who got really annoyed at me for constantly calling the little girl 'The Brat', I'm sorry because I didn't know what else to call her. Ok? Ok. And that's all I have to say for now...I think.**

 **Until the next chapter, I'm TRikiD, bye-bye!**


	3. All Friends Are Welcome: Part 3

**This is it, guys! The 3rd part of this three-part episode! But don't worry. This is only the beginning.**

* * *

All Friends Are Welcome: Part 3

Terrance had literally pushed Mac all the way back to the apartment.

"Let go of me, Terrance! I've gotta get going!"

"Where to? to that freaky, weirdo house with those freaky, weirdos?" Mac was scared and surprised that Terrance knew about that.

"Oh yeah, I know all about it. Those imaginary friends that are put up for adoption…in fact, there's a couple there I got my eye on," Terrance said slyly as he started pushing Mac into his room and opened the closet door, "they're both cute, furry, friendly and funny…"

"Bloo! Bella!" Somehow, Mac knew who Terrance was talking about.

"How'd ya know?" Terrance asked sarcastically, but then he shoved Mac into the closet and locked the door behind him.

"Terrance, why are you doing this?!"

"'Cuz!"

"Why do you care about what I do with Bloo or Bella?!"

"'Cuz!"

"Well, I hate to burst your bubble, but they only let nice kids have adopt, not jerks like you!"

"Nyaawww! Mac, you think I'm a jerk? I just wanna adopt some friends that I can hug—and squeeze."

Terrance started to laugh, and it shocked Mac so much that he had to take a few steps back until he just fell onto the floor. And there was no way Mac was getting out any time soon; Mom was at work, and Terrance just left, so he was home alone.

* * *

It was now nearly five o'clock in the afternoon as Bloo and Bella still waited in the same spot to watch the clocks, and it was so sad the Frankie, Wilt, Coco and Eduardo only stood there in sorrow over them

But things seemed to lighten up when they heard a knock at the front doors, so the fox/peacock and the blob immediately perked up and rushed to the door with the others happily behind them. They knew Mac wouldn't abandon them…at least, that's what they wanted them to think.

For Duchess was made aware of them answering the door, and it wasn't Mac at the door, it was Terrance wearing fancier, neater clothes as his hair was combed too, as well as his teeth were brushed.

But as Terrance was taking care of Bloo and Bella, Duchess had to take care of the others. So she snuck outside and the same Extreme-o-suarus that attacked Mac from before obeyed Duchess' demands with the snap of her fingers. So as she was harmlessly being thrashed around in the air by one of the monster's spiky-balled tentacles, it roaored and Duchess screamed to get the other's attention and successfully lead them out of the house to help her.

So while they were distracted with that, Terrance was left to play his part: take Bloo and Bella away. And it was going to be a success when Mr. Herriman came hopping out of his office, and he noticed Terrance cradling Bella and Bloo in his arms to keep up the act.

And when Mr. Herriman checked his pocket watch and realized Mac was no where to be found and late, he kindly lead Terrance to his office to fill out the paper work.

* * *

There was no way Mac was escaping through a solid wood door, so he had to think, but he couldn't think straight in the dark, so he started to feel around for his flashlight. When he found it and switched it on, he then saw the eggs Coco laid for him. And Mac figured that one of them must have something that will help.

* * *

Frankie, Wilt, Coco and Eduardo tried everything to make the Extreme-o put Duchess down; whether it was jumping up to grab the tentacle, laying and throwing plastic eggs at it or ramming their head into the cage.

At the same time, Mr. Herriman was almost finished with the papers in his office as Terrance sat in one of the chairs with Bloo and Bella helpless in his arms.

* * *

Mac was cracking the first egg open, only to find a helmet. Not helpful. He then cracked open another, but he got a yo-yo.

* * *

Mr. Herriman had finally finished signing Bloo and Bella's names onto one form, and he stamped it with a stamp that read 'approved'.

So now, Terrance stood and shook hands with Mr. Herriman as he left the office with Bloo and Bella in his rights. And no matter how much the two didn't want to go with Terrance, the teen only tightened his grip on them as he left the house. The adoption was a success.

* * *

Mac had gone opened every other egg, but still nothing useful…and he was down to the last egg. And unless that egg had a skeleton key, hey was doomed.

But Mac took the chance anyway, and when he opened it…it actually was a skeleton key! Yes!

* * *

Frankie had the idea to grab the set of master-keys and a giant, raw t-bone steak, as she ran to the cage, used the master-keys to open the smaller door to the cage and tossed the meet in. and with that, Duchess was set back down, but she was lectured by Frankie.

But Duchess tricked them, for when it seemed she was following them back into the house, she went back to the cage and saw that Frankie left the keys in the lock. So she turned the key and pulled the heavy door open.

"Yes, that's a good monster! Who's a good Extreme-o-saur? That's right, you are! Now, Mommy has one more job for you!" Duchess said in doggy-talk as she beckoned for the giant, spider-like Extreme-o-saur with the head of a giant black ball and huge glowing red eyes and massive jaws to come out of its cage.

This…was not good.

* * *

"Bella! Bloo!" Mac cried as he wasn't able to make it to Foster's until night just started to fall, and he wasn't greeted by his best friends, he was greeted by a sad Frankie, Wilt, Coco and Eduardo all sulking on the stairs.

"They're gone, Mac," Frankie sighed.

"They were adopted!" Eduardo cried as he suddenly started to sob.

"Yeah, I know, who cares? But-!"

"Mac! I…I can't believe you…I'm sorry, I'm sorry-no, no I am not sorry!"

"That's fine, Wilt. But we've gotta hurry to get them back 'cause." But Mac was only once again interrupted when Coco started clucking and moving her head in a sassy manner. And Mac only sat there with arms crossed at first.

"I assume that there was a 'It's your fault that you lost your best friends, so face it' in there! And I know it's my fault, but not only that. I was late because the 'nice' kid that adopted Bloo and Bella is a complete jerk!" Mac babbled on, and that was when Mr. Herriman came back out of his office to speak otherwise.

"Nonsense, Master Mac! The young lad who adopted Miss Bella and Master Blooregard is by no means a jerk-u-uh, juvenile delinquent!" Mr. Herriman protested as he hopped into the foyer, "he must have been the most cooperative and kind child I have ever had to deal with."

"No, that's where you're wrong! But that's just it! The one thing that still confuses me is where did Terrance get an idea like this because Terrance is stupid, and I mean REALLY stupid. Terrance would never be able to come up with a plan like this on his own, so he's obviously working with someone; someone who would want to get rid of Bella and Bloo just as much as him—just who, though?" Mac explained as he paced back and forth to think.

But that was when the thought of the same person hit them all in the face: Duchess.

* * *

The full moon shown brightly over the town's eerie old junk yard, and numerous rats would crawl in and out of piles of scrap. But rats weren't the only ones scurrying around; Terrance had just snuck into the yard with Bella and Bloo still tightly grasped in each of his arms. And he was no longer dressed all neatly.

"Psst! Pssst…pssssst! Hello, we're he-!" Terrance started to raise his voice when he couldn't find Her, but soon Her voice interrupted him.

"Yes, yes, I heard you! Now, introduce me, as planned!"

"So you little idiots, ready to meet—your doom?"

With Terrance's dramatic introduction, none other than Duchess stepped even more dramatically out of the shadows and into the one dim light in the junk yard.

"Surprise! I bet you two NEVER would have guessed it was me, the entire time, that was behind this devious plot!" Duchess said with a huge grin, and in her finger nail-painted claws was a long, orange, rubbery, live, snake-like thing with a snake head on each end.

"Uh…no, not really. Who are you again?" Bloo questioned, and Bella face-palmed, "I mean, I know you live at the house, but is it 'Queeny', 'Princess'? C'mon, ya gotta give me a hint here 'cause I'm lost."

"IT'S DUCHESS, YOU IDIOT!" Duchess was now all up in Bloo and Bella's faces, and she was easily striking fear into their hearts now.

"You both ruined my perfect chance of finally escaping the terrible house!"

"Oh, that was you? You're the one that that brat had rejected over me? Man, I'm sorry, I had no idea." Bella only face-palmed again over Bloo's thick-headedness.

"Well, regardless, I have a plan to get rid of you both; I don't want any 'Bloofuses' being more cute than me, and there can only be ONE 'Bella' of the ball!" Duchess growled as she stretched out the snake thing in her hands.

"U-uh…might I ask, but what is that thing?" Bella questioned with fear as Duchess got closer to her and Bloo with it.

"This? Well, why don't you ask your best friend's brother that?" Duchess asked with a dark chuckle, making Bloo and Bella glance up at Terrance with major confusion.

"I vowed to help in any way, but let's admit it: I'm not that creative. So I asked a friend of mine that owed me a big one, and he created this imaginary friend for me. My Lady, you're much better at dramatically and evilly explaining things; you take the spotlight."

"Thank you, Terrance. This wonderful little imaginary friend has no real mind of its own, is usually invisible, and it's meant to latch onto the first person it comes in contact with; this is to make it easier for me to know."

"Know what?" Bloo and Bella whimpered in unison.

"So that I know that you're both 'gone', if you know what I mean because this will NEVER come off until both of the wearers are…well, I think you get the concept." With that, Duchess brought the orange, snake-like imaginary close enough to Bloo and Bella to the point where it pounced onto them.

The snake creature merged themselves into shapes where they fit onto Bloo and Bella like vests, and their rubbery tails acted as a chain that kept them together.

And because they were stuck together, Terrance dropped them with a smirk, so they thought they could take that chance to run away. but their mistake was that they both went separate ways, so their snake-like, shackle vests activated and pulled them back together right in front of Terrance, as their backs slammed against each other.

"No…no, no! I REALLY don't like this!" Bloo cried with worry as Bella was trying to snap the tail in her jaws, but nothing worked. But since the distance between them was not being tested, it started to disappear out of plain sight.

"Too bad!" Duchess snapped, as she then also snapped her fingers, and the Extreme-o-saurus that she had lat loose stood up on its spider-like, spiky-ball legs.

"Whooooaaaa-ho-hooo! That is SOOO COOOL!" Terrance shouted up at the monster that was apparently the best thing ever in his eyes.

"It gets cooler," Duchess added grimly, and she snapped her fingers again, making the monster roar loudly enough to almost send Terrance, Bella and Bloo flying backwards.

"AAAAWESOOOOOME!" Terrance cried over the roars as his face went flabby, as if he were blasting off into space.

"Sick 'em." With Duchess' command, the monster stopped roaring, and went chasing after Bloo and Bella, and so they both went sprinting off as fast as they could to get away from it.

And as their chase began, both Terrance and Duchess were laughing manically, thinking that there plan was now a success. Especially when Bella and Bloo were soon cornered, so they grabbed each other with fear.

"Goodbye, Bella!"

"Goodbye, Bloo!"

CHOMP!

"Will you two shut up?!" Mac's voice jokingly rang over the yard.

Mac, along with Wilt, Coco and Eduardo, were all flying over the junkyard on the winged and horned equestrian imaginary friends.

"MAC!" Bella and Bloo called happily, as they were luckily not eaten when the Extreme-o actually ended up getting his teeth struck in the garbage, so Bella and Bloo easily crawled out oh his mouth.

But the monster didn't stay down for long.

"Ha! Nice ponies, Bronies!" Terrance laughed, but he took the flying unicorns for granted when they flung their heads around to flick the baseballs on the end of their sharp horns off, and they all aimed their horns at Terrance as they dived down.

But Terrance was luckily able to dodge him, as the flying imaginaries flew up and posed epically in the air in front of the moon.

"Alright everyone, let's 'Bloo' this!" Mac called firmly with a grin, but that was such a terrible pun that everyone sulked with disappointment.

"Mui stinko," Eduardo pointed out with a sigh.

"Yeah! That was even more lamer and stupider than ME!" Terrance laughed.

"He's right!" Bella called with disappointment as she and Bloo were approaching them

"No kidding! I mean, Mac, 'let's BLOO this'? Anyone could'a done better than-AAAAAHH!" But when Bloo also tried to make his point, the Extreme-o suddenly came in and started chasing them, and Mac was the only one that was able to dodge it as he watched his friends being chased all around the maze of a junkyard.

"Wilt, do something!" Mac called as he ran out further into the yard, but Wilt only kept running.

"Sorry Mac, but I'm rather allergic to death! Is that ok?!"

"Coco, help!" But Coco also ignored Mac as she ran around aimlessly and clucking madly.

"Eduardo, be a hero!"

"No! You loco! He much bigger, scarier monster than me!"

Mac had to think, and quick! But an idea flew into his head faster than a bullet when he carefully examined the monster's tentacles. So he soon perked up, and ran up to the many legs under the monster with his flawless plan in mind, and he literally let himself get swept up by one of them

"Mac, are you out of your MIND?!" Bloo shouted back as he and Bella were still being chased by the monster.

"No, I've got an idea; watch this. HELP, OH HEEEELP!"

"He's a genius," Bella added sarcastically.

But he really WAS genius. As Mac was being tossed around, back and forth and calling out for help, he knew that there would be one to answer his call for help, and that was Eduardo.

The said imaginary monster friend didn't sit watching Mac being helplessly tossed around for long when he got the courage to charge at the monster's leg, and he grabbed and started to pull on it. The strength of Eduardo's pulling soon shattered the leg until all of the spiky balls broke apart and fell separately to the ground while Eduardo caught Mac.

"Oh, Mac! You es scared me mui much; the monster, he grab you and wave you around and around and around, and then I come in and save you; I AM hero!" Eduardo happily sobbed as he was once agai cradling Mac in his large, furry arms.

But before they knew it, little wax sticks grew out of each of the balls and lit themselves. They were bombs, and they were coming to life as they bounced their way up to Mac and Eduardo! No sooner had they exploded that Eduardo and Mac were blown a quarter across the yard.

"Whoa, too cool!" Terrance said as he and Duchess were both smiling at the monster's new feature.

"Quite! I had NO idea it could do that!" Duchess happily added.

But right now, Mac needed another plan, but it once again came to him quickly when he noticed he landed in a pile of plastic eggs that Coco laid out of fear; Wilt was tossing old tires to stack on top of each other and into a tall tower, and then he remembered Eduardo's capability to pull the monster's legs apart.

"I got it! Ed, the legs! Wilt, the bombs, and Coco, keep laying those eggs! Let's go, go, GO!"

"At least he didn't say 'let's Bloo this' again!" Bella couldn't help but add as she and Bloo were still being chased by the Extreme-o.

But as they were being chased, the others acted upon Mac's plan; one by one, Eduardo would pull the monster's legs clean off, causing the bombs to spark; as the bombs sparked, Wilt scooped up each one and shot them towards Mac, where he was waiting with a plastic egg that he had popped open to get rid of whatever prize was already inside, and he caught the bombs and closed them inside the eggs, in which they stayed in one piece, even when the bombs exploded inside them.

But the whole time, Duchess was not pleased.

"This is terrible; they're ruining my plan! Don't just stand there, DO SOMETHING!"

"Shut up! I'm tryin'a watch this!" Terrance protested, only for duchess to give him a good whack upside the head.

Meanwhile, the gang was still successfully using Mac's plan, and it wasn't long before every leg was torn off, and every bomb was tossed and imprisoned in an egg. So they were now cheering, and to add to their cheering was Frankie and Mr. Herriman as the two showed up in the colorful, seventies Foster's Bus.

"That was so amazing, guys!" Frankie said with excitement as she and Mr. Herriman stepped off of the bus.

"Quite!" Mr. Herriman added.

"Thanks for the praise, but haven't you all forgotten something?" Mac asked as he pointed out that Bella and Bloo were STILL being chased down, as the monster was hopping since it no longer had any limbs.

"Well, you're the smart one, so think!" Frankie pointed out, so Mac got thinkin'.

But he was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard Terrance's crazy laughter…and that's when it hit him.

Terrance was still laughing uncontrollably though, but not for long when Mac had blown a spit-wad in his face through a straw, and the boy started running and met up with Bloo and Bella in front of the Extreme-o.

"Hey, isn't this how this whole thing started?" Mac asked with a grin.

"Yeah, but we're missing-!" But Bella's statement was soon interrupted by a raging Terrance.

"Get back here so I can KILL you dorks!"

"There it is!" Bloo added.

"We need to split up!"

"What?!" Bloo was not impressed by Mac's sudden plan, "now's the time you wanna abandon us?!"

"No, he means literally splitting up; you know, we each go separate ways!" Bella pointed out as they were coming up to an intersection in the yard, so Bella scooped Bloo up onto her back to make it easier as she went one way and Mac went the opposite.

And since Terrance couldn't chase after both of them, he stopped and grunted angrily, completely forgetting about the monster right behind for a moment. So the teen was soon sprinting towards a disappointed Duchess.

"Tell it to STOP!" Terrance sobbed as he retreated behind her.

"Alright, alright! St-!"

But just as Duchess was going to command the creature to stop, both she and Terrance were each bombed on the head with a vase. Turns out, the vases were laid by Coco and she and the others were above Duchess and Terrance on top of a junk pile.

So as they lay unconscious on the ground, the monster soon came up to them and chomped them both up, making everyone else gasp.

"I don't know how you're gonna explain that to Mom," Bella pointed out with fear.

"No, look, it's ok!" Wilt said with a smile as he pointed out that the Extreme-o was thinking twice about trying to eat Terrance and Duchess, and it soon spit them both out as they landed in front of an angry Frankie and Mr. Herriman.

"I guess Extreme-os can't even stomach some things that are so spoiled-!" Frankie began with her arms crossed.

"Rotten!" Mr. Herriman angrily added.

* * *

Later that night, everyone had returned back to the house, and the even had caused most of the other imaginary friends to surround them with curiosity in the foyer.

"I sincerely apologize to you, Master Mac, for you are most certainly right. Your brother is, by all means, a 'nig jerk'!" Mr. Herriman stated.

"But don't fret; we've gotten him taken care of," Frankie added with a grin, for they had locked Terrance in the stables outside with the not-so softy equestrian imaginary friends that he dared call 'ponies', so they all had their sharp horns pointed at him.

"And as for you; I suppose the only suitable punishment for the likes of you is…" Mr. Herriman began as Mac, Bloo and Bella were not only making mockery faces at her, but both Duchess and Frankie were praying the she be sent away.

"Is that you stay right here!"

"Why?!" Frankie and Duchess whined in unison.

"Because there is simply no other torturous punishment that consists of you staying in a place that you so loath," Mr. Herriman replied grimly, "but at least you two are starting to see eye-to-eye about this."

"Not in a million years," Duchess and Frankie grunted under their breath as they looked away from each other and crossed their arms.

"But Mr. Herriman…what about Bloo and Bella?" Mac softly interrupted.

"Master Mac, I can see that you are forever dedicated to your imaginary friends, whether or not they belong to you, and you've proven that by caring for the imaginary friends here as well, so for that, we thank you. And as much as all of us here completely appreciate you three—I am sorry to say that rules-."

"Rules, schmules! He's a great kid with great friends; just let them stay!" Frankie angrily cut in, surprising the old rabbit.

"'Rules, schmules'? Rules, schmules'?!" Mr. Herriman asked with shock, and so he and Frankie started bickering, but that only made everyone else in the room try to add their thoughts.

And all of this fighting started to worry the trio of best friends…but not for long.

"Excuse me!"

That frail, little voice was able to make everyone go quiet and step away from the stairs as none other than Madame Foster herself appeared at the top of the stairs! But being an old lady, when she tried to make her way down the stairs, she was rather slow.

"Madame Foster?! You're ALIVE?!" Bloo asked with surprise.

"Yeah, you didn't know? I met her just yesterday even," Bella calmly added.

"What?! Why didn't you say anything?!" Bloo questioned with shock.

"You never asked," Bella replied simply.

"Yes, well, it takes me a while to get down the stairs, ok? I AM OLD!"

But Madame Foster's little outburst soon went away as she slowly used her cane to walk up to Mac, Bella and Bloo.

"Oh, and speaking of stairs; this place is an absolute mad house! Staircase after staircase, hallway after hallway! Why, I even got lost for over a week once; had to survive on acorns and toothpaste. Oh, what an adventure that was. But, I hear you three sweeties have a problem, so let's take a look-see," Madame Foster babbled on, but when she reached them she suddenly stared deep into Mac's eyes. And the boy didn't want to be rude, so he just stood there and stared right back.

As many seconds of absolute stillness and silence went by, it only became more and more awkward. But Madame Foster soon stepped back and chuckled.

"Oh, yup, yup, yup! You've got it, Boy! I haven't seen such imagination like yours since, well—me!" Madame Foster laughed, "Oh, but your compassion for your imaginary friends is truly amazing and wonderful. I like you, boy, I really do. Now, let's see about your little friend here."

With that Madame Foster stared deep into Bloo's eyes for a few long seconds like she did with Mac.

"Well, just look at you. Aren't you somethin' special? You're just so pure, simple, and you are absolutely a true friend…that, and I just want to SQUEEZE YOU!" Madame Foster's said happily as she suddenly grabbed Bloo and majorly squeezed him in the stomach before letting him go.

"Oh, and you're funny to. Now-." But that was when Madame Foster noticed Bella, "Oh, I remember you. Bella right? You're not Mac's imaginary friend though, are you?"

"No, I'm not, but how did you know that? I never told you that," Bella said with confusion.

"Yes, quite…let me look at'cha." Once again, Madame Foster was staring deep into the eyes of a newbie.

"Oh, my. I sense great things for you, young lady. I sense loyalty, compassion and…romance," Madame Foster said with happiness as she also grinned at both the fox/peacock and the blue blob.

"W-what?! R-romance?!" Bella questioned as she was actually starting to blush and she knew it, so she spread her white peacock tail over her face…even Bloo was blushing a bit since he was listening in on the conversation.

"Ok," Madame Foster suddenly cut in.

"Ok?" Mac asked.

"Yes, ok," Madame Foster repeated.

"Ok what?" Bloo and Bella asked together, and, lucky for them, took their minds off of the blushing.

"Yes. I said ok."

"Ya mean-?" Mac asked as his smile grew larger.

"So we won't-?"

"Nah."

"Really?" Frankie cut in happily.

"Yes! For the last time! Neither Bloo nor Bella will ever, ever, ever be adopted and they both can stay here, but ONLY if Mac comes to visit them daily. Deal?"

"Awesome! I'll totally do that!" Mac replied happily.

"Ya sure?" Madame Foster questioned.

"Yup."

"Really?"

"I promise."

"Ok."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

"You rule, Grandma!" Frankie said as she leaned down and hugged her grandmother, which was apparently Madame Foster.

"Grandma?!" Mac, Bella and Bloo all questioned with surprise.

"In your face, rabbit!" Frankie rubbed it in Mr. Herriman's face.

"B-but…but Madame! Forgive me for saying this, but the house rules CLEARLY state-!"

"Oh, phewy you and all your rules! Don't mind him; he's always been so uptight like this, ever since I imagined him when I was such a little girl. He's always been nothin' but a hot-crossed bunny!" Madame Foster explained with a smirk, but then she went up to her imaginary friend and gave him a big hug, "but I'll always love him; my big, Funny Bunny."

"'Funny Bunny'?" Bloo asked while trying to stifle a laugh, and Mac and Bella were only snickering too.

"This is SO awesome! I'm so sor-wait! No, I'm not, 'cause it's all ok!" Wilt chuckled happily.

But that was when the trio of friends were starting to get rained on by Eduardo's tears of joy.

"I is so happy!" Eduardo sobbed.

"Coco?" Coco asked as she offered Bloo a cup of hot chocolate.

"No thank, maybe later," Bloo replied with a grin.

"But what'd we tall ya, Mac? With us living here, Terrance will leave you alone, Mom'll be happy and you can visit us every day," Bella pointed out with a smile.

"It's perfect; our problems are solved…it was just a little more of a hassle than we thought," Bloo added.

"No kidding!" Bella said as she purposely kicked Bloo back a few feet to the side with her back leg, which then activated the snake shackle imaginary friend on them.

"What the-? You never mentioned this," Mac said with wonder as he and the others all stared confusedly at the shackle that fit on Bella and Bloo like vests.

"Like we said: a hassle," Bloo added as he stood back up.

"Can you get it off?" Mac questioned with concern, but he was amazed when the rubbery snake suddenly disappeared again.

"If we could, we would've already taken it off," Bella replied grimly.

But that's not the point; the point is we're still alive. And you ARE coming back tomorrow, right Mac?" Bloo interrupted.

"Maybe…I don't know." Mac's unsure reply worried Bloo and Bella, but they soon realized he was joking again when he grinned at them. So Bloo punched him on the arm, and Bella whacked the back of his head with her tail.

This then caused everyone else to start laughing, for it had truly been one big adventure, and it was only the beginning.

* * *

 **Yes, in case you guys are wondering: Bloo and Bella are going to be stuck together throughout the entire series...and most likely for the rest of their lives as well.**

 **But I hope you guys are enjoying this series so far, and I hope you will enjoy the rest of it!**

 **Until the next chapter, I'm TRikiD, bye-bye!**


	4. Store Wars

**I would really appreciate it if you guys would NOT report me if it seems like I'm copy-righting because I do NOT own Foster's Hoem for Imaginary Friends! And I will add that I might no always be able to come up with different chapter titles that don't sound like the series' episode tittles 'cause let's face it: Craig McCracken is REALLY original and creative with his shows, and I'm clearly not as creative as him.**

 **And one other thing; the relationship between Bloo and Bella, please don't get confused or grossed out about it because Bella and Bloo are NOT sibling, and they were NOT both created by Mac! Ok? Ok. ON with the story.**

* * *

Store Wars

Bella and Bloo had gotten used to living at Foster's, and they had also managed to get used to the fact that they are forever stuck together due to the weird little snake, back pack strap like imaginary friends that only have one purpose, and that's to stay on them tighter than a boy scout's knot.

Mac had also kept track of his daily routine; everyday, he would visit Foster's to play with his old and new friends at three o'clock in the afternoon, but also to keep Bloo and Bella from being adopted.

But today was a special day, and it sent everyone in the house in a buss; it was Madame Foster's birthday? Every imaginary friend was helping to decorate, set up the table, make the food, wrap the presents, etc. But there was still one person who was more stressed than excited, and I think you know who it is.

For Frankie was rushing through the dining hall, accidentally crushing some of the presents below her feet, as she carried stacked up plates, bowls and silver wear in her arms.

"Look, I'm so sorry, I'm just in such a rush, that I just can't focus! There's about five hundred mouths to feed in this house, and I have to set the entire table MYSELF! And once the table is set, I have to polish the windows, wash the floors, and-WHOA!" As Frankie was angrily momologuing to herself, she tried to open a big box of plastic sporks, but she accidentally split it open and spilled them everywhere.

"And then I have to mop the floors, make lunch, frost the cake…wait-ow!" Frankie then remembered that the cake was still in the oven when she bent down to pick up the sporks under the table, but when she started to panic, she accidentally hit her head against the table on the way back up.

"Oh, please don't burn. Please, don't burn. Please, don't burn!" Frankie prayed as she sprinted towards the kitchen, but she was greeted by an angry rabbit with a perfect and pink frosted cake.

"Miss Francis, I thought I made it perfectly and specifically clear that it was YOUR job to frost the cake! I suppose that you are only neglecting your duties."

"Neglecting m-?! Listen here, Peter Cottontail! I've been doing practically everything!"

"Streamers too?"

"Strea-?! Who uses streamers anymore?! Besides, everything looks just fine without them."

"On the contraire, Miss Francis; I have never, in all of my years, have attended an event without streamers. Now, go get them."

"But the party starts in half an hour!"

"Then the sooner you leave, the sooner you will return before Madame Foster's birthday party starts."

With that, Mr. Herriman grabbed the bus keys from his pocket and handed them to Frankie, and she stomped out the door and was about to step onto the bus when…

"Where ya goin'?"

"Ugh! Please, not now, guys. I've only got thirty minutes to run to the mall and back," Frankie groaned when she knew those two in-sync voices could only be Bloo and Bella's.

"The mall? Can we come?" the blob and the fox/peacock once again asked in unison.

"No."

"What? Oh, c'mon!" Bloo whined.

"We still need to get a gift for Madame Foster," Bella pointed out.

"Can't you just make her a gift?" Frankie REALLY didn't want to have to bring more people along with her…especially not these two.

"Please! You won't even notice we're there!" Bloo pleaded as he and Bella grabbed Frankie's leg to stop her from getting on the bus.

"No!"

But Bella knew a trick; she folded her ears down and made her eyes grow all big and sparkly with fake tears. It was the classis Sad Fox Eyes maneuver. And it worked like a charm.

"Fine!"

"Really?!" Bloo asked excitedly as he and Bella let go of her.

"Yes, but you better not slow me down."

"Check and check," Bloo and Bella said firmly as they also saluted in perfect sync.

So the three loaded the bus, and Bella felt very victorious,

"Ha! No one can resist the Sad Fox Eyes; they work like a charm," Bella chuckled.

"Hey, don't take all the credit! I got a smile that ladies just CAN'T resist," Bloo protested with a toothy smirk, but that was when Bloo realized something was missing, "oh wait, we don't have any money. Hold it, Frankie!"

"Bloo! Bella!" but the two only ignored Frankie's angry calls after she had started the bus and was ready in the driver seats, and they had already run off.

But they soon returned, and they weren't alone; they brought Wilt, Coco, Eduardo, and Mac with them too, and Frankie was not amused.

"This is not a fieldtrip, guys! I thought you said you only needed money!" Frankie growled.

"We do," Bella replied calmly.

"And this is how we get it…how much ya got?" Bloo added as he glanced up at Wilt with his demanding, stubby little hands.

"I got a five."

"Gimme!" Bloo said as he snatched the five dollar bill from Wilt, and handed it to Bella for safe-keeping; next was Eduardo. But they didn't even ask; they just snatched the poor shy monster's money from his claws.

"Mac?" Bloo questioned.

"Four dollars and a quarter."

"Thank you!" Bella thanked as she kept…tucking everything into her tail? Anyway, now it was Coco's turn.

But she didn't give them anything.

"Coco."

"Nothing?!" Bloo was shocked.

"Well, then there's your answer, missy. No doh, no go," Bella added angrily.

"But Zorro…" Eduardo begged, but Frankie still wasn't having it.

"JUST GET ON THE BUS!" No wasted a second in making Frankie even more infuriated as they all loaded onto the bus and finally drove off.

* * *

About five minutes later, they pulled into the mall's parking lot, and were all walking up to the front glass doors.

"Oh, Frankie wait!"

"Wilt, we have to hurry!" Frankie sighed, and just as they reached the doors.

"Allow me," the kind red beanpole said with a smile as he opened the doors for them.

"Oh…sorry about that. Thank you, Wilt. Now, let's go guys!" With that, everyone followed Frankie's demands and walked into the cool mall.

But then, Coco was suddenly pushed back out by Bella and Bloo.

"Ah-ah-ah! Not you! It's illegal to go into a store, let alone the mall, without money!" Bloo ranted.

"No, it's not!" Bella protested with shock due to Bloo's ignorance.

"Be that as it may-!"

"GUYS!" Frankie's shrill voice called from inside.

"You got lucky this time you…bird…plant…airplane thing," Bella said in a hushed tone.

"GET IN HERE!"

So, Coco had to be let in when Bloo and Bella were called back in too…but Wilt, being the door mat he is, kept holding the door open whenever more people would walk in or out.

And while Wilt was busy at the front doors, the others continued on, but Eduardo, being the scaredy-cat he is, was slowing them down as he grabbed Frankie up in a bone-crunching grasp.

"Ed…let go…you're…slowing us down!" Frankie grunted while being continuously strained.

"But Senorita Frankie, if I let go, I lose yo, and if I get lost…then strangers will take me away!"

As Eduardo continued to be paranoid, Frankie finally managed to slip from Eduardo's massive arms.

"Ok, listen guys, it's imperative that we stay together…oh wait, where's Wilt?!" Frankie said as she began to panic.

"Over there," Mac calmly replied as he pointed out Wilt, and that he was STILL holding the doors open for people.

"Should we…go get him?" Mac questioned.

"Nah, if I know Wilt, he'll be there for while…wait a minute…Bloo! Bella!" Frankie then panicked when she couldn't find the said inseparable imaginary friends.

Turns out, they were both trying to jump up and reach a plate of cookie samples being held by a baker guy by the bakery.

"C'mon! We've only had five," Bloo whined.

"And I don't know if I like them yet!" Bella added angrily.

But the baker never let them have anymore.

"GET OVER HERE!"

"You got lucky this time, fat man," Bella growled under her breath, as she also had to push Bloo away because he wouldn't stop glaring at the man.

"Ok, we seriously don't have time, and we need to find the part store. Anyone see a directory?" Frankie asked while trying to calm down and glancing around.

"We don't need a directory," Bloo said as he and Bella started to lead them with cocky grins.

"We have an elite sense of direction; follow us," Bella added as the others figured they knew what they were doing.

So they went on through the mall; they went passed a swim wear store that had a new pink, two-piece bikini in display that had also made Frankie and Coco turn their heads, but Eduardo's innocence made him cover his eyes; a few ways passed the swim wear, they went by an old clock department, and Frankie forgot to pay attention to the time; next they went up an escalator and went around on the second floor; after wandering around the second floor and even scaring some of the employees, Bloo had to go to the bathroom, so the others had to wait outside. When Bloo was finished, they took the elevator back down to the first floor; thus they went passed the same clock department and swim wear store, and back by the front of the mall where they could still see Wilt holding the doors for people.

"Guys, I thought you said you knew the way to the party store," Frankie grumbled.

"We never said that; we told you to follow us because we were looking for a gift for Madame Foster," Bella innocently informed, only making matters worse with Frankie's ever-shortening temper.

"But if ya wanna find the party store, you should look for a directory," Bloo happily added, no one knowing for sure if he and Bella were ACTUALLY trying to make Frankie mad.

* * *

Luckily, after some more searching, they had found the party store, and Frankie had finally gotten the streamers.

"Oh, praise the heavens; I thought I'd NEVER find you stupid things," Frankie chuckled hysterically, but then she checked her watch and then afterwards checked to see if Wilt was still at the front, and he was. So the red head smiled with an idea.

"Ok guys, we actually have some time—SOME—and I think we have time to look in one store—ONE—to find a gift for Madame Foster from all of us. Ok?" Frankie said calmly, but each explanation was in Bloo and Bella's faces to emphasize her point, "so where do you guys wanna go?"

With that, everyone started looking around for the perfect store that would have the perfect present. But their search wasn't long.

"Oh! Oh! That one! That one!" Bella and Bloo exclaimed happily in unison when they found a near-by store called 'Pointer Image'. So everyone rushed into the store to look around.

"Remember: five minutes!" Frankie called as she waited right outside the store.

But when they started to look around, and Coco found this one new golf club on a little golf course display, Bloo and Bella were not amused with her.

"Hey, not so fast, 'Brokey'!" Bloo said angrily.

"Only people with money can window-shop," Bella added, but then both she and Bloo suddenly gasped as their eyes popped wide and their jaws dropped.

For the sight before them was certainly the prefect gift; it was an awesome, black leather, reclining, spinning and super comfortable-looking massage chair.

"Mac, c'mere!" Bloo called as he and Bella both hopped up into the chair, and the said brunette boy walked up to the chair with curiosity as he pushed the chair's red button. And soon, the chair started vibrating, thus making Bella and Bloo coo in delight as they sat even farther back into the chair.

"Guys, get outta that chair; I can't afford it if you break it," Frankie said firmly as she tried to keep her cool and stomped up to the chair.

"Don't sweat it, Frankie. THIS is what we're buying for Madame Foster," Bella protested, but the chair was so relaxing that her tone was calm and shuddering. And she and Bloo started to mess with the buttons; Bella made it recline back while Bloo made it spin around.

"There's no way you're getting that massage chair," Frankie grumbled as she rolled her eyes and crossed her arms

"But…it's awesome," Bloo cooed, but then he and Bella had the same idea as they perked up and hopped out of the chair.

"Just sit in it," Bella and Bloo said at the same time as they also pushed Frankie into the chair.

"No, you guys have no idea how…much this…thing…oh, yeah…" But Frankie couldn't even finish her sentence when she too started to realize the soothing sensation of this chair.

"We're totally buying it. How much is this?" Bella said with a grin as she grabbed the money from earlier out of her tail feathers and handed it to Mac to count.

"Twelve dollars and…forty seven cents."

"Awesome! Maybe we'll have enough money to buy me some candy-I mean me and Bella some candy-I mean buy Madame Foster some candy! Let's just go!" Bloo said as he struggled to find the right words without sounding sappy our selfish, so he pushed Mac and Bella up to the counter to find the clerk.

But they had forgotten all about Frankie in the massage chair, so she lay there as she helplessly started to close her heavy eyes and fall asleep.

* * *

No one really knew how much longer it was when Frankie finally woke up, but when she did, she knew it wasn't good when she checked her watch. And she started to panic again as she jumped up and sprinted up to the counter and she luckily found the clerk there.

"Sir, you didn't happen to see a little kid and a couple of imaginary friends, did you?"

"Oh, those were yours?" the middle-aged man asked politely.

"You saw them?!"

"Oh, of course; why, the little blue one and the fox one asked me how much that chair costs; I told them and the blob kicked me in the shin while the fox bit my hand, and they both called me a rip-off artist before claiming they'd build a massage chair themselves and ran that way."

"I'll pulverize them both," Frankie growled as she sprinted out of the store.

"Good luck with that," the man added under his breath.

Meanwhile, speaking of the blue blob and the fox/peacock, they were still looking around for whatever they could use to build a good make-shift massage chair.

"I still can't believe you bit the guy," Bloo chuckled.

"Just because I am a lady, doesn't mean I have to be weak like one; now, focus, we have to find the three essentials for a massage chair: something soft, a sturdy frame, and something that jiggles."

But luck answered one of the items on Bella's list when they suddenly came up to a new store, and what they found out on display was a little plastic cactus toy wearing a sombrero hat and sun glasses as it danced around in front of a radio with music playing.

So the two smiled at each other as they entered the store, and they soon found more dancing cactuses for sale.

But when Bloo grabbed one and shook it, it only rattled as it did nothing else. So Bloo started to shake it again; still nothing. He shook it all around in a circular motion, but still nothing. So as it tried his patience, he threw it away as he grabbed even more plastic, dancing cactuses. But they were defective too.

"These things are totally defective," Bella growled as she laid her ears flat against hr neck with disappointment. But as she and Bloo were distracted with anger, they swore they heard the same shaking from before. And when they turned around, that was when all of the cactuses suddenly stopped moving.

Now the wheels in their heads were starting to turn.

"Hellooooo?" Bloo and Bella cooed at the same time, making the plastic cactuses dance again for only a few seconds. So Bloo smiled a big smile and grabbed another cactus.

"Here, put this on my back."

"Ha! No thank you; find another idiot that's willing to make themselves look stupid."

"You're no fun sometimes, you know that?" Bloo grunted under his breath as Bella followed him to a near-by, red-head mn who was stocking some shelves.

"Hey, buddy! Yes, you! Be a pal and put this on my back for me," Bloo called up to the man up an a ladder, and not one minute later had the man put the plastic cactus against Bloo's back as the blob made annoying noises to make it dance.

"Ya got any friends?" Bloo asked with a smile, making Bella's eyes shoot wide because now there were two more male employees, each holding two plastic cactuses, as Bloo continued to make stupid noises, and Bella was face-palming with embarrassment.

"These are great; I'll take 'em. How much?" Bloo said with happiness, but when the employees told him and Bella the actual price, they were not amused.

"What?! For these things?! We don't have that kind a' money!" Bella growled as she bared her teeth.

"RIP-OFF ARTISTS!" the blob and the fox shouted angrily in unison, as Bloo once again kicked them in the shin and Bella bit one of the guys' hand.

Soon, the duo was seen running out of the store.

* * *

Frankie knew she wouldn't be able to find everyone on her own, especially not Bloo or Bella, so she went up to the lost-and-found station.

"Excuse me? Ma'am? Ya gotta help me! I've lost someone!"

"Can you describe him?" the middle-aged, blonde woman asked blandly, as if she didn't want to be there, and she grabbed a pen from her ear and got it ready to write down on her note pad.

"Well, there's actually a few of them, but one of them you just can't miss! H-he's HUGE, he's got wide-set eyes, he's purple, has really big teeth, speaks Spanish, a-and he wears a skull belt buckle with grey pants!"

The lady behind the counter was quiet for a moment.

"Hold on."

Frankie checked her watch as she waited for the lady when she left, but she wasn't gone for long.

"Here he is." But what Frankie saw was not what she expected; instead of Eduardo, it was a little kid who did actually match Frankie's description…sort of.

"No, no, no, no, no! I'm not looking for a kid, I'm looking for an imaginary friend!"

"Miss, we don't really take in imaginary friends, but I know this one perfect place that might help ya; it's called Foster's Home-."

"Yeah, yeah, I know; I work there!'

"Neither of us are doing our job correctly, are we?"

Frankie still didn't know what she was going to do now, but then…

"Um, excuse miss? I'm lost."

"MAC?! Oh, thank goodness I found you!" Frankie gasped with joy when she saw Mac right beside her, and she grabbed him up in a hug. But the lady behind the counter was suspicious.

"Hey Kid, is this your mother?" she asked as she stepped out from behind the counter and walked up to them.

"Um…no," Mac replied, and that's when the woman grabbed his arm to take him away from Frankie.

"Wait, he's with me," Frankie quickly pointed out as she grabbed Mac back.

"I thought you were lookin' for an imaginary friend." Now, Frankie was starting to get a little ticked again.

"Well, I'm lookin' for this kid too!"

"You let the kid go, or I'm callin' security," the lady said as she grabbed out her walkie-talkie.

Ok, so now was the time to retreat, so Frankie grabbed Mac up and sprinted off with hi just before the lady could actually call security. But just to be safe, Frankie and Mac ran into a clothes store and hid in one of the circular racks with lots of clothing to hide them.

"Mac! I am SO glad I found you first; you are the voice of sanity among insanity! Where are the others?!"

"Well…Wilt's probably still holding the doors; Bloo and Bella didn't have enough money for the chair, so they said it would just be cheaper to buy the stuff to make one, so Coco, Ed and I followed them, but Bella and Bloo told Coco she wasn't allowed to go with them because she had no money, so Coco got sad and ran away, and Eduardo went after her to make sure she wouldn't get caught by strangers, and I told Bloo and Bella that we should go after them, but they got mad at me, and they both called me a rip-off artist; Bloo kicked me in the shin while Bella whacked me in the face with her tail, and just ran off."

Despite that fact that Frankie could sort of follow Mac's mile-a-minute talking, she sat there, quietly.

"So I don't actually know where they are," Mac finally admitted.

"Ok, listen, if we really hurry, we can probably still get back to the party in time, but I REALLY need your help to find the other. Ok, Mac?" Frankie asked with worry.

"Ok." But that was when they both heard the deep, guttural cry of someone they were all too familiar with.

Meanwhile, the said crying really was coming from Eduardo, as the poor thing was luckily being accompanied by a mother and her son, who gave him a red balloon in hopes of easing his nerves, as she gently talked to the sobbing monster.

"Oh, no, no, no. it's ok, Sweetie. Oh, now, don't cry; dry up those crocodile tears," the mother spoke softly, and it helped…a little.

And that was also when a fat, male security guard came up to take care of poor Ed.

"Aww, are you wost? Don't worry, I'm a big, strong security guard. I'll hewp you find your famiwy," the security guard said as he totally went all out in baby-talk, but Ed was actually offended.

"NO TALK TO ME LIKE THAT; I'M NO BABY!"

"Ok, ok, sheesh! Just please don't hurt me!" the guard whimpered, but Eduardo calmed down, and took the guard's hand as he led Eduardo away.

But it wasn't until just after Ed was taken away that Mac and Frankie suddenly arrived there too.

"What?! No! I SWEAR I heard that crying of his coming from right here…oh, this is not good!" Frankie said as she started to panic and grunt while she gripped her head.

"Whoa there, Frankie; you should probably get something to drink," Mac said as he grabbed the exhausted woman's hand, and led her to a food station entitled "Weiner on a Stick".

"One large lemonade, please," Mac said as he kept watch over the panicking woman.

"Coco."

"Uh, no, lemonade please," Mac repeated…wait a minute.

"Coco?" Mac and Frankie questioned at the same time when they realized it was Coco behind the counter, and she was wearing a uniform.

"Coco, what are you-? No, nevermind. C'mon, we gotta go!" Frankie stuttered as she then grabbed one of Coco's tiny air-plane arms, but Coco wouldn't budge, as she also started clucking her explanation.

"Ugh, fine! We'll come back to get you when it's your fifteen minute break. Now c'mon, Mac; we gotta find the others." With that, Frankie grabbed Mac's wrist to continue the search as they left Coco.

* * *

Bloo and Bella were still stumped as to how they were going to find something to make the massaging part of their massage chair, but they soon came up to a stand with all kinds of weird, small gadgets. And soon, the man running the stand, with a blonde pony-tail, just had to intervene.

"Hello, good sir and madame. How would you two like a demo?" the man asked as he suddenly grabbed out a small, black, box-like object, and it impressed the blob and the fox/peacock when it vibrated.

"Ooh, cool! We'll take-wait a minute…" Bella said with happiness at first as she grabbed the thing from the guy's hand, but then she paused with suspicion, and Bloo seemed to know what she was thinking.

"How much are they?"

"They're free," the man replied with a huge smile.

"You're kidding. Free?! That's totally within our budget!" Bella and Bloo exclaimed happily in unison, and they took and look at each other and nodded with agreement, "we'll take fifty."

"Well, that's stupendous."

With that, the blonde bent down to grab out a huge stack of papers about three feet tall, and handed both Bloo and Bella a pin.

"Ok, I just need you two to sign here, here, and here, and here, and here, aaand here!" As the man told them wear to sign, Bloo and Bella easily glided through each of the papers and signed their names.

"So, that's fifty three year commitment for pager service, and that will be nine hundred and sixty seven dollars and ten cents a month, plus tax! You'll be expecting your first bill in just a few weeks; I'm sure you can somehow split it."

Bloo and Bella's jaws dropped down to the floor with utter shock and anger.

"What?! That's not free!"

"Why, yes it is; the pager is free—when you sign up for service," the man calmly protested as he grabbed a couple of their signed sheets, and even kissed it.

But while he wasn't looking, Bloo kicked him in the shin while Bella bit his hand and suddenly ran off without their demo.

"RIP-OFF ARTIST!"

* * *

By now, Eduardo had already been taken to the lost-and-found/info booth with the same lady from before, so that was a problem for Mac and Frankie, as they both kept their distance when there were a couple of guards at the booth too.

"Ok Mac, this isn't going to be a piece a' cake; that gum lady will know who we are, so you stay here until he leaves; while you do that, I'm gonna-."

"She's gone," Mac interrupted Frankie's plan.

"What?"

"She's gone."

Mac was right, the gum lady and the guards were gone, and Coco was in her place with a whole new uniform.

"Coco! What happened to that hot-dog place?" Frankie asked with glee as she and Mac approached the counter, and Coco happily clucked a reply.

"This place offers dental?! No way! Hmm…wait! What am I thinking? Mac, go on back and grab Ed. Coco, we still need to find Bloo and Bella, so can you page them?"

But Coco only grabbed out a pen and got it ready to write down on a clean note-pad and she clucked in a questioned tone.

"I'm not describing them for you; you know what they look like!"

Coco clucked back calmly, but her facial expression sad otherwise.

"Listen, you bird-plant-air plane-thing, if you don't cooperate, I'm gonna-!" But before Frankie could finish her threat, Coco smiled and suddenly picked up the mall's P.A. system phone, and started clucking into it to tell people to find Bloo and Bella…but not everyone can understand Coco. So the rest of the people in the mall looked up with confusion.

"Gee, thanks," Frankie sighed under her breath with disappointment.

"Senorita Frankie and Senor Mac! I es SO happy to has find you!" Eduardo cried happily as he suddenly came out with Mac being cradled back and forth in his arms.

But that was also when the gum lady and a few security guards arrived back at the counter.

"There she is! Get her!" the gum lady shouted, and the guards went after a sprinted Frankie, Eduardo and Mac.

"Do you know them?" the gum lady asked Coco, and Coco only shook her head no.

* * *

Bella and Bloo figured they struck gold when they found a furniture store, and they were both happily bouncing on a soft love-seat.

"This…is…pretty…soft," Bloo pointed out each time he bounced up.

"Yeah but…how much…is it?" Bella questioned, so Bloo stopped hopping as he jumped down to check the price tag, but the price tag read eight hundred dollars.

"Ouch."

"No good, huh?" Bella asked sadly as she jumped down too.

"Well, not the whole thing, but we only need the one cushion anyway," Bloo replied as he took one of the red-violet cushions, and then Bella started to dig through her feathery tail to pull out the right amount of money.

"I'd say two-fifty otta do it," Bella said with a smile as she left the money on the other cushion…but Bloo secretly stole back the fifty cents for himself.

But when the two left the store, they ignored the suspicious security guard.

"Uh, you kids plan on paying for that?"

"First off, we're not kids, we're imaginary friends," Bella replied with a sigh and a roll of her eyes.

"And second, we already paid for it; the money's back there," Bloo added with an annoyed sigh as well.

"Oh really? You kids better just come with me," the cop said calmly as he grabbed one of Bella's front paws and Bloo's free stub for a hand, and he started to drag them off.

"Still imaginary friends," Bella grunted under her breath, and once again, she and Bloo took a look into each others' eyes and nodded in a greement.

"YOU RIP-OFF ARTIST!"

Bloo just figured he'd forget the cushion and dropped it, as he and Bella used their escape routine again and sprinted off.

"Calling all guards! Calling all guards! We got a couple of Bonnie and Clyde shop-lifters in the mall. Be alert for a small, thumb-shaped, blue imaginary friend, and also look out for a small, white fox with a white peacock tail! Repeat! A Bonnie and Clyde on the loose!" the security guard that Bloo and Bella had wrecked called into his walkie-talkie, and soon all of the other guards in the mall went on a search party.

And because of this sudden searching-spree, Frankie, Mac and Eduardo had to be even more careful when sneaking around to look for everyone else…but they soon once again and unexpectedly found Coco…dressed as a security guard.

"Coco? Oh, thank goodness! We still gotta find Bloo and Bella. Wait, why are you dressed like-oh, don't tell me!" Frankie cried with shock as she suddenly realized Coco was now a guard.

And soon, Coco started clucking firmly.

"Turn myself in?! Are you nuts?!" Frankie asked with shock and anger, and Coco only clucked back with anger too.

"Coco, who's side are you even on?" Frankie questioned as she crossed her arms, and with that, Coco started angrily clucking her next exclamation.

"Oh yeah? Go on, do it; I just dare ya," Frankie hissed, and Coco squinted back for a second, but she soon grabbed out her security walkie-talkie and clucked alarmingly into it.

"Am-scray!" Frankie shouted with fear as she and Mac and Ed ran off as well.

But as they ran off, their terror kept them from noticing the fect that they ran right passed Bloo and Bella, who weren't even paying attention to them either.

"Ya think hamsters might be something we could use?" Bella asked as she and Bloo thought hard.

"Well, they are pretty soft, and they'rr sure to have a pet store around here. Right?" Bloo replied…not realizing that they were both still on the guards' alert-list.

"Hey Travis, look at this! Hey, you kids, c'mere!" a brunette, female guard called to officer Travis as the two ran up to and stopped Bella and Bloo.

"Hey, for future-reference: we are NOT kids; we're clearly imaginary friends!" Bella angrily protested.

"Really? 'Cause we got a report; a little light-blue imaginary friend, along with an arctic fox and part peacock imaginary; stealing things, biting people's hand and kicking their shins. That wouldn't be you two, would it?" the female officer explained.

"Why, of course not. We aren't stealing, and how do you know I'm not actually a red fox imaginary friend who was imagined to be albino? Ya know, you're not the first to make that mistake," Bella protested.

"And I'm not light-blue, as you can plainly see," Bloo added with an angry expression.

"Ya look light-blue ta me."

"No, I'm just REGULAR blue."

"No, no, I see what he's sayin', Jones; light blue is more of a robin's egg color; he's more cerulean," Travis added while examining Bloo.

"You're crazy; he's clearly light blue."

"No, look, I took some art classes, and he's not light blue."

While these two bone-head officers were bickering, Bella and Bloo were getting bored as they glared at nothing in particular, and they even shared their disappointed looks with each other, as they both wondered how these two got hired.

"Maybe he's indigo," Travis suddenly pointed out.

* * *

The others were still trying to break from the rest of the security guards, but just when they figured they had lost them, Eduardo had grown too tired to keep running and fell to the ground.

"Ed, no! We gotta keep running!' Frankie begged as she and Mac started trying to push Eduardo back onto his feet.

"No! I too tired to run anymore!"

"Hey! Stop right there!" a male security guard called down from atop a set of stairs, and he soon started running down them, but this wasn't good.

Luckily, they had the genius Mac.

"Eduardo, a stranger!"

"AAAAHHH! NO STRANGERS! AAAHHH!"

With that, the purple monster grabbed Frankie and Mac up and ran off with them.

Meanwhile, a few more security guards came up to try and figure out Bloo's actually shade of blue with Jones and Travis.

"I'd say he's azure."

"Aqua, I say."

"Aqua-marine, maybe."

"Perry-winkle?"

"Sapphire?"

"No, more like cobalt."

This was going on long enough, and Bella and Bloo vouched for that.

"Look, officers, we gotta motor on now. So, can we all just agree that he's not light blue and get along with our day?" Bella asked with a fake smile as she and Bloo started to walk away…only for Bloo to suddenly ruin their cover.

"Besides, we paid for those cushions fair and square."

* * *

By this time, Eduardo had finally stopped running out of terror, so he collapsed to the floor out of exhaustion, and Frankie and Mac were resting on his back as their heads were spinning.

"I thought he'd never stop," Frankie panted…despite she did none of the running.

"No kidding," Mac sighed with relief.

But that was when the shrill cry of Bloo suddenly rang through the mall, and they looked up to see Bloo and Bella running in terror passed them.

"I'm gonna KILL you when this is over!" Bella growled angrily at Bloo, as it was his fault they're in this position.

And soon, Frankie and Mac then realized that they were running because of the numerous guards running after them, so they had to act fast to get Eduardo up again.

"Strangers! Strangers! Strangers! Strangers! Strangers!" Mac and Frankie yelled into the monster's ears over and over again until he finally processed everything about two seconds later.

So Eduardo woke up and everyone was now running towards and out the front doors, in which Wilt was STILL holding open for everyone else.

"Wilt, c'mon!" Frankie grunted as she grabbed Wilt's good arm, but Wilt didn't move when he saw the guards coming closer and closer.

"Hold on, Frankie; there's still some guys comin'."

"Hey, Wilt! I dropped my back pack!" They were once again lucky that genius Mac was there to save them because Wilt let go of the door to pick up Mac's back pack for him, and just in time for the officers to crash into the glass doors at once.

That was also when the bus suddenly pulled up, and Coco was the one driving it.

"Coco?! What-?! How-?! Actually, just drive!" Frankie stammered, and Coco put the pedal to the metal and drove out of the mall's parking lot, just before the guards could reach them again.

* * *

Not five minutes later, had they finally arrived back at the house, but Bella and Bloo had randomly pulled out one of the seats from the bus.

"You two better put that back RIGHT NOW!"

"Sorry, Frank! But we need this for Madame Foster!" Bella called back as she and Bloo quickly carried the seat into the house.

And when they all burst into the dining hall, they all shouted "Surprise!"…only for the party to already be half-way over.

"Yeah…surprise," Frankie sighed.

"Madame Foster, look what we got for ya!" Bloo and Bella chanted happily in unison and carried the old bus seat up to the old lady.

"Ooh…it's the back seat from the bus…interesting," Madame Foster said as she tried to keep up her act of kindness.

"Look, just sit in it," Bloo said quickly, so Madame Foster reluctantly sat in the seat, and no sooner had she sat in it that Bloo and Bella both grabbed a side of the seat and started shaking it as fast as they could.

Meanwhile, Frankie plopped down into a seat next to Mr. Herriman, as she grabbed out the one short strand of pink streamers.

"Here's your streamers, cotton-butt."

"Hmph!" Mr. Herriman huffed as Frankie gently threw a streamer into his face, and he removed it, "I hope you are happy. You're lilli-gagging has ruined this entire festivity. I mean, really. Who ever heard of a party without streamers? Why, I never, in all my years, have…"

Frankie only face-palmed as she tried to sound out the rabbit's complaints.

But Bloo and Bella were still violently shaking the bus seat, trying to impress Madame Foster with their VERY make-shift present.

"What do ya think?" Bloo and Bella asked in unison.

"I-it's v-v-v-v-very n-n-n-n-nice, D-D-D-D-D-earies."

"Coco!"

"Oh no! you can't take credit! You-whaaaa?!" Bloo began angrily as he and Bella turned and glared at Coco, but he stopped with shock as both of their jaws once again dropped down to the floor because Coco actually had the real massage chair that they wanted to buy earlier, and she even had it wrapped with a pink bow.

"Ooh, for me?" Madame Foster asked with a smile as she jumped out of Bloo and Bella's chair, and jumped into Coco's present. And once she turned it on, she cooed in delight with the vibration.

"Wh-? How? You-!" Bloo stammered.

"How did you pay for that?!" Bella asked with amazement, and Coco happily clucked in reply.

"Jobs?! When did you ever get the time of day to get any jobs?!" Bloo questioned with even more shock, but that was when he and Bella wanted to know if Madame Foster really did like their present.

"Uh, Madame Foster…our gift is still cool…right?" Bella asked sadly as both she and Bloo gave he the puppy eyes.

"Oh, of course, Dearies. It's the thought that counts."

"Really?"

"No, not really. This thing is SO much better! WHOO-HOO!" Madame Foster exclaimed with joy as she started rapidly spiinign the chair around.

So Bloo and Bella sadly walked off, and Bella's ears had drooped out of sadness…but they weren't like that for long.

"Wait a minute. You still owe me for getting us into that stupid chase with the security guards," Bella said as she stepped in front of Bloo and glared at him.

"What? Me? What did I do?" Bloo protested.

"Coco? You wanna do the honors?" Bella asked while not taking her eyes off Bloo, and Coco came up to them and took Bella's side when she also glared at the blue blob.

"Co-co coco!"

"Rip-off artist?!" Bloo asked angrily, and that was when Coco pulled back her leg, ready to kick.

And soon, the sound of a violent kick to the bone was heard, and so was Bloo's voice.

"OW, MY SHIN!"

* * *

 **Bet you didn't expect Bella to suddenly turn her back on Bloo, did ya? Funny right? Look, just don't be a hater, alright? Be honest, but not a hater.**

 **Anyway, until the next chapter, I'm TRikiD, bye-bye!**


	5. The Trouble With Scribbles

**Ok, I'm REALLY glad that you guys are liking Bloo and Bella together; I like their relationship too.**

* * *

The Trouble With Scribbles

It was cleaning day at Foster's Home, so everyone was doing their part to clean; a mop and bucket of mop water imaginary friends were down in the foyer, working together to mop the tile floors; a few floors up, Mr. Herriman was telling the friends that he wanted to see his reflection in the bathroom floor; a few floors above that, Wilt, Coco and Eduardo were cleaning too. Coco washed the windows, Eduardo swept the floors, and Wilt was using a feather duster to dust off the high up chandeliers.

And a few floors above them, Bloo was bored and still quite lazy, so all he did was spray air-freshener into the air while Mac, Bella and Frankie were washing the floors on their knees.

And the freshener was making them all cough.

"Come on, Bloo!*cough*…You're not even doing chores like you're supposed to!" Mac growled between a cough.

"Am too! I'm cleaning the air," Bloo protested as he continued to spray air-freshener.

"Well, then, go clean the*cough cough*air somewhere else," Frankie grunted.

"Fine. But don't come cryin' ta me when you're air gets filthy without me; c'mon, Bella," Bloo said as he rolled his eyes, and the said fox/peacock had to follow him since…well, you know…they're stuck together.

"Sorry, guys. I'd talk some sense into him, but you know how he's always in denial; that, and you really shouldn't argue with someone you're eternally stuck with," Bella pointed out in a whisper as she reluctantly followed the blob.

"Too bad Bella wasn't actually imagined by you too, Mac; I prefer her over Bloo, anyway," Frankie sighed.

"I know, but what are ya gonna do?" Mac also sighed with defeat.

"Ooh, what's this?" Bloo's voice rang through the hall.

"Bloo, I don't think you should do that; it says 'do not enter'," Bella added with worry, and this freaked Frankie out.

"Oh no!" Frankie cried with fear.

Frankie was so scared because Bloo was wanting to open a door down the hall with a sign that read 'Do not Enter' and 'Stay Away' on it. But just before the blue blob could touch the door nob, Frankie suddenly smacked his hand away, just in time.

"Don't even THINK about it!" Frankie said firmly as she blocked the door, but Bloo was persistent.

"It's just a door, Frankie. What's the big deal?" Bella asked with confusion.

"'The big deal'?! Why, the 'big deal' is that you need to learn to read, Master Blooregard. This sign clearly states 'Stay Away', meaning do not approach the vicinity of; 'Do Not Enter', which should NOT arise as an issue if you heed the 'Stay Away' warning!" Mr. Herriman angrily explained as he also stopped Bloo in his tracks.

"Ya know, you're wasting a perfectly good door to open here; they've always been made for opening," Bloo said as he crossed his arms.

"They are also made for shutting—shutting away dark, terrible secrets." But Bloo only ignored the 'terrible' part of Mr. Herriman's statement, and paid more attention to the 'secrets' part.

"There are secrets behind that door?!"

"I said nothing of the sort. Now, all of you, go on with the rest of your day; for uncovering those secrets will only be paying the ultimate price," Mr. Herriman denied as he started pushing Bella and Bloo away.

But when he stopped pushing them away, Bloo stopped and turned to pull a couple of quarters out of his pocket.

"Will this buy it all?" Bloo asked with a smile as he gave Mr. Herriman the money, and the rabbit only stuffed the coins into his jacket pocket with disappointment.

"'Paying the price' does not mean any means of currency, Master Blooregard; I was speaking figuratively."

But Bloo's ignorance proved to be powerful, as the blob only sat there with confusion and silence.

"He means you'll get in trouble," Bella explained, dumbing it down enough for Bloo.

"Big, BIG trouble!" Frankie added as she waved a finger in Bloo's face.

"Oh…alright," Bloo sadly sighed as he turned around and walked the other direction, and Bella followed him…but it turned out to be a trick when Bloo suddenly turned back around and ran for the secret door.

And Bella predicted this kind of behavior from Bloo, so quickly grabbed one of his stubby hands with her front paws and dragged him off, and Mac made sure to follow them to help Bella keep and eye on him.

* * *

Later, Bella and Mac had taken Bloo to the foyer, but Bloo was still dreaming about that door, so the fox and the boy took a seat while having to listen to Bloo's dreams.

"But unfathomable secrets are the BEST kind, guys!" Bloo said with a huge smile, and his eyes even sparkled a little.

"You stay away from that door, Bloo; it's ruining your mind. You'll watch him, right?" Mac asked Bella with concern, and she simply nodded in reply.

"Secret door? Pbht! What secret door? I don't care about that old thing anymore; that's, like, so five years ago…except for the unparallel wonders they keep hidden behind it!" Ok, now Bloo was just starting to lose it.

So Mac had to act fast, and he suddenly slapped Bloo across the face to snap him back.

"Not cool, man!" Mac cried.

"Look into my eyes, buddy! Whatever you do, don't go into the light!" Bella said dramatically as she grabbed Bloo by his shoulders and forced him to look into her eyes, their faces only inches away, and that made Bloo snap back into reality.

"Of course, of course…you're both right," Bloo admitted as he rubbed his forehead and Bella had let go of him.

"Yes, we are," Mac pointed out as he headed for the front door because it was time for him to go home.

"No need to worry about me; that stupid door is the LAST thing on my mind, now," Bloo added.

"Good."

"Oh, here Mac, let me get that secret door for ya," Bloo quickly said as he suddenly opened the front door and shoved a confused Mac outside, "secrets later, Mac!"

Bella and Bloo then waited a few seconds before they knew Mac was gone.

"Man, you are REALLY good at acting," Bloo stated with a grin.

"So are you, but believe you me when I say I wanna find out what's behind that door just as much as you, buddy boy," Bella added with a smirk as well, and soon, the two zipped off to find their friends.

And it wasn't long before they found Wilt, Coco and Eduardo in one of the waiting rooms on the first floor of the house.

"Guys, guys! You're NEVER gonna guess what we found!" Bloo and Bella exclaimed happily in unison as they darted into the room.

"What is it?" Wilt asked with a smile.

"A secret door!"

"O-oh, u-uh…coming, Eduardo!" Wilt stammered and suddenly shouted.

"But…I'm right here."

"Not you, the OTHER Eduardo," Wilt grunted as he pushed Ed out of the room…and that left Coco all alone with the troublesome duo, as they both grinned evilly at the mashed-up friend.

"So, Coco…?" Bella began.

"Got any secrets ya wanna share?" Bloo continued, but Coco only rapidly shook her head no, and suddenly dashed away.

"They don't wanna share their secrets, huh? Well, no need to worry; no one keeps a secret from Blooregard Q. Kazoo," Bloo said while getting cocky.

"What does the Q even stand for, anyway?" Bella suddenly questioned, ruining Bloo's moment.

"Really? We've known each other for over four years, and you weren't even BOTHERED to wonder that until now?" Bloo asked dryly, and Bella shrugged, but then she remembered their first objective.

"But that's not important; right now, we will stop at nothing until the mystery of that secret door in solved." With Bella's statement, Bella and Bloo nodded and fist-bumped in agreement.

Bella and Bloo's search started in the library, where they took a seat a one of the tables, and appeared to be reading a thick chapter book together, but reading wasn't their intention here.

And so, the two launched their plan when they put their book down, and looked at the other imaginary friends sitting with them.

"Ya know, I was just thinking about my favorite kind of doors," Bloo slyly began.

"What about you? You got a favorite kind of door, too? Pool-deck, bug-screen, sliding-glass, garage?" Bella went on while even getting a little too close to the friend next to her's face.

"While us, well, we're more of secret-door kind of people ourselves. You?" Bloo and Bella asked with unison, but when everyone heard 'secret door', they just took off.

Ok, so the library was out of the question, but next was the arcade. So the two headed for the arcade room, in search of someone that'll talk.

And they found a few imaginaries on the couch, watching a big basketball game on the T.V.

"My bet is on the A-Team," one of them stated, but that was exactly when Bella and Bloo poked their noses in.

"Really? Well, our bets are laid on the Secret Doors," Bella and Bloo stated at the same time, and once again, everyone left.

Scratch the arcade; next was the auditorium, where the two headed for the stage, the lights were all very dim, and they each grabbed a wireless microphone.

"Hey guys, great to see ya again!" Bloo happily introduced.

"Now, we just came all the way from the other side of the house, so we're very happy to be here with ya'll, but we just gotta ask: What is up with that secret door?" Bella went on with a smile, but it soon turned to a frown with everyone left…again.

Scratch the auditorium; soon, they thought they finally found someone who would tell them what they wanted to hear. They found a prickly, cactus, female imaginary friend, and they sat down with her on a couch in one of the sitting rooms.

"So, here's the jist; all we wanna know is if you know what's behind that secret door," Bloo began.

"We obviously know the secret, but we just need to know if whether or not you know, so that we can tell ya if need be," Bella added.

"Everyone knows that the secret behind that door is-." But before the cactus lady could finish her sentence…her red lips suddenly leaped off of her face, and jumped away.

Now, they were getting desperate, as Bloo and Bella started going all over the house, and didn't get a single canary to sing. And the last place they tried was the bathroom where their three friends were brushing their teeth for the night.

"Sorry guys, but we really don't know anything about any secret doors," Wilt pointed out, clearly lying.

"Yes we do," Eduardo suddenly protested, so that made Wilt have to push him away again…once again leaving Coco alone with Bella and Bloo.

The said mash-up was washing her mouth out with mouth wash, but after she swallowed, she started clucking with a smile.

"What is it, Coco?" Bella and Bloo asked flatly, and coco clucked her reply.

"Really?" the two asked as their hopes were starting be raised, and Coco clucked on.

"That's what's behind the secret door?" Bloo asked with excitement, but Coco only clucked with confusion.

"What do you mean 'what secret door'?!" Bella growled, and so she and Bloo started yelling at Coco as they chased her out of the bathroom, and they figured chasing her just wasn't worth it, so they slowly walked off in the other direction.

"So…ya'll wanna know the mystery of the secret door?" Creaky Pete, an old, orange, long-bearded imaginary friend with a southern accent, asked as he rocked slowly in his old rocking chair.

"Yes, yes, we do!" Bloo said with shock, realizing that they might have a bite.

"Please, Creaky Pete. We REALLY would appreciate it if you told us; just to end the madness!" Bella added as he eye twitched with a little insanity.

"Well now, it goes like this…long time ago, way down the hall there, where the second corridor on the left jutts to the right, somethin' happened in this house; behind that door, and we all promised that we would NEVER speak of it again—and that is the story of the secret of the secret door." This…did not help.

"That's it?" Bloo asked angrily.

"That's the story of the secret of the secret door?" Bella added angrily.

"Well now, actually, the real story is much, much better…but a pact…is a pact." This old thing still wasn't much help.

So Bloo and Bella let out a cry, as they were both starting to lose their sanity and they left the old thing.

* * *

Later that night, both Bloo and Bella were tossing, turning, and grunting in their sleep, as they were also apparently having the same nightmare…a nightmare about that door.

Bella and Bloo dreamed a terrible dream of them falling through a pitch black abyss, filled with hundreds of doors swarming around them.

When they reached the bottom, they started to dream of Frankie, Mr. Herriman and Creaky Pete's warning, and as their warnings echoed through their minds, they also started to hear their own heartbeat grow louder and faster.

But then, they both suddenly woke with a start, both thinking the same thing again.

"That's it!" the two suddenly gasped, as they woke with a start and glanced at each other with shock; they then suddenly bounded out of bed, and sprinted through the halls until the reached the secret door…and finally opened it.

Bloo and Bella waited for whatever horrible things they were warned of…but nothing bad happened. The only thing they were greeted by were a few scribbles.

They were literally little, floating scribbles that made the cutest, softest little screeching sounds, and they tickled Bella and Bloo as they flew around and cuddled them.

But it wasn't all laughs and giggles for long when the whole lot of them suddenly poured out like a land-slide.

"Uh-oh," Bloo whimpered, knowing that this was indeed an uh-oh.

"If anyone asks, I'm blaming you for all of this," Bella whispered angrily while glaring at the blue blob.

* * *

The next day, Mac came down to Foster's to once again make sure that his imaginary friends didn't get adopted, but he had no idea that Scribbles came pouring out of the front door when he opened it, and so he had to swim through the swarm up to the main staircase in the foyer.

When the boy pulled himself out of the pool of bothersome things, he looked around with surprise as other imaginaries were either swimming through, fishing for, or floating on top of the Scribbles. And it was then that two things went through his mind: Bloo and Bella.

So Mac went stomping up through the house to find them, as he was so mad, that he glared at nothing in particular; he even passed by other imaginary friends who were struggling to clean the Scribbles up. And soon, Mac found the blob and the fox/peacock in their room, and he scolded them.

"What? What makes you think WE did anything?" Bloo asked sheepishly while suspiciously holding his hands behind his back, as he and Bella were trying to look innocent while sitting back on their bottom bunk.

"Because you've both got that denial smile," Mac replied flatly, and then he glared at Bella, "and Bella, I thought I could trust you to not encourage him."

"You should know me better by now, Mac; you know foxes are part feline, so I'm fraught with curiosity."

"Well, curiosity killed the cat," Mac growled.

"Besides, you still have no proof whatsoever that we had anything to do with this," Bella pointed out, but that was when the Scribbles she was hiding in her tail and the ones that Bloo was hiding behind his back suddenly crawled out and floated up into the air.

"Ok, guilty as charged. But there are cute, wittle fwiends," Bloo protested as he and Bella cuddled with the Scribbles in the air, but Mac was confused.

"Friends? They're not imaginary." Mac was then intrigued to seek the truth and go find Frankie; he soon found the red head storing Scribbles back into a random closet.

"Well, technically, they ARE imaginary friends," Frankie replied as she dumped the Scribble-filled net into a closet.

"Really?" Mac questioned with wonder.

"There is nothing friendly about them; these things are made up by the juvenile ruminations of neonates," Mr. Herriman added firmly as he showed up to state his opinion, but Mc didn't understand his usage of big words.

"The witless celebrations of bratlings." This rabbit still wasn't making any sense, "infant thoughts, Master Mac."

"First imaginary friends created by babies," Frankie pointed out.

"Oh…why do you keep them locked up?" Mac questioned.

"The remain locked away because they are bothersome, annoying, mindless, and a considerable nuisance. Need I remind you, Ms. Francis?" Mr. Herriman asked the latter dryly.

"Ugh…no."

"Ahem! The autumn of nineteen-hundred and eighty-four; t'was cold and cruel…" Mr. Herriman began slowly and eerily, and he and Frankie remembered back, while still explaining to Mac, to a time when Frankie was maybe five years old, and she, Mr. Herriman and Madame Foster were all swimming in a pool of Scribbles in the foyer since Frankie opened the door once too.

"Sowwy Mr. Hewwiman," five year old Frankie apologized in the flashback, and that was when the memory ended with Mr. Herriman glaring at the present, twenty-two year old Frankie.

"I said I was sowwy," Frankie protested.

"'Sowwy' did not make up for the fact that we had to take residence in the unicorn stables for the next week," Mr. Herriman pointed out.

"It felt like camping," Madame Foster added whimsically as she just walked through.

"Why can't the Scribbles just be out here with everyone else? They're not Extreme-o-sauruses; they're not dangerous," Mac tried to prove his point, but that's when Clumsy, a pink, elephant-like imaginary with really big feet and a potato sack around his torso for a shirt, came running through screaming from Scribbles covering his eyes and face, thus causing him to fall fight in front of them and proving Mac right and Mr. H wrong.

"But that's Clumsy; he can't walk two feet without falling all over himself," Mac added.

"Oh yeah?" Clumsy asked with anger as he stood up and wiped the Scribbles off his face, and then he tried to prove Mac wrong, "one…two-WHOA! …I'm ok."

"Clumsy's poor coordination does not prove anything," Mr. Herriman protested.

"It's just for the best, Mac. Besides, they like it in here," Frankie said as she referred to the closet stuffed with Scribbles, but that was when they tried to push the door open, only for Frankie to lie and push against the door.

"They don't look like they like it," Mac pointed out.

"Like it or not, they stay locked away," Mr. Herriman added.

"But they're imaginaries that deserve rights too; it's not fair!" Mac said angrily.

"Oh, my apologies. I shall contact the fairness police, and tell them of my thoughtless transgressions immediately," Mr. Herriman began sarcastically, "in the mean time, why don't you gather up these useless thoughts?"

Mr. Herriman then handed over a small butterfly net to Mac; obvious as to what he wants to boy to do with it. But just when the rabbit hopped away, Mac through the net down.

"Just let it go, Buddy," Frankie said while rolling her eyes.

"Don't worry…it's the last thing on my mind."

Mac lied. He was suddenly being chased down by Frankie as he was letting the already recaptured Scribbles go free.

"SCRIBBLE LIBERTYYYY!" Mac cried as he ran passed the gang's room, and that caught Bloo and Bella's attention as they smiled at the boy who came around.

"That's m'boy!" Bella cheered.

"Yes! Down with tyranny, and up with…non-tyranny!" Bloo tried to call with confidence too, but his poor choice of wording ruined it.

"We need to get you a dictionary," Bella dryly pointed out as she and Bloo started after Mac.

So, the three best friends then went everywhere through the house, letting loose e very single Scribble they came across. It seemed like they were a success since they made a good trio-team.

But just when they met back up to share a series of high-fives with each other with their efforts, they were suddenly caught off guard when Frankie grabbed all three of them…but that was also when the four of them were helplessly caught in the wave of Scribbles that were just let out again.

Meanwhile, Mr. Herriman was cursing in his head with a bunch of annoying Scribbles starting to rearrange his paperwork in his office in a very messy was.

But it only got worse; the office doors suddenly burst open with the same giant wave of Scribbles that carried Mac, Bella, Bloo and Frankie, and they were being glared down at by the bunny.

"You two are SO busted!" Bloo lied while referring to Bella and Mac, but eventually, Frankie was sent to clean up the Scribbles, while the others were sent to the gang's room.

"Mac and Bella are in trouble! Mac and Bella are in trouble!" Bloo sang while jiggling around while sitting in between Mac and Bella on the side of his bed.

"You're in trouble too," Bella and Mac pointed out flatly in unison.

"Pbht! Like I care; I'm always in trouble," Bloo scoffed and continued dancing.

"This sin't good. We need to think of a way to get the Scxribbles contained again," Mac wondered out loud.

"But just a second ago, you were with us on letting them out," Bella added with condusion.

"I know, I know…ugh, I just need to think."

And while Mac rested his head on his hand to think, Bloo and Bella just sat there in awkward silence. But the silence wasn't to last when Bella still wasn't happy with Bloo not taking the blame as well, so she suddenly whacked him right off the bed in mid-dance with her tail.

But Bloo retaliated by pulling her down with him, and that started an all-out tussle between the two with them rolling around while continued to fight; whenever Bella had the advantage, she would try to choke him, but Bloo would only soon get the advantage too by flipping them over and pulled back on her ears.

Mac's deep thinking went on for maybe another twenty minutes while Bloo and Bella's fighting had ended long ago, but Mac soon just gave up.

"Ugh! I can't think of anything, and the house is doomed to live in eternal annoyance," Mac grumbled in defeat, but then he looked with shock when he noticed Bloo and Bella were no longer fighting, but instead were chillaxing on the bed again, "wait a minute, you two were fighting just a second ago; I know you both well enough to know you would NEVER make up that fast."

"A second ago? Dude, you've been in your head for way too long; we stopped fighting like fifteen minutes ago, AND when we were done trying to kill each other, we made an awesome discovery about the Scribbles; show him, Bloo." The blue blob was happy to obey his foxy/peacock comrade's command…despite fighting with her not too long ago…as he snapped his nonexistent fingers.

Mac was confused, but his confusion was short-lived when a random Scribble suddenly went to turn a dial on a radio in the room, and started flipping through channels.

"Hmmmmmm…STOP! Right there!" Bella hummed until the Scribble finally hit the right channel that played up-tempo music.

"Yeah, that's my jam, baby!" Bloo cheerfully added as he and Bella jumped off the bed and danced around the room.

"What are you doing?" Mac questioned.

"Dancing," Bloo and Bella simply replied.

"No, I mean the Scribbles; why are you having them do chores?"

"Finding the right channel is not a chore; it's a request," Bella pointed out.

"Besides, THIS is a chore," Bloo added as Bella knew what he was thinking, so they had the same idea of walking up to a flower in a flower pot on a stand in the corner, and then they suddenly knocked it over. Bloo then snapped his fingers again, and that called over two more Scribbles.

"You sweep. You dustpan," Bella said firmly as she pulled said items out of her tail(How big is her tail? I don't know), and handed them to the Scribbles to do said commands.

"The things we have them do are MUCH cooler…which reminds me…" Bella said with a grin, but then she paused by somehow snapping her paws and calling three more Scribbles, "get us all a slice of cake, will ya?"

With that, the three Scribbles left the room for the kitchen.

"I don't want any cake," Mac grumbled angrily.

"It's reeeaaally moist," Bloo informed the boy.

"No."

"You know what we have to say to that?" Bella asked with an angry expression as she and Bloo snapped their fingers, and that called in a special Scribble; one that flew in and blew a raspberry at whoever upset them…in this case, it's Mac.

"Well, if you two keep them in here to yourselves, how is anyone else supposed to see how helpful they are?" Mac asked with anger…but then he realized what he just said, and then he had the perfect idea.

Mac's idea was immediately put into action when he told the rest of the house that the Scribbles could be helpful, and pretty soon, EVERYONE was using them as useful little things. Whether it was doing laundry, cleaning, or to keep Clumsy from falling onto his face again.

And Mac was happy as he walked down into the foyer with Bella and Bloo.

"Wow, we are REALLY smart," Bloo said as he took all the glory.

"This wasn't YOUR idea!" Bella angrily pointed out.

"Yeah, this was all me," Mac added.

"Well, I inspired it with my-."

"Selfishness?" Mac and Bella asked with smirks at the same time.

"SelfLESSness!" Bloo angrily corrected.

But that was when the sudden sound of a shrill alarm rang through the first floor of the house, taking the trio completely by surprise; it was so loud that Bella had to hold her ears flat against her neck with her sensitive hearing.

They all quickly tracked the source of the sound into the kitchen, where Frankie was also trying to cover her ears, but the alarm seemed to be emitting from a Scribble.

"WHAT HAPPENED?!" Mac, Bloo and Bella shouted.

"I don't know!" Frankie shouted back.

They couldn't take it anymore, so Bloo and Bella both took the Scribble into their arms, as if they were its parents, and cradled it.

"CALM DOWN! EVERYTHING'S OK!" Bloo and Bella cried in unison, and the Scribble stopped not a second later, making Bell and Bloo blush from their overreaction.

"What was all that about?" Frankie questioned.

"I think you over-loaded it," Mac suggested.

"I only asked it to do a few things; wash the dishes; clean the toilets; cook dinner…"

"Oh, Frankie…tsk, tsk, tsk," Bloo sighed sadly, obviously knowing something she didn't, and Bella knew more too as she snapped her paws and called in two more Scribbles to team up with the first.

"You wash. You dry. You put away." With that, the three imaginaries flew up to the sink, and washed dishes with their own designated action.

"Scribbles can only do ONE thing at a time," Bloo added.

"Oh, I don't know…HOW I EVER LIVED WITHOUT THEM!" Frankie said with doubt at first, but then when she realized she could get one to clean the toilets for her, she was in heaven.

And it wasn't just her; Mac explored the house to find everyone else was using the Scribbles to be lazy and relax as well. And it was the last straw when it was his closest friends.

The boy eventually found the rest of the gang being groomed and cared for in a large bathroom; he even found Bloo and Bella there; Bella was having her front claws being filed and her tail was being groomed, and Bloo was also having his non-existent toes filed.

And Bloo was confused when he saw Mac glaring at him.

"What? I take pride in my grooming," Bloo said with a shrug.

"You don't even have toes!" Mac pointed out with impatience.

"Well, who's fault is that?" Bloo protested while glaring back at Mac and shooing off the Scribble grooming him when he realized on the inside that Mac was actually right.

"You know, helping around the house is one thing, but being treated like a lowly servant is another," Mac growled, but Bloo and Bella only replied by snapping their fingers in unison again, and called in the special Scribble that blew a raspberry.

* * *

Mac went around the house to see if the laziness was going away, but nope; it was only getting worse. Now, imaginaries were having the Scribbles do even more stupid tasks; from pouring soda into their moths to even changing the T.V. channel as well.

"Ok, this just isn't right," Mac growled when he came up to a large group of lazy friends in a sitting room.

"What makes you say that?" Two familiar voices hit Mac's ears, and when Mac turned to see who it was, he was angry with what was there, "gee, one could only wonder."

Turns out, he saw Bloo's head being supported by a large mass of Scribbles acting as a floating bed, and Bella was relaxing at the foot. And to make it worse, Bloo suddenly called in a Scribble to feed him a small vine of grapes.

"No one's doing anything; they're just lying around," Mac pointed out.

Bloo only made himself look worse when he made two Scribbles grab both sides of his head to turn him to look at Mac because he was so lazy; luckily, Bella wasn't as bad, but still…

"Who needs to do stuff? That's so twelve hours ago; keep up, Mac," Bella grumbled groggily with all the comfort of the floating Scribble-mattress.

"But the Scribbles are FRIENDS not servants!"

"And just why wouldn't they be? That's what the 's' in 'Scribble' stands for: 'servant'," Bloo added with a grin.

"The 's' in 'Scribbles' stands for 'SCRIBBLES'! Ugh, this is just stupid," Mac grumbled.

"Maybe the 's' stands for 'stupid'," Bloo thought out loud.

"You're stupid," Bella added flatly.

"Enough already! Why don't we just play or something?" Mac asked, getting his hopes up.

"Good idea, Kid," Bella said softly with a smile, and then Bloo snapped his fingers again, calling in two Scribbles.

"Go play with the boy for us," Bloo and Bella demanded in unison, and that was it for Mac; he couldn't believe his friends were like this too, so he grunted in rage as he stormed out of the room.

But Mac wasn't the only one who was infuriated about this, for a certain fancy-dressing bunny wasn't happy either; especially not as the Scribbles kept moving his office work around.

"I HAVE A SYSTEM! OUT! OUT! OUT!" Mr. Herriman burst as he opened the doors and pushed the Scribbles out of his office, "this is unacceptable; insolent, slobful-!"

Mac and Mr. Herriman only seemed to share the same conversation as they were also headed for the same location.

"Lazy-," Mac grunted.

"Lolli-gagging-," Mr. Herriman added, and the ranting between them only went on.

"Good-for-nothing slobs!" The two grunted at the same time when they bumped into each other in the foyer.

"This is terrible! All I wanted was for the Scribbles to be free!"

"The price of freedom, Master Mac…" Mr. Herriman began, only for Bloo and Bella to show up again and Bloo started digging through his pockets.

"Three cents should do it," Bloo said as he chucked the said amount of money at the rabbit.

"Again, I am speaking metaphorically. The price of freedom has no tangible monetary value; it refers to the cost one makes."

"Shroud, Mr. Herriman—shroud. ONE cent should pay the personal cost," Bloo growled as he pulled out another penny, and Mr. Herriman took it from him.

But that was when there was a ring at the front door.

"Oh, I have no time for this now," Mr. Herriman sighed as he hopped off to the door, and when his back was turned, Bloo and Bella evilly grinned when snapping their fingers for their special raspberry-blowing Scribble to stick his tongue out at the rabbit.

"What are we gonna do?" Mac asked Mr. Herriman with worry.

"Hmm, well, let me think. Oh! I know. We could contain the Scribbles behind a secret door," Mr. Herriman began sarcastically before glaring down at the boy, "…but wait! That wouldn't be fair, would it?!" That was when another bell was rung, sending Mr. H to continue to the door.

"Where'd the door-opener Scribble go?" Frankie asked with confusion, but Mr. Herriman only pushed her out of the way.

"I'll answer it myself, thank you!" Mr. Herriman growled just before he opened the door, "welcome to Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends. How may I be of assistance?"

On the porch was actually a young married couple.

"We're looking for a friend for our son," the husband replied.

"Very well, follow me…please excuse the mess, though," Mr. Herriman added as he lead the couple while Mac followed them through the lazy imaginaries laying around.

"I can assure that there is at least ONE perfectly decent friend in this house," Mr. Herriman said reassuringly as he lead them up to a living room with even more lazy friends.

"Good luck with that," Mac grumbled in doubt of Mr. Herriman's statement.

"Ooh, how about that one? I could certainly use a hand around the house," the wife said with delight as she pointed at Handy, who was basically a giant baseball mitt friend and was also being dusted off and mopped by a couple Scribbles with either a feather duster or a mop.

"Oh, no. you wouldn't want Handy…he's not so handy anymore," Mr. Herriman pointed out.

"No, not him, I meant the mopper, or maybe the feather duster," the wife corrected.

"Oh, heavens no! you would want the Scribbles either; they're annoying and…and…wait a minute…" Mr. Herriman then realized this was the perfect opportunity.

* * *

Soon, maids, kids and even grown men had come down to Foster's to get a helpful Scribble of their own.

"My Scribble scrubs screens," a maid told her other maid friends.

"My Scribble scrubs scooters," a little boy informed his other friends.

"Scribble scribs-I mean, my Scribble scrubbles…mine does stuff too," a man tried to tell his friends, but he was terrible with tongue-twisters.

And it was then that Mac and Mr. Herriman came down the staircase in the foyer to see their success with the Scribbles.

"I told you they'd go for it," Mac said with a smile.

"You certainly did NOT! This was a solution entirely of MY design!" Mr. Herriman protested.

"Nuh-uh!"

"Uh-Huh!"

Meanwhile, the married couple from earlier had chosen a Scribble too, but Frankie, Bella and Bloo weren't willing to let them take the very last Scribble as they all clung to the wife's leg, and the husband had to pull to try and get her loose.

"No! Please! I BEG of you!" Frankie pleaded.

"How are we supposed to not do anything?!" Bloo and Bella whined.

Soon, they managed to pull themselves free and finally left, and Bloo climbed on top of Frankie's head while Bella climbed up onto Bloo's back, all trying to see if they really left with the last one…and they did.

"They're GONE!" Frankie cried with sorrow as the fox and the blob joined her.

But then it like a heavenly light shined down with a Scribble suddenly appeared above them.

"Oh, please, please, please, please…" Bloo and Bella prayed as Frankie got up and knocked them off her back.

"Please be the toilet scrubber, please be the toilet scrubber, please be the…toilet scrubber?" Frankie prayed as well, but she was starting to doubt.

And no, it wasn't Frankie's toilet scrubber Scribble…it was Bloo and Bella's raspberry one.

"YES! THANK YOU!" Bella and Bloo shouted into the heavens as Frankie sat down while burying her head in her arms with even more sadness, and Mac and Mr. Herriman face-palmed as Bloo and Bella were blowing raspberries at each other with their Scribble friend.

* * *

 **Bloo and Bella really do have each other's backs, don't they? ...Even when they try to choke each other, or pull each other's ears off.**

 **Until the next chapter, I'm TRikiD, bye-bye!**


	6. Busted

**Uh...hi!**

* * *

Busted

"No! No! No, Ms. Francis! You must TOWEL-DRY all silver wear, so that you may prevent unsavory spots!"

Once again, Mr. Herriman was scolding Frankie with his pickiness; this time, it was apparently how to dry silver wear. And like all times, Frankie would curse Herriman's in her head, as she rolled her eyes and walked out of the kitchen to put the silver wear away in the dining hall…but the bunny only fallowed her.

"Watch your spoon-placement, Ms. Francis; a yogart spoon is quite different from a cereal spoon. Remember: 'Utensils are Essential'," Mr. Herriman reminded the red-head as he pointed out a framed stitching that stated said words by the up-tight rabbit.

So, Frankie could only role her eyes, like she always does, and listen to Mr. Herriman.

"Ah, yes. That is what I like to see: rules being properly fallowed and respected. Correct?" Mr. Herriman said with happiness as he saw how Eduardo, Wilt and Coco were sitting at the dining table, and were chewing their breakfast with their mouths CLOSED.

"'Chew. Chew. Chew. It's good for you.'" Mr. Herriman said with pride as he pointed out another one of his framed rules, "yes, very good job, Master Wilt, Miss Coco, Master Eduardo, Mi—where is Miss Bloo and Master Blooregard?"

Wilt, Coco and Eduardo all shared the same glances; knowing where they all are.

"No! No! Do not speak; I know your mouths are full, and you do not wish to break the rules of no talking while eating. But Master Blooregard and Miss Bella know good and well that breakfast is only served until nine a-m on the dot; it is now precisely eight-forty-three a-m. Where are they?!"

* * *

Speaking of which, Bloo was actually still asleep, all sprawled out lazily while Bella was bright-eyed and feathery-tailed, and she was washing her face in the…random bathroom sink in the room? I don't know; it's there, along with a mirror.

"Master Blooregard! Miss Bella!"

"Sorry, Mr. Herriman. I was waiting on him," Bella apologized when she saw the rabbit in the bedroom doorway, and she was wiping her face off with a towel.

"I know that very well, Miss Bella, and for that, I do not fully blame you; it's Master Bloo I blame."

"Ugh…wha…?" Bloo groggily asked as he slowly woke up.

"Get up, Master Blooregard! And get dressed as well!"

But when Bloo hopped out of bed and looked down, they were all reminded that he doesn't wear clothes.

"Done." But that was when Bloo suddenly felt that feeling we all get after just waking up.

"Oh, gotta go," Bloo whimpered as he tried to make a break for it, but…

"Master Blooregard, make your bed."

"What?! But it's Bella's bed too!" Bloo protested while still trying to hold it.

"Don't bring me into this. You're the one that woke up late."

"Exactly. So make your made, Master Blooregard."

The poor blob continued to hold it, as he could only make his bed like Mr. Herriman had demanded.

"Fold and tuck, Master Bloo. Fold and tuck."

"Ok, ok, ok, bed's made. Now I REALLY gotta go!" Bloo said frantically as he finally made it into the hall, but he was only stopped by the rabbit and the fox/peacock.

"Oh, what now?!" Bloo cried, but as he spoke, he bad breath stung Mr. Herriman and Bella's noses, making them gag and hold their nostrils closed.

"Oh…I was going to say 'no running in the halls'…but-."

"Jeez! Brush your teeth, man!" Bella blurted out as she took the words right out of Mr. Herriman's mouth.

So, Bloo didn't protest as he sprinted for the nearest, unoccupied bathroom, and of course Mr. Herriman and Bella fallowed him, as Bloo took out the toothpaste and his tooth brush, but when he squeezed from the top of the tube.

"Squeeze from the bottom, Master Bloo."

So, the blue thing lowered his stubby hand to the bottom of the tub, and he squeezed out almost half the tube.

"Smaller helpings, Bloo! Yikes!" Bella pointed out.

"Yes. Pea-sized, please," Mr. Herriman added, not making it easier for Bloo.

"Don't say 'pee', please," Bloo growled as he fallowed ALL of their demands, and finally brushed his teeth; he soon finished brushing and rinsed away the foam in his mouth.

"Ok! Done! Now, if you don't mind, I could REALLY-!"

"Master Blooregard!"

"What now?!"

"You forgot to put the cap back on," Bella stated, and Bloo rushed to the sink with surprise that she was right, so he hurried to screw it back on.

But then he didn't wait for the world, as he shoved them out, and slammed and locked the door in their faces.

"Gotta go. Gotta go. Gotta go…ahhh…at least he doesn't have any rules about this," Bloo sighed with relief as he pulled mountains of toilet paper from the roll.

"He does!" Bloo heard Bella call through the door.

"No way!" Bloo said with shock.

"Two pieces, Master Bloo!"

"Ugh!" Bloo grunted, but he rolled back what ever extra toilet paper he was about to use, and Bella and Mr. Herriman used their animal ears to listen, as they heard pull one…two…three.

"Ah! Ah! Ah!" Mr. Herriman and Bella called at the same time.

"Stupid sensitive animal ears," Bloo grumbled.

Seconds later, they heard flushing, but they weren't done yet.

"Master Blooregard!"

"WHAT?!"

"Did you wash your hands?" Bella questioned as Mr. Herriman opened the door and they walked in to actually find him washing his hands…but again, he was doing it all wrong.

"We do NOT wither away the soap under the water!" Mr. Herriman scolded as he pushed Bloo away from the sink, and he pulled his white gloves off his bunny paws.

"We wet…lather…and rinse," Mr. Herriman said as he slowly went through each said step, and then he dried his paws and put his gloves back on, "now, let me see you try."

"Wet…lather…rinse."

"See? Just imagine how many layers of soap are washed away every time someone careless were to wash their hands like you," Mr. Herriman said as he handed Bloo a towel to dry off.

"Oh, but of course," Bloo said sarcastically as he rolled his eyes, and he and Bella fallowed the rabbit out into the hall where he pointed out yet another framed rule of his.

"'Conservation takes Concentration.'"

"Uh, Mr. Herriman?" Bloo piped up.

"Yes?"

"Breakfast?" Bella questioned.

"Oh, yes, of course."

With that, the fox and the blob ran off.

"But no running!" Mr. Herriman called angrily.

But the two didn't pay attention, as they soon arrived at the dining hall. They both agreed to just at some cereal with a glass of orange juice, as they chose a couple of seats close to some other friends at the table.

Now, since Bloo wasn't much like Bella, he didn't do what she did when she only poured a little bit of cereal and milk into a bowl, and only half a glass of orange juice while he poured a mountain of cereal with a flowing waterfall of milk, and he almost overflowed his glass with juice.

Bella also used a spoon while Bloo just lifted the bowl to his mouth and wolfed over half his food down when…

"Master Blooregard! We do not just 'guzzle' our morning nutrients down like some animal," Mr. Herriman angrily pointed out, as he then handed the blob a spoon.

"Just go with it," Bella warned him in a whisper.

So, Bloo just went with it and spooned his cereal…but the madness wouldn't end for him. When he wanted to laugh with the other friends, Mr. Herriman snuck up on him and closed his food-full mouth, and handed him a napkin to wipe his mouth of slobber.

When Bloo leaned over the edge of the table, Mr. Herriman pointed out not to leave elbows on the table. And when Bloo continued to lean over, Mr. Herriman would push his chair in to get him closer. At some point, the bunny thought Bloo was slouching too much, so he suddenly adjusted the blob into a more up-right position.

It still wasn't over when he and Bella were finished eating when Bloo just left hopped down from his chair, and of course, Mr. Herriman pointed out how Bella once again followed the rules of taking her dirty dishes to the kitchen, and how he wasn't.

So Bloo reluctantly went and grabbed his own dishes, but the was when Bella told him off too when she basically signaled him to push in his chair by pushing in her own. So, with a roll of his eyes, he pushed his own chair in too.

Bloo only remained on the edge with anger, as he carried his dishes in his stubby arms and Bella was effortlessly balancing hers on her back…hey, she has no hands.

Soon, the two reached the kitchen and the kitchen sink, but when Bloo only tossed his into the sink, he was once again stopped by the rabbit when he pointed out how Bella was washing her own dishes.

With a twitch of an eye, Bloo hopped up onto a stool next to Bella to clean his dishes too, but when he grabbed the sponge and started scrubbing with the abrasive side, Bella stopped what she was doing to suddenly make Bloo flip the sponge to the right side.

About a minute later, the two finally finished washing, even though Bella finished sooner than Bloo, and just when they were about to exit the kitchen…

"Master Bloo and Miss Bella…"

Ok, so despite seeming to be listening to him all morning, Bella couldn't take Mr. Herriman anymore.

"What?! What?! WHAT?! I am SO tired of all your stupid rules!" Bella shouted out of merely losing her sanity.

"Besides, I don't see anyone else following these rules," Bloo added with an angry expression.

"Oh no?" Mr. Herriman asked as he opened the kitchen door to reveal some other friends who were doing their duty in the dining hall too; they were chewing with their mouths closed, pushing their chairs in and even taking their dishes to the kitchen too.

"Now, listen here, you hooligans—I'm well aware that the Madame set up a special situation for you two, a deal, if you will. Which, for me, you've already broken one rule, so I'm watching you both; I have ways to persuade the Madame, and change her mind…now, I shall bid you both a good day, as I have something else important to attend to."

Bloo and Bella sat there in awkward silence after Mr. Herriman left, and then they shared worried glances and the same worried thoughts.

"We're doomed."

Meanwhile, Mr. Herriman had somehow tracked down Frankie in one of the hundreds of bathrooms in the house.

"Two pieces, Ms. Francis!"

"What?! I'm not even doing that!"

"Oh, well, then may I enter?"

"Ugh, fine!"

With that, the rabbit opened the bathroom door, and Frankie was only relaxing on the edge of the bath tub with her robe on and her hair up in a towel.

"I want to show you something, Ms. Francis."

"What is it?"

"Look," Mr. Herriman replied as he and Frankie leaned referred to something that was apparently close to the toilet.

"Closer. Closer. Don't you see it, Ms. Francis?"

"I don't think I want to."

"The toilet paper, Ms. Francis."

"Yeah? And what's wrong with it?"

"What is wrong is that it is going under; the house rules state that every roll must go over not under."

"So?"

"So fix it."

Frankie rolled her eyes as she removed the toilet paper from its little holder.

"No, no. Insert the peg from the left," Mr. Herriman corrected, and Frankie glared at him as she did what he said and finally put the roll pack on the right way.

"Now, I would like you to tend to every bathroom, and right this outrageous wrong."

"EVERY bathroom?" Frankie questioned with worry, knowing how many bathrooms are really in this house.

"Oh, must I repeat myself? Yes, every bathroom, make sure every roll is over and not under."

With that, Mr. Herriman left an angry Frankie, and hopped his way down to the foyer, where he was confused when he found Bloo and Bella just standing there in the middle of the room.

"Master Blooregard. Miss Bella. There is a rule for standing…wait…no there isn't. Very well. Carry on." Mr. Herriman then hopped off with his day, and the two only continued to stand there like statues.

But that was also when the front doors open for Mac to enter.

"Hey guys! …Uh, guys?" Mac asked as he ran up to them and waved his hand right in front of their straight faces, but they still didn't move.

That was also when Wilt, Coco and Eduardo walked in too, but still nothing happened. They all sat in the awkward silence for many seconds until…

"Ahh! Azule! Zorro! Please, do something!" Eduardo begged as he started to cry like the baby he is.

"M'ere mot moving," Bloo mumbled.

"What? Wilt questioned.

"Mot moving," Bloo repeated.

"I think he said they're not moving. Right?" Mac asked, and Bloo and Bella slowly nodded.

"Well, why not?" Mac questioned.

"Merriman," the two mumbled.

"'Merriman'?" Mac repeated.

"Mo…Merriman."

"'Scary man'? Ahh!" Eduardo cried with fear.

"Merriman."

"Coco?"

"Mo…Merri-."

That was it.

"Herriman! Herriman! HERRIMAN!" The two blurted out with rage.

"He's been on our tail ALL MORNING! Harping at every single mistake…mostly Bloo's, but still!" Bella explained with anger.

"He said if we were to continue making mistakes, he was going to make Madame Foster change her mind about us staying here, and then he'd kick us to the curb!" Bloo also ranted as he and Bella paced around the room to let off more steam, and they were headed right for Madame Foster's bust next.

"We're not the only ones that notices this square's rules, right?!" Bella went on.

"I'm so angry I could…AAAAHHHH!" The blob and the fox suddenly yelled in unison, as Bloo flailed his arms up, and for the first time in a while, Bella opened up her tail feathers and spread them out with rage…but those were both really bad moves.

Bloo and Bella's actions both accidentally knocked the podium that held Madame Foster's glass bust, and now the bust was swaying back and fourth. And there was no hope for the two now when they tried to catch it, and it only fell and shattered before them.

"Oh no!" the others cried with worry, but Mr. Herriman also heard the crash from his office.

"What? What? I heard a crash! Where was it?" Mr. Herriman asked angrily as he hopped out of his office, but the others were hiding the broken bust by standing around it, and they also all pointed in one direction…except for Coco, who was an idiot and pointed in the opposite direction.

But luckily, Mr. Herriman bought it and hopped off.

"Oooooo! You are SO busted!" they told Bloo and Bella with worry.

"They're right. We busted Madame Foster's bust, man; it was Mr. H's most prized possession! He's gonna KILL us!" Bella whimpered as she grabbed Bloo's shoulders and frantically shook him.

"I don't believe this. We were totally in the clear; we were gonna stand here, perfectly still, all day, and nothing would've happened," Bloo said grimly as he removed Bella's paws from his shoulders, and she only agreed.

"But noooooo. You guys had to come in with your ignorance, and you totally ruined everything," Bella growled as she and Bloo turned away from them and crossed their arms across their chests.

"What if I said I did it?" Wilt asked willingly.

"It's ok, guys. Really. It was us; ALL us. And we're not letting you take the blame for something WE did," Bells sighed.

"Besides, we have no problem with kicked out; always wanted to be hobos anyway," Bloo added with defeat.

"Hold on there, Bonnie and Clyde; no one's leaving," Mac said to stop his best friends from leaving.

"Coco."

"Fix it? How?" Mac questioned Coco's idea, and so she started clucking her full idea, but the others gasped with surprise.

"Coco is loco," Eduardo said with worry.

"No, she's right. Bustin' this bust is gonna get us busted as much as anyone can ever get busted, so from now on, anything bad we do is NOTHING compared to this," Bloo said as he and Bella started scheming.

"So, if we break a few other little rules to fix this one, then it'll be like it never happened," Bella added with confidence.

"C'mon! Time for Plan A: fix it," Bloo stated.

* * *

Mr. Herriman had started a crusade for whatever could have caused the crash, and he soon thought he knew who did it when he came across Frankie, who was tending to the bathrooms with a cart of hundreds of rolls of toilet paper.

"I heard a crash. Did you break something?"

"No. I've been in the bathrooms fixing the toilet paper like you asked."

"Perhaps you broke the toilet paper," Mr. Herriman wondered aloud as he took a roll and closely examined it.

"What?!" Frankie questioned with shock.

"Yes, this one DOES look rather dimpled."

"Maybe someone broke something somewhere else."

"Yes, yes, and they are NOT going to get away with it," Mr. Herriman agreed as he put the roll back and went hopping off on his search.

Meanwhile, Bloo and Bella had gone to the nearest bathroom to find any tube of toothpaste; their plan was obviously to use the paste as some kind of glue to piece the bust back the together. But as they disrespected the rule of only using a little toothpaste and squeezing from the top of the tube, poor Eduardo couldn't take it as he suddenly fainted.

But a while later, when numerous shriveled and empty tubes pf toothpaste were all over the floor, as well as blotches of paste, they started to notice their mess.

But then Bella and Bloo remembered Frankie's toilet paper cart, and they figured she wouldn't mind if they 'borrowed' a few rolls. So they secretly stole a bunch of rolls and brought them back down to the foyer.

But Eduardo once again fainted when they used more then two pieces.

Soon, they had cleaned up most of the paste, and Mac thought they'd have a laugh.

"Hey, Wilt. Why'd the toilet paper roll down the hill?"

"Why?"

"To get to the BOTTOM!" Mac said as he referred to his backside, and the others couldn't help but let out a good laugh.

But Bloo and Bella weren't laughing.

"Hardy har-will you guys focus?!" Bella asked with anger, but that was when they suddenly heard the approaching sound of Mr. Herriman's big rabbit feet, so they all quickly hid around a corner.

And the old rabbit didn't really see the tubes everywhere, so he accidentally slipped on a tube, and literally slid all the way into the dining hall.

Meanwhile, Frankie was very confused when she didn't know it was Bloo and Bella who stole most of her rolls of toilet paper, but that was when the P.A. system came on with Mr. Herriman's voice came echoing through.

"Ms. Francis! Toothpaste dilemma in the foyer!"

Frankie grunted as she left her cart, and headed for the foyer with the cleaning essentials, where Mr. Herriman was also waiting for her.

"Ah, Ms. Francis. Finally. I assume you have brought cold water, when you need hot water to properly dissolve the toothpaste. So, let me just make sure you-my word! That's hot! …Very good," Mr. Herriman said as he made himself look stupid when he took of his glove to dip his paw into the bucket of scalding hot water, and Frankie grinned evilly.

"But I also see you've neglected to bring a…scrubber," Mr. Herriman said as Frankie showed the scrubber brush in her hand, "oh…but when you clean, will you be sure to scrub in-?"

"Circles," Frankie grumbled.

"Well, you seem to have everything in order for once. Now, I must return to my search for the cause of that crash. Oh, and continue on with your toilet paper duties when you are finished here, Ms, Francis."

A while later, poor Frankie had finally finished bending over a solid floor with sour knees, and she soon left to continue fixing the toilet paper.

But when she left, the toothpaste was also starting to sag.

"The paste isn't doing it; the bust is just too big," Mac pointed out with worry.

"And heavy," Wilt added.

"This isn't going to work; a bust like this needs better ample support," Bella pointed out, and as if on cue, the bust broke again.

"Now what?" Mac asked.

"Plan B, Mac. Plan B: fake it," Bella replied.

"Yeah, we gotta make it," Bloo added.

"With what?" Mac questioned.

"Plastic?" Wilt asked.

"Marble?" Mac suggested.

"Fabric?" Eduardo asked.

"Coco?" Coco questioned.

"Soap," Bloo and Bella said in unison.

"Soap?" the other's questioned with confusion.

So, they all went on a search of their own to grab as much soap as they could, but Bella and Bloo found the soap mother-load when they found a cabinet chalk-full of soap bars.

And then, they all took the soap they got back to their room, and they all tried making their own soap busts, but Bella and Bloo were a couple of very particular judges.

"Yeah, that stinks. Gimme your bust," Bloo said flatly as he took Mac's poor bust from him, but Mac wasn't amused.

Bella had found Wilt trying to shape the soap into a bust, but it also wasn't going along swimmingly for him either.

"Yeah, not the best I've ever seen," Bella said dryly as she took his soap bust form him before he was even finished.

Bloo climbed up the ladder on the bunk beds to find Eduardo trying to shape his soap into a bust too.

"Um, Ed? Don't cry, but, um…no," Bloo said as he once again stole the bust, and when he hopped down from Eduardo's bunk, the monster started crying.

Bella also approached Coco's sad soap bust.

"I'll be honest; I've seen better, Sister," Bella sighed as she stole Coco's bust too, but the crazy bird didn't seem as upset as the boys.

And Bloo and Bella stole their soap busts not only because they stunk, but because they were using the extra soap to make a bigger and better bust.

"Wow, guys," Mac said with amazement as he and the others surrounded the fox and the blob and watched with amazement.

"You guys really do work better together rather than separated," Wilt complimented with a smile, and that made the two blush. 4

"W-what?" Bella whimpered as she and Bloo turned to present their bust, which wasn't like the original, but it had to be second best.

"Ahem! L-let's just get this back where it belongs," Bloo coughed to change the subject as he picked up their soap bust.

Soon, they were all walking through the halls, as Wilt carried the soap bust, and they figured they were home free…they were wrong.

"Aha! I have caught you! That is quite unacceptable! Put that down!" Mr. Herriman's voice range through the halls, and they swore they knew he was talking to them.

"Busted," Bloo whimpered, so everyone started to slightly pick up the pace to a speed-walk, but the rabbit didn't seem to leave them alone.

"I'll have you know that the penalty for this is ultimately against house rules!"

"Totally busted!" Bella said with a louder voice, and they all now started running.

"If you do not put that down RIGHT NOW, and not apologize for your actions, you will go STRAIGHT to my office, and discover the true meaning of punishment!"

But when they rounded a corner, they realized Mr. Herriman wasn't referring to them, but rather a pair of mischief sponge imaginary friends who were throwing water balloons at each other. And it sounded like Mr. Herriman was getting closer.

"Put those balloons down this instant!" But the sponge imaginaries didn't listen, as they continued to laugh and chuck water balloons at each other

Mr. Herriman wasn't their concern right now; they all knew what happens when water hits soap, so they had to toss the soap bust among each other before they were hit with the water and the soap could dissolve.

But, of course, Bloo was the problem child when he was the only one that couldn't dodge an incoming balloon on time, and the bust dissolved in his arms.

"Real nice, Octodad," Bella said grimly with sarcasm.

But that was also when Mr. Herriman came in and grabbed the sponges harshly by their nonexictant ears.

"Aha! Bubble balloons! So THAT'S where all of the soap went!"

* * *

Frankie was still going to every bathroom to fix every roll of toilet paper.

"Over not under. Over not under," Frankie repeatedly told herself.

But again, that was when Mr. Herriman interrupted her when his voice came calling for her on the P.A. system.

"Ms. Francis! Please bring a mop to hallway seven!" This girl could barely take it anymore

Meanwhile, the others were once again in hot water.

"Now what?" Mac questioned.

"Well, we couldn't fix it. We couldn't fake it, so there's only one other thing we can do: Foster it," Bloo replied with a grin.

"Huh?" Mac asked with even more confusion.

"Not 'huh?'. 'Who?'" Bloo corrected.

"Huh?" Now, everyone was confused.

"There's only ONE woman who can pull off a bust like Madame Foster's bust, and that's…" Bella added as she waited for them to catch on.

"Madame Foster!"

So, they all headed for the kitchen after they called for Madame Foster to meet them in there, and they each grabbed a bag of flour.

"Thanks for helpin' us cover our tracks, Madame F. You totally rock," Bloo told the tiny old lady with a smile.

"Oh, of course. You're all just too sweet to let down…now, lay it on me!" Madame Foster said with a grin.

"Ready with the flour, guys?" Bella asked.

"Yup!"

"Alright! Ready…aim…flour!" Bloo and Bella shouted at the same time for them to toss the flour.

And soon, they were all covered in flour, but they had to make sure Madame Foster was the one covered in the white powder. So they waited for the flour to clear, and…they were greeted with a flour-covered Madame Foster, just like they needed.

* * *

"Now, go dry yourselves off, for goodness' sake," Mr. Herriman grumbled angrily at the sponge imaginary friends as they left his office with guilt, and then he picked up the P.A. system off its hook on his desk, "Ms. Francis! Please resume your toilet paper duties!"

Ad before the bunny could put it back on its hook, he heard Frankie roar with rage…but that was also when he heard another loud noise from the kitchen.

Turns out, it was actually the others, as Eduardo had accidentally knocked a bowl off the counter, and now they were all silently panicking as they heard Mr. Herriman get closer.

"What? What? Is that you, Ms. Francis? I thought I told you to get back to your toilet papering duties. And I must say it is very unwise to be snacking when there is toilet paper in need of fixing!" Mr. Herriman ranted very loudly before he arrived at the kitchen door, but when he got there, everyone was gone, and the kitchen looked like it was spit out by a tornado, leaving Mr. Herriman VERY shocked.

"Ms. Francis! Disaster in the kitchen; please come immediately!" Mr. Herriman frantically called on the P.A. system, and it turns out Frankie was in fixing the toilet paper in the outhouse out in the backyard.

"DO YA WANT THIS TOILET PAPER OR NOT?!" Frankie boomed as she exited the outhouse while stomping towards the house.

Meanwhile, the others had put flour-covered Madame Foster on the stand where he glass bust used to sit, and now she was sitting on it.

"Now listen, Madame Foster; for Plan C to work, you need to stay REALLY still," Bella reminded the old lady.

"Oh, yes, don't worry about me; I know what to do. Oh, but you better hurry off before you get caught by-." But before Madame Foster could finish warning them, they suddenly heard Mr. Herriman and Frankie's arguing in the kitchen.

"Oh, no, Ms Francis! You are only smothering the flour with that mop! The proper cleaning utensils are in the third floor closet!"

"Well, if it's the proper mop, then why isn't it in the KITCHEN closet?!"

"Do not question me methods, Ms. Francis. I suppose I will have to do YOUR job, and fetch them myself."

With that, the rabbit came hopping out into the foyer, where they acted like nothing bad was going on, and Madame Foster was pulling it off perfectly.

"Good afternoon. I trust you all are having a good and rule breaking-free day, unlike Ms. Francis—especially you two, Miss Bella and Master Bloo."

"Oh, you betcha," Bella and Bloo replied with smiles and in unison.

"Oh, Madame. Your granddaughter is working my LAST nerve. I can hardly believe you and that 'slacker' are related," Mr. Herriman sighed at the glass bust, not knowing it was the real deal, so when he hopped away, Madame Foster blew a raspberry at him.

And Mr. Herriman stopped and turned back around when he assumed that someone passed gas…and he was glaring down at Bloo.

"Uh…u-um…excuse me?" Bloo whimpered as he started sweating with worry.

"Very, very shroud, Master Blooregard. Without that 'excuse me', you BOTH would have been dismissed out by your ears, I warn you two—I am still watching."

Bloo and Bella let out a sigh of relief when the rabbit finally left.

"Seriously. I couldn't have gotten any unluckier by getting stuck with you, and thus also getting caught up in YOUR problems," Bella growled.

"But what now?" Mac once again asked.

"Nothing. That's it. We're done," Bloo replied with a smile, ignoring Bella's annoyed remark.

"Uh, Bloo…" Bella started.

"What?"

"You forgot one minor thing," Bella continued as she pointed at Madame Foster, who was still sitting on the pedestal covered I n flour.

"Why? What's wrong? She just has ta sit there, covered in flour, and not move for the rest of her li—ok, so this plan wasn't perfect. You brainiacs got any brighter ideas?" Bloo asked angrily.

"How 'bout glue?" Mac suggested.

"Glue?" Bloo questioned.

"Oh yeah, glue. Duh! Let's go get some, and finally fix this," Bella said with confidence.

"Uh, easier said than done, guys. Ever since Prankey hand-glued One-Eyed Willy to the back of the bus on grocery day, Mr. Herriman keeps all the glue in—his office," Wilt reluctantly informed, and Bloo was not having it.

"Welp, we tried."

"Oh, no you don't. you dragged me into this, so I'm draggin' you…into here," Bella grunted as she ran to the doors of the office, and she activated the rubbery snake shackle keeping her and Bloo together, which then forced Bloo to be pulled into the office with her.

Soon, everyone was looking around in Mr. Herriman's office, but Bloo was still terrified.

"Ok, don't touch anything, don't look at anything…don't even breath!"

"Will you shut up?" Bella asked angrily as she whacked the back of the worrisome blob's head with her tail.

"Stop it, you two; we need to focus. Now, if I were Mr. H, and I had glue, where would I put it?" Mac asked himself.

"Coco!" Coco pointed out as she pointed one of her feet up at a high shelf that Wilt could probably only reach, and there was a certain box.

"'Items imaginary friends should never, never touch NEVER'. That seems right," Mac said as he read the writing on the box, and Wilt reached up and into the box to pull out…glue!

"Yes! We got it!" Bella cheered, but the joy was short-lived when the doorknob on the office doors started giggling…uh-oh.

Turns out, it was only Frankie, as she held another roll of toilet paper in her hands.

"Ok, just gotta out this roll in Mr. Herriman's private office bathroom, and all the bathroom's toilet paper will have been—what are you guys doing in here?"

"Oh, please, please, PLEASE don't tell him, Frankie," Bloo and Bella both begged.

"Tell who what?"

"It was only an accident," Bloo whimpered.

"What was?" Frankie questioned with more confusion.

"Bloo and I…busted Madame Foster's bust," Bella sighed with defeat.

"You busted the bust?!"

"It wasn't all their fault; Mr. Herriman has paranoid them all day with his promise to kick them out of the house if they continued breaking the rules," Mac added.

"So we've been breaking other rules just to fix this one," Bella pointed out.

"Ms. Francis! What have you been doing all day?! None of the bathrooms have toothpaste!" Mr. Herriman's voice rang on the P.A. system again.

"Toothpaste disaster?" Frankie questioned.

"Sorry," Bloo said with a sheepish smile.

"You have also neglected to restock the soap, Ms. Francis!"

"Soapy hallway?"

"That was actually Sir-Gets-Hit-By-Water-Balloons-A-Lot's fault," Bella said flatly as she pointed at Bloo.

"So it was YOU! YOU'RE the reason my day has been so horrible!" Frankie pointed out angrily.

"Yes," Bloo and Bella sighed with guilt, as the others felt guilty too.

"That's not cool, guys. Sorry, but I gotta tell him."

"No, Frankie, please don't tell on them," Mac begged before Frankie could leave the office.

"I'm not tellin' on Bella or Bloo."

The others then sighed with relief, but it was too soon for that.

"I'm telling OFF Herriman."

"What?!"

"It's time that bunny knew his rules are freaking you all out and driving me insane. So I'm telling him straight-up that you two busted the bust. I mean, accidents happen, right?"

"Ms. Francis, I am absolutely tired of your dilli-dallying! Meet me in my office in precisely thirty seconds to discuss this further!" Mr. Herriman announced on the intercom before finally hanging up.

"I've been waitin' for this for a LONG time," Frankie grumbled as she slid her jacket sleeves up her arms, ready to finally give that rabbit the went-worth.

"No tell Herriman!" Eduardo cried as he suddenly went and picked up Frankie, "I so sorry for this!"

With that, Eduardo suddenly bashed his forehead against Frankie's, thus knocking her out, as he then also tossed her unconscious body into the closet and Coco happily closed it.

"Ok, now on the list of things that are really not ok, that was really, REALLY not ok," Wilt pointed out with surprise.

"I know! Eduardo is very bad boy!" Eduardo said as he started crying.

"Forget it. Let's go," Bloo suddenly interrupted as he and the others all suddenly left the office with the glue they needed. And they left just before Mr. Herriman arrived.

"Ms. Francis?! Oh, where is that girl?" Mr. Herriman growled with anger after he saw that the red-head was nowhere to be found.

Meanwhile, everyone else was back out in the foyer trying to piece the original glass bust back together with the glue.

"Pointy rectangle piece," Bloo demanded, in which Mac handed him the said piece.

"Jaggety triangle," Bella requested, and Wilt handed the piece to her.

"Funky rhombus," Bloo requested, and Eduardo handed it to him.

"Swabs," Bella demanded, and Coco wiped her and Bloo's sweaty foreheads of concentration with a wet wipe.

"Well, did we do it?" Mac asked with anticipation.

"Yes. We have," Bella replied as she and Bloo smiled.

"Ladies and Gentlemen—we have successfully reconstructed Madame Foster's bust," Bloo said as he and Bella stepped out of the way to present the bust, and it looked like it was never broken in the first place.

"You can get down now, Madame," Bella told the little old lady, as Madame Foster was still on top of the stand covered in flour.

"Oh, how wonderful, and that was fun. I'd better go wash up; I think I got flour in my bloomers." With that, Madame Foster hopped down, and Wilt carefully placed the real glass bust back onto its pedestal.

"It's perfecto!" Eduardo cheered.

"It's a-ok!" Wilt happily added as he and Eduardo high-fived each other.

And like she always does when she's excited, Coco started happily clucking and running around.

But as she did, she accidentally knocked Bella back into Bloo back-first, and Bloo couldn't catch her and himself at the same time, and they just so happened to be standing right in front of the bust…so they fell back into the pedestal, and once again broke the bust.

And this time, Mr. Herriman was there to witness the accident.

"Well, Master Blooregard and Miss Bella, it seems that with your careless acts, you have busted Madame Foster's bust. So now, there is only one thing to do about this—my office, you two."

Knowing they were doomed, Bloo and Bella followed Mr. Herriman to his office, as the others sat there since they could do nothing about it.

"Yes, yes. It is such a downer with these things happen, but action must be taken. I can't let such incidents go unhandled," Mr. Herriman said as he opened a closet door, and Bloo and Bella waited for their punishment, "here you go."

Surprisingly, Mr. Herriman had only handed another perfect glass bust of Madame Foster to Bloo.

"What?" Bloo questioned, and Bella was just as surprised.

"Oh, yes. These things constantly break, so I've had hundreds made to replace them when need be. So, carry on with your day," Mr. Herriman calmly explained, but that was when they heard a moan coming from the closet.

The moan came from Frankie as she suddenly woke up and she was rubbing her head in pain, but when she tried to stand, she bumped her head on the shelf, and that knocked all of the shelves down and then every single bust was broken.

"She did it!" Bella and Bloo quickly stated before sprinting out of the office with the bust.

"Well, Ms. Francis, better start cleaning this up," Mr. Herriman said as he handed the red-head a broom, but she had had it.

"I'm gonna clean YOU up, rabbit! C'mere!" Frankie shouted with extreme rage, and she started chasing a terrified Mr. Herriman around his office with the broom.

* * *

 **Now, as the series will progress, just like Bloo will become more jerky, Bella will become smarter the more reasonable one between them, so she won't always be so stupid and won't always agree with Bloo's terrible ideas. Just thought I'd clarify that.**

 **Oh, and I'm glad you guys really like Bloo and Bella together too.**

 **Until the next chapter, I'm TRikiD, bye-bye!**


	7. Dinner is Swerved

Dinner is Swerved

There was a rare delicacy sitting on the dinner table for dinner tonight at Foster's; the main course was a stuffed…three-eyed pig?

"Piggy! Get off the table this instant!" Mr. Herriman scolded the pig imaginary.

Oops. Nope. That's not dinner.

"Honestly, Piggy. Eating food ON the table? I won't tolerate this."

"Aw, lay off 'a him. So what if he gets on the table? Poor thing's just hungry. Go ahead, forget manners, Piggy, and just chow down like it's the end of the world!" Frankie said with pride as she exited the kitchen with a big bowl of pasta, and Piggy really did want to dive in, but…

"No, Piggy, no!"

"Oh, alright, calm down, Long Ears," Frankie growled at Mr. Herriman, and pulled the bowl away before poor Piggy could get a bite.

"Why I never!"

"Exactly. 'You never'. You need to cut loose and live a little."

The bickering only continued between them, but that was all on the first floor. Let's check out the tip-top floor of the house.

The sun was setting over Foster's, but that didn't stop three best friends Mac, Bloo and Bella from sitting up high in the breeze on the house's highest point.

Why were they up here? Bella and Bloo wanted to show something Mac cool…well, mostly Bloo; Bella thought it was pretty stupid, so she just sat there, and let poor Mac was led into Bloo's stupid quest.

Mac was concentrating hard at the horizon while Bloo wore a grin, but Mac's confidence soon turned to worry.

"I can't."

"You can," Bloo calmly protested.

"But I-."

"Try."

"The red?"

"No. The brown."

"You mean…?"

"Yes…"

"Oh, I..."

"Good..."

"I think…

"Yeah…"

"With the chips?"

"Left."

"Left?"

"Right."

"Right?"

"No. Left is right."

"Oh! Next to the-!"

"Yes! Yes! Yes! You did it! Brown Corner! Left of the chip sign! Next to the phone pole is the roof of YOUR apartment!" Bloo happily cheered…but now, Mac regretted not listening to Bella's warning.

"Um…yeah…that's, uh…" Mac honestly couldn't find the right words, but Bella knew what to do.

The sudden sound of slow clapping got the boys' attention; turns out, it was Bella clapping.

"You guys are stupid, you just can't appreciate the small things in life," Bloo said while crossing his arms.

"Yeah, you would know about that, wouldn't you?" Bella stated flatly.

But that was suddenly when Mr. Herriman's voice came on the intercom. "Ahem! Dinner is served!"

"Wanna stay for dinner?" Bloo offered as he opened the door for his pals.

"No. I gotta get home," Mac sadly replied.

"Why? Miss your mommy?" Bloo mocked.

"No, because he wants to get a better look at his rooftop," Bella replied with a smirk, and though Mac was amused by her come-back, Bloo was not.

"Shut up."

But just when Bloo jerked the door closed out of anger, he suddenly slammed over half of Bella's tail in the door by accident.

"Aah! Bloo, you moron!" Bella growled, and she then tried to smoothly pull her tail free, but it ended in a disaster when her feathers ripped and became a ruffled catastrophe.

"Oh, great! It'll take me HOURS to groom my feathers back!"

Meanwhile, everyone was already gathered for dinner downstairs.

"Dig in, everyone!" Frankie announced with a smile, but it wasn't going to be that easy.

"Wait!" Herriman called.

"What now?" Frankie growled.

"We're missing a couple of friends."

"Who could we be possibly be missing out of this entire house?"

To answer the red-head's question, the rabbit pointed at a couple of certain chairs that everyone knew who they were for.

"Bloo and Bella…of course," Frankie sighed.

* * *

Was the trio getting any closer to getting downstairs? No. Why? Bloo was leading them.

"I think we're-," Mac began, but Bloo wasn't having it.

"Don't say it."

"But-."

"Quiet."

"Sorry, but-."

"Shut up."

"Bloo, we're lost," Bella finally stated angrily.

"We are NOT lost!" Bloo angrily protested, "…I'm just not one hundred percent sure where we are."

"That's the same thing as being lost, Idiot!" Bella snapped.

"And I'm surely gonna be busted if I don't get home soon," Mac pointed out.

"Oh, and I'm sure you're getting hungry—thinking about all of that tasty, delicious, mouth-watering-," Bella said with a grin as she thought she'd get revenge on Bloo for dragging them up here, so she described the food directly into Bloo's nonexistent ear.

"ENOUGH! I know we're lost! I know you need to get home! And I know I'm hungry! But you pointing out all our problems isn't getting us any less lost, any closer to home, or any more fed!" Bloo angrily explained while glaring mostly at Bella, but she was only grinning back.

"Hey, all she's saying is that if you hadn't dragged us up to the house's highest point, I'd be home, and you would be eating," Mac pointed out.

* * *

"Eating! They should all be EATING!" Frankie growled at Mr. Herriman, who was sitting across from her.

"No. There will NO food consumption until Master Blooregard and Miss Bella arrive for dinner," Mr. Herriman calmly protested.

"Look, I did NOT just slave over a hot stove just to have all my food get cold! Now eat, everyone!" Frankie called down the table, and everyone soon leaned in with big, slobbery smiles.

"Stop!" Mr. Herriman boomed, and everyone stopped.

"Eat!"

"Stop!"

"Eat!"

None of them ate; they all listened to the rabbit.

"Don't you see, Miss Francis? They are all aware that the proper and polite thing to do is to wait before all are present before beginning a meal; even I, who would love to be satiated with your delicious—yet very over done—steamed carrots, am restraining myself as well."

"Well, go ahead. You can all starve yourselves, but I am EATING!"

But as Frankie loaded her plate with food, she then looked down the table to find the imaginaries staring sadly at her with major hunger. So, the red-head just grumbled with anger as she slouched back in her chair.

And the whole time Frankie and Herriman were arguing, Madame Foster had been sitting in the middle, and had been forced to sit quietly to their bickering.

* * *

"I CANNOT believe this! I just can't believe this!" Bloo complained as he lead Mac and Bella down a flight of stairs.

"YOU can't believe it?! I can't believe it! Don't you two, like, LIVE here?!" Mac questioned with shock, "and Bella, can't you just lead us downstairs with your stronger sense of smell?"

"Oh, of course I would Mac—when Bloo apologizes for ruining my beautiful tail!" Bella replied calmly at first, but then lashed out at Bloo, who only glared back at her.

"Never! It's not MY fault your tail's messed up; you were simply in the door's way. And look Smart-Mouth-Mac, if YOU know where ta go, then why don't YOU lead the way?!" Bloo snapped at Mac.

"Ok. I will. Just you wait; I'll get us all downstairs in no time."

* * *

"Just wait? Just WAIT?! Look at them; they can't take much more of this hunger!" Frankie angrily protested, as she pointed out Piggy, who was sitting next to Mr. Herriman and he was drooling at the mouth while his saliva got everywhere.

"Please, clean the saliva," Mr. Herriman grimly requested, but Piggy then used the good linens to clean it, much to Mr. Herriman's dismay.

"Oh, no! Not the good linens…very well, I shall do it myself. Could you please get the paper towels, Miss Francis?"

"Wha-? Get th-? Ugh, ya know what? Fine. Just fine. I do everything else around here, anyway," the red head growled to herself, as she got up and stomped off to the kitchen, where she soon came back out of with a roll of paper towels.

And just when Frankie was about to pull off three pieces…

"Ah-ah-ah, Miss Francis! Only TWO sheets," Mr. Herriman quickly reminded…but he was REALLY trying her patience.

But while Mr. Herriman was busy lecturing Frankie, Madame Foster saw the perfect opportunity to help the hungry imaginary friends; the little old lady started by sneaking and tossing a near-by imaginary with one eye a chicken drum.

But the imaginary was confused as to why she was doing this, so he pointed down at it, and got an approving nod from Madame Foster; he then wasted no time in taking a bite and then hiding the drum under the table since Mr. Herriman was sitting directly across the table from him.

And because they were so close, Mr. Herriman turned and glanced at the friend when he swore he saw him chewing, but right when he looked, the friend was sly enough to stop chewing and just innocently waved. That was enough to convince Mr. Herriman to turn back towards Frankie, and that gave the imaginary the chance to finish chewing and swallow.

* * *

Mac had soon lead a doubtful Bloo and Bella down the stairs, and the boy swore they were home free once they reached the door at the bottom of the staircase.

"Watch and be amazed, as I have effortlessly succeeded at where you failed, Bloo," Mac said while getting cocky.

"He's probably got'cha there," Bella added with a smirk, in which Bloo stuck out his tongue at her in annoyance.

"Viola!" Mac shouted with confidence when he threw the door open…but he jinxed it.

The three of them literally walked right back out to where they started: the highest point of the house.

Mac and Bella couldn't believe it, but Bloo was smiling the whole way.

"But…we went DOWN," Bella sighed hysterically.

"I know," Bloo added sarcastically.

"I-it's not possible," Mac whimpered while going up to the rail and looking over it.

"Admit it, you guys just REALLY wanted ta see that roof corner again," Bloo said while getting cocky.

"But…we went…down," Mac sighed while trying to comprehend how the laws of physics were just broken.

"The only thing going down will be YOU if you don't get us back downstairs, Oh-So-Claimed Leader," Bella growled while poking Bloo's chest a few times to make her point.

"Don't start a fight with me now, Missy. I need all my strength to get us back downstairs, and if you guys REALLY do wanna get back down there, then you'd better follow me, so that we won't keep going in circles," Bloo firmly explained while going to open the door and waited for the others.

* * *

"Circles, Miss Francis. You need to learn the proper cleaning motion for cleaning up saliva," Mr. Herriman explained as he had eventually taken the paper towels from Frankie show her how to scrub up the saliva in circles.

"Dude, if you would just let them all eat, they wouldn't be drooling, and you wouldn't have ta teach me ta clean up spit!" Frankie angrily pointed out.

But as Frankie and Mr. Herriman bickered with each other, neither of them noticed that Madame Foster had been leaning over and secretly tossing food to the imaginary friends down the table, and they successfully and quietly ate with satisfaction.

"True, true. But you must also know that if Master Blooregard and Miss Bella were only to attend dinner at the proper time, there would be no waiting, drooling or teaching of cleaning methods. Why, I'm sure that those two have NO association for our discomfort, and are probably off 'whoopy-ing' it up!" Mr. Herriman added last.

* * *

Where were Bloo, Bella and Mac now? Falling straight down the long and dark laundry chute, and it was actually kind of fun to them.

"Where are we going now?!" Mac called with joy.

"Hopefully not the roof again!" Bloo replied, and they three started screaming as if they were on a carnival ride.

Soon enough though, they reached the end of the chute, and they fell into a large cart of dirty laundry in the large laundry room.

"Whoo-hoo! Yes! I can't believe it! The laundry chutes ACTUALLY lead to the laundry room!" Bloo cheered.

"Well, duh," Mac pointed out with disappointment.

"Look man, with what we've been through, I don't trust ANYTHING in this crazy house."

"Fair point."

"Bloo…get offa me…now," Bella growled, but Mac and Bloo couldn't see her anywhere, and they were confused as to why her voice sounded so muffled.

But they soon found out where she was when Bloo was suddenly tossed out of the cart because he was sitting right on top of her.

"You now owe me for more than just causing us to be late for dinner," Bella said flatly.

"I ain't payin' you back for anything because I did nothing wrong," Bloo sneered while getting back up, and he gathered up a bundle of laundry that they knocked out of the cart.

"But guys, look, check it," Bloo suddenly said with a smile, as he grabbed out a red and orange sock from the bundle of dirty laundry in his arms.

"You're going to eat socks?" Bella asked with sarcastic enthusiasm.

"Oh, ha-ha, very funny," Bloo grumbled, "no, watch this."

With that, the blob scooped up a pile of laundry in his arms, and he started throwing a trail of clothes behind him as he left the room.

"Oh, no! I am lost! Where is Mac and Bella? Oh, look, a trail of clothes! I will follow it!" Bloo's bad-acting voice came from down the hall, and not a minute later, he appeared back in the doorway.

"Oh, thank goodness! I have found Mac and Bella! This helpful trail of clothes has shown where I have and have not been; thanks to them, I am no longer lost. I am forever grateful, trail of clothes," Bloo rambled on with more of his bad acting, and when the scene was over, he smiled brightly at Bella and Mac.

For a moment, the boy and the fox imaginary friend exchanged shocked looks.

"F for the acting, but A for the plan," Bella admitted.

"Yeah! Whoo! Take THAT, house! Who's not gettin' lost in you no more?! That's right! It's us! Whoo!" Bloo cheered, and Mac couldn't help but join in the cheering by running up to his imaginary friend, and the two shouted while bumping bellies like football players. But then Bloo suddenly broke down on his knees and started riffing an imaginary guitar.

"Are you boys done being boys?" Bella eventually asked when Bloo wouldn't stop imaginary-riffing for a while.

"Sure, whatever. Get some laundry, and let's just go," Bloo grumbled when Bella ruined the moment for him. And soon, the three of them grabbed as much clothes as they could carry, and they left the laundry room while Bloo was the first to leave a trail of clothes behind them.

"This was actually a pretty good idea, Bloo. I was afraid that if we kept them waiting any longer, Mr. Herriman was gonna send out a search party for us," Mac pointed out with a smile.

"Don't get your hopes up just yet, kid," Bella added with a sigh.

* * *

"Now, get going. We are all quite famished," Mr. Herriman demanded, as he chose Wilt, Coco and Eduardo to leave the dining room and go search for the missing diners.

"I'll bet they just got locked up on the roof again," Wilt pointed out.

"Co coco co coco co, co! Coco co, co!" Coco clucked angrily.

"Si!" Eduardo agreed.

"I agree. I'm sorry, but just because you can see a corner of Mac's apartment does NOT mean it's the best thing ever," Wilt added.

* * *

"I'm so awesome, so awesome! I'm gonna get dinner, get dinner!" Bloo sang happily while he, Bella and Mac were still leaving trails of clothes behind them.

But then they stopped when Bloo came up to an intersection that Bloo recognized as one of their trails.

"We've already been here! Let's go this way, go this way!" Bloo sang awkwardly and lead them in a totally different direction.

Turns out, Wilt, Coco and Eduardo were about to come up on one of Bloo's clothes trails, but they didn't know it was from him. So, when Eduardo nearly stepped on a sock, he jumped up and screamed while retreating into Wilt's arm, taking the basketball with him.

"It's ok, Ed. It's just some dirty laundry," Wilt reassured while pushing Eduardo off, but then Wilt gasped at the sight of the trail of clothes, "in fact, it's A LOT of dirty laundry. I'm sorry, but that's not ok. C'mon, guys, the others can wait; we gotta clean this up."

With that, the trio started to pick up the laundry, but then Eduardo and Wilt swore they heard chewing; they soon turned to find it was Coco eating a t-shirt.

"Ahh, no Coco! It's muy poison!" Eduardo cried while running up to the bird thing, and tried to pry it from her beak. But Coco pulled back, and when Eduardo's claws clipped, Coco rolled back from the momentum, and fell at Wilt's feet.

"He's right. I know you're hungry, but you can't just eat clothes," Wilt pointed out and successfully pulled the shirt from Coco. But she wouldn't give up, so as Coco tried to jump up and grab the shirt back, Wilt had to hold it above his head.

"Co coco co coco!" Coco protested.

"It may be a good source of fiber, but still…" Wilt argued back.

"Si! No eat laundry, Coco!" Eduardo backed his tall friend up, and Coco soon gave up and went along with him on their search. But Eduardo stayed behind when he noticed a t-shirt that had a picture of a hotdog on it, so Eduardo picked it up and attempted to eat it.

But just before Eduardo could eat the hotdog-labeled shirt, Coco suddenly came back and chomped and swallowed the shirt, leaving a hungry Eduardo.

Meanwhile, Bloo, Bella and Mac continued to leave trails of clothes, and just when they were out of sight, Wilt, Coco and Eduardo soon showed up and cleaned up their only chance of getting back downstairs. So, when they came back, not only were they all out of clothes, but Bloo was shocked to find the clothes were all mysteriously gone.

"Whoa, wait a minute! Our trails our gone!"

"How do you know?" Mac questioned.

"Because I KNOW I dropped a pair of underwear right here, and trust me, you do NOT forget handling someone else's underclothes," Bloo replied.

"Which is why I'm SO glad I don't have lingerie," Bella added under her breath.

…

"Ok…" Mac said with disgust, "so…where did all the clothes go?"

"Maybe…" Bloo began with shock.

"What?" Mac asked.

"No, I must be insane," Bloo whimpered.

"What?" Bella urged.

"Maybe this house…"

"Yeah?" Mac and Bella said with worry.

"Is actually an imaginary friend…"

"Ok…"

"And…it eats clothes!"

…

"You're right," Mac admitted.

"You think so?"

"You ARE insane," Bella added, in which Bloo suddenly went woozy and fainted against the wall.

"It's the delusions of hunger, I tell ya…I'm so hungry, I think I'm slowly eating away at my brain…"

"What brain?" Bella asked fatly.

"Soon, there will be nothing left of me…goodbye, guys…you were the best friends I could ever have…" Bloo went on while closing his eyes and ignoring Bella.

But suddenly, his eyes popped wide and he hopped back up with a smile while sniffing the air.

"Ya smell that?"

"Lingerie?" Mac questioned.

"Ew!" Bloo and Bella sneered.

"No, it's food! Let's go!" Bloo exclaimed and suddenly ran off with Bella and Mac close behind.

* * *

Everyone else continued to wait in awkward silence at the dining table, but Madame Foster didn't want to starve the whole table, so she came up with the idea to distract Herriman by knocking in his shin with her cane.

"Ouch! Miss Francis, I understand that you are upset with me, but that is no reason to act out so childishly!" Mr. Herriman whined while rubbing his sore shin.

"Do what?" Frankie questioned with surprise.

"Do not act so innocent, Young Lady. You just kicked me," the rabbit informed while ducking under the table.

"I did NOT!" Frankie protested, but then she noticed how her grandmother was quickly gathering up as much food as she could carry in her arms, and when Madame Foster gave her granddaughter a wink and thumbs up, Frankie smiled and caught up with her plan.

And just when Mr. Herriman sat back up, Madame Foster disappeared underneath the table. So, to keep the uptight rabbit distracted, Frankie kicked him in the same shin Madame Foster hit him in.

"Ow! Miss Francis! What do you think you are doing?!"

"Oh, nothing."

But even as Frankie smiled an innocent smile, she suddenly reached across the table and pulled on Mr. Herriman's ears.

Meanwhile, Madame Foster was walking under the table while the imaginary friends all grabbed a piece of food and secretly started eating without Mr. Herriman noticing; not that he would notice since Frankie was now standing on the table, and she pulled his suit over his face.

"Wow! This is SO much more fun than I thought it would be!" Frankie laughed while Herriman struggled underneath her. But soon, Madame Foster popped up in her seat between the woman and the rabbit, and that was Frankie's cue to let go and sit back down.

"Goodness me! Madame Foster, do you know how much your granddaughter has just humiliated me?!" Mr. Herriman asked angrily while fixing his suit and hat.

"I demand an apology, and that punishment be taken IMMEDIATELY!"

And the whole time the rabbit was whining, Frankie was trying her best to stifle her laughs. But Madame Foster glared at her granddaughter and shook a finger at her.

"I sowwy, Mr. Hewwiman. I been a bad girl," Frankie said sweetly to follow the act, and now Madame Foster was trying not to laugh too.

"Well, I shall say so, Miss Francis, but please see to it that it doesn't happen again," Mr. Herriman added calmly, and Frankie and Madame Foster shared successful glances and gave each other a thumbs up.

* * *

"It smells AMAZING!" Bloo exclaimed happily while sprinting through the halls to get closer to the source of the wonderful smell, and Mac and Bella were following close behind.

"I know, but-!" Mac tried to point out.

"I can't stand it!" Bloo interrupted while rounding a corner, and he came up to a closed door that he assumed that the food was behind it.

"But what about-?" Bella tried to ask.

"I don't care! It smells so…eww…" Bloo interrupted once more while opening the door, but his face cringed when he saw what was REALLY inside.

"What do you mean 'eww'?" Mac questioned.

"Yeah, I thought it smelled awesome," Bella pointed out as she and Mac skidded to a halt in front of the door. But then they soon cringed when they saw who's room it was.

"Eww…" Bella and Mac said in unison when they saw Duchess sitting at a fancy table, forking a plate of choice cut steak.

"And to what do I owe the unwelcoming intrusion of boy, blob and belle?" Duchess asked with a sneer.

"Oh please, Your Duchessness. Bloo is starving, Bella needs to fix her tail, I REALLY need to get home, and we're totally lost. Can you tell us how ta get downstairs?" Mac pleaded.

"Yes," Duchess simply replied.

"Alright!" Bloo cheered.

But Duchess only continued to sit there and eat her food.

"Um, hello?" Bella piped up.

"Yes?"

"You're gonna tell us how ta get downstairs?" Bloo asked with hope.

"No."

"What?!" the three asked with shock.

"But you just said-," Mac tried to point out.

"You asked if I could, and I can. But you didn't ask if I would, and I won't," Duchess explained with an evil grin.

"Doh, why I oughtta, and I WILL oughtta! So help me, I'm gonna use this thing!" Bloo growled while approaching the table, and he grabbed the old phone and lifted it threateningly.

"Go ahead! I dare you!" Duchess urged.

"No! Don't provoke him! He's delusional from hunger!" Mac pleaded.

"And dangerously stupid!" Bella added with worry.

"Oh, I'll do it alright!" Bloo chuckled hysterically with a crazy look in his eyes.

"Then do it already!"

"THAT'S IT!"

Bloo slammed the phone down and immediately dialed a number and pressed the phone to his non-existent ear.

"Yeah, Pizza Pickout? I'd like ta order twelve extra-extra large pizzas with extra sauce and extra cheese ta Foster's Home. Yup, that's the place. Thanks."

And with that, Bloo gently placed the phone back on its hook after knowing he just solved his hunger problem.

"Ha! Not so smart now, are ya? Who's the genius now, baby?" Bloo cheered while dancing around, but Bella and Mac only shook their heads in disappointment.

"Pray tell, 'Genius'. If you don't know how to get downstairs, then how will you answer the door when your precious pizzas arrive?!" Duchess asked while standing from her seat and lifting her arms to emphasize her point.

Bloo just stood there while his eye twitched, but it wasn't long until he suddenly screamed and ran back to Duchess to get his revenge. But when Mac went after his imaginary friend to stop him, Duchess pressed a button on the table, and it opened up a trap door that the blob and the boy just managed to run into.

"Trapdoor?" Bloo asked calmly before they fell.

"Yup," Mac simply replied.

"I HATE THIS HOOOOUUUUSE!" Bloo screamed as he and Mac fell down, and Bella was soon pulled with them when the bright orange tether between them was tested, and she screamed as she was pulled down without warning.

But as they fell for who knows how long or how far, the trio soon found the light at the end of the tunnel…and they somehow fell back up to the highest point of the house…again.

They were shocked when they all landed on the cursed balcony, and for a moment, they just sat there in shock.

"I…I don't get it…" Bella whimpered while continuing to lay on her back and stare up at the now starry night sky.

"Yeah…we went down…not up…down," Mac said while glancing down the trapdoor and tried to comprehend the house's physics.

"This place is crazy, it's crazy…and I'm so hungry, I'm crazy, doo-da-doo-doo-da-doooo," Bloo sang horribly and then laughed hysterically while walking over to the rail and leaned over.

"Wow, we're REALLY high up," Bloo sighed, but then he squinted and noticed the pizza deliverer's car parked outside, and the deliverer was walking up to the front door with the twelve pizzas he ordered.

"Oh, look, the pizza man…hi, pizza man, we're really high up, and you look like an ant…"

"Wait, what did you just say?" Mac quickly asked.

"Ant," Bloo sighed.

"No, before that."

"An."

"Before that?"

"Like."

"No, before that."

"Look."

"No, uh…nine words before that."

"Um…hi!"

"And after that?"

"Pizza."

"And after that?"

"Uh…were? No, man!"

"Hi, pizza man?"

"Hello!"

"No, Adele! Pizza man down THERE!" Bella snapped when she finally caught up with the plan,a nd she pointed a paw down at the ground, "if we can down there from up here, you can get your pizza, Mac can go home, and I can finally get a spa treatment."

"Down there?" Bloo questioned.

"Yes," Mac replied.

"From up here?" the blob added.

"Yes!" Bella hissed in annoyance.

"But how?" Mac questioned and thought hard, but then Bloo had a brilliant idea.

"Sheets!"

"Bloo!" Bella and Mac yelled in shock.

"No, sheets! Bed sheets! C'mon!" Bloo corrected while grabbing Mac's hand and Bella's paw, and he lead them to the trapdoor.

"What are you doing?" Mac asked with fear, and Bella tried to pull herself from Bloo's grip, but to no avail.

"Just trust me!" Bloo shouted when he jumped down, taking Mac and Bella with him.

* * *

"Trust you?" Mr. Herriman asked the pizza delivery man at the front door, as he didn't recall ordering any pizzas, "no, Sir, trust me. I assure you that we did NOT order one dozen pizzas."

"K…here's your pizzas, man," the delivery man said with a shrug.

"I reiterate, we did not order any pizzas, and furthermore, I am not a man, I am a rabbit."

"Oooh, I get it."

"Good."

"Here's your pizzas—rabbit."

Mr. Herriman was NOT amused.

Meanwhile, Frankie and Madame Foster were quickly handing out more food to the whole table while Herriman was distracted.

* * *

Duchess continued to eat peacefully, but Bloo, Bella and Mac, who she was sure she sent careening down a trapdoor, suddenly hopped back out of the same trapdoor, and they started kicking the pillows off her bed, they bundled the bed sheets in the middle, and they pulled the mattress of its frame.

"Shut up, shut up, shut up!" Bloo shouted repeatedly as he, Bella and Mac carried the mattress together, and they ran out of the room without another word, leaving a confused Duchess just sitting there.

But when the trio ran towards the nearest window, they carelessly ran right by Wilt, Coco and Eduardo.

"Guys?" Wilt questioned as he and the others watched as the boy, the blob and fox/peacock started tying the sheets together, creating a long rope, and then they threw the mattress and part of the rope out the window. But without warning, the three of them suddenly jumped out the window.

"Guys!" Wilt screamed in horror and ran up to the window with Coco and Eduardo close behind.

"Ay caramba!"

"Coco!"

Soon, they were pulling on the sheet rope, but Mac, Bloo and Bella were unaware why their rope was being pulled back in, and the mattress below started becoming smaller as they held onto the disappearing sheets.

"I told you, the house is eating it!" Bloo shouted.

"Who cares?! Climb down!" Bella demanded, and she and the boys quickly tried to climb down the sheet rope.

But they soon realized that they were running out of rope, and the height between them and the mattress was becoming more and more deadly.

"Forget it! Just jump!" Bloo yelled, and the three of them all let go, plummeting and preying they would land safely on the mattress.

But with all of the momentum of the their pulling, Wilt, Coco and Eduardo were all sent tumbling back sense there was nothing strong enough to hold them. And while they were rolling all the way back down, Mac, Bella and Bloo were sent flying back up to the highest balcony again because of the extreme bounciness of the mattress.

And because they once again ended up at square one, they just screamed in frustration; their screaming was even loud enough to slightly shake the giant chandelier in the dining room.

And just when Mr. Herriman finally agreed to take the pizzas and close the door, Coco, Wilt and Eduardo suddenly came rolling down and crashed into the door like a bowling ball rolling into bowling pins.

"Wilt, Coco, Eduardo, stop dilly-dallying and please find Bella and Bloo, so that they may begin their meal. From the sound of things, they are on the roof," Mr. Herriman instructed and hopped into the dining room to set the pizzas on the table.

"Oh, and are you all aware that you can see Mac's abode from the top most tower? Quite fascinating."

And Wilt, Coco and Eduardo all just rolled their eyes and reluctantly headed back upstairs.

* * *

"I'm so busted, I'm so busted, I'm so busted!" Mac repeated with worry as he, Bloo and Bella trudged down a flight of stairs.

"Can't…go on…hate house…need food…" Bloo rambled as he fainted and nearly would have fallen down the last few stairs if he hadn't accidentally fallen on Bella's back, and she had to balance herself due to the extra weight.

"You don't look so good. Watch him while I go see if I can get some help," Mac instructed Bella when he noticed how sick his blob buddy looked, and then he ran off.

But when Mac was gone, Bella decided she wasn't going to carry Bloo like she was some horse.

"Get off my back," Bella sighed while leaning to one side and Bloo slid off.

But as Bloo tried to pick himself up, he started seeing illusions, and he pictured a nearby lamp as a celery stalk. With his hunger running wild, he slowly walked towards the lamp, and that was when Bella noticed the wandering blob.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! You're not eating a lamp," Bella pointed out firmly and stepped in front of Bloo to stop him. But when Bella stepped into his sights, he started picturing as a fluffy, white-frosted, strawberry-spotted angel cake.

"Mmmm…angel cake…"

"Bloo, you're scaring me," Bella added as she folded her ears back in fear and tried to step back from the blob, but he kept coming closer with a big, drooling smile.

And soon, Bella was sprinting for her life through the halls, as a deranged Bloo was chasing after her, but then Bella came upon a literal anthropomorphic chicken drum.

"RUN! HE'S GONNA EAT YOU!" Bella warned and the chicken leg soon joined her in running to save his life.

But Bella and the drum were unfortunately both cornered at a dead end, and they huddled together as Bloo slowly approaching them.

"Ooh, you both look so fingy-licky good! And I'm so sorry, but I gotta eat somethin'!"

"BLOO!"

The blob, fox and drum turned to find Mac standing at the end of the hall, and he luckily stopped Bloo from eating anyone.

"What's this guy's trip man? Is he yours?" the drum asked with shock.

"Somehow, yes," Bella whispered in reply.

"Yeah, he's my imaginary friend. C'mere, boy!" Mac called and patted his legs as if Bloo were a dog, and Bloo glared at the chicken leg and Bella as he reluctantly retreated back to Mac.

"Sorry about that, he's just really hungry," Mac apologized.

"And by the way, are you actually…?" Bella asked while trying not to offend the living chicken leg.

"Yeah, I'm an imaginary food friend. Name's Charlie."

"What are you doing here?" Mac questioned.

"It's pretty hard ta talk about, but I was created by a kid in a weight maintenance program who was always REALLY hungry; there was a whole lotta us like that there, but Foster's came in a rescued us all just in time. Those were dark days, man."

"Bummer," Mac sighed sadly.

"So why aren't you down at dinner?" Bella asked with curiosity.

"You're sick man! Imaginary food friends NEVER go down ta dinner…not since what happened to George," Charlie snapped and pointed to a cracked bedroom door, and behind it was a anthropomorphic cookie friend, and he had a giant bite mark in his head. The cookie friend then shut the door in fear.

"Don't you guys have to eat?" Mac asked.

"What's wrong with you? That's like takin' down one 'a yer own," Charlie shuddered.

"Then you wouldn't know how ta get downstairs, huh?" Bella asked with doubt.

"Of course we do! In order to avoid the enemy, ya gotta become the enemy; get in there brains!"

"Well, we've been trying to get downstairs all day. Can you please take us?" Mac asked nicely.

"Alright, fine…" Charlie huffed while crossing his arms, "but you better keep that blue guy under control!"

"No problem," Mac and Bella said in unison, and Charlie soon started leading them through the halls.

* * *

But unbeknownst to Mr. Herriman, everyone at the table was stuffed since they ate nearly everything behind his back.

"I must thank you all for your courtesy. I am sorry and I know you must all be famished, but do not worry. We may all eat when the inconsiderate Miss Bella and Master Blooregard are apprehended by our trustworthy search party."

But speaking of which, Wilt, Coco and Eduardo were all starving too, and they were all about to pass out on the floor in a random hall.

"Co, co…coco co, co…" Coco mumbled.

"Coco…coco co coco…" Wilt followed.

"Coco…coco…" Eduardo muttered meekly.

Meanwhile, Charlie the chicken leg was carefully sneaking around and frantically glancing around the halls while leading Mac, Bella and an uneasy Bloo.

"Watch my back, will ya?" Charlie asked when they entered a certain hall, "we're in enemy territory now, and it's not safe for a lone leg like me. Ya never know when someone could just lose it."

But as if on cue, Bloo suddenly snapped and screamed while darting for the drum.

"Aah! Aboard mission! Evasive maneuvers! Serpentine, serpentine!" Charlie shouted and suddenly ran off, but not without Bloo.

"Bloo, no!" Mac shouted after his imaginary friend, but he and Bella tried to keep up with him as he and the drum proved to be too fast.

And soon, Charlie unfortunately got away by somehow jumping into the helmet of a decorative suit of armor.

"What did you do that for?! We were almost there!" Bella huffed as she and Mac glared at Bloo.

"Boo hungy, Boo hungy!" Bloo whined.

"No! 'Boo' stupid! You ruined everything!" Bella barked.

"You stupid!" Bloo protested.

"YOU'RE stupid!"

"No, you!"

"You!"

"Oh, yeah?!" Bloo shouted, and suddenly lunged at Bella, sending the both of them in a tumbling ball of fierce fighting. And Mac just seemed to be in their way, so they accidentally took him with them, and even hit him a few times by accident.

And as the trio remained in a ball, they rolled down a bunch of flights of stairs, they rolled down halls, they rolled passed Duchess' room, and they even rolled back up onto the highest balcony again. But their luck returned when they fell over the rail and fell all the way down onto the mattress, bouncing off of it and sending them flying onto the front porch.

It took them a moment to realized where they were, but once they found out, the three of them stood and smiled.

"Hey, we're here," Bella chuckled.

"Cool!" Bloo said happily while opening the door.

"See ya, guys!" Mac called as he turned and waved goodbye.

And Bloo and Bella headed for the dining room, and they hopped up into their usual seats.

"Howdy, everyone!" Bloo called.

"Sorry we're late!" Bella added with embarrassment.

"Yeah, and I'm starvin'!"

"Ah-ah-ah! We have restrained ourselves from eating this entire time, waiting for you two to arrive," Mr. Herriman interruped.

"Yeah, thanks, but now we're here, so let's eat," Bella urged.

"No, no, no. Now, Masters Wilt and Eduardo and Miss Coco are not here; your friends have been waiting for you to arrive so they could dine, and now you must do the same."

"Seriously?" Bloo grumbled.

"Mr. Herriman, may I please be excused?" Piggy cut in.

"Excuse me?" Mr. Herriman asked with shock.

"No, excuse ME. May I be excused?" Piggy repeated.

"And me?" another friend asked.

"And me!" called another imaginary friend.

"Well, you can not have any dinner after this; you are making the decision to go to bed without supper, and I shall not have any midnight snacking. Understand?" Herriman informed firmly.

"Oh, we understand, Mr. Herriman…I couldn't eat another bite, anyway," Piggy muttered under his breath.

"I beg your pardon!"

"Um, I said…boy, am I tired…uh, goodnight!"

With that, Piggy, along with the rest of the table, walked off with full bellies and tired eyes.

"Yeah, we're gonna pack it in too, Mr. H," Frankie added as she and Madame Foster left their seats.

"Glad you guys made it down," Frankie whispered to Bloo and Bella, but then she gasped when she noticed Bella's ruined tail.

"Oh, Bella, your tail! I can't leave it like that! Tell ya what, how about tomorrow, I give you a bath and help groom your tail back?"

"Alright. Thank you," Bella said with a smile.

But just before she and Madame Foster left, the said little old lady snuck two chicken legs into Bloo's lap, one for each of them; she then patted their heads and left.

"Well, I hope the others arrive soon. You won't be getting any food until then," Mr. Herriman added.

"Ooooh, noooo…" Bloo sighed sarcastically, and he and Bella gave a wuick nod at each other before slamming their foreheads to the edge of the table, tricking Mr. Herriman into thinking they were just pouting.

But with their heads down, Bloo had passed the extra leg to Bella, and they quietly munched on the meat and fist-bumped without Herriman even knowing.

"Oh, now where could they be?" Mr. Herriman huffed while checking his pocket watch.

Turns out, Wilt, Coco and Eduardo were actually on the same balcony the others got stuck up on.

"Donde?" Eduardo asked as he and the others squinted out onto the horizon.

"Coco?"

"Not the brown, the red," Wilt replied.

"Left?" Eduardo questioned.

"Coco!"

"Right," Wilt said with a smile.

"Oh, right?"

"No, Coco's right. It's left."

"Oooh…si, si."

"Coco!"

"Yeah, right there. See it? Red shirt, to the left…is that Mac?"

"Oh, si, si! It's Mac!"

"Co coco co, co?"

"No, I don't think Bloo's with 'im."

"Man, I is muy, muy hungry."

"Me too."

"Coco, coco!"

"Yeah, who knows? Maybe they already made it downstairs. Let's go see."

* * *

 **Good Lord, this took me FOREVER!**

 **I don't know if it's ever taken me longer to write a single chapter, and I am not kidding when I say this one chapter is nearly 36 pages long on Microsoft! Yeah! I typed 36 pages, and I'm now at a total of 200 hundred pages for the whole story, AND I'M NOT EVEN HALF THROUGH SEASON ONE!**

 **But ya know what? It's all worth it. I love writing this story, and I can't let my readers down.**

 **So, until the next chapter, I'm TRikiD, bye-bye!**


	8. World Wide Wabbit

World Wide Wabbit

Mac, Bloo and Bella had all followed Frankie into her bedroom when she said she had something cool to show, and once they discovered that there was an old computer sitting on Frankie's office desk, there was a peculiar page pulled up on the screen.

"Pretty neat, huh? And this is just the home page," Frankie began while waving the mouse around on the new and custom made Foster's Home website, "soon, when you click on these other icons, they'll take you to photos, videos and other information on all of the imaginary friends in the house, so now you can adopt a friend online!"

"Coooool!" the three friends cheered with wide eyes and big smiles.

"Ooh, got anything on Bloo? Any pixilated pictures to enhance his idiocy?" Bella asked while smirking evilly at Bloo.

"Hey!" Bloo pouted and blew a raspberry at his fox friend.

"No, there isn't anything yet, but that's what I'm about to start working on—with THIS baby!" Frankie replied while grabbing something out from her nightstand drawer, and she pulled out a camcorder.

"Ms. Francis! Ms. Francis!" Mr. Herriman called, and he soon opened Frankie's bedroom door, "oh, there you are! Ms. Francis, the picture frame in hall twenty three on the fifth floor is crooked by five sixteenths of an inch."

"Yeah, and…?" Frankie asked impatiently.

"Go straighten it. Now," Herriman replied firmly.

"Aw, c'mon, I'm in the middle of something! It's for the house, anyway!"

"Ms. Francis, wasting time on that new fingle-fangled technology is hardly beneficial to this house!"

"Yeah, not like straightening picture frames," Frankie added sarcastically.

"Precisely! And I'll be a monkey's uncle if I allow it to hang there misaligned, so stop sitting there and playing with that ridiculous wizza-ma-whootsit! Now, get upstairs this instance! And hop to it!"

With that, Herriman handed Frankie a two foot long ruler, and he hopped angrily out of the room without another word.

"Ha! Buuuurn!" Bloo laughed, only to earn a whack on the head from the ruler.

"I'll NEVER understand how my sweet, lovable grandma imagined that stingy stick in the mud!" Frankie complained and then sighed, "look, I gotta take care of this stupid frame, so could you guys handle the interviews with the other friends for me?"

"Sure, Frankie," Mac replied happily while carefully picking up Frankie's camera.

"Yeah, no problem, Frank-a-reeno! We've got it ALL covered!" Bloo added with a huge grin.

"Yeah, well, just don't make anyone look stupid. We're trying to get them adopted, not humiliated," Frankie pointed out with suspicion.

So, the trio went off selecting random imaginary friends to start recording their interviews on video, and their first stop was Bloppy Pants…but he was too shy in front of the camera. Next was the big guy Cy, but all he did was get up in the camera and say his favorite color was pink. But after a few more interviews, Bloo starting sneaking into the shot; he waved in the background of Wilt's video, he lifted a hand on onto Sloppy Moe's shoulder in his video, and he even spun around in the background of Sunset Junction's video.

And when they were re-watching every video, Bella and Mac were starting to get pretty angry at their blob friend.

"Seriously, can you stop making everyone look like an idiot?" Mac asked angrily.

"Hey, they didn't need my help with that," Bloo protested while getting cocky.

"The only idiot I see in those videos is the one I'm stuck with," Bella chuckled evilly.

"You. Are. Mean," Bloo hissed.

"Stop it, guys! I'm gonna go interview Madame Foster, and I don't want you two-WHOA!" Mac cut in while pressing the record on the camcorder when they approached Madame's Foster's bedroom door, but when Mac lifted the camera to look through the crack, he was very surprised at what he was seeing inside.

"What?" Bloo asked anxiously, and he and Bella leaned over Mac's shoulders, both gasping at what they saw on the screen.

"Is that Mr. Herriman?" Bella whispered with a cocked brow, but Mac quickly shushed her. And after standing there in silence, they swore they had just witnessed the most hilarious thing EVER!

So, to keep from getting caught, the trio ran off down the hall, snickering uncontrollably before bursting out with laughter.

"Oh, that is SO my kind a' dirt!" Bella laughed while rolling around on the floor.

"Yeah! Did ya get it all on tape?" Bloo asked impatiently.

"ALL of it," Mac replied while trying to hold back another laugh.

"Well, c'mon, we GOTTA show Frankie!" Bloo added while snatching the camera from Mac.

"NO!" Bella and Mac shouted and quickly grabbed Bloo before he could run off with the camera, and more importantly the embarrassing video.

"We can't, it's just wrong," Bella pointed out.

"But she would so freak out when she sees this!" Bloo protested.

"Yeah, but…it's just really mean. We can't do that to Mr. Herriman," Mac added sadly.

"Exactly! He deserves it!" Bloo said with a maniacal smile.

"No, he doesn't. We're deleting that video RIGHT NOW," Bella growled while stepping in front of Bloo, and she even bared her teeth to make her point.

"Yeah…I guess you're right…" Bloo sighed in defeat, but he had tricked them. Just before Mac could press the delete button, Bloo suddenly took them by surprise and snatched the camera and sprinted away with it.

"Bloo, you jerk!" Bella screamed angrily, as she and Mac went sprinting after their friend.

"I'm not doin' anything! Ooooh, Frankiiiiieee! FRANKIE!" Bloo laughed as he ran for Frankie's room, in which he found the said redhead sitting at her computer again.

"Yeah, what's up?" Frankie asked with a smile, but as soon as she turned in her seat, she saw Mac and Bella lunge through the doorway and attack Bloo, causing him to accidentally throw the delicate camcorder up into the air, so Frankie acted fast to jump from her chair and catch it just in time.

"Ok, ok! Whoa, guys! What's the big deal?"

"You'll NEVER believe what Mac taped!" Bloo replied happily.

"SHUT UP! It's nothing, I swear!" Mac protested.

"Sure doesn't sound like 'nothing'," Frankie added flatly.

"It's amazing!" Bloo shouted.

"No, it's not!" Bella yelled.

"It's incredible!"

"No, it's not!"

"It's AWESOME!"

"NO, IT'S NOT!"

"Aww, c'mon guys, let me see it. It's no big deal," Frankie begged when her curiosity finally got the best of her.

"Yeah, just Frankie, and we won't show it to anyone else!" Bloo begged, but Mac and Bella only gave them evil glares and crossed arms.

"Pleeeeaaaase!"

…

"Fine," the boy and the fox/peacock grumbled.

"Yes!" Bloo cheered, and he and Frankie made a dash for the computer.

"But JUST Frankie!" Bella added angrily.

"After that, we're erasing it! Got it?" Mac demanded.

"Quick! Plug it in! plug it in! You're so gonna flip!" Bloo squealed with excitement and completely ignored Bella and Mac.

Soon, Frankie plugged in her camcorder to her computer, and she loaded the video; what popped up on screen was Mac zooming the camera in through the crack, and they could here Bloo and Bella's voice in the background when they saw Mr. Herriman with Madame Foster, who was sitting in a big, fancy chair.

"Oh, c'mon, you remember! You used to do it when I was a little girl," Madame Foster pleaded with a sweet smile.

"You mean…?" Mr. Herriman asked, and then the sound of a record scratching followed by sweet bell xylophone music was heard playing…and then Mr. Herriman started doing the most unexpected thing: singing and dancing.

 _"_ _Hippity-hippity! Hoppity-hoppity! My tail's quite fluffy! My ears are quite floppity! I sing and I dance, and you can't make me stoppity! Said Funny Bunny to Sweet Little Giiirl!"_

While the video continued, Bloo watched with a huge smile, while Frankie, Mac and Bella all sat there with blank slate expressions.

 _"_ _Hoppity-hoppity! Hippity-hippity! I'm cute and cuddly, and smart as a whippity! Watch and adore as I play and skippity! Said Funny Bunny to Sweet Little Giiirl! Sprungily-spingily! Bouncity-trouncily! For allow me to declare, present and announcily! I am the head of the Fun Bunny Councily! Said Funny Bunny to Sweet Little Giiiirl!"_

When they recorded the video, Mac, Bloo and Bella didn't get to this part, and it was starting to take them by just as much surprise as Frankie, as they all leaned back from the computer with disgusted faces.

 _"_ _Bouncily-trouncily! Sprungly-springly! There's no end to the fun! For you, I will wiggly! The razz-ma-tazz and the ring-a-ding-dingly! Said Funny Bunny to Sweet Little Giiirl! Hippity-Hippity! Hoppity-hoppity! So, shall I tell you right now, My Sweet Little Poppity? That none of my friends I will ever droppily! For you, my dear lass, you are at the topitty! Said Funny Bunny to Sweet Little Girl."_

Once Mr. Herriman was finished dancing around and singing, the video ended with him booping Madame Foster's nose, making the little old lady giggle.

It was silent for a moment. No one moved, made a sound, or even breathed for that matter…but the silence was soon ended with Bloo and Frankie collapsing onto the floor, laughing until their sides hurt, much to Bella and Mac's disappointment.

"I can…I can't…breathe!" Bloo laughed uncontrollably.

"It hurts…oh, it hurts…" Frankie snickered while holding her aching sides.

"Ok, you guys have had your fun, now let's erase it," Bella growled as she and Mac went up to the computer to erase the video. But Frankie suddenly jumped back up, and pulled the camcorder away from them.

"Oh, no, no, no, no! do you have ANY idea how long I've waited for this kind of dirt?! Old Fuzz Butt will NEVER live this down!"

"And that's EXACTLY why we have to erase it! If anyone else saw this, it would humiliate Mr. Herriman," Bella added with worry.

"Duuuuh!" Frankie mocked.

"Psst! C'mon on in, guys!" Bloo suddenly whisper-shouted into the hall, allowing Wilt, Coco and Eduardo to come in.

"Ok," Wilt agreed.

"Bloo, you said JUST Fankie! You guys gotta go!" Mac pointed out, pushing the others back out.

"Ok."

"No! COME IN!" Bloo repeated louder while slamming the door shut.

"Ok."

"BLOO!" Mac and Bella growled.

"Please! Just these guys, and the I PROMISE we'll delete it!" Bloo begged.

"Listen here, ya little-," Bella began threateningly while getting all up in Bloo's face, but before she could stop him, Frankie started playing the video again, in which the others wasted no time in walking up to the computer to see what the commotion was about.

And just like last time, they all fell onto their backs in involuntary laughter…except Mac and Bella, who stood there scowling at their friends again.

"You guys, I expected better from you!" Mac scolded.

"I'm sorry…but that was REALLY funny!" Wilt gasped between breaths and wiped a tear away.

"Come on, Frankie! Erase it already!" Mac demanded and pushed Frankie back into her seat.

"Fine, whatever," Frankie grumbled and reluctantly grabbed the mouse to delete the video.

"Frankie, no!" Bloo shouted, but by the time he got to the computer, it was too late, Frankie had already deleted the video.

"It's gone. Happy now?" Frankie growled and crossed her arms, and Bloo just stood at the computer screen with wide eyes and a gaping mouth.

"Yes," Mac and Bella replied with smiles, and gave each other fist bumps.

"No!" Bloo protested, but Mac ignored him and took the camcorder with him to start Madame Foster's interview, in which the others followed him out.

But Bloo was still too shocked to move at all, so while Bella was stuck keeping an eye on him, Frankie just sat in her chair…unaware to Bloo and Bella what she had REALLY done.

"Frankie, how could-?!" Bloo was about to lash out on his redhead friend, but he and Bella turned to find her grinning at them with five shimmering disks in her hand.

"Are those…?" Bloo and Bella asked in unison, and Frankie only slowly nodded in reply.

"Oh, no! No, no, no, no, no! I am NOT letting you humiliate Mr. Herriman for your own amusement, and there's nothing you can do to stop me!" Bella shouted angrily, and glared and growled at the blob and the redhead…but Bloo had an idea.

"Oh, really? NOTHING, Bella?" Bloo asked with a smirk, as he grabbed out one of his secret weapons: a ball of pink yarn.

"No…" Bella gasped and started shaking, both she and Bloo knew it was one of her weaknesses she could NEVER resist.

"Heads up!" Bloo cheered and suddenly threw the ball to the other side of the room, and Bella couldn't resist her animal urges, so she involuntarily went after the ball of yarn and started playing with it.

And now, with no one to stop them, Frankie and Bloo grinned evilly and gave each other high fives of victory.

* * *

About a half hour later, Mac had finally finished his interview with Madame Foster.

"Thanks for the interview, Madame Foster…and thanks for the cookies!" Mac thanked in a muffled voice as he walked out of her room with Frankie's camcorder in one hand, an oatmeal cookie in the other, and another half eaten oatmeal cookie in his mouth.

But as Mac stepped out, two imaginary friends Fluffer Nutter and Jackie Khones just so happened to walk by…and Mac never expected what they were going to say next.

"And when I heard 'I declare, present and announcily'…I almost died laughing!" Fluffer Nutter laughed.

"Ya know what I saw ta that? Ring-a-ding-dingly!" Jackie Mocked with a smirk.

But when Mac heard what they said, he could only let the cookie in his mouth drop with it went agape, and he ditched the other cookie too when he sprinted off for Frankie's room.

"No, I didn't! No, I didn't! No, I didn't! No, I didn't! No, I didn't!" Mac prayed frantically as he got closer to Frankie's room, and he was horrified to find a line leading inside.

"Step right up! Only ten bucks to see the most amazing thing EVER!" Bloo announced and collected money from some of the friends in exchange for tickets, and grabbed some change from the coin holster around his waste to hand out change.

"Bloo! What is this?!" Mac scolded.

"U-uh, n-nothing!" Bloo lied while trying to hide the money behind his back.

"You're selling tickets to watch that video of Mr. Herriman, aren't you?!"

"What? ME? No, no…no…of course not! Frankie erased it, remember?"

Mac knew he was lying, that and Bloo is a horrible liar, so he thought he'd walk in and see what's really happening for himself. But when Mac tried to walk through the doorway, Frankie suddenly blocked his way with her leg.

"Coco, let me in!" Mac demanded, "what is she doing?!"

"Oh, yeah…see, she's not supposed to let anyone in without a ticket," Bloo replied and leaned against the mashed-up friend's leg.

"Oh, really? A ticket to what?"

"Nothing…nothing at all…want a ticket?" Mac went to grab a ticket, but Bloo only pulled it back and grinned at him.

"Ten bucks!"

But then the sound of all that is terror suddenly echoed throughout the halls. "No loitering in the halls! What is this?! Some sort of line?! I will have not lines in my halls!"

Everyone panicked and immediately fled from Frankie's room when they knew Herriman was getting closer, and Mac and Bloo closed the door behind after he threw away the tickets and the coin holster.

"Master Mac. Master Bloo," Herriman greeted.

"M-Mr. Herriman," the two whimpered.

"Would you pardon me, please?"

"No, don't!" But before the boys could stop the rabbit, he had already pushed passed them and opened the door. And Mac and Bloo panicked to find the video still playing, but when they ran inside, all they saw was Frankie on her bed casually reading a magazine, the computer was back on the home page…and Bella was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey, Mr. H," Frankie greeted calmly, sending a wink at Mac and Bloo, who sighed in relief.

"Good day, Ms. Francis. There is an important matter I must discuss with you. Now, I do believe that Tuesday's entrée is macaroni and cheese, but recently some of the imaginary friends have been getting…'portly'…"

As Mr. Herriman rambled on, poor Frankie tried to hold back laughter because of her imagination running wild, and all she could here coming out of Herriman's mouth was hilarious nonsense.

"I do believity that a change of menuity is in orderity. If I would have my pickity, I would suggest chickity would be more appropriaty for the resident's waist linety. That is allity."

With that, the rabbit hopped out of the room while holding his head high, not knowing what he just gotten himself into. And right after Herriman closed the door, Frankie and Bloo burst out laughing again.

"You guys, you were supposed to erase that footage! You saw them erase it, didn't you, Bella?" Mac asked angrily…until he noticed something was off.

"Oh, no…what did you do to Bella?!"

"Nothingly!" Frankie mocked.

"Just don't check the closety!" Bloo teased, and Mac immediately headed for the closet while they just kept laughing.

But when Mac opened the closet door, he was shocked to find Bella suddenly fall onto her back on the floor since she was obviously leaning against the door.

"That wasn't Seven Minutes in Heaven," Bella whimpered and stared blankly up at the ceiling.

"Bella? What happened?" Mac asked as he helped the fox/peacock hybrid up, but then he noticed the pink ball of yarn in the closet. Finally realizing what happened, he grabbed the ball and chucked it at Bloo.

"Seriously, Bloo?! You played Bella, and you tricked me?!"

"I most certainly did notily!" Bloo protested, but that's when Frankie grabbed out one of the disk copies of Herriman's video, making them both laugh even harder.

Mac and Bella glared at each other with even more anger, but Bella's anger soon turned to excitement when she came up with a brilliant idea.

"Ok, Frankie, keep the copies…I'd just hate ta see where this would get your job," Bella began slyly.

"Puh-lease! My grandma would NEVER let Herriman fire me," Frankie scoffed.

"Oh, I know. But I meant how hard it's only gonna get."

"What do you mean?" Frankie questioned with worry, and Bella smirked, knowing her plan was working.

"I'm saying that if Herriman finds out you're behind this, he's gonna make you work even harder. So, if you can barely stand the work you have now, good luck gettin' through it in the future."

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" Frankie gasped and panicked, "you're totally right! if Herriman finds out what I've done, he's gonna KILL me!"

With that, the redhead raced over to her tall dresser and reached for the back where she hid the rest of the disk copies at the top; she then threw them at the floor and stomped on them as hard as she could, quickly shattering them.

"Ok, that's all of 'em!"

"Good. Then it's all over," Mac sighed as he and Frankie were about to leave the room to grab a drink and calm down, but then he looked at Bella, "and keep a closer eye on him this time."

"Oh, don't worry. I'm watchin' 'm like a hawk—a very angry hawk," Bella hissed and gave Bloo the death glare after they left…but Bloo wasn't done yet; he remembered that Frankie had uploaded more videos of Herriman onto her computer files…but first he had to deal with Bella.

And he had yet another secret weapon to take care of her.

"Hey, Bella, wanna have some fun?" Bloo asked with an evil smirk, as he grabbed out another one of Bella's weaknesses: a little toy mouse with a noisy bell at the end of its tail.

"Don't. You. Dare," Bella growled and got into a fighting stance in case Bloo was actually crazy enough to do it…and he was. He threw the toy mouse across the room, and though it took longer than last time for her to give in, Bella soon went after the toy mouse and played with it like a kitten.

"It's not over yet," Bloo chuckled darkly once he got up onto the office chair, and he uploaded the video files onto the internet for the public to see.

* * *

Over the next three days, the whole embarrassing-Herriman-video thing seemed to have passed, until one afternoon when Frankie went to answer the front door after it impatiently wrang.

"I'm coming! Sheesh!" Frankie called, but she smiled when she saw it was just the mail man, "oh, hey Earl!"

"Hey, Frank. Here's your package," Earl said with a smile and handed Frankie a big package.

"Package? For who?" Frankie questioned.

"Increible! It is here! Thank you, Senorita Frankie!" Eduardo cheered as he suddenly charged into the foyer and snatched the box from Frankie, and then he happily ran off with it.

"Sign here, please," Earl added, handing Frankie a clipboard and paper and pen, "so, how's your day been, Frank?"

"Meh. Could be better, I guess," Frankie replied with w shrug and handed the clipboard and pen back.

"Awww, you all in the weather and down in the dumpety?" Earl mocked under his breath.

"Excuse me?" Frankie gasped, but Earl only left without another word, laughing his head off. But before Frankie could call after him, the phone rang, so she shut the door and answered the call.

"H-hello?"

"Um, yeah, uh…I was wandering how I might…how I might go about becoming a member of the Fun Bunny Council?!"

"What?!" The man on the other end just burst out laughing and hung up, and when Frankie put the phone down, the clock chimed three times, meaning it was three o'clock. And as if on cue, Mac suddenly burst through the door.

"Frankie, we got a problem!" Mac shouted, carrying a large duffle bag over his shoulder. So, the two rushed upstairs to Frankie's room, where Mac dumped the junk from his bag onto Frankie's bed, revealing all kinds of Funny Bunny and Mr. Herriman knick knacks and collectables.

"Oh, no! What happened?!" Frankie shrieked in fear, but then she and Mac finally noticed two important things. One: Bloo was at the computer. And two: Bella was once again distracted with one of Bloo's back up plans.

"Bella!" Mac called, finally snapping the said fox/peacock hybrid from her playful trance, and she spit the toy mouse out in shame.

"Doh, not again!" Bella growled, and she knew who to take her anger out on, so she ran up to Bloo, who was constantly turning his video game controller in his hands while playing an intense online game, and she grabbed the controller's chord in her mouth and ripped it from Bloo's stubby hands.

"Hey, I was playing that!" Bloo whined.

"Explain this!" Frankie demanded while referring to all of the Funny Bunny junk on her bed.

"Cool! No way! I knew people would like it, but I didn't know it would catch on THIS fast!" Bloo giggled and hopped up onto the bed and picked up a t-shirt with Herriman's face on the front.

"What wouldn't catch on so fast?" Frankie hissed, but now Bloo was too scared to answer.

"What did you do?" Bella asked in a quiet anger kind of tone.

"I, uh…may have, um…ahem…postedthevideoontheFoster'swebsite!"

"Yooooooouuuuuuu….WHAT?!" Bella shrieked after struggling to find the right words.

"How popular is it?!" Mac questioned.

"Oh, ya know, it's got a little old measly amount of, um…twenty million views…"

"TWENTY MILLION?!" Mac, Bella and Frankie all shouted at once.

"Oh, Azule! I have a present for you!" Eduardo suddenly called from the hall, and he came skipping into the room with the package from earlier, and he was now wearing an 'I 3 Funny Bunny' shirt.

Bloo rushed up to Eduardo and grabbed the smaller-sized leather jacket that read 'I 3 Funny Bunny' on the back.

"Ed, where did you get this?!" Mac asked with worry while snatching the jacket from Bloo, much to his dismay.

"I got them in mail today. Frankie sign for me," Eduardo replied happily.

"Ed, listen carefully—is there anymore of this stuff?" Frankie asked slowly.

"Si! I give one to Wilt, I give one to Coco, I even give one to Madame Foster!"

"Ed, it's REALLY important that Mr. Herriman does NOT see any of these things. In fact, he can't know about any of this Funny Bunny stuff. Ok?" Frankie explained slowly.

"Si…no, actually."

"If Herriman sees any of it, he'll…he'll…" Frankie tried to search for the right words.

"He'll explode!" Mac suddenly exclaimed, knowing Eduardo would fall for it.

"Aaaaahhh! Wilt! Coco!" Eduardo screamed in terror as he ran out of the bedroom. But just when Mac, Frankie and Bella were about to follow him, they noticed that someone was missing.

"You coming, Bloo?" Frankie asked when she and the others stopped to find the said blob looking at himself in a vanity mirror while putting on the leather jacket.

"Nah, I thought I'd stay back here and chill," Bloo replied while twisting around to get a full view.

"Listen, Blob Boy! You've been the leader for FAR too long, and now it's MY turn!" Bella growled and got up in Bloo's face while baring her sharp teeth again, "so, I suggest you get downstairs, AND HELP FIX THE PROBLEM YOU CAUSED! LO TENGO?!"

If there's one force Bloo knew never to tango too much with, it's Bella, and he certainly didn't want to start now.

"Lo te—lo te—y-yes." Bloo wasted no time and taking the jacket off and chucking it to follow the others downstairs.

Soon, they caught up with Eduardo in the foyer, who immediately pounced Wilt when he saw him and Coco walking by.

"Take off your clothes! Take off your clothes!" Eduardo begged while shaking Wilt violently by his shoulders. But Madame Foster was walking down the main staircase when she heard Eduardo, and she wasn't disagreeing with him.

"Yeeeaaah!" Madame Foster cheered while taking off her Funny Bunny t-shirt and flailed it around; luckily, she wore an underwear dress underneath.

"Take off your clothes! Take off your clothes!" Eduardo begged and continued to shake Wilt violently.

"Eduardo, stop! Wilt, ya gotta give us your t-shirt!" Mac shouted and Eduardo finally stopped and pulled off Wilt's shirt before he could even respond.

"Sheesh, all ya had ta do was ask," Wilt sighed in shock and picked himself back up, and Eduardo gave Mac the shirt to hide in his backpack.

But though it was easy to take back Wilt's merchandise, they knew it wouldn't be as easy to take back Coco's.

"Coco, we need that hat," Frankie demanded, hoping Coco would give her the 'I 3 Funny Bunny' cap.

"Coco!"

"C'mon, Coco, we'll get in big trouble," Bella pointed out as she and Bloo tried to jump up and grab the hat, but Coco only ran off before they could grab it.

But just when they started to chase the crazy bird, Mr. Herriman suddenly hopped into the foyer, failing to notice the newspaper he was looking for was on a lamp table behind him. And Frankie and the others came to a screeching halt as the rabbit turned around, and she had to act fast before he could see Coco's hat.

So, the red head suddenly picked up the newspaper and opened it to cover her and Coco's faces…but that's also when Mr. Herriman decided to turn back around.

"Ah, there it is," a pleased Mr. Herriman said while adjusting his monocle, but Eduardo suddenly panicked and lunged at the rabbit. When Frankie turned the newspaper over, she gasped when she saw that the front page add was Funny Bun-I mean Herriman! So, she quickly crumpled up the paper and took Coco's hat and placed it backwards on her own head.

"No, Senior Conejo! No explode!" Eduardo begged while shaking Herriman violently.

"Master Eduardo, what is the meaning of this?!" Mr. Herriman huffed while pushing the big purple monster off and standing back up.

"Uhh…I trip?" Eduardo lied.

"Well, do be more careful next time," Herriman warned, and then he hopped over to Frankie with an expectant look, "now, Miss Francis, where is the paper?"

Frankie could only secretly toss the newspaper to Bloo, who held it behind his back, but Herriman still noticed.

"What paper?" Frankie asked innocently as she held her empty hands out.

"You just had it a moment ago," Mr. Herriman hissed, and then he noticed Bella signaling him to throw it to Wilt, but Herriman was not happy when he actually threw it to their tall friend.

"You just threw it to Master Wilt!"

"No, I didn't!" Bloo protested.

"You have no references!" Bella quickly added, but Herriman ignored them and headed for Wilt with an annoyed expression.

"Give me the paper, please!" Frankie, Bloo and Bella thought to sneak up behind Herriman and signal Wilt not to give him the paper, but when he suddenly turned around, they had to act fast and act normal by looking in different directions and whistling a little tune.

And Wilt began to panic, so he tossed the newspaper to Eduardo while quietly apologizing. But when Eduardo caught the newspaper, he was scared for his life when Mr. Herriman was hopping up to him with a death glare.

"Give. Me. The paper, Master Eduardo!"

Eduardo didn't know what else to do, so he resorted to the last, craziest option he had left: he ate the paper, much to Mr. Herriman's dismay. "MASTER EDUARDO!"

Suddenly, there was a ring at the doorbell, and Herriman was no now mood for more problems to deal with, but he went hopping up to answer the door anyway.

"Oh, I have no time for this…" Herriman grumbled, and he was surprised to find a man with a camera and another man wearing a suit and holding a microphone.

"Excuse me, Mr. Funny-?" the man with the mic began to ask, but Eduardo suddenly came flying at Herriman again, knocking him away from the door for Frankie to close it.

"Master Eduardo!" Mr. Herriman scolded.

"Uhh…oops! I trip again!" Eduardo once again lied.

"Hey, Mr. H, i-instead of reading the news paper, w-why don't you, uh…watch the news?!" Frankie cut in with worry.

"Yeah, the news!" Wilt cheered while pushing Herriman into the nearest rec room against his will.

"But the door!" Frankie quickly smiled a fake smile at Herriman, but it changed to a glare when she answered the door.

"Mr. Funny Bun—I mean, Mr. Herriman isn't taking any interviews right now," Frankie calmly explained, "NOW GET OUT OF HERE!"

"But we're live," the news reporter pointed out just before the door was slammed on them.

"LIVE?!" Frankie gasped. She and the others sprinted into the rec room, but were too late to find Herriman already watching the news.

"Who appears to be refusing interviews! Mr. Funny Bunny has become an internet phenomenon! Let's roll with the clip!" the news reporter announced, and the full video of Mr. Herriman dancing and singing for Madame Foster was played on the screen.

As the clip rolled, everyone knew they were doomed, as Herriman only stood there; though, the only one who didn't seem to be worried was Coco, as she happily took her 'I 3 Funny Bunny' cap back from Frankie and wore it front ways.

Herriman's silent anger could be as scary as his loud anger, and the video didn't seem as funny to them anymore; Bloo was so scared, he even retreated under Bella's tail, who didn't even bother to stop him.

Moments later, when the video finally stopped, the deathly silence didn't last much longer when Herriman wanted some answers. "WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?! WHO IS RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS?!"

"Her/Him!" Mac, Bloo and Bella shouted while pointing at Frankie, and Frankie stated the opposite while pointing at them.

"Me?!" they all shouted.

"Mac's the one who taped it!" Frankie pointed out.

"Yeah, but I wanted to erase! Frankie's the one who burnt it to disk!" Mac argued.

"But Bloo was the one who uploaded the file to the internet!" Frankie yelled.

"Yeah?! Well, SHE was the one who was supposed ta make sure I didn't do anything stupid!" Bloo cried out while glaring at Bella.

"You locked me in a closet!" Bella howled angrily. After that, everyone, even Wilt, Coco and Eduardo, started bickering, back and forth, and it only got worse.

But Mr. Herriman wasn't going to have it. Everyone went quiet when he suddenly hopped off to his office, and Frankie, Mac, Bloo and Bella couldn't help but follow him to see how he would take out his anger.

"You said there was a file! Where it is?" Herriman demanded while opening a filing cabinet and skimming through the paper files.

"It's not that kind of file, Mr. Herriman," Mac pointed out.

"Yeah, the file is IN my computer," Frankie added. Little did she know she would soon regret it when Mr. Herriman headed up to her room and pulled who whole computer from the desk.

"No! No, no! You caaaan't!" the red head begged while grasping Herriman's thighs tightly, but he only dragged her as he through her computer away into the trash out back.

"Now, to get rid of these files once and for all!" Herriman confirmed while throwing the computer into the trash can as hard as he could; luckily, the computer didn't break do to the cushioning trash below it.

"My baby! MY BABY!" Frankie shrieked and literally stage dove into the trash to retrieve her precious computer.

"Mr. Herriman, you don't understand! The file's already on the internet! You can't just get rid of it!" Mac called, but the rabbit only stomped back into the house and ignored them.

"Nonsense! Just tell me where this net is, and I'll dispose of it readily!" Herriman protested, stomping through the house to get back to his office.

"It's not a net, it's a…it's…doh, you just don't get it!" Bella growled in frustration.

"Boy, I'll say," Bloo mumbled under his breath.

"Oh, no, I understand perfectly! A gentleman does NOT take such abuse lying down! There must be reprisals, there must be retribution! I shall have my VENGENCE!" Herriman explained while digging through his closet, and he soon pulled out what could only be a recording camera on a tripod from the forties.

Herriman began to chuckle evilly when he slowly began rolling the old tape, capturing the three friends in horrible quality. "Go on, go on, do something silly and whatnot! We'll see how YOU like being recorded at your most private moments!"

Mac and Bloo only stood there with surprised faces…but at the thought of 'private moments', Bella's eyes slowly drifted to Bloo, as her ears folded down and a bright red blush formed on her face. But luckily, Herriman's old camera suddenly malfunctioned, and the film started falling out.

"Oh, confounded-! AAAHH!" Herriman roared when he tried to push the roll of film back in, but the film suddenly slipped through his finger, making an absolute mess.

"That's it! THAT'S IT!"

"Mr. Herriman, please!" Bella pleaded, but Herriman only ignored her and hopped out of the office.

"Where are you going?" Mac asked with worry, as he and the others followed him to find him headed for the front door.

"I need a tall glass of carrot juice. If anybody needs me, I'll be at the juice bar!" But just when Herriman opened the door to head out, he was greeted with a huge mob of fans, flashing cameras and piling questions.

"Oh, no!" Herriman gasped while slamming the door shut and sprinting for the back door, only to be greeted by another huge group of paparazzi. "They're everywhere!"

Herriman didn't know where else to go other than his office…only to once again find a mob at his tail, as they were all at his office windows. And that only meant there was nowhere safe for Herriman. He ran up to the front door to try to block them, but his strength failed to keep the paparazzi back when the doors suddenly gave way.

The only thing Herriman could do now was run, and run for his live. He ran up the stairs, down halls, as the huge fan mob remained hot on his tail. Eventually, Herriman grew too tired to run anymore, and he could only find refugee in a nearby janitor's closet. But once he closed the door, he realized there was no lock, and he prayed for his dignity.

"Please…don't laugh," Herriman sobbed. When the doorknob turned and the people stared into the closet at the internet sensation, they were all wearing huge smiles on their faces.

"Look, it's him! It's Funny Bunny!" announced a little blonde girl, as she pulled out an immature yet sweet drawing of Herriman, "here, Mr. Funny Bunny, I drew this for you, and I signed it from Sweet Little Girl."

"My Sally loves your video SO much, that we wanted to adopt a funny imaginary friend of our own," the little girl's mom pointed out sweetly, as a couple of people grabbed Herriman's hands and helped him out of the closet.

"My son wants one too!"

"Oh, yes! You're website inspired us!" All the people began to talk over each other of how much they love the video, or how their kids or even they themselves want imaginary friends.

"Y-yes, yes, of course! We have plenty of imaginary friends here for you all! Just follow me, please!" Herriman calmly announced, and he began hopping through the crowd.

"Hippity-hoppity! Hippity-hoppity!" the kids all cheered while hopping along with Herriman. And he was flattered at first, but Herriman eventually got into the spirit. "Yes, of course…hippity-hoppity! Hippity-hoppity!"

Not even the adults could help but hop and sing along.

* * *

A few weeks had passed after the whole 'World Wide Herriman' thing had passed, and the house's resident numbers had dwindled miraculously after the huge adoption period. But even after all that time, Frankie wouldn't leave Bloo alone with warning him to stay away from his computer.

"I swear, if you EVER touch my computer again…" Frankie growled as she threatened Bloo with a fist, but she, Bloo, Mac and Bella were all headed for the rec room Herriman had called the whole house into for a meeting.

"Now, I do believe this is the smallest house meeting we have ever had, due to the recent adopts—thanks to your truly," Mr. Herriman began with a chuckle, making everyone roll their eyes at how cocky he had become, "I have called this meeting to, if you will, heh-heh—declare, present, and announcily!"

Even his video references were getting annoying, and they could only roll their eyes again.

"But because my performance went over so well, and resulted in so many adoptions, I have produced a new, modern, updated version for the visual Foster's Spider Web!"

"Website," Frankie corrected under her breath.

"Yes, of course…" Herriman shrugged Frankie off, and he pressed the play button on the T.V. But what appeared on the screen was a DJ imaginary friend playing his turntable, and Mr. Herriman was literally dressed in baggy clothes, a backwards cap, sneakers and chains…and he actually started rapping and dancing to the beat.

 _"_ _My name is Mr. Herriman, and I'm here to say, a-hip-hop, a-hip-hip-hop! I rip, and I rap, and I just can't stop! I have great big feet, and ears that can flop! If you want to help you mom, you can sweep and mop!"_

The only one in the room who was enjoying it was little Madame Foster, as she clapped to the music.

"See? I've updated the act. Apparently, the kids these days really like the hip-hop! Quite a coincidence, yes?" Herriman chuckled with pride, but everyone else just stared with shock of how sad the video really was. And when no one laughed, he looked expectantly at the three who he though would find it the most funny…but they were just as quiet.

"Master Mac? Funny?"

"Oh…uh, yeah…heh-heh-heh…" Mac fake chuckled.

"Oh, come now, Master Blooregard! You may laugh, it's quite alright! You may laugh as well, Miss Bella!" Herriman insisted. Bella thought she would be polite and at least give him a big smile and two thumbs up, but Bloo was struggling to find words, so Mac and Bella had to nudge him pretty hard to make him snap out of it before he could offend Mr. Herriman, making him throw in a pity laugh.

But eventually, they were lucky enough to sneak out when Herriman got caught up in the video, and he started singing along.

 _"A-hip, a-hop! A-hop, a-hip-hip-hop! In the winter, we see the temperature drop! Horses' feet go clippity-cop! It's quite rude to make bubblegum pop! Word!"_

* * *

 **Ya gotta work on your rapping, Mr. H**

 **By the way, I just noticed I've been misspelling Frankie's name(the one Herriman calls her), and starting next chapter, I'll try harder to spell it correctly 'cause I'm too lazy to go back and edit all of her names now:P**

 **Next up is Berry Scary!**

 **Until the next chapter, I'm TRikiD, bye-bye!**


	9. Berry Scary

Berry Scary

Everyone's new favorite soap opera in Foster's Home had been some sappy, cliché show called 'The Loved and The Loveless', and even now, Frankie, Eduardo and Coco had a tissue box with them to wipe away their tears.

"And now the dramatic conclusion of the Loved and the Loveless!" the narrator on the TV announced.

"Oh, I hope she is no loveless," Eduardo cried.

"If he breaks her heart…" Frankie said while her lips quivered, and she struggled to find the right words.

"I love you, Slade Brockwell," the female lead sighed with lust.

"And I love you, Shanda Lier," the male lead added softly, and the two slowly leaned in for the kiss before the episode could end.

But before they could watch the sweet, long-awaited ending, a paddleball continued to get in the way of their view, as Bloo was continuing to try and hit the ball, only to fail each time. And Bloo's paddeling caused them to miss the kiss scene.

"BLOO!"

"What?" Bloo asked flatly. Bella was with him, as always, but there was something different about her…she was wearing a dog muzzle over her mouth.

"You make us miss dramatic conclusion of the Loved and the Loveless!" Eduardo complained while wiping his runny nose from all the crying. But Bloo only ignored him, as he once again tried to paddle the ball, only to once again miss and get hit in the head by the ball.

"And YOU'RE making ME miss the ball! Can't you see I'm workin' on a world record here?"

"Aren't you gonna stop him?" Frankie asked Bella, but she never said anything, she just shook her head and shrugged.

"Sorry, Frank, but Ol' Bella here has taken a vow of silence. She's tryin' to break the record for being quiet the longest, but I took precautionary measures and locked a muzzle on her. And she ain't gettin' the key back until she admits defeat," Bloo mocked while grabbing out the key to the lock on the back of Bella's muzzle, preventing her from taking it off.

But even though Bella couldn't talk, her death glare nearly spoke for her. She clearly wasn't very happy with Bloo, but she was determined to prove him wrong and break the record.

"Now, where was I? …Oh, yeah! One…" Bloo pondered aloud, and then he remembered he was trying to paddleball. But when he tried to hit the ball, it just came back and hit him right in the eye, and Coco could only laugh at him.

"Oh, yeah, laugh it up, Feather Ball! Just wait, when Mac gets here, we're gonna paddle our way into history!" Bloo said while getting cocky, and he rubbed his aching eye.

"Coco co coco co, co."

"Well, Mac's the paddler, I'M the counter," Bloo replied, and he started to paddleball again. Each time he was only able to hit the ball once, and Frankie was getting tired of this.

"ENOUGH ALREADY!"

"Are you trying to interfere with Mac and me's dream of setting a world record?" Bloo asked in annoyance(he has poor grammar because he's an idiot, we all know this).

"No, I'm trying to watch my show! Now, go paddle somewhere else!" Frankie demanded.

"I told you, I'm the counter."

"GET OUTTA HERE!"

Bloo eventually thought it probably would be best to leave the room with those who want to stop him from winning a record, so he started to try and paddle again while walking out, and Bella followed him with a disappointed look.

After they left, Frankie, Coco and Eduardo immediately went back to watching their show; unfortunately, there was a sudden ring at the front door.

"Mr. Herriman, can you get that?!" Frankie called.

"I am currently occupied with more pressing matters!" Mr. Herriman called back from his office, and the 'pressing matters' was actually just watching more of The Loved and the Loveless.

"PLEEEAAASE!"

"You're not getting paid to not open doors, Miss Frances!"

Frankie let out a loud grunt since she clearly didn't want to get up from the couch when the next episode was about to come on. But she didn't want to lose her job either, so while keeping an eye on the TV, she literally backed out of the room towards the front door.

"H-hello?" Frankie asked, not even bothering to turn to whoever was at the door.

"Hi there," greeted a sweet voice. Frankie looked down in urprise to find a cute, pink, hourglass shaped, one and a half foot tall imaginary friend with little feather tufts on her head, and big fluttering eyelashes.

"I'm Berry."

"Oh! Oh, I'm sorry! You must be an imaginary friend looking for a home! Welcome to Foster's!" Frankie happily greeted, and she welcomed Berry inside.

"Thank you berry much," Berry thanked and carried her two small suitcases inside.

"Need any help with your luggage?" Frankie insisted.

"No, thank you. I'm berry capable of carrying my own things. I don't want to be a burden," Berry said with embarrassment.

"You don't know what you're missin'!" Bloo cut in while walking down the main staircase, and he leaned against the pillar at the bottom while playing with his paddleball.

And the moment Berry laid eyes on him, she felt her heart flutter, like it was love at first sight. But just as Berry was getting all starry eyed, Bella was finally coming down the stairs, and she stopped when she saw the way she was looking at Bloo, who was too busy paddling to notice the way Berry was looking at him.

"Bein' a burden is, like, my…seventh favorite thing to be! Yeah!" Berry could only giggle like a little school girl at him, much to Bella's dismay, and Berry had somehow managed to miss her while she sat and watched halfway down the stairs.

"Hey, Berry?" Frankie began, bringing Berry from her star-crossed haze, but as Bloo smirked back at her, he failed to see the ball he was trying to paddle coming back, and it bounced back right into his mouth.

"Hmm?"

"Would you like me to show you around?"

"That would be berry nice!"

"Cool! I think you're really gonna like it here, Berry!"

"Me too," Berry mumbled under her breath and took one last look at Bloo, who had spit the horrible-tasting ball out of his mouth.

* * *

By lunch time, Frankie and Berry had finished their tour, and Frankie took the new friend to the dining hall to eat.

"That was the bestest tour of Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends I've ever taken EVER!" Berry cheered.

"Oh, really? Well, ya know…thank you berry much," Frankie chuckled with flattery.

"No, thank YOU berry much," Berry added sweetly, but then he eyes dotted over to the table, and she smiled brightly when she saw Bloo at his regular seat, eating chocolate cake; sitting across from him was Bella, who Berry failed to pay attention to again.

"Gotta eat PLENTY of food to break that record, ya know, keep my stamina up," Bloo bragged tot the friends sitting near him while taking a huge bite out of the cake.

"Who is that guy?" Berry asked in awe.

"Meh, that's just Bloo," Frankie replied dryly.

"He's blootiful," Berry cooed, watching lustfully as he slammed his face into a slice of apple pie. And soon, Frankie caught on with the way she was looking at him.

"Uh, hate ta break it to ya, Berry, but I think Bloo's already tak-."

"Oh, I know. His friends are already sitting with him, and I couldn't possibly come between them." Berry looked up at Frankie with huge, sparkling puppy eyes, as if to ask for help, and Frankie just couldn't say no.

"WHO'S UP FOR ANOTHER EXCITING EPISODE OF THE LOVED AND THE LOVELESS?!"

Mr. Herriman was the first to react, as he accidentally spit out his soup on a friend to his right. "Uh…I have important matters in my office!"

And with that, he darted for his office. And eventually, the rest of the table left too, expecting a good episode, but Bloo and Bella stayed behind, and Bella was rather suspicious.

But then she saw Berry again and glared with suspicion, and since she couldn't leave Bloo, she decided she would hide by slinking under the table.

"Fine, go watch your show! I'll be here carbo-loading!" Bloo angrily shouted, but then he noticed Bella had disappeared, "Bella? Bella? …meh…"

Eventually, Bloo gave up and shrugged his shoulders, and he took a bite out of his corndog.

"There, he's all yours," Frankie said while referring to the whole empty table, except Bloo. And Berry didn't want to waste this opportunity, and she practically ran up to the seat next to Bloo.

"HI THERE!" Bloo didn't expect someone to suddenly show up, so he accidentally spit out his corn dog and nearly choked. He then turned to find Berry sitting to his right.

"I'm Berry!"

"Hey…you're that girl," was all Bloo could say.

"How sweet of you to notice," Berry pointed out sweetly, and she looked at Bloo with a suggestive smirk.

…

"I'm gonna get s'more cake, I'm in training after all," Bloo boasted, and he hopped down from his chair. Bella had remained hidden under the table and was eavesdropping on their conversation the whole time, but she secretly followed Bloo into the kitchen when he went to get some more cake.

But as Berry sighed lustfully and waited for Bloo to get back, a big and furry imaginary friend with a big hat suddenly took Bloo's seat to eat some soup, and Berry didn't like that.

"I'm sorry, but that seat's taken," Berry said nicely.

"I'll just be a minute," the furry imaginary friend protested.

"THAT SEAT'S TAKEN!" The furry imaginary friend never expected something so little and kind to suddenly go savage, so he grabbed his soup and immediately fled Bloo's seat.

That's when Bloo came back with another slice of cake, and when Bella peeked her head up above from across the table, she nearly growled when she saw the two smiling at each other, even though Bloo's smile was covered with chocolate cake.

* * *

After lunch, Bloo and Bella headed back to the foyer for him to try and focus on paddling, and Bella grew tired of watching him, so she decided to relax halfway up the stairs…and once again out of sight when Berry unexpectedly showed up.

"One…one…one…one, one, ONE, ONE, ONE!" Bloo shouted with impatience while missing the ball, but he grabbed the ball for a second to readjust his aim, "one!"

"HI THERE!"

"AAAAHHH!" Berry had thrown off Bloo's focus and caused the ball to come back and hit him in the back of the head, and Bella's attention was once again drawn to the annoying pink friend, as she tried to stay as unnoticeable as possible.

"Oh, hey…Terry, right?" Bloo asked while rubbing the back of his head.

"It's 'Berry'," Berry sweetly corrected.

"Right, like 'strawberry'," Bloo guessed while examining the paddle ball again.

"More like 'BlooBerry'," Berry giggled, but Bloo paid her no mind. But the sound of the adorable nickname nearly made Bella growl and blow her cover; she was NOT liking Berry's company.

"One…" Bloo tried to hit the ball again, only to miss(this is getting old, I know).

"You sure have a way with numbers," Berry complimented with a huge smile.

"Thanks, uh…y-you sure have a way with…noticing I have a way with numbers."

"I have a way of noticing?" Berry may have been putting too much thought into it, but she thought it was the best compliment ever to come from Bloo.

* * *

"So, then he's like, 'It's physics, Marshall. If the bottom bunk moves, the top bunk moves too'," Bloo explained while he and Bella were strolling down the hall, swinging the paddleball around, and he was trying to get Bella to laugh and lose the record. And she tried pretty hard not to laugh, but she never did.

"You're never gonna make a noise, are you?" Bloo asked hopelessly, and Bella shook her head, "darn…"

But suddenly, Bella's senses of smell were alerted, as a familiar smell made her lift her nose up, and she nearly panicked, and then she suddenly dove behind one of the curtains nearby.

"What are you doing?" Bloo questioned, but then the same smell caught his nose. When he turned around, he was surprised to see Berry standing there, holding a plate of freshly baked snicker doodle cookies.

"Hi! I made these for your training! Wanna know what's in them? A pinch of nutmeg, a dash of cinnamon, and a HEAPING teaspoon of love," Berry explained while trying to hold in her excitement. Bloo was reluctant to try a cookie at first, but when he finally took a bite out of one, he suddenly forgot everything she just said.

"Mm-mm-mm! You sure can doodle a snicker," Bloo complimented with a mouthful of cookie, and he started taking more of them from the plate.

"I can doodle a snicker," Berry gasped with awe.

* * *

Bloo was getting tired of missing the ball, so he and Bella headed to the library next, where he took a seat to read a Block Heads book that was a guide to counting; sitting on a black beanbag a few feet away from him was Bella, as she was reading the latest issue of Glamour magazines.

But something suddenly appeared in the corner of Bella's eye, and it wasn't until she did a double take until she saw who was coming, so she needed to hide underneath the beanbag. She peaked out from under the beanbag, and watched helplessly as Bloo was once again about to deal with Berry again.

"Hi there!" Bloo slowly put down his book, and cocked an eyebrow at the weird binder in Berry's hands, which had a heart on the front with 'B+B' drawn in it.

"I put this scrapbook of our moments together! Remember that time when I watched you eat chocolate cake with me? And that time I baked you snicker doodles, and I watched you eat snicker doodles with me? And who can forget that time when I gave you that scrapbook, and I watched you get that scrapbook that I made for you WITH ME?"

Bella couldn't see the photos, but she could tell by the creeped out look on Bloo's face that each picture had to be impossible to take and super detailed. But she was shocked when he actually took the binder and started flipping through the pictures…and Bella was especially shocked when he smiled at them.

"Good job capturing my quiet intensity," Bloo pointed out, "you have a real eye."

"I have an eye?" Berry sighed with lust.

"Two of 'em."

"Two of them?"

With that, Bloo handed the binder back, and he left, leaving Berry to swoon even more over him.

"He must REALLY like me, so we're gonna be together—FOREVER!" The last part made Bella panic inside, knowing her bet friend was in danger. Luckily, Berry left and went the other way just before the orange tether between Bloo and Bella started to appear from being tested again, and Bella was able to leave and catch up with Bloo just in time.

* * *

Berry thought she'd try to get Bloo's attention(for the hundredth time today)by making a life-sized sculpture of him made out of macaroni noodles.

"Bloo! Look what I made for you, entirely out of mac-!" But once Berry entered Bloo's room with her gift to him, she froze in her tracks at the sight of Mac and Bella…with Bloo. And Bella's reaction to her was to immediately glare and fold her ears down against her neck.

But Bella thought she would try to make a good first impression, and she out on her best smile, "Hello…who's this?"

Berry immediately lost interest in them, and her voice grew grim.

"This is Bella and Mac," Bloo introduced.

"And THIS is macaroni, four thousand nine hundred and thirty eight pieces to be exact, meticulously hand-crafted-."

"Yeah, yeah, just put it over there with the other stuff," Bloo rudely interrupted and pointed at the pile of many other creepy gifts for him, including portraits of herself, portraits of him, coffee mugs with his face on it, etc.

"Now, as I was saying, these two are my best friends," Bloo continued boastfully while wrapping his arms over Mac and Bella's shoulder and pulling them close, much to Berry's dismay.

"I speak for both of us when I say, right back at ya," Mac added happily, failing to notice Berry's annoyed expression.

"We've known each other for who knows how long."

"And we always will." With that, the trio of best friends all high-fived each other. But it wasn't long until they noticed the freaky twitching Berry was going through.

"Oh, right, this is, uh…Cherry," Bloo introduced with a shrug.

"Berry!" Berry corrected and straightened herself up, "I'm sure Bloo has told you both all about me."

"Um…" Mac searched for the right words, as he and Bella shared nervous glances, but Bloo ignored them and went to find his paddleball.

"He didn't mention the time with the cake? Or my way of noticing? I-I have a way of noticing!" Berry explained while sounding more and more desperate.

"Must've slipped his mind," Mac guessed.

"Enough chit-chat! We've got a world record ta break, together," Bloo cut in and handed the paddleball to Mac, and the boys ran out of the room together.

But before Bella left, she sent Berry a death glare, and with a swish of her tail, she knocked over Berry's macaroni sculpture of Bloo and broke it, and she left with her head held high.

Berry was FURIOUS. She couldn't tell who was the bigger problem her: Mac or Bella? Either way, she was going to get rid of them, no matter what it takes.

* * *

Eventually, Mac, Bloo and Bella went outside to the backyard to start paddle balling, and the boys were exercising; Mac was stretching his thighs, and Bloo was doing push-ups, with Bella's help as she leaned her back against his to give him more weight to lift.

"You didn't find it a little weird that she made all that stuff for you?" Mac asked with worry.

"Who wouldn't wanna make stuff for me? I'm awesome, with my good looks and quiet intensity," Bloo said while getting cocky, and Mac and Bella only rolled their eyes.

"Yeah, well, how about you focus some of that 'quiet intensity' on this paddle?" Mac asked and readied himself to start paddling, and Bloo pushed Bella off and readied himself to start counting.

"Right, eyes on the prize," Bloo said firmly.

Mac pulled back the paddle, and Bloo counted to one, but when the string was stretched out, something suddenly came up and cut the string. The momentum sent to ball flying up into a tree, where it got lost high up in one of its many leafy branches.

"I got it…Bella, help me up that tree," Bloo demanded, and Bella tried not to sigh in disappointment. When they left Mac alone to try and retrieve the ball, Mac turned to find Berry with a pair of scissors.

"Oh, I'm sorry! My scissors must've slipped while I was working on this because some of these things just doesn't seem to belong," Berry mocked while pulling out a chain of paper dolls, each were different…one looked like Bloo, stuck to him was what looked like Berry, and stuck to her were paper dolls that looked like Mac and Bella. But the scary part was when she cut off Mac and Bella's dolls, leaving just her and Bloo's.

"I got it!" Bloo called down from the tree, and he had the ball in his hand; he seemed to be struggling to get down from the lowest branch, which was a good yard or two high up. Bella was sitting directly below him, signaling him to jump and that she'll catch him…and she did.

When Bloo finally jumped, they landed in the embarrassing position of him laying on top of her, and though the muzzle was in the way, their faces were practically touching. But before things could get too awkward, Mac approached them and helped Bloo up.

"Uh…so…are we gonna reattach this or what?" Bloo asked while holding the paddleless ball up. The whole time Berry watched, she kept the scissors hidden behind her back, but she wasn't happy to see Bloo and Bella in such a position.

"No need. I brought a spair," Mac pointed out while grabbing a second paddleball from his backpack, which Berry never expected. So, when Mac tried to paddle and Bloo tried to count again, Berry whipped out the scissors and cut the string, causing history to repeat itself, and the ball went flying up into the same tree.

"I'll get it!" Bloo shouted, and Bella already knew he was going to need help. When the two left Mac alone again, he was scared to find Bella hide the scissors behind her back and smile innocently.

* * *

Mac thought he needed some help with world records since paddle balling clearly wasn't going to work, so he and the others went to the library to do some research.

"Block Heads' Guide to Underwater Basket Weaving? Block Heads' Guide to VCR Repair? Block Heads' guide to-?"

"World Records?" Berry cut in when it appeared she found and pulled the Block Heads' Guide to World Records book first, "I've marked several records that would be perfectly suited for you, Bloo."

"Thanks, Mary," Bloo thanked while taking the book and flipping through the pages, and she got a little infuriated when he once again forgot her name. So, to make her chances with Bloo greater, she literally pushed Bella and Mac away.

"I thought we could start with-."

"These are perfect for us. C'mon, guys," Bloo interrupted with satisfaction, but when he left the library, he wasn't referring to Berry to come with him, he was talking to Bella and Mac, leaving behind a crossed Berry.

And from that moment on, berry ruined every chance they got to break a record. When they tried to see-saw the most times, Berry threw Mac off his side when they were about to reach one hundred. When Mac and Bella were about to clip two hundred and forty nose clips on Bloo, Berry kicked over the bucket, making Mac and Bella struggle to clean them all up, and when his back was turned, Berry showed up with a lion mane of nose clips on her head; she even took off one of her clips to clip onto Bloo, who was creeped out.

When the three of them tried to twirl the largest amount of pizza dough into the air, they were once again interrupted when Berry threw Mac and Bella into a huge pile of flour when the dough was in mid-air, and she took their spots next to Bloo, who stopped twirling because he was scared of Berry.

Next, Berry ruined their record breaking when Bloo and Mac tried to hold their breath as long as they could underwater in the pool out back, whole Bella waited near the pool's edge since she hated water, and Berry used a fishing pole to pull Mac out of the water, and she dove in to join Bloo. She even ruined their chance of most ice cream eaten, as Bloo was wolfing down ice cream, Bella was watching to made sure he wasn't cheating, and Mac was running back and forth to scoop ice cream from the kitchen and bring it to Bloo, which was interrupted when berry trapped him in the freezer.

Soon, they tried balancing, where Bloo had to walk around the backyard on wooden stilts and balance as many dinner plates on his head as he could; Bella tried to stay below in case he suddenly fell, and Mac was there to throw the plates up onto his head.

But once again, Berry popped up out of nowhere, and she scared Mac this time.

"You don't give up, do you?"

"Listen, Berry, um…don't take this the wrong way, but I'm starting to get the feeling that you don't want Bella and I around," Mac politely pointed out.

"Oh, don't be silly, you're Bloo's best friends. I know Bloo's love for me could only be a fraction of what he feels for you two…especially Bella. One might even say you're cutting into my time with Bloo, just like I'm cutting out a nice little treat for myself…but not me, I'd NEVER say something like that." As Berry rambled on, her anger became more and more obvious, and she was even cutting into some rice crispy treats in rhythm with her subtle fury.

"Rice crispy?" she asked sweetly while holding a plate of rice crispy treats out.

"Uh, no thanks…I gotta go home," Mac kindly declined.

"Really?!" Berry asked with a little too much excitement, "I mean, really? That's too bad…well, don't worry your pretty little head about Bloo, I'll take great care of him! Bye!"

"Oh, don't you worry YOUR pretty little head. I'll be back tomorrow." Berry nearly choked on her rice crispy treat at that.

"WHAT?!"

"Yup. I come here everyday. And besides, even when I'm not here, Bella's always there to keep an eye on Bloo."

"W-what do you mean?"

"They're chained together."

"Wha…how-?"

"Long story. Point is, they're inseparable. Anyway, I'll see you guys later!"

"Yeah, see ya, Mac-WHOA!" Bloo shouted after Mac left, but he finally lost his balance, and he fell once again fell onto Bella, and it was worse this time when he landed in the mud.

* * *

Bloo and Bella headed inside to clean themselves off in the bathroom, as Bloo rinsed his face off in the sink, and Bella cleaned herself with a towel since she hates water(because foxes are part feline, deal with it). But while Bloo was busy splashing soap and water in his face, he didn't notice that Bella had heard someone coming, and she had a pretty good idea as to who it was, so she darted for an empty bathroom stall, locked the door behind her and jumped up onto the toilet.

Meanwhile, when Bloo lifted his face to look in the mirror, he saw Berry standing right there on the side of the sink.

"Oh, hey, Cherry."

"Berry!" Berry snapped while throwing a clean towel in his face to dry off, "so, where's you're little fox friend?"

"Uh…I don't know, she was here a second ago."

"Well, as long as she's gone, I need to discuss something with you, Bloo, and I don't think Bella would approve."

"Ok, what?"

"Listen, I'm sorry about your tough break with world records."

"Yeah, well, we'll be back at it tomorrow."

"So I've gathered…Mac and Bella are certainly interesting, huh?"

"Oh, yeah, they're the best, Jerry. The best, I say!"

"I'm sure they are," Berry grumbled under her breath, "and that's what makes this all so difficult."

"What are you talking about?"

"Bloo, you're full of strength, determination-."

"Don't forget my quiet intensity," Bloo pointed out with a cocky grin.

"Exactly! That's why I found myself asking myself when I was watching myself watching you today. 'Why isn't he breaking that record? What's getting in the way?' And the answers that just kept coming back…and coming back…AND COMING BACK!"

"Yeah…?"

"WERE MAC AND BELLA!"

"Mac and Bella? But they're my best friends. They're the wind beneath my wings…"

"Yes, I know-," Berry tried to tell him, but Bloo just kept going on.

"The rock to my roll, the chocolate to my peanut butter!"

"Salt to your pepper!" a random imaginary friend added while popping his head out of a bathroom stall.

"The pop to your corn!" called another friend from inside a stall.

"The sizzle to mah wizzle!" Bloo laughed, but that creeped out the other two friends and made them retreat back into their stalls; even Bella was confused about that, as she continued to eavesdrop.

"But haven't you noticed who ALWAYS seemed to be around whenever you've failed? Every time your plans just didn't work out they way they should've?" Berry inquired, and Bloo bit his lip while thinking deeply.

"Me? …It's me, isn't it?"

"No, it's Mac and Bella, THEY'RE THE PROBLEM!"

"That was TOTALLY my next guess," Bloo scoffed.

"Well, you want to break a world record, right?"

"I've never wanted anything more in my entire life!"

"Then I think you know what you have to do." Bloo thought deeply again as to what Berry was trying to say, but when he clearly wasn't getting it, she lost patience and whispered it into his ear. But Bloo was worried about what he had to do, and Bella was even more worried because try as she might, she couldn't hear whatever Berry was telling him.

But she knew it couldn't be anything good.

* * *

The next day, Bloo was pacing back and forth in the foyer, waiting for Mac to walk through the front door. And Bella was waiting and watching him pace along, wishing she knew what Berry said to him. But it wasn't long before the three o' clock chime rang, and Mac walked through the door right on cue.

"Hey, guys! I got an awesome new idea!" Mac greeted happily while carrying a large bag over his shoulder, and he dumped a huge pile of rubber bands on the floor, "can you say 'world's biggest rubber band ball'?"

"World's biggest rubber band ball!" Bloo happily repeated, and Bella was happy to start working on this new record. But Berry ruined the moment when she cleared her throat loudly from the other side of the room, and she looked at Bloo expectantly.

"Yeah, about that whole world-record-breaking-together…I've been talkin' to my people," Bloo began sadly.

"You're people?" Mac questioned.

"Well, Carry."

"You mean 'Berry'."

"Yeah, her, see…how can I out this delicately?" Bloo searched for the right words, "I gotta cut you guys loose."

"What?!" Mac gasped, and Bella was just as shocked.

"You're holding me back."

"WE'RE holding you back?!"

"Exactly. Glad we could have this talk."

"But we're supposed to do this together!"

"We can still do it together…just without you guys."

"Oh, and I suppose you're gonna work on it with your new girlfriend instead?" Mac asked with a smirk.

"Girlfriend?! That's disgusting! Don't be ridiculous!" Bloo snapped while crossing his arms and turning away, "…Larry's helping me."

"Her name is 'Berry', and she's crazy! But if you'd rather break a record with some nutjob than your friends, then fine!" With that, Mac stomped away, too steamed to even deal with Bloo right now.

…

"I think that went well," Bloo said with a smile, but Bella only glared and shook her head at him, "what? It's just until our names our written down in history forever."

* * *

Later that afternoon, Berry had taken Bloo to a sitting room to discuss record matters with him.

"Ooh, what about the cutest smile ever? Or the cutest eyes?" Berry cooed and batter her eyes.

"Nah, I'd rather go for something more challenging, like building a giant…rubber band ball," Bloo sighed sadly, as the thought of a giant rubber band ball remembered how he betrayed Mac and Bella. He looked to the side to find his said best friends at the other side of the room, glaring back at him, as Mac was playing against Frankie in a game of checkers, and the rest of their friends had gathered around to watch.

"It's your move," Mac sighed, but it took Frankie a minute to focus back on the game when she was too busy looking at Bloo and Berry.

"Oh, sorry! They're just so adorable! Aren't they just adorable?" Frankie giggled while making her move of the checkered board.

"They are pretty cute together," Wilt chuckled. But the more they fawned over Berry and Bloo, the angrier Bella became, even more so than Mac, and it became quite obvious when she accidentally clawed the carpet, leaving huge claw marks in it.

"Coco coco co co."

"I think you're right, Coco. I think someone IS jealous," Frankie agreed with a grin, making Bella give her the death glare.

"You know, this is JUST like the Loved and the Loveless," Eduardo pondered aloud.

"Whatever…I'm leavin' early guys," Mac sighed and got up to leave.

"Alright, see ya tomorrow," Frankie called.

"I wouldn't count on it."

* * *

When Mac finally got home, he didn't even care when he walked in on Terrance watching the Loved and the Loveless on the living room TV.

"Uh, I was channel stuck!" Terrance lied when he quickly changed the channel, and he flipped it back to his show when Mac went into his room.

Meanwhile, Mac was NOT happy with Bloo, as he tried to take his anger out of something else.

"Stupid Bloo and his stupid arrogance!" Mac complained and picked up the picture of him with Bloo and Bella, "his stupid happy-go-lucky attitude, and fun to have with-ness…"

"Keep it down, I'm trynna watch my show!" Terrance shouted when he burst into the room and shot a rubber band at the back of Mac's head, but then he realized what he just said, "I mean, uh…I gotta go hit somethin'!"

Once Terrance left, Mac picked up the rubber band, and he was reminded of the giant rubber band ball they wanted to build. And that's when he put his foot down. He needed to get to Foster's FAST.

* * *

Back at Foster's, Bloo and Berry were sitting awkwardly quiet at one end of the dining table, as Bella admired Bloo while he lazily stirred some pasta with his fork, and he was wearing an orange sweater with himself on it, one of Berry's latest gifts to him.

Bella didn't even want to interfere because she was just as mad at Bloo, so she tried do sit as far down the table as their tether would let her.

"I'm sorry you had to do that, Bloo, but you know it was the only way, right?" Berry perked up, but Bloo didn't say anything, "hey, come with me! I made you something that'll make you forget all your troubles!"

"Really? Is it another sweater vest 'cause this one fits really well across the chest," Bloo asked with excitement.

"Something even better."

"Really?!"

"C'mon, I'll show you." With that, the two left the table, and Bella only rolled her eyes since their tether wouldn't let her sit at the table while Bloo became farther apart, so she jumped down from her seat and followed from far behind, the orange chain between her and Bloo the only thing that kept her from stopping.

Soon, Berry lead them into the house's auditorium, where the heavy velvet stage curtains were completely closed and hiding whatever it was on stage.

"You made me velvet curtains?!" Bloo asked happily.

"Something EVEN better," Berry taunted and tugged at the rope, slowly pulling the curtains back. What Bloo and Bella saw made them both drop their jaws, and they fell to the floor because their knees became too shaky.

It was literally what could only be the world's biggest rubber band ball ever!

"It's the world's biggest rubber band ball EVER!" Bloo cheered, and Bella had to agree.

"Almost…" Berry added while holding out a rubber band. But before she wanted to put on the last rubber band on the ball with Bloo, she had gathered the entire house inside the auditorium for them to watch and remember the event.

Bloo and Berry had climbed up to the top of the scaffolding around the ball, as there was a rope that hung down from the ceiling and was lazily tied around her, and on one of the platforms below, Bella watched with disappointment and jealousy, wishing for them to just get it over with.

"This rubber band ball is just one rubber band short from breaking the record!" Berry announced.

"Would you just look at them? Have you ever seen a cuter couple?" Frankie giggled as she and the others started fawning over the cuteness again.

"Remember that time I watched you watch me watching you watch, as we put that last rubber band on the largest rubber band ball?" Berry asked while Bloo took the other end of the rubber band, and Berry stretched it while slowly climbing down the rope.

But when she was low enough, the rubber band was suddenly cut by Mac, who showed up just in the nick of time to cut the rubber band.

"Oops," Mac taunted.

"Mac, what're you doing?!" Bloo asked with shock, and Bella climbed up to the top too to savor the moment of Berry's failure.

"This is just like that one time on the Loved and the Loveless," Frankie pointed out.

"You mean the time when everyone thought Slade was lost at sea?" Wilt asked.

"And then he came back with a different face and a funny accent?" Eduardo added.

"No, I mean the time with the three best friends, one of them being his true love, the other girl, and the giant rubber band ball."

"Sorry, my scissors must've slipped. Guess one of these things just doesn't belong," Mac continued to mock Berry, as she clung to the rope because she would fall to a grave injury if she let go.

"Is it me?" Bloo questioned.

"No, Bloo. You're selfish, self-centered, and you sold us out for giant rubber band ball glory, but you'll ALWAYS be our best friend," Mac explained with a smile, and then Bella took Bloo by even more surprise when she reached behind her head and picked the lock with her claws, soon pulling the muzzle off and throwing it away.

"What the-? You could've unlocked it the whole time?!" Bloo asked with shock.

"Of course I could, but I wanted to prove you wrong. But thanks to Berry, I realized there's something more that I like than winning—and that's keepin' you outta trouble, ya knucklehead," Bella replied with a smirk, and she pulled Bloo in for a noogie.

"Now, we said we were gonna break a world record together, and we're gonna!" Mac reassured.

"Yeah, let's do it!" Bloo cheered.

"Too bad that was the last rubber band!" Berry called.

"That's ok, I brought a spare," Mac said as he pulled out the rubber band Terrance flung at him, and Berry wasn't expecting that AT ALL.

So, the trio of best friends just down to the lower level of the scaffolding, and each of them grabbed a different end of the rubber band to stretch it out around the ball. And soon, they let it go in unison, and the rubber band pulled Berry onto the ball with it, causing her to let go of the rope.

Everyone clapped and cheered for their victory, but Berry was screaming until she was slammed against the giant ball.

"IT'S NOT FAIR! IT'S NOT FAIR! I'M THE SWEETST GIRL IN THE WORLD! I DIDN'T DESERVE TO LIVE IN THIS HOUSE FULL OF IDIOTS!"

"Ooh, a little sour under that sweetness," Frankie sassed.

"And a little loco!" Eduardo joked with derp eyes.

"I ONLY WANTED TO SHOWER YOU WITH MY SNICKER DOODLES, MY SCRAPBOOK, AND MY WAY WITH NOTICING!" The more Berry threw a tantrum, the more the ball started to become loose. "WE WERE SUPPOSED TO DO THIS TOGETHER, THIS WAS SUPPOED TO BE OUR RECORD, THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE OUR GIANT RUBBER BAND BALL OF LOVE!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Who said anything about love, heather?" Bloo asked in disgust.

"MY NAME IS BERRY!"

"Really? You look more like a Heather to me."

That was the last straw. Berry had lost it, as she thrashed around, screaming her name to correct Bloo, making the ball wiggle even more loose. But it wasn't until Bella snuck behind the ball and started pushing on it that the ball finally came completely loose, and it started rolling forward, taking Berry with it.

Everyone moved out of the way to avoid being crushed by the ball, but Berry wasn't as fortunate, as she remained stuck to it while it rolled down the stairs, out of the house, and through the streets.

"Phew, thought she'd NEVER leave," Bella sighed in relief.

"I guess I owe you guys an apology, huh?" Bloo asked with shame.

"Nah, let's jut forget that Berry ever came into our lives," Bella shrugged off.

"Who?" Bloo questioned.

"Exactly," Mac pointed out with a smirk.

"No seriously, who are you talking about?"

Mac and Bella could only slap their hands to their foreheads in disappointment. But what were they expecting? It's Bloo.

"What? What'd I say?"

* * *

Later on, Mac, Bloo, Bella and the others decided to settle down after the whole event, and they relaxed by watching TV in the rec room.

"We interrupt this program to bring you breaking news! An imaginary friend is about to break the record of longest distance traveled while strapped to the world's biggest rubber band ball!"

After the news reporter stopped talking, none other than Berry was seen rolling down the highway, screaming on the still-rolling rubber band ball.

"Are you kidding me?" Bella growled.

"I know, a giant rubber band ball, why didn't we think of that?" Bloo pondered aloud.

* * *

 **Anyone catch the How I Met Your Mother reference?**

 **There were A LOT of requests for this chapter, and I didn't want to keep you guys waiting, so here ya go! I was pretty excited to write this chapter anyway! Hoped you like it!**

 **Until the next chapter, I'm TRikiD, bye-bye!**


	10. Seeing Red

Seeing Red

After another day of school was over at three in the afternoon, Mac was soon making his usual route to Foster's to see Bloo and Bella…but he was going to get a surprise on his way there.

"Run."

"Huh?" Mac turned to find Terrance sitting on a bench, waiting for him with a huge, evil grin.

"Run."

"What?"

"Run. Now."

"Oh, I see…"

Mac immediately sprinted for Foster's and screamed in terror, as Terrance was close behind him, hoping to bully him like most jerky teenage siblings.

Terrance chased Mac all around Foster's front lawn, and Mac's luck soon ran out when he was cornered against the metal fence.

"Ok, Terrance…do your worst…" Mac sighed in defeat.

"Oh, don't worry, I will. Now, hold still. This'll only hurt for a second," Terrance said evilly and suddenly picked Mac up by his shirt, and he suddenly started laughing maniacally. And while he was laughing, he caught the attention of Bloo and Bella, as they looked out one of the front foyer windows at Terrance and Mac.

"Oh, brother. This again?" Bloo sighed in annoyance.

"Let's flip a coin. Winner beats up the bully," Bella said with a smirk and grabbed out a quarter, and Bloo smirked right back.

Terrance took too long with his laughing that by the time he was going to finally hit Mac, Bloo and Bella had already shown up outside.

"I'm gonna make ya feel a whole world a' pain, lil' bro," Terrance growled.

"Not if I have anything ta say about it!" Bloo cut in, and Terrance looked back to see the blob standing on his shoulder like some parrot.

"Hey, get off me!" Terrance snapped.

"Ya gotta catch me first!" Bloo mocked, and he suddenly slinked into Terrance's shirt like some infinite scarf up a sleeve magic trick. And when Terrance was distracted with Bloo, he accidentally dropped Mac, in which Bella came to his aid.

"You ok?"

"I am now. Thanks."

And the show Bloo was putting just continued, as he repeatedly tricked Terrance into hitting himself. He tricked him into punching himself in the face, socking him in his stomach, and somehow even kicking himself in the backside.

It wasn't long before Terrance had had enough, and Bloo exited his clothes just before the teen collapsed and passed out.

"Aaaand he's out!" Bella cheered, and she gave Bloo a victory high-five.

"Of course he's out. I'm invincible. I'm surprised you haven't swooned over me yet," Bloo gloated while puffing out his chest, and he winked at Bella.

"Cockiness won't work on me, blob boy," Bella cooed seductively, "but speaking of which, I'm starved."

"Let's get some lunch. I hear there's pizza," Bloo pointed out with hunger, and he and the others soon headed inside, leaving an unconscious Terrance just lying on the grass.

Soon, Terrance started snoring and dreaming, and he started dreaming about Mac, Bloo and Bella…for some reason.

"Say, Bloo and Bella," dream Mac began in a slow tone, as if to point out the obvious.

"What, Mac?" dream Bella and Bloo asked with interest.

"It sure is a good thing that there is only one Terrance and three of us."

"Yes, it is good that there is only one Terrance and three of us."

"Yes, because if there was more than one Terrance, we would sure be in trouble."

Somehow, the dreams gained minds of their own and broke the forth wall because as Terrance's snoring became louder and louder, it was harder for them to hear each other.

"What was that?!" dream Bella and Bloo shouted over the snoring.

"I said 'if there was more than one Terrance, we would be in trouble'!" Mac repeated with a yell.

"Still didn't catch that!"

"I SAID 'IF THERE WAS MORE THAN ONE OF HIM, IT WOULD BE BAD FOR US!'"

"YES, THAT WOULD BE BAD FOR US!"

"WHAT?!"

"I SAID*snore*…I SAID IT*snore*…I-AAAAHHH!" dream Bloo suddenly snapped, "hey, you gettin' any of this, stupid?!"

"More*snore*…of me*snort*…one of*snore*…" Terrance mumbled in his sleep.

"Man, he's just as thick in his sleep as he is awake," dream Bella joked, "oh, and is anyone else hungry?"

"Totally! C'mon, let's go get some pizza!" Bloo replied, and he, dream Bella and Mac each left Terrance's dream bubble, causing him to finally wake up.

"That's it! I need pizza!" Terrance proudly declared, and he accidentally created a happy, floating slice of pizza imaginary friend.

"Howdy! I love you!" the pizza cheered, but Terrance suddenly started devouring it, as it screamed in pain and terror while being eaten alive(I think he's probably the first cartoon character to EVER actually be brutally killed in a kid's cartoon).

But then Terrance started to realize something. "Wait a minute…if there was more than one of…that's it! Ta get ta Mac, I gotta get rid of Bloo and Bella, so I gotta create an imaginary friend! …But I need to concentrate."

Terrance then sat down to concentrate, but try as he might, he just couldn't seem to do it, and he nearly pulled a muscle in the process.

"It's no use…it's too hard…" Terrance sighed sadly, "I'll NEVER create an imaginary friend who's mean, tough, strong and really big…so that he can smash that annoying little blob and his annoying little girlfriend!"

But while Terrance was complaining, he had no idea of what he was actually doing…

"Smash!" Terrance gasped and turned to find his own imaginary friend standing right behind him! The new friend almost as tall as him, he was a big red block with a unibrow and a crooked smile, and the only limbs he had was a pair of hulking arms.

"Yes! I did it! I actually created an imaginary friend! Whoo!" Terrance cheered while jumping around, but he soon stopped to get down to business, "now, let's see…you're name can be Green! No, no! Red!"

"Reeeed," Red growled while smiling evilly.

"Now, it's time for you ta do what you were created ta do: smash Bloo and Bella! Got it?!"

"Yeah, yeah! Smash Bloo and Bella!"

"That's m'boy! Now, go get Bloo and Bella!" With that, Red hopped away to retrieve Bloo and Bella.

"Man, this is gonna be SO rad!" Terrance chuckled.

"Got Bloo and Bella!"

"Man, that was fast," Terrance said with amazement, but when he turned to see that Red had returned, he was only holding a little yellow flower.

"What the…?"

"Red smash Bloo and Bella," Red repeated, and he took a big whiff of the flower, "mmm, Bloo and Bella smell pretty."

"No, you idiot! First of all, this isn't Bloo and Bella, this is a flower! And second, THIS is smashing! Kill, destroy, main, wreck, crush!" Terrance laughed maniacally while throwing the flower to the ground and stomping on it, leaving the poor flower in shredded bits.

"See? Smash."

"Oh…" Red said with realization.

"Now, c'mon," Terrance growled, and he lead Red to the front porch, where they stared inside to see Bloo, Bella, and the rest of their friends listening to some rules Mr. Herriman was spouting.

"See? Right there. That little blue blob and that freaky white bird-fox-thing. They're Bloo and Bella."

"Oh…"

"No, go smash 'em!"

"Red smash Bloo and Bella!"

"That's m'boy," Terrance sobbed with a quivering lip and wiped away a tear of joy, as Red hopped up to the front door, and he constantly banged on it.

"Hold your horses, ancy!" Bella called as she went to open the door, and she was nearly crushed when the door suddenly flew open from Red busting in.

"Look at that. He must have been recently abandoned," Mr. Herriman stated.

"What's your name?" Frankie asked kindly.

"My name Red."

"Hey, Red. I'm Mac, and these are my best friends, Bloo and Bella," Mac introduced with a smile, but hearing Bloo and Bella's names suddenly triggered him.

"Bloo? Bella? …Smash Bloo and Bella!" Red shouted while lashing out and towering over the said blob and fox/peacock hybrid, causing them to fall onto their backs in fear.

"Whoa, calm down!" Bella begged.

"Yeah, what gives?" Bloo questioned.

"Relax. This'll only hurt for a second," Red chuckled darkly.

"What?" Bloo and Bella asked in unison.

"This'll only hurt for a second." With that, it suddenly hit them. Bloo and Bella grinned maniacally at each other when they finally realized who could've possibly created this guy. And they knew JUST how to take care of him.

"C'mon, Red, I'll give ya the grand tour," Frankie cut in with a smile.

"No, we wanna beat-OOMF!" Bloo suddenly shouted, only for Bella to shove her paw into his mouth, as to not give away their real plan.

"What Bloo was GOING to say was that, we would like to give Red the tour," Bella corrected calmly.

"Oh, well, ok. Have fun, guys!"

"Oh, we will. After all, we're best buddies," Bloo mocked.

"Yeah, we best buds," Red repeated, and suddenly grabbed Bella and Bloo in a crunching hug, as the three of them growled at each other while starting the tour.

And Terrance had been watching the whole time, so when Bloo and Bella were busy with Red, he went to go find his little brother. Speaking of which, Mac soon went outside to help Frankie rake up some dead leaves in the back yard, only for Coco to suddenly jump into his pile and spread the leaves all over the place again.

"Oh, brother…" Mac sighed.

"You called?" Terrance asked while picking Mac up by his shirt again, and he knew he was surely in trouble this time now that Bloo and Bella weren't around to save him.

Meanwhile, the said duo were starting their tour outside, as the two of them and Red approached what looked like a giant beehive that had thousands of bees bussing around it, and honey slowly streamed down the side.

"This is where we keep our imaginary bee friends," Bloo began with a smile.

"Red no care. Red just wanna smash Bloo and Bella!" Red growled angrily.

"Wait! Don't 'cha wanna try some sweet, homemade, fresh Foster's honey?" Bloo asked while smearing his hand in a stream of flowing honey.

"Reed no care about hon-OOMF! Red tried to protest, but Bloo only cut him off by shoving his honey-drenched hand into his mouth…and Red thought it tasted pretty good.

"Mmmm…honey good!"

"Ya want some more?" Bella asked.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!"

"Alright! If ya want more, you're going to have to go in there and dance," Bloo added.

"Dance?" Red asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"Yeah! Bees LOVE dancing, and you'll have to do it like this," Bloo instructed while dancing and hopping up and down.

"Oh? Like this?" Red questioned while copying Bloo.

"JUST like that. Now, get in there and dance for that honey!" Bloo demanded while opening the door, and Red happily hopped into the beehive.

"'Dance for that honey'? Seriously?" Bella asked in disgust.

"What? I'd do it."

"Again, won't work on me."

Suddenly, cries of pain were heard from inside the beehive, and it wasn't long until Red came bursting back out the door, covered in big red blotches from all the bee stings.

"How was it?" Bloo asked.

"It was…it was…pointy…" Red whimpered in pain.

"Yeah, he tends to forget to mention that bees don't like dancing," Bella pointed out sarcastically, "now, on with the tour!"

Red slowly followed Bella and Bloo to continue with the tour, and Bella soon lead them to a giant, metal swimming pool.

"This is where we keep our aquatic friends," Bella began and looked through one of the windows to watch the imaginary fish friends swimming around, "ah, nothing like the big blue, right?"

"'Blue'? Bloo! Smash Bloo and Bella!" Red suddenly lashed out at the word 'blue'.

"Wait, wait, wait! Don't you wanna feed the fish first?" Bella asked sweetly.

"Feed fishies?"

"Yeah, c'mon!" Bella replied and started climbing up the large metal ladder, Bloo and Red following close behind her. Once at the top, they climbed out to the edge of a diving board, where Bloo and Bella waited with a bucket of fish food.

"Ooh! Feed fishies! Feed fishies! Feed fishies!" Red cheered as he hopped out to the edge of the board, nearly causing Bella and Bloo to fall off.

"Whoa, calm down, blockhead!" Bloo demanded with a chuckle.

"Yeah, now watch. First, you take a pinch of fish food, and feed it to the big fish. Got it?" Bella slowly guided while doing just as she said, and an imaginary fish friend breeched the water to eat the food.

"Yeah, Red got it. First, take pinch of fishy food, then feed to big fishy," Red repeated while copying Bella, and another imaginary fish friend jumped out of the water to eat the food.

"Yay! Red did it!"

"Good job, now you keep feeing them while we wait back here," Bloo instructed while he and Bella stepped back on the board.

"Take pinch of fishy food, then feed to big fishy. Take pinch of fishy food, then feed to big fishy. Take pinch of fishy food, then feed to big fishy," Red repeated the instructions out loud, but when he tried to hand out a fifth pinch of fish food, a giant, serpent-like imaginary fish friend immerged from the water and suddenly gobbled Red whole. But when he started to chew him, he immediately spit him out and Red flew high up into the air like a cannon ball.

"Oi! You tell Herriman that this new food stinks for me, will ya?!" the imaginary serpent-fish friend demanded angrily in a Scottish accent.

"Will do, Cyrus," Bella kindly replied.

"Thanks, lassie," Cyrus thanked with a smile and dove back into the water. And with that part of the tour done, Bloo and Bella climbed back down the ladder, where Red was still waiting face first into the ground.

"Oospy, did I forget to mention that the REALLY big fish think you're fish food too? I'm such a Silly Billy," Bella pointed out with dramatic sarcasm, and she and Bloo helped Red back up.

"But with that over, why don't we add some color to this tour? C'mon, Red, you'll LOVE this next part," Bloo chuckled darkly while grabbing Red's hand and leading him away.

Bloo and Bella lead Red to the other side of the yard, where there was a large pink barn, surrounded by a green pasture, enclosed by a white fence, and inside the fence were numerous unicorns of all sizes and colors of the rainbow.

"This is our mythical equestrian center," Bloo began.

"Yeah, aren't they just so pretty? They're every little girl's dream," Bella sighed dramatically.

"That's what they said about G4 of My Little Pony," Bloo muttered under his breath with a grin, and Bella grinned back and gave him a friendly punch on the shoulder.

"Ooh, they ARE pretty!" Red cheered with a big smile.

"Ya think so? 'Cause they REALLY like it when you tell them that, especially those three: Frank, Joe and Phil," Bloo added while pointing out three specific unicorns in the pasture, one pink, one bright green and one yellow.

"Ooh, yes! Me tell horsies they pretty!" Red cheered.

"Go get 'em, tiger," Bella instructed while opening the gate, and she and Bloo hopped onto it as it swung open. The duo grinned evilly at each other and fist bumped when Red happily ran inside, the gate shutting behind him.

"Hello, pretty horsies! I just LOVE your pretty colorful coats, your rainbow manes and poofy clouds on your butts!" Red shouted while prancing around, and with each 'compliment', the unicorns only got madder.

"This'll only hurt for a second," a purple male unicorn growled in a New York accent, and he scraped a front hoof in the ground before aiming his horn at Red and charging.

Before long, the unicorn charged and Red was sent flying halfway across the yard, screaming in terror. When he landed, he landed face first in a patch of pink and white flowers and even accidentally crushed a few, as he skid into the patch.

"Why everyone be so mean to Red? Bee friends hurt Red, fishies hurt Red, girly horses hurt Red," Red whimpered sadly as he stood back up, but he gasped in fright when he saw what he did to the poor flowers, "no! Red hurt flowers! Red not mean to hurt flowers!"

"Alright, the jig is up!" Bella called as she and Bloo caught up with Red.

"Yeah, we know who you're working fo—what are you doing?" Bloo was about to ask angrily, but their angry expressions turned to confusion when they saw Red's eyes welling up with tears.

"No, no, no, don't do that," Bella pleaded, but Red's eyes become full of more and more tears, ready to burst.

"Seriously, quit it," Bloo demanded, but Red didn't listen. He and Bella were soon soaked with Red's tears, as the said red block was sobbing uncontrollably, and Bloo and Bella felt truly guilty.

"Red bad imaginary friend!" Red wheeped.

"What have we done?" Bella asked with shame as her ears drooped.

"And by 'we', you mean 'you'," Bloo quickly lied while looking away to try to feel less guilty.

"What do you mean? This was YOUR idea."

"That YOU supported."

Before they could continue to argue, Red suddenly screamed loudly again, creating a puddle of tears around him.

"What do we do?" Bloo questioned, making Bella look around frantically, but she soon smiled when she saw the flowers.

As Red continued to cry, he suddenly felt something soft against his face, and he opened his eyes to see a big and beautiful bouquet of pink and white flowers, as Bloo and Bella smiled sweetly and held them out to him.

"Thank you," Red sniffled and smiled while taking the flowers, but then he realized something, "wait…why you be nice to Red?"

"Well, Red, we've kinda purposely been jerks to you all day," Bloo began with shame.

"Yeah, we shouldn't have jumped to conclusions. Just because you were created by a bad kid, doesn't make you a bad imaginary friend," Bella added softly.

"Oh, it ok! Red forgive you! You can be Red's friends," Red laughed while suddenly grabbing Bloo and Bella effortlessly with one arm, and squeezed them with a bone-crunching bear hug.

"Red?! What're you doing?!" came an angry voice, and Red let go of the blob and fox/peacock hybrid in surprise to find Terrance standing there, an angry expression on his face as he held onto the back of a poor bruised up Mac's shirt.

"Bloo and Bella give Red flowers, so-," Red began with a smile, but Terrance only interrupted him.

"No, you idiot! You're not supposed ta like flowers, you're supposed ta KILL them!" Terrance scolded while ripping the bouquet from Red, throwing them to the ground and stomping on them.

While Terrance was dealing with Red, Bloo and Bella retreated over to Mac to make sure he was ok.

"You ok, buddy?" Bloo asked with concern.

"Yeah, I am now. Thanks," Mac thanked while brushing himself off.

"You're just as bad as THEM! You're weak, pathetic and lame!" Terrance insulted Red while pointing at Mac, Bella and Bloo, but Red wasn't happy with what he was hearing.

"Red not like Terrance's words, Red not mean like Terrance, Red not bad like Terrance, RED NICE GUY!" Red snapped while towering over Terrance, and he actually started to scare the jerky teenager.

"But if you want Red to be bad, let Red start with Terrance. Red made Terrance go far away!" With that, Red effortlessly picked up Terrance and threw him all across the yard.

But Terrance's fall was luckily broken by the back of a blue unicorn in the mythical equestrian center.

"Phew…thanks fer breakin' my fall, ya sissy horse," Terrance sighed with relief, and he grinned at the last part. But like Red, Terrance's girly insults only made the unicorns angrier, so Terrance only earned a harsh kick in the backside in return, sending him flying through the air and landing in the giant bee hive of imaginary bee friends.

"Ew, gross, I'm all sticky!" Terrance complained as he slid through the sticky honeycombs in the hive, but he soon burst out and screamed in pain when the bees swarmed and stung him multiple times, chasing him away from Foster's.

"Relax, it'll only hurt for a week!" Bloo mocked.

"Oh, no, it'll hurt longer. Those bees don't like sharing their honey," Bella chuckled evilly, giving Bloo and Mac a victory high five.

But just when they finished with their high fives, Red suddenly scooped all three of them up, and he crushed them in another big bear hug.

"Red love you guys!"

"Love…hurts…" Bloo grunted in pain, as he and the others struggled to escape Red's vice grip.

* * *

 **I may need to clarify that yes, Bella will sometimes be with Bloo in his schemes, and sometimes she won't. Like in Store Wars, The Trouble with Scribbles, and even this chapter, she'll support Bloo's bad ideas, but in chapters like Berry Scary, she becomes smarter for the greater good. Remember, she is part fox, and foxes are sly and mischievous, but they're also cunning, so keep that in mind. Bella does have good morals and she's definitely much smarter than Bloo, but she's not a square...most of the time.**

 **See, the reason she was a jerk to Red too was because she hates Terrance just as much as Bloo, and obviously, she cares about Mac and doesn't like it when Terrance picks on him, just like Bloo. So, don't get confused if it seems like Bella is flip-flopping.**

 **Now, before I go, I wanna know. What chapters are you REALLY excited for?**

 **Until the next chapter, I'm TRikiD, bye-bye!**


	11. Phone Home

Phone Home

 ***Le time skip to after bone friend is rescued because I'm too lazy, so deal with it…***

Bloo and Bella were casually strolling through the halls of Foster's, as Bloo was in the middle of telling a joke.

"What does the fox say?" Bloo asked with a smirk.

"Oh, like I haven't heard that one before," Bella growled and rolled her eyes.

"Just guess!"

"I don't know!"

"It said nothing because I shot it and skinned it and now it's in my freezer," Bloo laughed hysterically while grabbing Bella by her shoulders and shaking her a little, and her ears drooped at Bloo's huge toothy grin and twitchy eye.

"Sometimes, I forget that you're actually insane," Bella whimpered.

"Oh, quit bein' such a scaredy cat. It was just a joke," Bloo chuckled while letting go, and he crossed his arms with victory. But he soon regretted turning his back to Bella when she glared at him and slapped him upside the head.

"That was just a joke too," Bella mocked sarcastically with a smirk. But their attention was suddenly averted away from each other and down the hall when they heard excited indistinct chatter, and they couldn't help but check it out.

Standing in the middle of the hall, Wilt was surrounded by a bunch of imaginary friends who were smiling up at him and complementing him.

"Oh, please, it was nothin'. Besides, I'm sure you all would've done the same thing," Wilt protested with a blush.

"What? Did Wilt get the role of the flag pole in this year's Forth of July celebration again?" Bloo joked.

"Actually, Wilt rescued another imaginary friend," a bookworm friend pointed out.

"That's the forth one this week!" a fuzzy imaginary friend added.

"It's a new record!" the pink squirrel friend Fluffer Nutter added with a smile.

"Aw, c'mon guys, stop," Wilt begged while blushing some more.

"Whoa, hold the phone! Record? What record? Is this all a contest?" Bloo asked quickly.

"No, it's not a contest at all. It's more like service to all imaginary friends, great and small, so that they may all have a chance at living a happy and healthy life with a loving family. So, we here at Foster's must do our duty, and bring in as many of those needy and abandoned friends as we possibly can," Wilt proudly explained.

…

"A contest," Bloo stated matter-of-factly.

"Um, no," Wilt said with disappointment.

"So, what's in it for ya, anyway? Cash, a new car, a vacation?" Bloo asked with excitement.

"No, nothing like that. In fact, there's no reward at all because it's NOT contest," Wilt replied.

"Well, there is the wall," the bookworm friend pointed out.

"Oh, yeah, that…" Wilt sighed with realization.

"Wall? What wall?" Bella questioned.

"The one behind you," Wilt replied while pointing at the wall right behind them, and it was decorated with numerous pictures, all of which capture moments of Wilt saving needy and abandoned imaginary friends, all underneath a sign that read 'Friend of the Month.'

"How'd we miss that?" Bella pondered aloud.

"Oh, I get it! You just want the glory all to yourself! 'It's not a contest, it's just a way ta rescue friends and blah, blah blah!'" Bloo began angrily, and even began mocking Wilt, "lemme tell ya somethin', Mr. Sport Socks! Your reputation is about to crumble because two can play at this game!"

With that, the blob stormed off, but Bella stayed behind for a moment.

"His stupid ideas are my funny home videos," Bella whispered and shrugged before following Bloo.

"Just you wait! I'm gonna bring home the biggest and bestest friend this house has EVER seen!" Bloo shouted back as he and Bella ran down the stairs to get to the foyer.

"That would be great, Bloo! But it's not a-!" Wilt called after them, but he was cut off when they went out the front door and slammed it, "…contest."

"I'll show that beanpole. I'm gonna find the best imaginary friend ever," Bloo began while getting cocky.

"Are you sure?" Bella asked with a cocked brow.

"Yup! …Can you help me?" Bloo asked with puppy eyes, and Bella inhaled and exhaled deeply.

"Ok, let's go. But don't do anything stupid."

So, Bloo and Bella began on an escapade to find an abandoned imaginary friend…but it didn't go as well as planned.

"It's great! There's fun, three squares a day, and much, much more! So, whaddya say? Wanna come to Foster's?" Bloo asked with excitement…only, it turns out he was talking to a fire hydrant, and while he was impatiently waiting for an answer, Bella couldn't help but snicker over how funny it was.

"Fine! Stay here all alone, but when those dogs who've been eyeing you for a while finally snap, don't come crawlin' back ta me!" Bloo huffed, making Bella finally burst out laughing.

"Oh, you're just laughing because he's giving me the silent treatment."

"Yeah. THAT'S why I'm laughing," Bella sighed sarcastically.

When the fire hydrant clearly wasn't going to work, Bloo resorted to desperate measures and kidnapped a one-eyed cat-like imaginary friend, but he was already owned by a little girl.

And when Bloo couldn't run fast enough, the little girl's mom caught up with him and gave him a nasty black eye before giving her daughter her imaginary friend back.

"To be fair, you kinda had that coming," Bella stated flatly while staring down at Bloo, who lay exhausted on the ground.

"Who cares? We still gotta…find a friend…in need," Bloo protested meekly, but when he tried to stand, the concussion from that woman's rather fierce punch really stunned Bloo, and Bella had to catch him from falling over again.

"No, we're taking care of that eye first," Bella said firmly, and she took Bloo into town to head to the butcher shop, where she purchased a cut of cold steak to put on his eye.

"I don't know. This might be hopeless. Maybe Wilt is the best, after all," Bloo sighed with hopelessness as they exited the butcher shop and walked through town, his concussion finally gone and he could finally think straight again.

"Well, if you weren't being so competitive, this might actually be easier," Bella pointed out.

"Wait, shh!" Bloo suddenly interrupted, stopping Bella from walking any further, as Bloo pointed to a cell phone store just across the street. But what caught there attention was a man dancing around in a blue and yellow cell phone costume with no arm holes, trying to catch the attention of anyone passing by.

But when nothing worked, he headed back inside because it was too hot out, but a big fat guy with a fuzzy mustache, likely his boss, only shoved the man back outside.

"Oh, no you don't! you need to stay out here and sell phones! …Heh, that's funny. 'Sell phones'," the fat manager instructed firmly, but he chuckled with realization at the last part.

And the man inside the costume mumbled something that wasn't too clear because of the mask.

"Yes, I know it's hot in there, but it only fits you…and the zipper is stuck," the manager protested, mumbling the last part under his breath, but he started chuckling again before heading back inside.

"Don't come back inside until you sell phones! …HAHAHAHAAA!"

"Aw, poor guy," Bella sighed sadly.

"I know! Isn't it great? He practically threw his imaginary friend into the streets!" Bloo added with excitement, and even forgot about the pain of his eye and threw the steak away.

"Wait, what?" Bella questioned.

"Isn't it obvious? I mean, just look. This poor phone imaginary friend isn't making his creator happy, so he's abandoning him."

"Uh, Bloo, that's a-."

"A friend in need, I know. So, as citizens of Foster's, we shall rescue him!" With that, Bloo ran across the street, completely ignoring Bella, who sighed in disappointment and reluctantly followed him.

"Hey, dude!" Bloo called, catching the man in the phone suit by surprise, "don't worry, little guy, we're here to save you."

The phone man mumbled in confusion at what Bloo said, but it wasn't the kind of saving he had expected. Instead, he practically ended up getting kidnapped, as Bloo dragged him all the way back to Foster's by his costume's antenna.

And even though Bella knew this was very wrong and that the man in the costume needed help, she didn't say anything because one: she didn't want to hurt Bloo's feeling, and two: this was just getting funnier and funnier.

"So, are you happy now that you've finally rescued a 'friend'?" Bella began.

"Yes. Yes, I am. And don't even THINK about getting in the way with your good morals," Bloo replied firmly.

"Oh, don't worry, I won't—there's no convincing you otherwise."

And soon, the two finally arrived back at Foster's, the poor man in the costume in tow, and Bloo happily burst through the door while continuing the drag the man behind him.

"Read 'em and weep, boys! Take a look at Foster's new friend of the month: me!" Bloo announced with pride, but when he expected applause, he only got silence since the foyer was empty.

So, Bloo went out the door and came back in to try again, but Bella just stood there and watched with a blank expression, knowing that trying to tell him the truth wouldn't just be pointless.

"Read 'em and weep, boys! Take a look at the new friend of the month: me! No applause, no applause! Just throw money!" Bloo repeated, but he still didn't get any praise.

"Ya might wanna get a pole first," Bella suggested sarcastically with a smug look, but Bloo only rolled his eyes and thought of another idea to get everyone's attention.

Before long, the entire first floor of the house was echoing with the blaring sound of the fire alarm, so all the imaginary friends on the first floor immediately responded by rushing to the foyer…only to find that it was Bloo who rang the bell.

"Oh, did I do that? I had no idea, really…" Bloo began sarcastically, but then he grinned, "but while you're all here, why don't I present to you the newest friend of the month: me?"

That's when the guy in the phone costume finally made himself known when he tried to stand back up, as it was difficult to stand back up with no arm holes.

"Uh, Bloo, that's a-," the bookworm friend tried to point out, only for Bloo to cut him off.

"A totally awesome friend? I know! I mean, he's a phone! How cool is that? That worth, like, ten imaginary friends, isn't it? Anyway, where's Wilt. I gotta rub it in his face. Where are ya, loser?!"

"He's not here," the bookworm friend replied.

"Why? Was he too chicken ta face the music?" Bloo asked boastfully.

"No, he left with Frankie and Mr. Herriman to go and try to find more imaginary friends."

"Man, if he finds another one, that'll be five in a week!" a furry imaginary friend pointed out.

"A NEW-new record!" Fluffer Nutter added with excitement.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever! Now, go away so I can think!" Bloo scoffed, and the other imaginary friends just shrugged it off and left.

And while Bloo was distracted, and since Bella didn't care, the man in the suit tried to lean up, and he saw that the front door was wide open. Perfect for escape. But when he finally managed to stand back up, Bloo suddenly closed the door, causing him to run right into it and fall back down again.

"Man, they should've really given him armholes," Bella pointed out with concern.

"I know. It's cruel, isn't it? And that's exactly my point. I saved him," Bloo babbled on, "now, I need ta get Wilt back here so he can see that I'M the best, so I'll just call Frankie and tell her ta send him back here. High five!"

But when Bloo went to raise his hand in hopes of getting a high five from Bella, the said fox/peacock hybrid only grabbed his hand and lowered it while shaking her head.

"I helped you find an 'imaginary friend', and you found one. I'm not a part of this anymore."

"Sheeh, do ya gotta be such a Debbie Downer about it?" Bloo grumbled while getting on top of the phone guy, and he started jumping up and down while shouted Frankie's number.

"Now, what's her number again? …Oh, yeah! Five, five, five…uh…six, three…" The whole time Bloo was jumping on the phone guy, thinking he was actually dialing a number in a real phone, the man in the suit shouted in pain as a crunching sound could be heard coming from his chest. And Bella certainly couldn't believe what Bloo was doing, as she stared in shock with wide eyes and a slack jaw at the poor man.

"Oh, Azule! Zorro Pavo Real!" Eduardo suddenly called from the left hall.

"Eduardo! Can't you see I'm on the phone?!" Bloo shouted angrily.

"Oh, si! So sorry!" the purple monster friend apologized and left without another word.

"Now, where was I? Oh, yeah…" Bloo pondered aloud, trying to remember the last two numbers of Frankie's number.

"NO!" Bella shouted and suddenly pounced Bloo, knocking him off the phone guy and onto his back.

"Ow!" Bloo whined.

"What is wrong with you?! Can't you see you're hurting him?!" Bella scolded, and her point was emphasized when the man in the costume started huffing in pain.

"So what? He'll be fine. He just needs to walk it off," Bloo protested while pushing Bella off, and Bella immediately went over to the man and paced her ear on the chest of the costume, trying to listen to his breathing, which didn't sound too good.

"No, Bloo. This man needs help. I think you might've broken some of his ribs," Bella pointed out firmly.

"Man? Are you blind? He's not a man, he's an imaginary friend."

"No, it's not, Bloo," came the voice of Frankie, as she, Mr. Herriman and Wilt finally came back, but they were empty handed.

"Wait, really?" Bloo asked with shock.

"Yes, it is only a man in a suit," Mr. Herriman replied with a sigh. And to see if they were all right, Bloo want up to the man in the costume to get a better look, but he suddenly snapped under all the pressure.

His screams were muffled, but his insanity was quite obvious when he was becoming hysterical and running around frantically, eventually bursting through the front doors and running off, happy that he was finally free.

…

"Oh, what was I thinking? You truly are the best imaginary friend, Wilt…and you won the contest," Bloo sighed in defeat, and he was pretty reluctant to say the last part out loud.

"Thanks, Bloo. That means a lot, but I keep trying ta tell you, this isn't a contest," Wilt chuckled with a sincere smile.

"Hey, guys, look! I rescued my first friend! I rescued my first friend!" the happy voice of Mac suddenly cut in, as he ran into the house while holding a palm-sized, fuzzy, green imaginary friend in his hands.

"Good for you, Mac," Bella congratulated.

"Yeah, just don't get your hopes up. There's nothing in it for you," Bloo added with a shrug.

"My, my! This has to be the finest specimen of a rescue friend I have EVER seen! You deserve a reward, Master Mac!" Mr. Herriman said with excitement at closer inspection of Mac's rescued imaginary friend, and he then placed a golden medal around Mac's neck.

"Wow!" Mac gasped in surprise.

"Now, let's go see your new car!" Mr. Herriman cheered, and he, Wilt and Frankie then picked him up and carried him outside. But Bloo and Bella were left there in shock and confusion.

"Well, that was unexpected," Bella said in bewilderment.

* * *

 **No kidding, Bella. No kidding.**

 **Man, Bloo is such an idiot. Makes me feel kinda bad for Bella since she's stuck with him. But hey, it'll all work out at the end of the day. Just wait and see.**

 **Oh, and yes, I like to occasionally slip in a few adult jokes, so if you're old enough to spot them, then good for you.**

 **Until the next chapter, I'm TRikiD, bye-bye!**


	12. Who Let the Dogs In?

Who Let the Dogs In?!

It was a normal day at Foster's, the afternoon sun was shining, the sky was blue, and Frankie was doing her chores throughout the house. But here chores would soon being interrupted when there was a ring at the doorbell, and the longer it took Frankie to get there, the more frantic the ringing became.

"Ok, ok! I'm coming! Hold your horses! Sheesh!" Frankie called while the doorbell was getting more impatient, but the second she went to answer the door, a giant Saint Bernard pounced her and started happily giving her big and sloppy kisses.

"Ah! Ok, ok, ok, please stop, that tickles!" rankie laughed as the dog continued to lick her face.

"Oh, my gosh, we are so sorry!" a lady called while yanking the dog off Frankie by his leash, as her husband helped her pull him off.

"Oh, no, it's ok. Now, um, what can I do for you?" Frankie asked while wiping the slobber off.

"Well, we found this dog, and-," the husband was about to reply, when he was suddenly interrupted by an excited Eduardo.

"Ooh, doggy, doggy, doggy!" the purple monster friend cheered and ran up to the dog, who immediately ran up to him and tackled him to give him kisses too.

"Well, it looks like he's already made a friend," the husband pointed out with a smile.

"Yes, he should be very happy here," the wife added happily.

"Excuse me?" Frankie questioned.

"You take in lost pets, right?" asked the wife.

"Oh, no, no, no, no, no, no, no! This is a home for imaginary friends, not pets. We can't take him. But you could take him to the animal shelter five blocks down."

"Oh, come on, Frankie, look at him! He's SO cute! Can't we keep him?!" Eduardo begged while lifting the dog up to try and convince Frankie to let him stay. And though Frankie agreed that the dog's huge, and rather slobbery, face was pretty lovable, she knew she still had to say no.

"I'm sorry, Ed."

"Oh, come on Frankie!" Eduardo begged, and that's when the Saint Bernard suddenly pounced Frankie again to give her more kisses, "look, he likes you too!"

"I'm sorry, Ed…he's really…nice and all, but…Mr. Herrima has a strict…no dog policy," Frankie grunted while trying to lift the dog off herself and give him back to Eduardo.

"Aw, but why?! Doggies are nice!"

"Yes, I know, but Mr. Herriman-." Just when Frankie was about to explain why Herriman didn't like dogs, the said uptight rabbit soon hopped into the foyer.

"Miss Frances, who is at the door-WHOA-WAH-AAAHH!" Mr. Herriman began calmly, but he snapped the second he saw the dog.

"Oh, no! I'm sorry, but get out, get out, GET OUT!" Frankie shouted frantically while rudely pushing the couple and the dog out the door and slamming it behind them. And when the redhead went to go calm Mr. Herriman, she found the rabbit clinging to a support pole at the top of the stairs.

"It's ok, Mr. Herriman. The dog is gone," Frankie reassured in a soft tone, as she grabbed Herriman from the pole, but he continued to quiver and stutter with fear.

"D-d-dogs…e-eat ra-b-bbits…"

But as Frankie took care of Mr. Herriman, Eduardo stared sadly out the window, as the couple took away the adorable Saint Bernard, and Eduardo was sad that he would probably never see that dog again.

* * *

His sadness lasted all day, even up to dinner, as he slowly stirred his soup while thinking about the dog. And sitting next to him, Bloo was babbling on about something while holding a dented soda can with toothpicks taped to it and bubblegum stuck to the side.

"So, you see, this is the device that will propel the machine through time. You can see that the transectignocitors connects perfectly with the cassettenal-therdometer. Man, tomorrow, when we finish this time machine, you, me and Mac are gonna have such a blast! Right Bella?" Bloo gabbed on while ignoring Eduardo's depressed behavior, but he was able to notice something off about Bella when she didn't answer. And when he turned to face her, she was shaking and constantly looking around.

"What is wrong with you?"

"Didn't you here? There was a dog in the house! A DOG!" Bella replied hysterically while grabbing Bloo by the shoulders and shaking him. But when she was done shaking him, Bloo removed Bella's paws and looked at her with confusion.

"Yeah…and?"

"Dogs. Hunt. Foxes. Especially American Foxhounds," Bella whimpered.

"What a fraidy cat," Bloo scoffed while going back to focusing on the weird soda can he was holding.

"I'm NOT fraidy cat. I'm a fox."

"But you're also part bird, so I guess that would make you a chicken."

"Is that any way to talk to a lady?"

"I thought you said you were a fox." Bloo's smug little look only infuriated Bella more, as she growled and gave him the death glare.

"Sometimes, I really do hate you."

Meanwhile, Eduardo was asked by Frankie to help with the garbage by taking an already full trash bag out to the can. But just as Eduardo was about to walk out the back door, Bloo suddenly grabbed the trash bag and opened it.

"Ah-ha! A koobthornasceter! I can't believe you would through this out," Bloo said with excitement as he pulled out a mangled plastic fork. But Eduardo only rolled his eyes and shrugged his shoulders, and he went back to taking out the trash.

But when Eduardo went to lift the lid off an empty can, he suddenly heard something really unexpected. It sounded like a whine, like a little animal whine. Eduardo checked inside the empty trash can, but he didn't see anything, so he through the trash inside and checked around the cans and even behind the cans. But he still couldn't find the source of the soft whimpering.

But then Eduardo noticed a little box a few feet away, and when he lifted it, he certainly found who was making all the whining noises. It was a little puppy with cream-colored fur, droopy dark brown ears and a dark brown patch over his right eye. And when Eduardo lifted the box, it cried and hid back behind the trash cans.

Even Eduardo was startled by the fast-moving puppy, but he soon felt bad for scaring the little thing. He knew he couldn't leave such an adorable and defenseless thing out here on his own, so he smiled sweetly when he made a decision that he knew would risk Mr. Herriman's trust and respect for him.

But Eduardo did it anyway. He grabbed the little puppy and snuck it inside the house, and he made sure to check around his room to make sure all of his roommates were asleep. Luckily, they were all sound asleep, and Eduardo quietly tip-toed inside while still holding the little puppy.

"Alright, Burrito-OUCH!" Eduardo began to whisper, but he was suddenly interrupted when little Burrito suddenly bit his arm, and it was difficult to hold in his screams of pain, as the puppy had surprisingly sharp teeth.

"No, Burrito, no," Eduardo tried to assurt himself, but Burrito only ignored him and big his nose, making it even more difficult not to cry out. But Eduardo didn't want Burrito to be discovered, so he kept quiet and crept over to his toy chest.

"Now, Burrito, these is me Beanie Babies, and I no share them with ANYBODY, but I give one to you to chew on," Eduardo whispered with a smile, and he then grabbed out a little pink bunny Beanie Baby, "now, this here is me favorite Beanie Baby, Paco. But I give him to you if you like."

Burrito wasted no time in clamping his jaws down on Paco the Beanie Baby after sniffing it a couple times.

"Oh, you like the bunnies, huh?" Eduardo chuckled while picking Burrito back up and carrying him up as he got into his top bunk bed. And after few more minutes of chewing the bunny, Burrito soon started to yawn as his eyes grew droopy.

"Buenas noches, Burrito," Eduardo sighed happily before falling asleep with Burrito falling asleep on his chest.

* * *

The next morning, Eduardo was eager to wake up and start the day with his new puppy friend.

"Buenos dias, Burrito," Eduardo yawned while blinking his eyes open, but when his eyes came into focus, he was shocked to see that the puppy was gone.

"AAAHH! BURRITO!" the purple monster friend shouted with fear and jumped out of bed, but he also accidentally woke his roommates.

"Aah, the burrito!" Bloo and Bella screamed in unison, but they accidentally went into a panic and bumped each others' heads really hard, causing them to fall off their bed in pain.

Wilt woke up with a horrible bump to his head too when Eduardo's shouting caused him to accidentally hit his head on the bottom bunk, and Coco nearly jumped out of her own nest when Eduardo rudely awoke her.

"Aw, come on, Eduardo. AGAIN with the burrito nightmare?" Bella groaned as she and Bloo stood back up and rubbed their now aching head, but it barely helped.

"Sheesh, and I thought _I_ had a hard head," Bloo grumbled while glaring at Bella.

"It's not MY fault we have to share a bed, ya know," Bella growled back.

"Whatever. It's too early for this, and I'm starving," Bloo sighed and walked out of the room, and Bella rolled her eyes and reluctantly followed the blob.

But while they were busy arguing, Eduardo knew he had to find little Burrito and FAST, before HE finds him…but it was too late when Mr. Herriman's shrieks of terror were suddenly heard down the hall. So, Wilt, Coco and Eduardo all followed his screams to check on the old rabbit.

"I knew it! It's a dog!" Herriman shouted while standing up on a stool like a woman who just saw a mouse, except instead of a mouse…he was pointing at a few strands of cream fur on a chair in the hall.

"Um, that's not a dog, Mr. H," Wilt slowly pointed out.

"It is, I just know it! I know dog hair anywhere!" Herriman protested.

"Now, I could be wrong, Mr. H, but that's probably not a dog. That could be any furry friends' hair. It could even be Eduardo's," Wilt calmly protested.

"Si! It's MY hair! I shedding, see?" Eduardo quickly cut in and started flailing his arms around, trying to get some of his fur to fall. But when none of his fur came off, the others just stared at him in confusion. So, Eduardo shook himself again, this time he shook his whole body, but still no fur would come off.

So, Eduardo turned to drastic measures to protect Burrito, and he suddenly took a deep breath in and ripped off a rather big clump of his fur from his arm.

"See…I shedding…" Eduardo whimpered while almost starting to cry from the pain, and the others stared at him in shock, trying not to imagine the pain.

* * *

Eduardo continued his search during breakfast too, as he pretended to eat his food while looking around for his puppy. But while he was looking for a little puppy, Mr. Herriman was quivering at the thought that there was a huge dog nearby, and Frankie sat next to him in disappointment.

"Will you relax? There are plenty of furry friends here. I'm sure it just came from one of them."

"Y-yes…I-I suppose you're right…" Mr. Herriman quivered, but he still continued to shake.

But Mr. Herriman was partially right about a dog being near by. As everyone ate, they suddenly felt the strange and awkward feeling of something licking their feet. And when Eduardo heard the other friends saying they felt something lick their legs, he quickly dove under the table.

"Burrito? Burrito?" Eduardo whisper-called for his puppy, and he soon found him running between pairs of feet under the table, licking them and he soon came up to Mr. Herriman and licked his feet too.

"Ah! There's a dog under the table, and it just tasted me!" Mr. Herriman shrieked and jumped into Frankie's arms.

"Now, you're just being hysterical. There's no one under the table licking people's feet," Frankie protested while rolling her eyes…but she was soon proved wrong when Eduardo came out from under the table.

"Eduardo? YOU were licking everyone's feet?"

"Uh…si…I, uh…love the footy goodness," Eduardo lied while grabbing Wilt's foot, who was unfortunately the closest, and Eduardo awkwardly started licking the bottom of Wilt's shoe.

* * *

After that embarrassing moment, Eduardo fled to the bathroom to brush his teeth and wash out that horrible taste of Wilt's shoes. But while he was frantically scrubbing his tongue, he suddenly heard the familiar sound of Burrito's little bark.

Eduardo peeked his head out of the bathroom, and he saw his puppy at the end of the hall…but what he DIDN'T see was the little 'present' Burrito left. And when Eduardo went to go chase after Burrito, he was stopped when he accidentally stepped in Burrito's 'business'.

"Oh, good heavens! What is that sme-AAAHH! IT'S A DOG!" Mr. Herriman asked with a scrunched nose, and he went into a another panic when he saw what Eduardo was standing in.

"Ew, what is that sme-WHOA!" Frankie asked as she also cringed at the smell, but she was shocked to see what was most likely causing the smell.

"See, Miss Frances?! It's undeniable proof! There IS a dog in the house!" Mr. Herriman panicked while once again jumping into Frankie's arms.

"No! It's not what you think!" Eduardo tried to lie.

"Thanks for the help guys. I could use the help to get the machine working before Mac shows up to-WHAT THE?!" Bloo was heard babbling to Bella, Coco and Wilt, as they walked down the hall as well, but they were all stopped in their tracks when they too saw Burrito's 'little present'. And soon, matters became worse when many of the other house residents gathered around in astonishment.

"A dog didn't do it, I swear!" Eduardo protested.

"Well, Ed, if a dog didn't do it, then who did?" Frankie questioned with suspicion.

Eduardo knew this was really bad, but nothing was too good for his little Burrito, and he wasn't about to give up on him now…no matter how bad it made him look.

"Me…I did it," Eduardo sighed in defeat, making everyone gasp in bewilderment.

"Ugh…you're about to have two clean-ups, Frank," Bella soon grumbled while raising a paw to her mouth, a loud gurgling in her stomach and throat as she tried not to throw up at the horrible sight and smell.

"Ew, don't get it on me," Bloo warned and backed away.

* * *

After Frankie reluctantly cleaned up the mess in the hall, Eduardo grabbed a garden hoe and scraped off the essence of Burrito's waste just outside the back door.

"Ay caramba," Eduardo grumbled while scraping the disgusting and smelly stuff off his shoe.

Meanwhile, Herriman had had enough of cowering, so he dressed up in a makeshift suit of armor, made up of rubber trousers, a pillow stuffed into a white apron that read 'Kiss the Cook', a metal strainer for a helmet, and a shovel as a weapon, and he would attempt to use this armor to fight off the dog.

"Come here, you little monster…I-I'm not going to hurt you…" Mr. Herriman called out meekly, and he started whistling for the dog, but he was so scared, his whistles were very weak and shaky.

Suddenly, there was a crash and a clutter coming from the kitchen, and both Mr. Herriman and Eduardo heard the clattering, so they both rushed for the kitchen in hopes of finding a dog.

They both arrived at opposite sides of the kitchen at the same time, and they both saw the tipped over and shaking trash can in the middle.

"Alright…here we go…CHAAAARGE!" Herriman shouted when he gathered enough strength to run towards the garbage can, but Eduardo didn't want him to find Burrito, so he charged towards the rabbit to stop him.

And he was successful. Eduardo had knocked Mr. Herriman sideways into the wall, and dazed him long enough to glance into the trash can to look for his puppy…but all he got was Bloo and Bella, as the two of them crawled out of the trash can.

"Oh, yeah! I've hit the jackpot, baby! A tismacohpassiter, a gergenbroogometer, and even a livsenvocationer!" Bloo cheered while holding up a coat hanger, a crumpled up napkin and a soda can.

"Hey, Ed," Bella greeted with a smile as she shook off some of the garbage.

"Bloo? Bella? What are you doing in the trash?" Eduardo questioned, a bit relieved that Burrito wasn't almost discovered by Mr. Herriman.

"Looking for parts for our time machine," Bloo replied with pride.

"Yes, I know it's unladylike to dig through trash, but it seems to be the only thing to calm me down because of my stupid paranoia of dogs," Bella added while her ears drooped in shame.

"But you is still not El Burrito," Eduardo sighed sadly.

"I am most certainly NOT a burrito," Bloo stated with confusion, and he and Bella soon left the kitchen. And Eduardo sighed and left the kitchen. But when he left, he didn't notice that Burrito entered that kitchen and smelled his way into the trash can that Bloo and Bella were just in, and he used his nose to find a big and bare t bone.

But he also stepped on an open ketchup pack, and he tracked little red paw prints out of the kitchen. And when Burrito exited the kitchen, Bloo, Bella and Frankie somehow didn't see him when Frankie pushed a stubborn back into the kitchen.

"No, it's trash, now put it back," Frankie demanded firmly when she didn't want Bloo carrying garbage around.

"I told you she'd make you put it back," Bella whispered to Bloo as he reluctantly put the garbage back I the can and stood it back up.

"No, you didn't," Bloo protested.

"Yes, I did. You were just too busy indulging in your garbage collection to hear me."

"Oh, and like YOU'RE one ta talk? You've suddenly developed this new trashy personality."

"At least I'm not stealing it like some raccoon."

"It isn't stealing if no one wants it."

"If no one wants it, why are YOU stealing it?!"

Their bickering continued like that, as they once again left the kitchen, and Frankie just stood there in awkward silence.

"Do those two ever NOT fight?" Frankie pondered aloud, but then she heard a groan, and she gasped when she finally noticed Mr. Herriman down on the ground.

"Oh, no! What happened, Mr. H?"

"A-a dog…i-in the trash…" Mr. Herriman meekly replied.

"Ok, that's it! I've had it with this hounds from Hades nonsense! You have nothing to be afraid of," Frankie stated firmly while helping Mr. Herriman to his feet.

"A-are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. In fact, when I was little, I was afraid of ghosts, but you know how I conquered my fears?"

"H-how?"

"I just kept telling myself that there's no such thing as ghosts. So, if you ever get scared again, just tell yourself 'there is no such thing as dogs'…well, that's not true…ok, just tell yourself 'a dog cannot get into the house'…well, that's technically not true either…oh, I got it! Just tell yourself 'a dog is not in the house presently' over and over again."

"Well, I…I suppose you're right…I should give it a try," Herriman said shakily with a little smile.

"Good. Now, there's some papers in your office for you to sign…and gimme that! This is my favorite apron, man!" Frankie began calmly at first, but then she yanked her Kiss the Cook apron from Herriman and left the kitchen.

"A dog is not in the house presently…a dog is not in the house presently…yes, quite right! What was I thinking?" Herriman chuckled with embarrassment while taking off the rest of his makeshift armor, and he soon left the kitchen too, repeating the words that Frankie told him to keep in mind.

"A dog is not in the house presently. A dog is not in the house presently. A dog is not in the house presently."

But just when Herriman headed through the halls to get to his office, he gasped when he suddenly stopped at the sight of Burrito's trail of little ketchup paw prints, but Herriman only saw it as blood.

"A dog is not in the house presently. A dog is not in the house presently. A dog is not in the house presently," Herriman began repeating more frantically, as he rushed to his office. But he soon realized that the blood(ketchup) trail was leading straight to his office.

"A dog is not in the house presently! A dog is not in the house presently! A dog is not in the house presently!" Herriman began shouting when he hopped into his office and found a ketchup covered bone, and that the trail lead behind his desk.

"A DOG IS NOT IN THE HOUSE PRESENTLY! A DOG IS NOT IN THE HOUSE PRESENTLY! A DOG IS NOT IN THE HOUSE PRESENTLY!" Herriman shouted hysterically when he heard growling behind his desk, but when he leaned over his desk, he found the head of Eduardo's Beanie Baby Paco ripped off from its body in the seat of the chair.

"AAAAAHHHH! FRANKIE! HELP! THERE IS A DOG IN THE HOUSE PRESENTLY!" Herriman pleaded as he sprinted out of his office, which is when little Burrito came rolling out from behind the desk while chewing Paco's decapitated body.

Meanwhile, Eduardo was still on the search for Burrito, and when he checked outside of Mr. Herriman's office, he felt a familiar stinging pain on his ankle.

"Burrito!" Eduardo cheered when he looked down to find his puppy chewing his ankle, and he took Paco's headless body into his mouth when Eduardo picked him up. But Eduardo gasped when he saw what happened to Paco.

"Ah! What did you do to Paco's head?" Eduardo whisper-shouted, but his anger soon disappeared when he realized how happy he was to see Burrito again, "oh, it is so good to see you again, Burrito. But you must be careful. No one, and I mean NO ONE can see you. Lo tengo?"

With that, Eduardo secretly took Burrito to his room, but when he barely cracked open the door, he thought all hope was lost when his roommates were all inside, helping Bloo build his 'time machine'.

"A puppy(Coco)!" Bella, Wilt and Coco all gasped in excitement at the sight of Eduardo's puppy, but Bloo just rolled his eyes, as he was more interested in building his time machine, which was just a box filled with the garbage he has collected.

Little Burrito jumped out of Eduardo's arms and headed up to Coco, who sniffed him in suspicion, but when he barked, she smiled and tried to bark like him.

"You no tell Herriman, si?" Eduardo asked with worry.

"Are you kidding? Then we'd have ta get rid of 'm," Wilt replied with a smile.

"Are you what was causing all that trouble earlier? Oh, you're too cute, I can't stay mad at you. I guess I am just a fraidy cat," Bella chuckled with embarrassment, as she picked up and hugged little Burrito.

"What're ya gonna call him?" Wilt questioned, but then Bella suddenly cried out in pain when Burrito bit down hard on her ear.

"I think I call him Chewy," Eduardo replied with a smirk.

"Hey, guys!" the familiar voice of Mac suddenly came into to the room, as the said boy wore a huge smile on his face. And just the sight of Mac finally made Bloo smile.

"Mac! Finally! Now that you're here, we can finally finish the time machine we've been working on!" Bloo said with excitement.

"Actually, I've got something to show you, and you're not gonna believe what I found," Mac said while ignoring Bloo, and he temporarily left the room and returned to drag in a box, which was filled with twelve other puppies that all looked pretty similar to Eduardo's puppy.

"Puppies?!" Bloo asked angrily.

"Someone just left them by the gate," Mac added, once again ignoring Bloo, as the other twelve puppies in the box all jumped out to play. But as everyone was having fun trying to teach the puppies tricks, come up with names or just letting them jump around on them, Bloo was NOT amused.

"Hey Mac, you think we could continue to work on the time machine…ya know, the one I've been working on a lot to try and finish before you'd come back?" Bloo pleaded innocently.

"Yeah, uh*chuckles*…sorry…I'm a little busy, so*laughs*…how about… we finish is*laughs*…tomorrow?*laughs*" Mac laughed uncontrollably as a couple of puppies played all over him and tickled him with little kisses.

"Tomorrow?!" Bloo asked with shock.

"C'mon! Sit, boy, sit!" Mac said while trying to teach one of the puppies to sit, as it tried to jump up and grab a bare cardboard tube of toilet paper from him.

"Mac! What is wrong with you?! This is a frampboobloppiter, and it's VERY delicate!" Bloo growled while snatching the tube from Mac and lifting it high up to keep it from the puppies' reach.

But Bloo just figured he should give up and go back to working on his beloved time machine alone, as it appeared that everyone betrayed him for a bunch of cute puppies.

"C'moooon, you know you wanna name one," Bella begged slowly with a smirk while holding a little puppy up to Bloo, and the puppy was plain, he had no patches like his siblings. But Bloo only cringed at the puppy.

"Fine. This one is Stupid. Hewwo, Stupid! Who's all dumb and usewess?" Bloo mocked in baby talk.

"Why do you gotta be such a jerk, Bloo?" Bella asked in annoyance while putting the poor nameless puppy down.

"'Cause all I ever wanted was to build a time machine and travel through time with my best friends, but NOOOO, you had ta get all floppy over some stupid puppies and ignore me because you clearly hate me!"

"I don't hate you, I just hate some of the things you do. Acting like a complete nimrod, for example."

Suddenly, the rest of the puppies pounced Bloo's time machine, and they started destroying it by chewing it apart.

"Aaahh! What are they doing?!" Bloo asked while panicking.

"Aww, they're teething," Mac pointed out with coo.

But the adorable moment was interrupted when the intercom suddenly switched on, and Mr. Herriman's shaky voice soon came on.

"A-attention, e-everyone! I-I have called for an emergency house meeting i-in the auditorium!"

"Wonder what it's about," Mac pondered aloud as he and the others were about to leave the room, but he and Bella stopped when they noticed that Bloo was still standing there, sulking over his now destroyed time machine.

"You coming, Bloo?" Mac questioned.

"Yeah, in a sec," Bloo sighed sadly, and Bella stayed behind, not only because she had to, but to also try and cheer him up.

"Well…if you could collect enough trash for the first one, I'm sure you could gather some more trash to make another one," Bella pointed out softly; though, she was reluctant to help him since he was just a big jerk to innocent puppies.

"I'm glad you see me as the awesome man I am, but believe me, building the first one was NOT easy. And now, all of my effort has been for nothing," Bloo protested flatly, and then their attention was drawn to the box of sleeping puppies after everyone out them back in their box before heading to the meeting.

Bloo was the first one to head over to the box, and he picked up the puppy he named 'Stupid'.

"You don't get ta act innocent. Look at what you did! I outta rub your shameful little nose in it!" Bloo growled while pointing at his totaled time machine, but the puppy only smiled at him and licked his face.

"Aww, he likes you," Bella sighed happily at how adorable it was.

"Well, I don't like him."

"Well, I think you're overreacting."

"Overreacting?! They destroyed my project!"

"Which wasn't gonna work in the first place!"

Bloo nearly snapped at that…but he figured he could get his revenge if he didn't, as he grinned evilly with a great idea.

"Ya know what? Maybe you're right. I mean, we all have flaws—wouldn't you agree, Bella?" Bloo asked while chuckling darkly, as he grabbed out a long stick with a cat toy strung at the end, and the toy was a fuzzy pink mouse that jingled like a little bell.

"Why must you torment me?" Bella whimpered before her kitty urges took over again, as her eyes grew big and sparkly and she started purring while batting at the cat toy.

And this is exactly what Bloo needed. While Bella was distracted with the toy, he put the puppy back down in the box, and he pushed them out of the room and down the hall to expose them, as he kept waving the cat toy around to keep Bella busy.

Meanwhile, the others had joined the rest of the house in the large and dark auditorium, where Mr. Herriman was waiting in front of a large projection screen and griping a long pointer stick in his hands.

"Some of you may be wondering why I have called this meeting—well, I shall tell you! Someone has broken the most important, most pretentious, most sacred rule in this house! Someone has attempted to commit a most heinous act!" Mr. Herriman began frantically while pacing back and forth and waving the the pointer stick around.

"What?! What are you-?!" Frankie cried out in annoyance, only for Herriman to angrily interrupt her.

"SILENCE! Someone has let loose hounds to destroy me!"

"Oh, brother," Frankie grumbled while crossing her arms and leaned back in her chair in defeat.

"Now, take a look here at exhibit A," Mr. Herriman went on again, as a picture of the dog hair he found earlier was projected on the screen, and he slapped the pointer stick onto it.

But when Mr. Herriman finally began his presentation, an unexpected guest showed up to ruin the party.

"Oh, Mr. Herriman!" Bloo called with an evil grin, dragging the box of puppies with one hand and continuing to distract Bella with that cat toy with the other.

"Bloo, no!" Eduardo shouted and suddenly lunged at Bloo, and he not only saved Bella from the trance Bloo had her trapped in, but he also accidentally knocked over the box and the puppies all ran out and scattered.

"Master Eduardo, I don't know what has gotten into you, but I will no longer tolerate it! Now, all of you, SIT!" Mr. Herriman snapped while somehow not noticing the puppies, and the others immediately took their seats.

"Psst, the puppies! The puppies is-," Eduardo tried to warn his friends with a whisper, but Mr. Herriman was once again able to hear everything and interrupted.

"Is there something you wish to share, Master Eduardo?!"

"No, no! I es have nada to share about puppies in the room!"

"What?!" the others gasped with fright.

"Very well. Now, avert your eyes to exhibit B!" Mr. Herriman went on and ignored the last part, and the next slide, which was a picture of Burrito's trail of ketchup paw prints, was presented on the screen.

"How did this happen?" Mac quickly asked Eduardo.

"Oopsie," Bloo chimed sarcastically, still wearing an evil smirk on his face. But he received a well-deserved whack to the back of his head from Bella's tail.

"Which leads me to exhibit C! The remains of some unknown and unfortunate victim!" Mr. Herriman babbled as the next slide was picture of the ketchup-covered bone that Burrito stole from the trash.

But while Mr. Herriman was busy with the presentation, he failed to notice one of the puppies sniffing his feet, but the others in the audience noticed it immediately, and they knew they had to act fast before Herriman could notice it.

Luckily, just when the puppy was about to nibble on Herriman's foot, Wilt was able to stretch his arm forward and grab it just in time.

"Which brings me to exhibit D!" Herriman continued as the slide switched to a photo of Beanie Baby Paco's head in his office chair, but there was a large shadow of a dog with huge teeth. Turns out, the shadow was just of one of the puppies standing in front of the projection light while yawning.

And when Mr. Herriman gasped with fright at the sight of the scary shadow, Mac was able to grab the puppy and hide it behind his back while making dog shadow puppets with his hand to take the blame.

"I suppose you think you're very funny, don't you, Master Mac?" Mr. Herriman growled in annoyance, and Mac chuckled sheepishly, "SIT DOWN!"

With tat, Mac sat down and placed the puppy in the box with the first one, but then they looked up and noticed two more puppies hanging onto the tails of Mr. Herriman's tuxedo by their little teeth. So, Coco was first to act and grabbed to puppies from the tails and tossed them over to Mac and the others, but she grabbed the tails in her mouth the not raise suspicion.

"I have had about enough of this!" Herriman shouted angrily and whacked Coco's beak away from his suit. But then a puppy appeared out from under his hat, and Mac quickly ran up onto the stage and threw the puppy over to Wilt, but Mr. Herriman wasn't happy to find that Mac had stolen his hat.

"Master Mac!" Herriman shouted, and failed ton notice another puppy behind him, so Coco took the opportunity to grab it and toss it over to Wilt again…but she had to kick Mr. Herriman's behind to grab the puppy first.

"Miss Coco!" It just kept going back and forth, from Mac having to steal Mr. Herriman's pointer stick when there was a puppy chewing on it, or Coco kicking him again to grab another puppy. But they finally got the last puppy off of Herriman when Mac kept the rabbit distracted long enough and Coco grabbed the puppy in her mouth…but Mr. Herriman unexpectedly turned back towards her again, so she accidentally swallowed it.

"Enough! Sit, sit, SIT!" Mr. Herriman snapped after finally having enough, and Mac and Coco immediately sat back down. But just when they thought they lost a puppy because Coco seemed to have eaten it, her weird egg-laying powers came in handy, and she laid an egg with the puppy in it unharmed.

"Ocho, nueve, diez, once, doce…oh no, there is one missing!" Eduardo pointed out with fear after counting the other puppies frantically.

"Look, everyone! I found a puppy1" the sweet voice of Madame Foster suddenly rang into the room, as everyone stared in surprise at the fact that she found the last puppy.

"Madame Foster, no!" Eduardo shouted with fear, but he accidentally dropped the box of puppies in the process, releasing them again.

"Which brings me back to-AAAAHHH!" Mr. Herriman was about to continue to explain, but he suddenly screamed in terror when he saw the herd of little puppies running up to him. And soon, they all pounced on him and tickled him with little kisses, and even though the rabbit was still terrified, he couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

Unfortunately, the dogs were supposed to leave immediately at Mr. Herriman's say-so, and Frankie had to call animal control to come pick up the puppies later that day.

But Eduardo was the one who didn't want to let go of the puppies the most, as he sat at the bottom of the main stair case with the box of puppies at his feet, and he was holding Chewy in his arms.

"I so sorry, Chewy," Eduardo sighed sadly.

"No! No, don't leave me! The hounds, the hounds!" Mr. Herriman begged while grabbing Frankie's legs, as she dragged him to get to the front door when the doorbell rang.

"Oh, will you relax? They'll be gone in, like, five minutes, and then you'll NEVER see them again!" Frankie angrily protested and shook the scared rabbit off her legs. She then went to answer the door, where a man from animal control with a cage was waiting.

"Someone call about some strays?"

"Yeah, that's us," Frankie replied sadly, and she looked back at Eduardo. And when she went to take Chewy from him, the little puppy yawned and snuggled into Eduardo's fur, making it even harder to take the puppy away.

"Yeah, tough break about the puppies, guys. Really," Bloo began sarcastically with an evil smirk, and everyone just glared back at him. And to make it worse, Bloo went to rub it in the puppies' faces as they were being packed away in the cage.

"That's right, that's right! You failed! I mean, was there ever any doubt that you were gonna beat me?"

But as Bloo boasted, one of the puppies, the plain one that he called 'Stupid', popped his head out of the cage and smiled up at the blob…and then he did something REALLY unexpected.

"Goo'bye, Bloo. I'll miss you."

Everyone gasped in shock at the fact that a dog just talked, but then it seemed that they shouldn't be shocked with over twenty more puppies popped out of the cage and the box. The other puppies started turning invisible, shot lasers from their eyes, flew around, changed colors, and so much more. This only meant one thing.

"Imaginary puppies. Unbelievable. It's ok, Mr. H. they're not real dogs, they're imaginary, and we can keep them," Frankie pointed out happily, but Mr. Herriman only fainted at the idea of keeping them since they were still technically dogs.

The others were soon playing around the foyer with the adorable little imaginary puppies, but Bloo was still staring at the plain puppy in shock.

"I a'ways woved you best, Bwoo," the puppy said in an adorable baby voice, and it somehow touched Bloo's heart and made him smile.

"I-I…always woved you best too!" Bloo cried out in defeat and grabbed the puppy to snuggle him. But he stopped in embarrassment when Bella was grinning at him and crossing her arms.

"What was that you said? You DIDN'T like him?" Bella chuckled mockingly, but Bloo remembered that the puppies liked to chew hers ears, so he got back at her by lifting the puppy up to Bella's ears, and letting him bite down really hard on her ear, making her cry out in pain.

"I REALLY hate some of the things you do!"

* * *

 **Aww, Bloo DOES have a heart. Bloo's not just soft on the outside, he's also pretty soft on the inside. And you'll all see how soft he can be...eventually.**

 **Until the next chapter, I'm TRikiD, bye-bye!**


	13. Adoptcalypse Now

Adoptcalypse Now

Two things happened every Saturday at Foster's. One: everyone was getting ready for Adopt-A-Though Saturday. And two: Mac would usually show up early since there was no school, and as of now, he was hanging out with Bloo and Bella, as the three of them were laughing 'till their sides hurt because they were being told the best jokes from a hilarious clown imaginary friend named Jokey.

"Oh, c'mon, Jokey, tell us another!" Mac begged between laughs.

"Yeah! One more, one more!" Bloo pleaded before taking another swig from his soda.

"Ok, ok. I've been workin' on this one all fer a while, and it's just perfect fer taday," Jokey laughed and pulled the trio close to whisper his perfect joke. And he wasn't lying. Right after Jokey was finished with the joke, they all burst out in uncontrollable laughter, and Bloo even spit out his soda on the others by accident, but they didn't care because it was too funny.4

"Thank you, thank you! I'll be here all week!" Jokey called as he skipped out of the room, leaving the others to roll around in more painful laughter.

"Oh…oooohh, it hurts," Bella sighed in relief when she finally calmed down, and she wiped tears of joy from her eyes.

"No one can tell a joke like that clown," Bloo added in agreement. But just when they were all able to calm down, Frankie and Wilt soon walked by, as the redhead was carrying a mountain of small, pink and fuzzy imaginary friends in her arms, and Wilt was struggling to balance a plate of cupcakes over a pitcher of punch since he only had one arm.

"Oh, thank goodness. Everything's crazy because we're trying to get ready for the event, and I could REALLY use some help," Frankie grunted while trying not to drop any of the fuzzy friends.

"Sure, we'll help," Bella added with a smile, but Frankie stopped her with a foot.

"Sorry, guys. Thanks for the offer, but you can't come out of the house; otherwise, someone might adopt you, and you'll never see Mac again," Frankie reluctantly warned, and Bloo and Bella's expressions showed that they were obviously both crushed now.

"Unlike us! C'mon, everyone!" one of the fuzzy friends cheered, and they all soon jumped out of Frankie's arms and ran downstairs.

"Hey, get back here!" Frankie called angrily and called after them.

"Don't worry about it, guys. You're not missin' much," Wilt pointed out, and grabbed a cupcake after Mac took the plate, "here, have a cupcake."

"No thanks. I'm trying to keep my girlish figure," Bella said while rejecting the cupcake and sitting upright to show off her curves.

"Yeah, a cupcake won't make this any better!" Bloo added in annoyance…but he soon took the cupcake from Wilt and ate it anyway.

Soon, Mac and Wilt left the room and went downstairs to carry the cupcakes and punch, and since they couldn't go outside, Bloo and Bella figured they would at least follow them to the front door.

"Hey, Wilt, you've GOT to hear this new joke Jokey just told us," Mac soon pointed out with a chuckle.

"Ok," Wilt said with excitement.

"Ok…so, there's these two jack rabbits," Mac began while trying to remember the joke.

"Not jack rabbits, jack russels," Bloo angrily corrected, but his mouth was still full of chewed up cupcake.

"Could you AT LEAST chew your food first?" Bella asked in disgust.

"You chew it first," Bloo protested like a little pouting child.

"Jack russels are good," Wilt chuckled.

"Yeah, yeah! Two jack russels, and they're both on jet skis…" Mac went on.

"And they're both wearing leg warmers!" Bloo added, again with a mouth full of cupcake, so Bella suddenly closed his mouth, causing him to accidentally bite his lip in pain.

"But then one says to the other-OOMF!" Bella tried to explain, but she was interrupted when she ran into something furry. That furry object was Mr. Herriman, as he stood between them and the open front door.

"Master Blooregard, Miss Bella? Going somewhere?" Mr. Herriman asked with a glare.

"Oh, I thought we'd get out in the sun, maybe even work on my tan," Bloo replied jokingly.

"No. We cannot afford to let you two out, and steal attention away from friends who CAN be adopted. So, stay put," Mr. Herriman added firmly, and he then closed the door behind him before heading outside.

…

"Well, this outta be fun," Bella growled sarcastically.

Meanwhile, Mac and Wilt were carrying the food to a table outside, where the rest of the imaginary friends of the house were spread out and hanging out with the families that stopped by to either look or adopt.

"Hold on, gimme a sec, I just gotta get this right…" Mac quickly added while continuing to try and remember the joke, and he smiled brightly when they finally reached the table, "I think there was something about a coconut…hey, I think I got it!"

"Master Mac," Mr. Herriman suddenly cut in.

"Aaaand it's gone," Mac sighed sadly.

"Now, Master Mac, we need to match as many imaginary friends to the right perspective of the families that wish to adopt. And they will have questions for you, so be polite and be sure to answer them in hopes of adopting off the friends. When a friend is matched with a family, be sure to fill out these forms to confirm the adoption. Do you think you can manage all of that?"

"Of course he can. Mac knows that this is the most important day of the week here at Foster's. He won't let us down, right Mac?" Wilt cut in with a smile, but Mac was still busy with the joke, so he poked him on the head and finally brought him out of his thoughts.

"Huh? Oh, uh…y-yeah, yeah, I've got it."

"Very good." With that, Mr. Herriman hopped away with satisfaction, but Mac had no idea what he just got himself into.

"So…what did I just agree to?"

"Just make sure everyone's happy."

"Oh, ok. I can do that."

* * *

The whole time, Mac tried to make sure everyone had fun…but it didn't work out. He tried to tell the jokes Jokey told him, but no one laughed when he himself told them. And when Mac realized he couldn't tell a punch line correctly, he figured he should probably leave it to the professional.

"Jokey? Jokey, where are you? Jokey!" Mac called while weaving through the crowd of people and imaginary friends, but he soon found his objective standing at the end of the yard with a random family and Frankie, and they were laughing at his jokes.

"Jokey, there you are!" Mac shouted while running up to the clown, but before he could reach him, he hopped into the family's car and they drove off.

"Aw, man. Hey, Frankie, do you know when Jokey's coming back?" Mac asked sadly.

"Um, Mac, Jokey's not coming back," Frankie replied reluctantly.

"Not coming back? Why?"

"He just got adopted."

"What?! Adopted?! Why would Jokey get adopted? That's crazy."

"Mac, it's Adopt-A-Thought Saturday." Realization suddenly hit Mac in the face like a brick at that moment.

"Adopt-A-? Adopt-A-Thou-? Adopt-A-Thought Satur-?" Mac flustered with fear as he glanced around at the imaginary friends hanging out with random families, and he lost it when he looked up at the big banner that read 'Adopt-A-Thought Saturday all day'.

With that, Mac screamed and immediately ran inside, where he knew he could find the only people who would agree with him that this was terrible. And he soon found these two people upstairs, in a dark room, staring through a window and down at the event.

"Bloo, Bella, it's terrible! Jokey just got adopted and he's not coming-!"

"Back? Of course he's not coming back," Bloo cut in with a growl.

"It's Adopt-A-Thought Saturday, the darkest of all days where they get to just take our closest friends away. And now, Jokey's gone and being jokey with who knows who," Bella added while continuing to glare out the window.

"But what about OUR jokes? Who's gonna be jokey with us?" Mac questioned in fear.

"Exactly! And who's next? Wilt? Eduardo? Coco? That silly-lookin' guy with the eyes?" Bloo quickly added.

"Oh, yeah…I like him," Mac sighed with realization.

"We all like him, Mac. You can like him six ways to Sunday, but that's not gonna save him now, is it?" Bella pointed out.

"Well-."

"IS IT?!" Bella interrupted Mac by grabbing him by the collar of his shirt and shaking him violently.

"Oh, they try to fool you with the balloons and the lemonade, but believe you me, this is a dark day. And they want us out of the picture because they knew WE'RE the only ones that can stop this," Bloo went on and walked over to a table of cupcakes that Frankie was nice enough to leave for them, and he grabbed one and shoved it into his mouth.

"So, what's the plan?" Mac asked.

"That's a good question, and I've got just the answer," Bloo replied with another mouthful of cupcake, and then he suddenly belched.

"Uh, that's NOT the answer," Bella whispered in disappointment of Bloo's poor manners.

* * *

So, after discussing Operation: Stop the Adoptions, the trio launched their plan, and Mac started it off by taking a freshly baked plate of cupcakes outside. And the plan was to attract as many of the friends with the sweet, serenading smell of the cupcakes. And it worked, more or less, as Mac lead most of the friends behind the house, were Bloo and Bella were waiting overhead with cupcakes hooked to the end of fishing rods, and they literally started fishing for imaginary friends. Once they tried to eat the cupcake from the hooks, Bloo and Bella pulled them up and into the house as if pulling fish out for the water, and they immediately tied them up and gagged them.

Once they were out of cupcakes, they moved onto phase two, where Mac would grab the smallest imaginary friends and use a slingshot to launch them into a window in the back of the house, and Bloo and Bella would catch them when they flew in.

But the last friend was a giant pink ape, and Mac somehow managed to launch him, but while Bella was able to spot him flying towards them and move out of the way, Bloo wasn't as fortunate and was unfortunately smashed underneath the ape at impact. And Bella couldn't help but laugh once the ape stood up and revealed how flat Bloo became.

Phase three was where Mac would follow Coco and use the small-on-the-outside-but-really-very-large-on-the-inside plastic eggs to pack in some of the bigger imaginary friends and easily toss them into another window for Bloo and Bella to catch, and they tied the other imaginary friends up and hid them afterwards.

Unfortunately, Bloo and Bella were soon caught on the balcony while overlooking Mac trying to hide Coco inside the house, and a certain short old lady had snuck up behind them.

"Just what do you think you're doin'?" Madame Foster asked angrily.

"W-what? Wh-who said we were doing anything?" Bella stuttered with fear, but Madame Foster looked at them with suspicion and looked over the balcony edge to find Mac throwing Coco through an open window.

Madame Foster was quiet for a moment when she realized what they were doing, and Bella and Bloo grabbed each other and quivered, fearing that their plans were ruined.

"You're not gonna let them take my poker buddy, are ya?" Madame Foster soon asked with a smirk.

"Say what?" Bloo questioned with shock, and Madame Foster pointed out an imaginary friend that was basically a giant red jack card who had just beaten a couple of kids at a game of poker.

"Y-you're not going to stop us?" Bella questioned.

"Nope. I'm rootin' for ya, so save my poker buddy," Madame Foster replied while patting them on the back and leaving them to it.

Meanwhile, Mac was still secretly trying to take friends away and hide them inside, but he was shocked to see Coco back outside, despite swearing he just threw her through a window. So, in annoyance, Mac grabbed her again and tried to take her back inside…but he was unfortunately stopped.

"Might I ask where you are taking our dear friend Coco, Master Mac?" Mr. Herriman asked with suspicion.

"To…get some clothes!" Mac quickly lied.

"Clothes?"

"Yeah, see, Coco's embarrassed…she's nude."

"Yes, well, technically, most of the friends here are nude."

"Hey, I guess you're right—Pantsless Joe." With that, Mr. Herriman looked down and realized that Mac was right, so he panicked and covered her crotch area while blushing and sweating.

And that gave Mac the opportunity to sneak Coco into the house again, but he was still annoyed with her.

"Would you just stay put already?" Mac grumbled, and Coco just clucked a happy tune in reply. In a huff, the boy slammed the door behind him and left Coco in the foyer…where Wilt was walking down the stairs with a stack of adoption forms, and he was surprised to find Coco indoors.

"Coco? What're you doin' inside?"

But at that exact moment, Bloo and Bella came walking in with evil looks on their faces and chuckling darkly, but their evil chuckling immediately turned to fear when they saw Wilt.

"Uh…heeeey," Bloo greeted slowly.

And to make matters worse for the blob and fox/peacock, Mac suddenly pushed Eduardo inside too.

"Now, Ed, you need to-," Mac was about to instruct, but he froze in fear when he saw Wilt too.

And that's when the tension in the air became REALLY thick. Everyone just stood there in silence, looking back and forth at each other to wait for something to happen, and Mac, Bloo and Bella could practically feel Wilt's suspicious glares.

It went on for nearly a minute, but it felt like an eternity to Eduardo.

"AAAAHHH! WHAT IS GOING ON?!"

"Yeah, what IS going on?" Wilt urged.

"Isn't that just the question we all have on our minds about the universe and life itself," Bella stated matter-of-factly while spacing out, and the others just stared at her with confusion.

"I-I think what Bella MEANT to say was—it's Adopt-A-Thought Saturday, and Coco here doesn't wanna say goodbye to all her friends, so she hid inside so that she wouldn't get adopted and have to leave all her friends. Isn't that right, you silly goose?" Bloo quickly explained to lower any suspicion.

"Coco?" Coco clucked in confusion.

"And what about Eduardo?" Wilt asked while still holding his glare.

"He just wanted to come and tell Coco how awesome Adopt-A-Thought Saturday is, and how cool it would be for her to move away and get a new family," Mac lied.

"Que?" Eduardo questioned.

"That's right! So, get out there and get yourselves adopted!" Bloo cut in while shoving Coco and Eduardo back out the door.

"Weeeeell…ok, if you say so…but still-!" Wilt began slowly while walking out the door too, but Bloo slammed the door in his face before he could go on.

"What're we gonna do? What're we gonna do?! This isn't working at all!" Mac pointed out in a panic.

"We've gotta get rid of the enemy once and for all, and I've got JUST the plan. Operation: Eight Legged Drop-Purple Scaredy Cat-Run and Scramble! Tactical maneuvering on the arbor rally point will lead to the deployment of a chain of events, the likes of which the universe has NEVER known!" Bloo explained while laughing like a mad scientist.

"Huh?" Mac asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"We're gonna drop this fake spider on Eduardo, he'll freak out and scare everyone away," Bella replied flatly and pulled out a giant black fuzzy spider toy.

"Oh."

With that, the trio searched for Eduardo, and they found him behind the house while talking to a little blonde girl. So, Mac climbed up the tree that they were standing by and sat on a branch directly above them, while Bloo and Bella sat up on a balcony and used binoculars to watch them.

"Now," the fox/peacock and blob both signaled, and Mac nodded in response. He then grabbed out the fake spider and tied it to a string, and he started lowering it.

But while they were busy with their operation, Eduardo and the little girl didn't notice them and were enjoying their conversation.

"I have a swimming pool, so we can go swimming together," the little girl began.

"Si," Eduardo nodded in excitement.

"And I have sleds, so we can go sledding in the winter."

"Si."

"And I have bikes, so we can go on rides. I used to go riding with my friend Jamie and her imaginary friend Chuck, but now we can all play together."

But as the little girl went on, she failed to notice the fake spider…but Eduardo didn't. he immediately froze in fear when he saw the spider, and he thought it was weird.

"Insecto…insecto…INSECTO!" Eduardo finally snapped when the fake spider landed on the girl's blonde hair, and he suddenly jumped up and grabbed it in his mouth. The little girl ran in terror when Eduardo started growling and roaring, and he suddenly ripped the toy to shreds.

It wasn't long before the rest of the people joined the little girl in running and screaming when they saw the monster side of Eduardo, and they all jumped into their cars and drove off.

"Eduardo, stop! You've gotta calm down!" Frankie shouted.

"Master Eduardo, stop this unacceptable behavior this instant! You're ruining everything!" Mr. Herriman scolded.

"No! I no ruin everything! You ruin everything!" Eduardo cried and started sobbing from Mr. Herriman's harsh words, and he ran off to go cry somewhere else.

"No, Eduardo! We're sorry!" Frankie shouted as she and Mr. Herriman went to chase after the purple monster and calm him down.

And that gave Mac yet another opportunity to trap the rest of the imaginary friends inside the house. But just when their plan seemed to be complete, Wilt once again came into the foyer and ruined everything when he saw the other imaginary friends all crammed inside.

But Mac ran back outside, and he looked up to see Bloo and Bella up on a balcony, smiling down at how successful their plan was.

"We did it!" Mac cheered.

"Of course we did, the plan was flawless," Bloo boasted while crossing his arms, but Bella's eyes suddenly went wide with worry.

"But we might've faced a few hiccups along the way," Bella whimpered while pointing out the imaginary friends that snuck out of the house.

But Mac wasn't the only one with another problem.

"Behind you!" Mac called, and Bloo and Bella immediately turned to find none other than Wilt stand right behind them, wearing a disappointed look on his face.

"Hey, Wilt. You look well," Bloo began innocently.

"Yeah, and how's everything outside?" Bella asked while also trying to act like nothing happened.

"You guys are up ta somethin', and it's not ok," Wilt pointed out while tapping his foot.

"What? Don't be silly," Bella denied.

"Yeah, we've done absolutely nothing all day, just like you asked," Bloo added with a lie.

"Then why were all the friends in the house? Look, I know you don't wanna say goodbye to your friends, but you're both being really selfish."

"Want a cupcake?" Bloo changed the subject and placed a cupcake in Wilt's hand.

"Don't change the subject," Wilt sighed.

"He's not. He's unselfishly offering YOU one of OUR cupcakes," Bella quickly protested.

"Look, guys, I knew it's hard ta say goodbye to close friends, but they all deserve a chance, don't you think?" Wilt asked sadly while putting the cupcake back. But while he was distracted, he failed to notice that Mac had snuck in behind him, and he bent down and signaled Bloo and Bella, in which Wilt also missed.

"We can't deny that, Wilt, but it's also the problem," Bella sighed softly as she and Bloo went up to Wilt and leaned on his legs, but they then nodded at each other.

"TIMBER!" With that, the two pushed as hard as they could, and with Mac right behind him, Wilt practically fell like a tree. And with him down, the three quickly bound gagged him and tied him to a chair and hid him in the closet.

"Sorry, Wilt," Mac apologized.

"Yeah, this hurts us more than it hurts you," Bloo added with sympathy.

"Eh, we'll get over it," Bella stated flatly and finally shut the closet door, as Wilt's shouts were muffled from the duct tape gag. But they all headed back onto a balcony and overlooked the front yard that may not have been filled with humans, but was still full of imaginary friends.

"What'll we do?" Mac asked with worry.

"Relax. It's fine," Bella brushed off.

"But all the friends are still-."

"Hey, seriously, relax. It's late in the day, and the people are gone. No one's gettin' adopted," Bloo scoffed while leaning on the balcony railing.

"Ya know what? You're right. We've got this," Mac sighed with relief.

"Ah, don't jinx it!" Bella snapped, but it was too late. In the next second, a school bus suddenly pulled up and a hoard of children poured out into the front yard to check out the imaginary friends.

"I told you not to jinx it!" Bella growled while grabbing Mac by his shirt and shaking him violently. But he soon pushed her off and ran downstairs and back outside.

"What're you doing on a school bus?! It's Saturday!" Mac yelled at the kids. And as Bloo and Bella watched the horror before them up on the balcony, they knew they only had one option left.

"Plan B?" Bloo asked.

"Plan B," Bell confirmed.

And with that, they headed downstairs, and as Bella hid in the bushes around the front porch, Bloo grabbed all the kids' attention by suddenly singing and dancing like a maniac.

"Ooh, I want him!" one of the kids called while pointing at Bloo, and they all joined that one kid in running up to the front porch, and that was Bella's signal to come out of hiding and Bloo hopped on her back as she sprinted away, the kids still hot in pursuit.

"Ride like the wind, Bella!" Bloo cheered.

"Is now really the time to be quoting movies, cowboy?!" Bella laughed with an evil smile, as she made sure to run fast enough to stay head of the crowd of kids, but she also made sure to run slow enough for them to actually keep up.

But as Bella and Bloo rounded the house with the kids, they passed Frankie and Mr. Herriman, and they were worried to find kids after the two imaginary friends that couldn't be adopted.

"Wait, not them!" Frankie called while running after them.

"Behave yourselves, children! Those friends are NOT up for adoption!" Herriman scolded while joining Frankie. But when they chased after them behind the house, they ran passed Eduardo.

"Eduardo no mean to el ninos. Frankie and Herriman mean to Eduardo," Eduardo wept while wiping away his tears, but then he glared when he saw Frankie and Herriman chasing the children, "hold on, ninos! I save you from the mean meanies!"

With that, the purple monster imaginary friend chased after the rabbit and the redhead, in an attempt to catch them and make them stop chasing the innocent children, but he didn't notice that they were also chasing Bloo and Bella.

And while they kept nearly everyone else distracted, Mac was given another opportunity to hide the rest of the imaginary friends back inside the house. And he started to go through all of the names of the friends to make sure he didn't miss one…but then remembered that he DID miss one.

"Eduardo!" Mac gasped and ran back out of the house, where he saw Frankie and Herriman stopping to take a breather from all from the running, but Eduardo was quickly catching up. And the rabbit and the redhead instantly split up when Eduardo roared angrily.

"Eduardo! Help! Help! Frankie and Herriman were being mean to me!" Mac called from the front porch, trying to trick the naïve monster.

"No! No be mean to Senor Mac!" Eduardo roared and ran up to the front porch, even though Frankie and Mr. Herriman were nowhere in sight. And just as Ma planned, he was able to knock the big monster out by closing the door just as he sprinted into it, knocking him unconscious. Mac then opened the door again and dragged Eduardo inside.

Meanwhile, Bella and Bloo ran back around the house and ran towards the school bus, where the kids followed them inside the vehicle. But they finally shook them when they took the emergency back exit and slammed the door on them, and with all of the kids back on board, the bus finally drove away.

But as the bus drove away, Bloo was still on her back, making this very awkward for Bella.

"You can get off now," Bella pointed out flatly.

"I don't want to. I'm too lazy," Bloo simply protested and wrapped his arms tighter around her neck. But Bella wasn't going to have it, so she rolled over on her back, causing Bloo to fall and let go. And when she was free, Bella laughed and ran back to the house, as Bloo chased after her in anger.

But when they got to the front porch, they met up with Mac again. So the trio of best friends, came together for multiple victory high-fives. And Bloo and Bella hid back inside just before Frankie and Mr. Herriman cam running up to Mac.

"Hey, guys," Mac greeted casually.

"Mac? Where…where are Bloo and Bella?" Frankie huffed.

"In the house."

"The children?"

"Just took off."

"The friends?"

"Just adopted off the last one."

"And the paperwork?" Mr. Herriman asked with suspicion. And Mac was left at a loss for words since he couldn't lie himself out of this one. But he didn't have to when a stack of filled out paperwork suddenly dropped from the sky, only for Mac to look up and realized that Bloo and Bella dropped the papers from a balcony, and they winked and waved at him.

"It's right here," Mac replied with a smile.

"Oh…then I guess everything is ok," Frankie sighed in relief, as she and the others headed inside.

"Suppose so," Mac agreed.

"Oh, hey, there you are!" Bloo suddenly called, as he and Bella walked down the main staircase with innocent smiles.

"You guys look tired. Have you been running?" Bella asked slyly.

"Yeah, we've been chasing you! What WAS that, anyway?" Frankie asked angrily.

"Sorry. Needed ta shake the cupcake energy off," Bloo replied with a smirk.

"Besides, exercise is healthy," Bella added.

"Just don't do it again," Mr. Herriman warned.

But just when Mac, Bloo and Bella thought they could breathe with relief, one of the cuckoo clocks on the wall chimed at the hour…and Coco suddenly popped out of the clock and ran around like an idiot. And it got worse when closets that were chalk full of imaginary friends couldn't hold them all anymore, and the imaginary friends poured out of their poor hiding spots.

And now with Mr. Herriman and Frankie onto them, they knew this wasn't going to turn out well.

…

"It's a Christmas miracle!" Bloo cheered, but the redhead and the rabbit only glared down at them in disappointment.

"Well, ya can't say we didn't try," Bella pointed out.

* * *

 **One week later…**

The house was well prepared for this week's Adopt-A-Thought Saturday, as they took precautionary measures and made sure to handle the problem.

Even Wilt helped out, as he got his revenge but helping Mr. Herriman and Frankie tie up and gag Mac, Bloo and Bella while stuffing them in a closet.

"Sorry, guys. But believe me, this hurts me more than it hurts you," Wilt mocked with a cheeky smile, and he slammed the door shut as they tried to cry out, only to be muffled by the duct tape over their mouths.

* * *

 **Huh...well, that turned out well.**

 **Sorry that I couldn't have the Blooooo episode up by Halloween because I really wanted to write and post it by then...but I got lazy. But if you guys want me to, I'll try to keep up with the holiday season and try to have the Christmas chapter up by...well, Christmas! So, If you guys want that, then please let me know.**

 **Until the next chapter, I'm TRikiD, bye-bye!**


	14. Blooooo

Blooooo

It was a rather gloomy and rainy day at Foster's…but that didn't stop Mac and Bloo from having fun! The boys headed outside to play in the rain and mud, as they laughed and cheered, throwing mud at each other.

But being the one the hates water, Bella stayed high and dry on the porch.

"You guys are going to catch a cold!" Bella called over the sound of the rain.

"Oh, c'mon, Bella! Just come on out! The mud's great!" Bloo pleaded.

"I don't care if you give me a mud bath, I'm not going out in the rain and getting wet," Bella protested while crossing her arms and holding her head high.

But Bloo was determined to get the fox/peacock out in the rain, whether she liked it or not. So, with an evil grin, he stepped back a couple yards, testing the chain between them, and he grabbed it and suddenly pulled Bella out from the cover of the front porch.

Mac stared down at Bella in shock, knowing this wasn't going to end well for Bloo, who only chuckled evilly as Bella lay motionless and face-first in the mud. But she soon mumbled something into the mud, and Bloo couldn't quite make it out.

"Sorry, what?" Bloo asked while stepping closer.

"YOU'RE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE!" With that, Bella tackled Bloo in the blink of an eye, laughing manically while getting her revenge by pinning Bloo down into the mud.

"Shouldn't a' done that, girly!" Bloo warned with an evil smile, as he took Bella by surprise and threw her into the mud again. But this puddle of mud was much colder than the last one, and even with fur, Bella stood up while shivering from the cold, and the rain didn't help much.

But just as Bloo was laughing at her, his laughter was slowed when he suddenly sneezed. And he wasn't the only one, as Mac suddenly started sneezing too.

The boys finally realized how cold it was outside, so the trio headed inside, and Frankie started a fire for them, as their other friends sat and watched with pity on the couch.

But Frankie soon came back with two blankets, a brown one for Mac, a white one for Bella, and she couldn't find a third blanket, so she took off her jacket and wrapped it around Bloo, as the three of them shivered in front of the fire place.

"I warned you guys, but did you listen? Nooo. You had to ignore me and catch a cold," Bella pointed out with a scowl, and her point was emphasized when Mac started sneezing like crazy.

"Ooh, you feel a but warm, pal," Frankie said with worry when she leaned down and pressed her wrist against Mac's warm forehead.

"Yeah, you don't look so hot," Bloo added.

"I don't feel so…hot either," Mac sniffled.

"C'mon, I'll take ya home," Frankie added softly, and she headed outside with Mac with an umbrella to protect them from the rain, as the others wished him to get well before they got onto the Foster's bus and drove off.

"Guys, the movie's about ta start!" Wilt called from another room, but when Bloo tried to follow them, he stumbled a bit, and Bella had to catch him.

"Jeez, and I thought Mac looked pale. Are you ok?" Bella asked with concern.

"Yeah…yeah, yeah, I'm fine, it's just a little fever," Bloo quickly denied while shaking his head like a dog and managing to walk slowly into the other room, where Wilt and Eduardo were already on the couch with the TV on.

"So, what're we watching?" Bella asked as she and Bloo hopped up onto the couch, still clinging tightly to the white blanket to keep warm.

"A cweathuw feathuw," Wilt replied with a mouthful of popcorn.

"A what?" Bloo questioned.

"A creature feature," Bella simply replied.

"A-a c-creature feature?" Eduardo whimpered in fear.

"It's ok, Ed. It won't be THAT scary," Wilt reassured.

"Yeah, Ed. It's probably just some silly old movie, about some silly old ghost story, in a silly old house, on some silly old hill," Bloo ranted on with a smirk.

"The Curse of the Cannibal Ghosts of the Haunted House on Horror Hill!" the male announcer on the TC suddenly called out when the black and white movie began.

"The only silly part is that you ACTUALLY got that right," Bella pointed out with a quirked brow. But she and the others went quiet when the movie started.

"What a perfect night for a drive," the bad-acting male lead began, as he was taking a woman in the passenger seat out for a drive on a stormy night.

"Wait! What's that up ahead?" the female lead gasped with fright.

"You mean the petunia patch?"

"No! That haunted-looking house on the horrible-looking hill!"

"Oh, that's just the Haunted House of Horror Hill!"

As the movie progressed, Wilt was starting to hog the popcorn with suspense of the plot, Eduardo was trying to cover his eyes to try and prevent any jumpscares, Bella was staring at the TV in disappointment, as it was too cliché in her opinion, and Bloo just leaned on the arm of the couch with a sickly pale look.

* * *

At the same time, Frankie had just dropped Mac off at his apartment building, and she was driving alone down the highway back to Foster's. But the drive was becoming a little dicey as the storm started to get worse and fog up the windshield, even with the wipers rapidly wiping back and forth.

And the more Frankie had to lean forward and wipe the fog away with her hand, the more she got angered as it continued to go on. But the third time she had to wipe the window, she gasped in fright when she saw a huge shadow in the headlight. She then screamed and accidentally swerved the bus.

Luckily, she managed to hit the brakes before causing any damage, and Frankie grabbed an umbrella and a flashlight and checked outside so that it wouldn't be filed as a hit-and-run.

"Hello? Hello?! Anyone out there?!" Frankie called while waving the flashlight around, but she grumbled in anger when she didn't see anything, "oh, great. Now you're seeing things, Frankie."

So, the redhead gave up and got back onto the bus…but she failed to check behind the bus, where a menacing hook was caught on the fender.

* * *

The movie was starting to get scarier, as the lead actors were screaming, and Wilt and Eduardo were shaking in their boots…if they had any.

But when the screaming stopped, Bloo suddenly groaned and accidentally slouched all the way off the couch.

"Oh, I don't feel good," Bloo moaned while holding his head as his vision got dizzy.

"Yeah, this movie's boring, anyway. C'mon, Bloo," Bella pointed out while helping Bloo up.

"What? Are ya scared?" Wilt mocked.

"Si! Azule and Zorro are big baby scaredy cats! Wah-wah-wah-wah!" Eduardo taunted, both him and Wilt acting as though they weren't scared just a second ago.

"I'm goin' ta bed," Bloo meekly protested.

"Ok. Don't let the bed bugs bite!" Wilt called.

"Si! Don't let the bedbugs—bedbugs?" Eduardo was about to mock some more, but he whimpered at the thought of bedbugs. And Eduardo was jumpscared when Coco suddenly popped up from behind the couch and clucked loudly, causing Eduardo to shriek and jump into Wilt's arms.

Meanwhile, Bella had to tie her blanket around her neck and pull it over her ears like a hood, as she was growing ever so colder and trying to help Bloo up the stairs, who was becoming paler and paler from the cold by the second.

"Man, you look even worse," Bella pointed out while cringing at how pale Bloo was, and he wasn't even blue anymore, more like a light shade of grey. And Bloo made it worse by suddenly removing Frankie's jacket, since it was the closest thing he had, and he power-sneezed into it, covering it in A LOT of snot and mucus.

"I FEEL even worse," Bloo groaned and hobbled to their room, and he immediately pulled the blanket all the way over his head when he got in bed.

"At this rate, I'm TOTALLY going ta get sick," Bella grumbled while hopping up to the foot of the bed, and curling up in the white blanket.

* * *

But as the blob and the fox/peacock tried to fall asleep, Wilt, Coco and Eduardo were still watching the cliché horror flick downstairs.

"And you're sure that that's we're dealing with? Cannibal Ghosts?" the male lead asked with shock.

"Oh, I'm sure alright. First, you'll hear the moanin', the terrible moanin'. then you'll see the trail of ectoplasmic goo, the terrible trail of ectoplasmic goo. And then comes the rattlin', the terrible chain rattlin'," an old man of a farmer explained in a creepy way.

But as Wilt and Eduardo once again let the plot scare them, Coco could only laugh at how stupid it was.

"Stop it, Old Man Harland! You're frightening Miss Chambers!" the male lead snapped while pulling the female lead close.

"Oh, do _I_ frighten ya? I'm nothin' compared to a cannibal ghost. They'll scare ya ta death—THEN EAT YER GHOST!"

Just as the old man said that, the thunder and lighting in the movie became worse, and the windows opened for a ghost, which had quite visible puppet strings attached, flew in and scared the characters.

And as if fate suddenly developed a sense of humor, the storm outside suddenly caused all of the windows to open from the harsh wind, and Wilt and Eduardo overreacted by immediately closing the windows and barricading them by nailing wood to them and covering them with chains and locks, and they threw every key to the locks in a key bowl, in which they tossed outside.

And after going through enough fear, Wilt and Eduardo decided it was probably time to head up to bed…but on their way, they were once again scared by Coco dressed in a ghost costume, making them shift speed from creep to sprint to hide in their room.

But even when Wilt hid under the bed, and Eduardo wrapped himself like a burrito in his blankets, they were shaking even more when they heard a loud, ghostly moan echoing in their room…only for the echoing to actually be coming from Bloo, as his cold was getting worse.

And when Bella went to pull the covers off to tell him to stop, she gasped when she saw that Bloo's skin had turned whiter than snow. So, without warning, Bella scooped Bloo onto her back, and she left the room to take him the bathroom.

But after they left the room, Bloo suddenly went limp again and accidentally fell off Bella's back.

"Dude, you're whiter than ME. I feel like I'm looking at my twin," Bella stated while helping Bloo back up on his feet, only for her to immediately back away again when he power-sneezed into his stubby hands.

And with no tissue, Bloo could only wipe his snot along the walls, as he slowly walked towards the bathroom, and Bella gagged at the gross sight while following.

"You don't look so good…well, you're no prize either…what'd you day, buddy?! …whoa, I feel dizzy…" Bloo started mumbling to himself while looking at his reflection in a mirror, and Bella watched with concern as her friend was starting to go a little inside.

"Ya gotta get oxygenated, deep breaths, deep breaths!" With that, Bloo started to inhale deeply, but he snapped at his reflection again.

"Not through your mouth, mouth breather, through your nose! …But I ain't got no nose…sure ya do!"

"Dude, snap out of it! You're getting delirious!" Bella snapped and suddenly slapped Bloo across the face to get him to focus again.

* * *

Frankie had finally arrived back at the house, as she was eager to get out of the horrible weather. But when she ran down the sidewalk, a loud crack of thunder and bright flash of lighting took Frankie by complete surprise, and causing her to fall back into the mud out of fear.

And when she realized she dropped her keys, she reached into the mud…only to pull out a whole clump of mud-covered keys, the same keys in which Wilt and Eduardo threw out.

So, she groaned and gathered all the keys she could find, since she couldn't tell which was hers anymore, and she headed up to the door to unlock it.

"Ugh, come on," Frankie grumbled while going through nearly every key. But matters got worse when she was halfway through trying the keys, and she swore she heard a noise behind her, but there was nothing there.

So, with her shoulders a little tensed, Frankie turned back around to try and unlock the front door, but she nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard another mysterious noise. And so she frantically began to go through the keys, begging them to finally unlock the door.

Meanwhile, after they heard the moaning stop, Eduardo and Wilt got out of bed, and they were shocked to find that Bloo and Bella were nowhere to be seen.

"The Cannonballs eat them," Eduardo whimpered with realization.

"The what?" Wilt questioned while examining the bottom bunk, the only evidence left was Bloo's snot.

"The Cannonballs! The Cannonball Ghosts!"

"You mean 'cannibal'?"

"Si. That's what I said: the Cannonball Ghosts ATE them."

"Don't say that, don't say that!"

"It's true. They scared in bed, then their ghosts eaten!"

Suddenly, the same moaning from earlier began to fill the air, making the red beanpole and the purple monster quiver.

"The moaning. The terrible moaning," Eduardo whimpered as they walked out into the hall, and they froze in their tracks when they saw a trail of green ooz on the wall(which we all know it just more of Bloo's mucus, but they don't know that).

"The trail of goo…th-the terrible trail of goo," Eduardo whimpered once more, his voice becoming smaller with fear. And their fear level was raised even higher when the moaning not only continued, but an eerie white cloud flowed out of the bathroom down the hall.

But as it turns out, the creepy cloud was merely steam, as Bloo had turned on the humidifier in the bathroom to clear his sinuses…but it wasn't helping.

"I thought steam was supposed ta UN-stuff me," Bloo groaned with his sinuses somehow even more clogged.

"Whatever the case…phew…we gotta get some air in here…help me open this," Bella huffed while trying not to get too hot from the steam, and she noticed the chained and boarded up window in the bathroom.

And as they pulled on the chains, it made a loud rattling, terrifying Wilt and Eduardo outside.

"The rattling, the terrible rattling!" Eduardo screamed, and he screamed louder when two shadowy figures burst out of the bathroom, trying free themselves of the chains wrapped tightly around them.

"CANNIBAL GHOSTS!" Wilt cried while jumping up in fear, accidentally smashing his head through the ceiling in the process. And Eduardo just screamed and took off while smashing through every wall and leaving a hole shaped like himself, like some cartoon character.

But after they panicked, and the two shadowy figures, which were only Bloo and Bella, were busy getting the chains off, Coco suddenly came running through the same hall with her ghost costume still on.

And she immediately froze at the sight of Bloo and Bella. Given Bloo's shape, he looked exactly like a ghost with his snow white skin, and with the white blanket covering her body and ears, Bella practically looked like a ghost too. So, the crazy bird mash-up clucked in terror and laid a few eggs before ditching her costume and sprinting away.

"Ugh, I don't need this. One chain's already got me fixed with an ill ignoramus," Bella growled in annoyance when she shook the chains off.

"Yeah…hey!" Bloo agreed while getting the rest of the chains off himself too, but he wasn't happy when he heard the last part.

Meanwhile, Eduardo's screaming rampage soon came ton an end when he suddenly hit a wall that was actually an imaginary friend, and he sent the purple monster flying back as if running into a mattress.

"Hey, what where you're goin', pal!" the wall angrily shouted, after rudely being awoken. But as Eduardo was literally flying backwards through the holes he created in the first place, Wilt was trying to lull the imaginary friends he accidentally woke up when he got his head stuck in the floor of their room.

"Everything's alright, really. Go on back ta bed. There's definitely NOT a-CANIIBAAAL…GHOOOOST!" Wilt began softly, but his soft voice and smile were soon replaced with a strain and a drown when he felt something really heavy grab his legs and pull.

Turns out, that heavy object was Eduardo after stopping his backwards flying by grabbing Wilt. But with the added weight, Wilt's head finally got unstuck, as they fell back onto the floor.

And when the dust cleared, they gasped in fright when they saw Bloo and Bella staring at them with confused expressions, but because of the movie, they didn't know it was just their friends. No, they actually believed that they were actually Cannibal Ghosts, just like the ones from the movie.

And as Wilt froze with fear, Eduardo had to pick him up and carry him, as he once again sprinted while screaming in terror.

…

"I think you scared them," Bella pointed out with surprise.

"I scared them? No, YOU di—AH…AH…ACHOO!" Bloo tried to protested, but he was interrupted with a big sneeze.

"Yeah, _I_ scared them," Bella added sarcastically while rolling her eyes.

* * *

Poor Frankie was still stuck outside in the rain while trying to find the right key, but she soon found the right one when the last one finally unlocked the door.

"Thank you! Frankie cried out, but when she turned the knob and pushed, the door never opened. And after fighting to open the door, she started banging her fists, hoping someone would hear her and let her in.

But all she got was no answer, as everyone was either asleep, or hiding in a closet…'someone' as in Wilt, Coco and Eduardo, as they hid in a hall closet to avoid the Cannibal Ghosts.

Though, her violent knocking DID wake one person, and that was Mr. Herriman, as he hopped out to search for the source of the noise in his pjs and mere candle light.

And as Mr. Herriman hopped through the halls, his loud thumping suddenly struck fear into their hearts.

"Coco co co?" Coco clucked nervously.

"I don't know what it is," Wilt quietly replied.

"It's the beating of his dead heart. He going to eat our ghosts, he going to eat our ghosts," Eduardo whimpered with realization.

"But we're not ghosts, Ed."

"Not yet. He going to scare us into ghosts, THEN eat us."

"Coco coco co! Coco co co coco!"

"Shhhh!" Wilt immediately shushed them when he heard the thumping grow closer. But when Herriman stopped and looked around outside the closet and didn't find anything, he hopped away to continue to search for the other noise.

"Coco co," Coco clucked in relief.

"That WAS close," Wilt agreed.

"Wiiiiiiilt…Cooocoooo…Eduardooooo? Wheeeeerrre are yooooouuu?"

The sudden ghostly voice in the halls immediately made the three said imaginary friends shiver and quake when they swore it could only be a ghost calling their name…but it was only a sickly Bloo, as he and Bella was searching for them in the same hall.

"AAAAAHHH! I GETTING OUT OF THIS HOUSE!" Eduardo screamed when he suddenly burst out of the closet, and he crushed both Bella and Bloo behind it.

"Ed, no, wait!" Wilt called after him as he and Coco chased after the purple monster friend.

And after they left, they failed to notice Bella and Bloo deeply pushed into the wall, Bloo's back to the wall and Bella's back to Bloo, and they fell on top of each other when the door swung the other way.

"How many times…do I have ta tell you…ta get off me?" Bella growled while staggering to stand back up from the pain, and it didn't help that Bloo added some more weight.

Meanwhile, Eduardo ran to the other end of the hall, and even attempted to break off the chains and wood barricading the window. But he stopped when he saw the Foster's bus outside.

"Look, look! The bus is obsesionada! The bus is obsesionada!" Edaurdo frantically pointed out when he saw how dented the bus looked, and when he grabbed something to wipe his tears, which was Frankie's jacket, he panicked again when he saw green slime all over it, "Frankie's jacket is obsesionada! Frankie's sweater is obsesionada!"

"Oh, no! you don't think-?" Wilt was about to ask with realization, but he was interrupted by a loud, shrill scream coming from outside.

Little did Wilt know that it was just Frankie, as she was losing her mind, and all because the front door wouldn't open.

"Hi, I'm a stupid, lazy door! I'm so stupid and lazy…I won't even open up! ARGH!" Frankie rambled on angrily while pulling with all of her weight on the door, but nothing she did would open it.

But as she pulled again, she gasped in fright when she heard yet another mysterious noise out in the rain.

"H-hello?" Frankie meekly called out, but got nothing but a flash of lighting and crack of thunder in response, "I've GOT to find a way inside."

Meanwhile, Wilt was pacing back and forth, confirming that they needed to put an end to these ghosts.

"We need ta stop those ghosts…but how?"

"Coco," Coco suggested while picking up a nearby phone.

"Who're you gonna call?"

"Co coco!"

"They've been outta business for years. If we're gonna save our friends from these phantoms, we're gonna have ta do it ourselves. Now, think, how did they stop the ghosts in the movie?"

"A potato sack!" Eduardo piped up and grabbed out an empty potato sack.

"A potato sack?"

"Co co coco co?"

"Si, a potato sack."

"Um, why do you have a potato sack?"

"I like potatoes."

"Ok…I don't know what movie YOU were watchin'."

"Coco co coco co co coco!"

"They used an Atomic Suck-U-Lator! Of course!" Wilt cheered at Coco's idea, but he frowned when he realized something, "but where are we gonna find an Atomic Suck-U-Lator at this time of night?"

"Coco!" Coco happily clucked when she laid a pink egg, and the boys both immediately smiled.

"Way ta go, Coco," Wilt said with a smile and opened the egg.

"Si! Gracias!" Eduardo added.

"We'll catch those ghosts in no time with the power of this Atomic—vacuum cleaner?" Wilt began with excitement, but when he opened the egg, he found that it was just an ordinary cylinder vacuum cleaner with a long tube.

"Coco," Coco confirmed. So, with no other choice, they started their ghost hunting throughout the rest of the halls after plugging in the vacuum cleaner.

"Now, we've gotta be REAL quiet so the ghosts won't know we're comin', so no getting spooked or all yelly. Ok?" Wilt demanded, and Coco and Eduardo soon agreed.

But after a few minutes of searching, Eduarod thought to chek behind him…and he nearly screamed again when he saw two faint, white ghostly figures many yards behind him. But since he promised to keep quiet, he couldn't speak to alert Coco or Wilt, so he started frantically tapping their shoulders.

"Quit it, Eduardo," Wilt hissed, but Eduardo wouldn't stop, so he finally turned and glared at him, "if you don't stop then you better have ta tell me…THAT THE GHOSTS ARE RIGHT BEHIND YOU!"

With that, they ran down the hall to capture the ghosts, but they didn't know that it was, once again, just Bloo and Bella. And they started backing away when they looked behind themselves and didn't see anything.

"Are they referring ta US?" Bloo asked with shock.

"Should we stick around ta find out?!" Bella sarcastically argued, and she and Bloo wasted no time in turning tail and fleeing in the other direction.

But Wilt, Coco and Eduardo cut it close a few times when they nearly caught them while chasing them through numerous halls. And unfortunately, Bloo and Bella were cornered when the hall came to a balcony over the foyer, and it was a LONG way down.

"We have you now! Hit it, Eduardo!" Wilt demanded while aiming the end of the vacuum tube at them. But when Eduardo flipped the switch, he accidentally set it to 'blow', which somehow literally blew both Bella and Bloo off the balcony, and they landed on the chandelier.

"No, Ed, not blowing! The other way, the other way!" Wilt corrected in a panic.

"Other way?" Eduardo questioned, and he looked at the switch and realized that he had in fact set it to 'blow'. So, with another simple flip, he then set it to 'suck'.

"Yeah, yeah! That's really sucking!" Wilt cheered.

"There's no pleasing him," Eduardo sadly sighed. But when the ghosts(Bloo and Bella)trapped up on the chandelier and out of reach, Wilt and the others headed downstairs to get underneath them with the vacuum, as they held on for dear life to avoid the long, and most likely fatal, drop.

But Bloo had it worse, as he was hanging off the little crystal prisms, and Bella was entangled in the arms. But it soon became even worse for them both when Bella accidentally slipped through the arms of the chandelier, and Bloo accidentally lost his grip on the prisms.

Luckily, though, they were ironically saved by their orange chain when it got caught on one of the arms, and they were swinging back and forth high up in the air.

"There's no escape now, you—Bloo?! Bella?! YOU'RE the ghosts?!" Wilt shouted when he and the others ran into the foyer, but they all froze in shock when they saw the chain, meaning they definitely weren't ghosts.

"Ghosts? Ghosts?! Do I look like a ghost ta you?!" Bella snapped.

"Um…yeah, actually, you do. Both of you," Wilt sheepishly replied. But that was also when the vacuum suddenly turned off, even though Eduardo didn't flip the switch.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Mr. Herriman scolded as he hopped into the foyer, holding the other end of the vacuum's chord, which explains why it just went off.

"They thought we were ghosts," Bella replied while glaring down at her friends and crossing her arms in disappointment.

"Ghosts? Ha! Preposterous! There are no such things as-!" Mr. Herriman began with a laugh, but he was suddenly cut off by the screeching of tires and bright lights shining through the windows, as Frankie drove the Foster's bus through the front door in desperation, kicking up a lot of dust and ruble and leaving a huge hole in the front of the house.

"Monster…monster…monster…GHOSTS!" Frankie mumbled like a crazy person, but she screamed when she saw the others covered in ruble and mistaking them for actual ghosts, and she literally fainted afterwards.

But after she fainted, the bus suddenly started moving forward, and the others gasped in fright when they saw that the bus was moving because of the same giant shadow that had been chasing Frankie, as he pushed the vehicle from behind.

"I've been trying to get my hands on you ALL DAY!" the shadow exclaimed with he grabbed his hook from the bus' fender and reattached it to his missing hand, but his loud voice and menacing figure made the others faint.

But it wasn't until after they fainted that the mystery man popped his head out of his thick rubber rain coat, revealing a friendly yellow head with crazy red hair, a big green nose and a big smile.

"I hear you guys take in imaginary friends!" the friend added in a much higher and happier voice after clearing his throat.

"We sure do!" Bloo called, continuing to hang from the chain and chandelier with Bella. But even with their friendly smiles, their ghostly appearances scared the new friend away.

"WHOOOAAA, GHOOOOSTS!" he screamed and immediately ran out the door.

…

"Look, you scared another…another…ACHOO!" Bella tried to rub it in again, but, as if by the mysterious and slow ways of Karma, was cut off by a sneeze.

"Ha! Who's the ill ignoramus now?" Bloo mocked with an evil grin.

* * *

 **Sorry if you were kinda hoping for the EXACT same ending from the original episode. With that being said, I must remind you all that the only thing I own here is my OC, for Foster's Home belongs to Craig McCracken.**

 **But this concludes season one of Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, so it's onto season two! Whoo, I'm excited!**

 **Until the next chapter, I'm TRikiD, bye-bye!**


	15. Partying is Such Sweet Soiree

Partying is Such Sweet Soiree

On a rather clear day at Foster's, Frankie and Madame Foster had to head out on a business trip for the day, and before his creature left the front porch, Mr. Herriman reassured that everything was going to be just fine on his watch.

"Enjoy your trek, for rest assured, everything will be in proper order upon your return this evening."

But Madame Foster was too naïve to understand his extended vocabulary.

"You have my word."

"Good! I'm gonna hold you to it, Bunny. Now, don't wait up," Madame Foster confirmed, and she then left with a happy smile.

"Hello, Mr. Herriman," Bloo suddenly greeted when the said rabbit turned and closed the door, and Bella was sitting right next to him.

"Master Blooregard. Miss Bella," Herriman calmly greeted.

"So, the old woman left ya ta keep an eye on the house, huh? Sure you can keep your cool under all that pressure?" Bloo asked with a smirk.

"Of course. What do I have to worry about?" Mr. Herriman scoffed. But that was also when Madame Foster quickly returned and popped her head through the door.

"Oh, I almost forgot: NO wild parties!"

"Wild parties?!" Bloo and Herriman asked with shock, and they immediately looked at each other in suspicion.

"Ta-ta!" With that, Madame Foster once again left.

"Master Blooregard, Miss Bella, I have sworn to uphold the integrity of this house. I trust you BOTH to refrain from your usual numbskull plots and knuckle-headed shenanigans," Mr. Herriman firmly explained.

"We like to refer to them as 'hair-brained schemes'," Bella protested with an evil grin and air quotes.

"If they were 'hair-brained', they would be clever. Now, do we have an understanding?"

"We respect your authority without question," Bella simply replied, but Mr. Herriman only scowled at them.

"You have our word," Bloo swore.

"I had better," Mr. Herriman warned, and he then hopped out of the room without another word.

…

"'You have our word.' 'Have our word' as in 'we're going to throw a wild party', right?" Bella asked quietly.

"You'd better believe it," Bloo chuckled darkly, but his smile soon turned to a frown when he realized that they still had a problem, "but we've gotta get rid of Herriman first—and there's only ONE possible way ta do that, and that's-!"

"I think I have a better and more LEGAL solution in mind," Bella interrupted with a smirk, and she then lead Bloo to the nearest phone and told Bloo her plan while picking it up off the hook an dialing a number.

"This is never gonna work," Bloo growled in disbelief.

"Yes, it will," Bella protested.

"He's gonna know it's you."

"No, he won't. Now, shut up." Bella then put the phone up to her ear, and that's when another phone on the other side of the room suddenly rang. And as planned, Mr. Herriman was first to pick up the phone and answer it.

"Hello? Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends. How may I be of assistance?"

Bella quietly cleared her throat, and she completely threw Bloo off when she literally started speaking in a totally deep and unrecognizable voice, like Kevin Michael Richardson.

"Yes. I was just wonderin' if your refrigerator was runnin'."

"Yes, I believe it is. Why do you ask?"

"Well, then ya better go catch it!"

"I better go catch it indeed!" Herriman gasped with realization, and he immediately hung up and ran out of the house. And as Bloo stood there with wide eyes and a slack jaw, Bella wore a prideful look when she hung up to.

"How…how did you-?" Bloo tried to ask.

"I'm part mocking bird too," Bella simply replied.

"Is there anything else I need ta know?"

"Nope."

"Really? No other secrets ya wanna spill?"

"N-no…"

"Uh-huh—you're lying," Bloo stated with a smirk and crossed his arms.

"Look, can we just get on with this stupid party already?" Bella growled while flattening her ears in embarrassment.

"Of course."

* * *

And with that, Bloo and Bella gathered the rest of the friend together, and they told them of their plan to throw a huge party. And it certainly wasn't long before they were able to decorate the whole house, set up food and drinks, and get the music going for the night.

And being the hosts of the event, Bloo and Bella strolled through the foyer to check up on everything and everyone.

"What's shakin', Shaky?" Bloo greeted when they came up to the infamous gelatinous blob known as Shaky, and both he and Bella gave him high-fives, making him shake and shudder like he usually does to the tiniest touch.

"How's it hangin', Hangy?" Bella called up at the bat friend hanging on the ceiling, and he casually waved a wing at them. They then headed over to one of the buffet tables, where they met up with Billy the Squid, who was making the fruit punch.

"How's my favorite punch, comin'?" Bloo asked with a smile, and Billy merely smiled and poured him a glass. But when Bloo took a sip, he immediately spit it out all over Bella's face in disgust.

"Too sweet?" asked Billy.

"No, too sour," Bloo replied while throwing the punch away.

"And now I'M sour," Bella growled while wiping the saliva and punch off her face, and she gave Bloo the death glare.

"Don't hurt me," Bloo whimpered, but Billy saved him by budding in between them.

"So, should I add some more sugar?"

"Yes, and lots of it," Bloo quickly replied, and he then sprinted back into the foyer to get away from Bella, but she remained hot on his tail. And after they left, Billy shrugged and started pouring sugar into the bowl of punch.

Meanwhile, Bloo stopped trying to escape from Bella when a couple of imaginary friends were trying to hoola-hoop, but the hoops constantly kept falling with a rattle.

"It's all in the hips, guys, it's all in the hips," Bloo advised while wiggling around.

"What 'hips'? You're literally nothing but head, arms and torso," Bella angrily protested when she caught up.

"For the most part, yes, but you missed-," Bloo was about to point out, but he paused when the front doorknob suddenly started wiggling. Everyone immediately gasped with fright and froze, and the music quickly turned off.

Luckily, though, it wasn't Mr. Herriman, Frankie or Madame Foster, like they had expected, it was just Mac. And the said boy was surprised to see a party in the house.

"H-hey, everybody!" Mac sheepishly replied, and with that relief, the party immediately went back into full swing.

"Mac-a-laca! So glad you could make it!" Bloo happily greeted as he and Bella quickly went up to their best friend and welcomed him inside.

"We've got music and dancing over here, refreshments and snacks over there, games are in the parlor and common rooms, and on the sixth floor is my favorite game of all—Ring Around the Rosy," Bella explained while pointing out everything for Mac, but at the last part, she suddenly stopped and stared off into space while biting her lip, and a red blush on her face grew darker and darker.

But Mac and Bloo, being either too innocent or too stupid to understand, just stared at her in confusion.

"So, wait, aren't Frankie and Madame Foster gone for the day?" Mac asked out of the blue.

"Yup," Bloo replied with a cocky smile.

"And Mr. Herriman's just LETTING you throw a party?"

"Yup. Completely HIS idea. We had nothin' ta do with it." But just when Bloo tried to lie, Bella immediately slapped him across the face.

"Ow! What was that for?!"

"That was for spitting fruit punch in my face," Bella growled in reply, and then she suddenly just slapped him again.

"Ow! What was THAT for?!"

"That one was mostly for fun, but it was also for lying to Mac," Bella clarified, and then she turned and looked at Mac sincerely, "we started the party, ok? So, as your friends, we are going to advise you to have fun, because frankly, we gotta go mingle. Bye!"

With that, the fox/peacock and the blob disappeared into the party without letting Mac say another word. But as Mac was feeling a bit off about the party, the rest of the house was really enjoying the party.

* * *

Coco was hanging out with her girl friends, talking about some of the imaginary boys that they thought were cute and were showing up to the party. And even Wilt and Eduardo found a way to have fun.

"Everyone's SO lovin' this party!" Wilt happily pointed out.

"I am SO loathing this party," Duchess hissed while she walked by, and Wilt and Eduardo glared at her until she disappeared around a corner.

"It's great! I've been needin' ta cut loose!" Wilt continued on, and he then started breaking out in rather skillful dancing. But one person wasn't impressed with Wilt's dancing, and instead rather figured he had been issued a challenge.

"Looks like we got ourselves a dancer here," a tall, buff, Latino man-like imaginary friend, wearing a mesh shirt, baggy black sweat pants, and with blue skin growled with his arms crossed.

"Hiya, Dancy!" Wilt greeted with a smile and a wave.

"That's Dancy Pantalonies to you!" Dancy's snappy and short female imaginary friend advisor angrily pointed out.

"Oh, sorry my bad. Hiya, Dancy Pantalonies!" Wilt kindly corrected himself.

"So, you like dancing, do you?" Dancy questioned.

"Sure do!"

"Well, I'M gonna teach you what dancing is all about!"

"Sounds great!"

"You, me, the dance floor, tonight."

"Sounds fun!"

"Oh, you'll see how much 'fun' it is."

With his threats thrown, but Wilt still smiling and unphased, Dancy dramtically picked up his side kick and moon walked away.

"Can't wait!" Wilt called with a smile, but even though he couldn't see the danger in a dance competition with Dancy, Eduardo could, as he started shaking and whimpering.

* * *

Mac had been running through the house for nearly ten minutes just trying to find Bella and Bloo, but with the house more crowded than usual, it proved to be easier said than done.

But Mac wasn't the only one looking for them; Duchess was searching for them as well, as their party was cutting into her beauty sleep.

Though, they soon ran into the same room at the same time, and they just so happened to find Bloo and Bella in the corner, just drinking soda and talking.

"Oh, come on. It's JUST Spin the Bottle. Besides, life's too short ta live like a chicken," Bloo begged with a sly grin.

"I'm NOT a chicken…I-I just have standards," Bella protested with her ears drooping and a red tint on her face.

"Fine—Seven Minutes in Heaven, then?"

"What?!"

"Guys, we've gotta talk," Mac interrupted firmly.

"Ah! Just a sec!" Bloo snapped while waving a finger around to stop Mac, and then he focused back on Bella again with a mocking expression, "Bella, if ya love me, then just say so."

"Hmm, it must be Opposite Day, then—so hold still while I show my affection by punching your face in," Bella threatened and pulled a fist back.

"This party is a problem! It is unauthorized, and is more importantly interfering in my twenty three hours of beauty sleep!" Duchess angrily cut in.

"Eh, I'd shoot for twenty four," Bloo mumbled under his breath.

"Ooh, you are going to get in BIG trouble for this!" Duchess ranted on.

"Oh, you're just sore 'cause ya didn't get invited. Consider it 'thanks' for the loverly chain," Bella pointed out with an evil grin while crossing her arms. And just as Bella wanted, the disgusting she-friend became really steamed at the remark.

"Guys, I hate ta say it, and I mean REALLY hate ta say it—but I think Icky von Yuck-Yuck might be right," Mac reluctantly added.

"You taking side with Blicky McBarf?" Bloo asked in annoyance.

"No, I just think Grossy Gross A-Sign has a point."

"I am calling Madame Foster this instant! When she hears about this, your days in this house will be numbered!" Duchess warned, and she then stomped away.

"Fine! See what we care!" Bloo shouted angrily, and he then snapped his non-existent fingers, summoning his usual personal assistant, Cy.

"Yeah, boss?"

"See to it that the royal pain doesn't get to a phone."

"You got it." And with that, the giant and green Cyclops imaginary friend left in pursuit of Duchess.

"You're pushin' your luck. I don't wanna see you guys get kicked out," Mac pointed out with concern.

"Do we have to fight for our right to party?" Bloo asked with a quirked brow.

"How about fighting for your right NOT ta get kicked outta the house?" Mac asked angrily.

"Oh, puh-lease, just chillax, dude. Treat yourself," Bella chuckled, and she then snapped her fingers, calling over an imaginary friend who was carrying around a platter of pastries and candy. The fox/peacock hybrid then grabbed a Tootsie Roll and offered it to Mac.

"Here."

"U-uh…n-no thanks," Mac whimpered when he saw the candy, and he started to back away.

"Oh, c'mon, it's just-," Bloo begged while grabbing a handful of treats himself, but Mac quickly interrupted him.

"I said no thanks!" With that, the boy ran off in terror to get away from his friends, but just when he sat down on a couch to catch his breath, he was unfortunately caught again.

"Ya'll 'right there, champ?" Bella asked with a smirk, as she and Bloo popped out from behind the couch.

"Uh, fine…just dandy," Mac nervously replied.

"Then why not have a piece of candy?" Bloo questioned while bringing out a lollipop and waving it in front of Mac's face to taunt him.

"C'mon, guys, you'd better stop," Mac pleaded while hopping off the couch and backing away once again.

"Why? We just wanna offer you some soda pop," Bella joked as she and Bloo followed Mac, and she pulled out a can of orange soda.

Mac the ran for his life once more to avoid them, but it was like Pepe le Pew and Penelope, as Mac sprinted at top speeds, but Bloo and Bella merely chased him in a slow walking stride of confidence.

Meanwhile, Billy the Squid was still pouring sugar into the punch that Bloo tried earlier, and he had been pouring sugar into the drink ever since then.

"That outta do it," Billy said with a smile when he finally emptied the entire box, and he began to stir it before picking it up and searching for Bloo to sample the punch again.

Unfortunately, when Billy wasn't looking, he was hit by something really fast, and he accidentally threw the bowl of punch into the air after impact. And the object that ran into him was none other than Mac, as the said boy now lay sprawled out on the floor after bouncing off of Billy, and he shouted in terror as the sugary drank came back down like rain.

But as Mac was terrified, Bloo and Bella laughed in excitement as the drink flew up into the air and rained back down, and they were especially excited when a few drops even landed in Mac's mouth.

And just like they planned, the sugar he took in changed something Mac; his eyes became big and sparkly, his smile became big and crooked, and he immediately jumped up in a spastic way.

"S-suuugaaaar…s-sugar!" Mac stammered while twitching with excitement, and he smiled brightly when he saw the candy Bella and Bloo were holding, so he immediately pounced on them both and stole the candy, followed by shoving it all in his mouth without even bothering to remove the wrapping.

After Mac got off of them, he ran out of the room in search of more treats to eat, and Bella and Bloo picked themselves up after a job well done.

"What's gotten inta him?" Billy asked with concern.

"Sugar," Bella and Bloo replied in unison, both wearing devious looks on their faces.

* * *

Duchess was still roaming the house to look for a phone, and it wasn't long before she found one at the other end of a party room.

"Now, to end this wretched little party," Duchess told herself while boastfully marching up to the phone, but she failed to notice that Cy was in the room, as he had been following her the whole time like he had been told.

And when Cy saw that Duchess had a phone in her sights, he immediately pushed her aside and put the phone up to his ear.

"Yeah, I'm gonna be a while," Cy told Duchess with a dry expression, and Duchess once again became really steamed, as she turned and left to look for another phone to call Madame Foster.

And as the ugly imaginary friend left the room, she walked by Coco and one of her girl friends as they giggled about the hottest guys in the house.

"Oh, my gosh, it's Jake Cluckers!" Coco's friend shrieked in excitement, as they looked down at the other end of the room, where a tall and buff rooster imaginary friend was leaning against the wall, trying to look cool.

"No, no, no, don't look, don't look!" Coco's friend demanded while grabbing her by the shoulder and turning her around, and when she checked again, she smiled, "ok, ok…look, look, look, look, look!"

Coco then turned around and stared sheepishly at Jake, who smiled a toothy grin when he laid eyes on her. And when he winked at her, she clucked in lust and suddenly laid a yellow egg with little hearts that floated out.

Coco started to run towards Jake, and Jake strutted towards her with him arms out to embraced her…but she passed him and went for the tall lamp that he was standing next to, as she purred while hugging the lamp.

And when Jake realized that Coco wasn't in love with him, he hunched over in depression and slowly and sadly walked away.

* * *

Wilt joined some imaginary friends in a game of Twister, as the spinner imaginary friend spun his arrow to pick a color.

"Left foot, green!" the spinner imaginary friend called, but while Wilt was having fun playing, Eduardo stayed out of the game to warn Wilt of his dance competition with Dancey.

"Dancey is bestest dancer in whole house!"

"With the WORST reputation," Dancey's assistant grimly added.

"I'm sorry, Ed, but you're gettin' worked up over nothin'," Wilt brushed off."

"Nothing?! Have you lost your marbles?!" Eduardo asked with shock.

"No, they're right here," Wilt calmly replied while grabbing out a large jar of colorful marbles, and Eduardo 'ooed' and 'aahed' them as he was handed the jar.

Meanwhile, Mac was still blazing through the party to look for anything sweet, and he did ANYTHING just to get it; including stealing sweet honey from the imaginary bee friends, stealing candy from other imaginary friends who were about to eat it…and he even chomped off a chunk of a gummy bear friend's ear.

And when it was too much, some of the others went to Bloo and Bella to complain.

"Things are getting out of hand!" a giant baseball mitt imaginary friend pointed out.

"You always say that," Bloo grimly protested, and took a leisurely sip of his soda. But then the baseball mitt pointed a ginger at the red gummy bear friend with huge bite marks in his right ear.

"You're friend ate half my ear," he pointed out in a huff.

"You always say that," Bloo repeated.

"No, I don't!"

"Look, Mac has gone crazy!" a literal giant baby imaginary friend complained.

"Yeah, he's like that whenever he eats sugar, which is why his mom never lets him have any," Bella informed.

"Well, if you knew, then why?" the baseball mitt friend asked angrily.

"'Cause it's a party," Bloo replied with a smile.

"Well, he's ruinin' the party," the gummy bear friend growled.

"And you'd better do something about it," the baby imaginary friend threatened.

"Whoa, whoa, relax! Don't you think you're overreacting a little here?" Bloo asked with fear. But then Bella's eyes went wide with shock, as she grabbed Bloo's head and turned it the other way.

"Something tells me 'no'," Bella said as she made Bloo look at the buffet table across the room…where Mac was laughing and splashing in the punch bowl like a toddler.

And to prove her point, Mac suddenly tipped the bowl over, spilling punch everywhere, and he sprinted out of the room with the bowl on his head.

…

"Uh, maybe we SHOULD go talk ta him," Bloo whimpered with realization.

"Ya think?" Bella asked sarcastically.

And while they went to catch up with Mac, he continued to harass other imaginary friends for sweets. But it soon came to an end when a siren called.

"Oh, Mac? Is THIS what you're looking for?" Duchess called from around a corner, taunting Mac with a box full of fancy chocolates. And Mac wasted no time in following Duchess around the corner.

"There's something you need to do for me first," Duchess informed while effortlessly holding Mac back from the chocolate, and so she lead him down the hall to a phone.

And to make sure she wouldn't be stopped this time, she looked both way down the hall, and saw that the coast was clear.

"Good, good…now, dial the number I told you, and quickly," Duchess demanded in a hushed tone.

Mac immediately took the phone off the hook, and he put it up to his ear while quickly dialing the specific number. And after a few dial tones, the voice of Madame Foster came on.

"Hello?"

"MadameFostercomeoverforaparty!"

But with perfect timing, Bella and Bloo finally found their hyper friend, and Bloo snatched the phone from Mac.

"Wrong number!" Bloo shouted into the phone and slammed it back on its hook.

"What are you doing?!" Bella asked Mac with surprise.

"You sugar-coated idiot, you couldn't even hold onto a phone! You've ruined everything!" Duchess growled.

"Ididwhatyouaskednowgivemethechocolates!"

"There will be no chocolates for you!"

"Gimmemychocolate!"

"Chocolates?! You tried ta sell us out for Duchess' stupid chocolates?!" Bloo questioned angrily.

"I'll have you know that they are stupid GOURMET chocolates," Duchess corrected with a sneer.

"Really? Gourmet? That sounds really good right now, actually," Bella muttered under her breath.

"Gimmemychocolate!"

"Man, I don't even know who you are, anymore. And I don't know what the heck made you think it was a good idea ta eat sugar, but-," Bloo tried to point out, but Mac interrupted him by shouting in his face.

"GIMMEMYCHOCOLATE!"

"Maybe the other friends were right. Maybe you ARE ruining this party," Bloo stated with a glare, and Mac only continued to twitch.

"Maybeyouruinchocolate!"

"Ya know what? Maybe I DO ruin chocolate. Be that as it may, you're not getting anymore."

Mac couldn't take it anymore, and it didn't help that Bloo just said he couldn't have any chocolate. So, with no other option, Mac jumped up and snatched the chocolates from Duchess, and he hastily poured all the box's contents into his mouth.

"Oh, this can't be good," Bella sighed in defeat. And she was right when Mac began to twitch and spaz out all over again, and he soon ran passed them like a speeding bullet while shouting at the top of his lungs.

"Mac, you've gotta calm down! You've GOT to calm down!" Bloo called as he and Bella chased after him.

"Oh, and you think THAT'S gonna work? You might as well start shouting 'Scootaloo' in an attempt to call chickens!" Bella sarcastically protested while rolling her eyes.

But the two soon stopped arguing when they chased Mac into the foyer, where Wilt and Dancey finally started their dance competition; though, as they looked around, it seemed that Mac just disappeared.

"Oh, love birds!" a familiar voice called, and Bella and Bloo looked up to find none other than Mac standing on the railing of an overhead balcony, as he waved around a can of soda and a bag of Pop Rox.

"Y'know, I'm no scientist, but I'm pretty sure the results can be 'explosive'," Bella pointed out with fear.

"Mac, put the candy down!" Bloo demanded while ignoring Bella, but Mac only ignored them both, as he laughed maniacally and bit the bag open, and he immediately poured the sugar and drink into his mouth.

"NOOO!" Bloo and Bella shouted, but it was too late. Mac froze and dropped the now empty can and bag, as his mouth started pop and bubble up.

"I think we should take cover," Bella demanded.

"I think that's a good idea," Bloo agreed and immediately dove under Bella's peacock tail.

And they had the right idea to hide, because when Mac took in the rest of the sugar, he jumped off the balcony and began to swing on the giant party banner, ripping it in half and swinging himself lower.

This resulted in the crazy kid knocking the jar of marbles from Eduardo's hands and spilling them on the floor.

"Ah! I lost my marbles!" Eduardo screamed, as a result of the spilled marbles caused Wilt to slip on them multiple times. But even though Wilt was only slipping and tumbling on them by accident, Dancey saw his clumsiness as incredible dancing.

"Alright, alright! I know when I'm beat!" Dancey admitted in defeat, and he picked up his assistant and then moon walked away. but as Wilt continued to stumble over the marbles, he soon fell to the ground and created a domino affect with the other imaginary friends.

But before they could crush her beloved lamp, Coco grabbed it and saved it from being smashed…only for her to get hit in the head by Mac when he swung back down, and it resulted in her lamp getting broken in half, making her cry and mourn over it.

And by the time Bloo and Bella were able to pull themselves out of the pile of imaginary friends, Mac had already gone into another sugar frenzy, and he suddenly took off all of his clothes, threw his underwear at Bloo's face, and he sprinted out of the house and into the night.

But before Mac ran outside, Mr. Herriman was lecturing an imaginary refrigerator friend on the front porch.

"I just cannot believe that you would do something so outrageous, Fridgey! And furthermore-!" Mr. Herriman scolded, but he paused when he saw a nude Mac run out of the house.

Meanwhile, back in the house, the other imaginary friends were groaning in pain after either being attacked by Mac or falling on each other like dominos. And Bella was snickering loudly, as Bloo just stood there in shame with Mac's underwear over his face.

But when he removed the undergarments from his face and turned around, he was greeted with a glaring Mr. Herriman.

"Uh…surprise?" Bloo lied.

"We will discuss the consequences of unauthorized running later, Fridgey," Herriman growled, and Fridgey slowly shrank away in shame.

"Um…w-we've been robbed? Faulty wiring? Monsoon season? Winter Wrap-Up?" Bloo rambled on with a sheepish smile.

"Looks more like a wild party to me," Herriman growled.

"Wild party? There was no wild party. Now, if you'll excuse us, we've gotta go catch our naked friend," Bella protested, and she and Bloo attempted to leave, but Mr. Herriman wouldn't let that happen.

"Master Blooregard, Miss Bella, you're not going anywhere! You've violated sixteen house rules in this room alone! And even more apprehensible, you've violated your word!"

"Yeah? Well…YOU gave Madame Foster YOUR word! Your word that you'd be able to handle the house on your own, you gave her your word that everything would be perfect upon her return, your word that there would be NO wild parties, Mr. Herriman! YOUR word! And us keeping OUR word is clearly dependant on you keeping YOUR word, which you clearly couldn't keep," Bella explained firmly.

"Your point?" Mr. Herriman asked flatly.

"The house is in shambles, everyone's favorite eight year old is running around town in his birthday suit, and you're going to have to explain to sweet old Madame Foster how it all happened on your watch," Bloo quickly replied, and Herriman immediately gasped and nearly fainted when he realized that they were right.

"Oh, no! What am I going to do?!" Herriman whimpered.

"First thing's first, we've gotta round up Nudey," Bella instructed.

"But we're gonna need some serious speed ta catch that sugar demon," Bloo pointed out.

"What exactly are you driving at?" Herriman questioned.

"To the Foster's bus!" Bloo declared.

"Uh, no, Frankie has it," Bella informed flatly and quickly made Bloo stop in his tracks.

"Then we gotta take Madame Foster's car," Bloo suggested with a smirk.

With that, Bloo, Bella, and the others, along with Mr. Herriman, all piled into Madame Foster's black late nineteen seventies Pontiac Trans Am sports car, complete with a golden screaming chicken on the hood.

Bloo took the wheel, Wilt sat behind him so that he could reach the pedals with his longs legs, Mr. Herriman sat in the passenger's seat, Coco sat behind him, and Bella sat in the backseat between her and Wilt.

"Sorry, Ed, not enough room!" Bloo called as he sped out of the garage, as poor Eduardo stayed behind and watched them drive off for being too big to fit in the car. But Eduardo wasn't going to be left out, as he grabbed his little red tricycle from the garage and slowly pedaled after them.

Meanwhile, as Bloo drove at blazing speed into town, he continued to make playful car noises, which only terrified Mr. Herriman as he clung tightly to the dash board in fear.

"Master Blooregard, are you sure that that is necessary?" Mr. Herriman questioned shakily.

"Yes," Bloo simply replied with an evil grin, and went back to making his own car noises.

"Oh, how you EVER earned a driver's license, I'll never know!" Mr. Herriman pondered aloud.

"License?" Bloo asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"There he is, up ahead!" Bella suddenly shouted when she stood between the two seats and pointed a paw towards a four-way intersection, where a nude Mac was quickly coming into the view of the headlights.

So, Wilt quickly stepped on the gas, speeding up the car even more, and making Bella regret not wearing a seatbelt when the sudden burst of speed made her fall back and put her in a daze.

But when Bloo started to chase Mac, the boy soon ran out of places to run and hide when he was cornered in an alley. And he stared back into the blinding headlights of Madame Foster's car before curling up in a petrified ball and covered his eyes.

But then, Bloo hopped out of the car and brought a brown blanket with him, as he soon draped it over Mac to cover him.

"Hey, buddy…you ok?" Bloo asked slowly.

"S-s-s…s-s-sugar…" Mac hissed.

"Sugar? You want sugar?"

"Yes, sugar!"

"You mean like this piece of gum?" Bloo questioned while grabbing out a piece of mint gum, and he lured Mac into the car with it like a chicken leg on the end of a string.

But when he finally gave it to Mac, he quickly realized it WASN'T sugar, and quickly spit it back out while grabbing his throat.

"It burns us! IT BURNS US!" Mac cried like the hobbit, and in his weakened state, Wilt reached out and pulled him into the car. And when Mac had to take Bella's seat between Coco and Wilt, Bella had to move up front and share the driver's seat with Bloo…which she found was rather awkward.

And it was especially awkward for her when Bloo suddenly told Wilt to step on it, and the burst of speed caused her to accidentally fall into his chest.

"You did that on purpose," Bella huffed with a blush and glared back at the blob.

"Maybe," Bloo sang with a smirk, making Bella blush deep red.

But soon, they pulled up to another intersection with a red light, and while they were waiting, things took a turn for the worst when, our of all vehicles, the Foster's bus pulled up next to them to wait on the red light, and Frankie was driving.

And when she looked at the car to her right, she did a double take when she swore she saw her friends from the house. But before she could be sure, the car suddenly sped off.

"Hola, Frankie!" Eduardo happily greeted, as he was STILL trying to keep up with the others on his tricycle, but he gasped and covered his mouth when he realized her was talking to Frankie.

"Uh, I mean…hola, Frankie!" Eduardo repeated in a higher pitched and scratchier voice, and he tried to cycle away. But Frankie was NOT amused.

And somehow, by the time the others returned to the house, they burst into the foyer to fine none other than Frankie and Madame Foster standing there and waiting for them with crossed faces.

"Oh, fox," Bella sighed in defeat.

"U-um…M-Madame, I-," Mr. Herriman began with a whimper, knowing that there was no way out of this, but he was interrupted by Bloo.

"Madame Foster! How could you?! We go out for FIVE minutes, and then you throw a wild party! For shame!" Bloo rambled on angrily with his best acting, but it didn't fool anyone.

"Mr. Herriman, I thought I told you explicitly, distinctively, and comprehensibly: NO WILD PARTIES!" Madame Foster scolded, making Mr. Herriman shrink back at every word, but then Madame Foster paused and smiled brightly.

"Without me!"

"Huh?" everyone asked in unison.

"Oh, you think I'd let you throw a party under my roof without me? I don't think so. Now, put that needle back on that record! Whoo-hoo-hooo!"

Mr. Herriman couldn't believe what Madame Foster was saying; so much so, that he fainted from shock. And as Madame Foster ordered, the DJ started the music up again, and everyone went back to having fun at the party; even Coco was happy again when she fixed her lamp lover with a lot of duct tape.

"Let's see, you wouldn't play Spin the Bottle OR Seven Minutes in Heaven, so what ARE you going to do at this party, huh?" Bloo questioned Bella with a suspicious expression.

"I'm going to dance. Care ta join me, blob boy, or do you have the backbone of a jellyfish?" Bella replied with a smirk, and she offered a paw to Bloo.

"Oh, you'll see how much backbone I've got, out on the dance floor," Bloo protested with an evil grin, and he grabbed Bella's paw and quickly pulled her out to the dance floor.

* * *

 **Um, yeah, Bella is part mocking bird. Ya learn somethin' new everyday, right?**

 **Also, one of you requested a chapter where Bloo and Bella would be separated. Anonymous reader, I must tell you that the only thing you can do for that is wait. I'm not spoiling anything for you. But if you can't wait, then just leave and come back later.**

 **Until the next chapter, I'm TRikiD, bye-bye!**


	16. The Big Lablooski

The Big Lablooski

Mac, Bloo, Bella and the others were all hanging out in the foyer, shortly after Mac showed up, but just when they thought everything would remain quiet and calm, the front door was suddenly thrown open, as Madame Foster stood in the doorway angrily.

"Oh, this is simply unbelievable! What with the scheming, and the tricking, and the bribing! Why, I should'a-well, hello, Wilt!" Madame Foster rambled on angrily, as Wilt stared down at her in confusion, but she just kept walking and babbling while carrying her bowling ball in a bowling ball bag.

"And I would'a done it, no way, no how, and I would'a made her cry like an onion casserole with onion shavings on top-hola, Eduardo!"

Eduardo could only stare at the sweet old lady in confusion as well, but he never said anything.

"The very nerve of her, ta pluck my own chickens and apply the special sauce-coco, Coco!"

Coco wasn't really bothered by Madame Foster, as she's seen and heard crazier.

"And now, I'm in a bind like a package on moving day-afternoon, dearies!"

Bloo was too distracted with a Japanese finger toy to care, but Mac and Bella were more than concerned with what Madame Foster was going on about.

"All 'cause a' her! Always the same, massacrin' what's mine like a Mississippi chainsaw! My marbles, my lunch pale, my prom date, and now my own teammates! And right before the final game?! Outrageous! The gall, the assumption, the nerve! That back-stabbin' Jerkins!"

When she finally snapped, Madame Foster dropped her bowling ball, and it was so heavy, that it shook the whole floor.

"Madame Foster!" everyone exclaimed with shock…except Bloo with his Japanese finger toy.

"Uh, what? Oh, my, was I talking out loud?" Madame Foster asked with embarrassment.

"Yeah, it was VERY amplified, actually," Bella replied.

"Sorry! I thought those were my inner thoughts. Oops, seems my inny became an outty," Madame Foster chuckled sheepishly.

"Wow, Madame Foster, I've NEVER seen you so bent outta shape," Wilt added with surprise.

"I know. Usually, I'm so sweet, quirky and adorable—but dagnabit, I'm madder than a wet cat on washin' day!"

"Ooh, that's mad," Wilt said with realization.

"She's skimmin' cream off from the top, and then drinkin' it like a camel ta sand! That Jerkins is a crafty one, literally! With one flick of her hand, she was makin' doilies this way and that, and she stole my girls before the final game!"

"Hold up, Madame Foster, lemme get this straight: you and this Jerkins lady have had this vicious rivalry ever since you were kids when she stole your lunch box and your boyfriend," Mac went on while trying to comprehend it all.

"AND my marbles," Madame Foster quickly added.

"Clearly," Bella stated flatly.

"And now, she's stolen your bowling team before the finals by bribing them with doilies?" Mac added.

"Yes! She stole 'em, and now, where am I? I'm done, over with, tossed out," Madame Foster replied dramatically.

"What about us?" Mac asked with a smile.

"What about 'cha?" Madame Foster question.

"Me, Wilt, Coco, Eduardo, Bloo and Bella! We can be your bowling team for the finals!" Mac happily replied.

"You'd do that for me?" Madame Foster asked while nearly tearing up with joy.

"Yeah, we'd be more than happy too. Right, guys?" Mac asked, and the others cheered, all except Bloo and Bella.

"Whoa, sorry, kid, I can't bowl with these," Bella sadly pointed out while lifting her front paws.

"I'm out too!" Bloo added with a grunt, trying to pull his stubby hands free from the finger toy.

"Why not?" asked Madame Foster.

"'Cause bowling stinks, like cavemen throwing rocks at sticks!"

"Fine, you two are out!" Madame Foster admitted in defeat.

"But-," Mac tried to protest.

"No 'buts'. I only need four of ya, anyway. Now, c;mon, times a' wastin'," Madame Foster interrupted, and the others followed her to the Foster's bus.

"C'mon, Bloo," Bella said while waiting on Bloo.

"Why do I have ta go?" Bloo asked with a sneer.

"'Cause I said so. And besides, what else have ya got ta do?" Bella questioned.

"I've got this," Bloo replied while holding up his trapped stubby hands in the finger toy.

"Talk about weak. You're goin' anyway, Whiz Kid," Bella scoffed while pushing Bloo out of the house.

* * *

At the local bowling alley, at that same afternoon, Jerkins and her team of five were currently bowling their way to a new high score, as Jerkins, a tall, pot-bellied old woman and the team leader, suddenly rolled a stike.

"Whoo, I won again!" Jerkins cheered with a southern accent.

"I hated ta betray Foster like that, but the handiwork on these doilies is SO remarkable," one of the old ladies on Jerkins' team, who was a bit on the hefty side and rode in an electric scooter, complemented while stoking one of Jerkins doilies.

"And they're SO versatile," another old lady complimented, also admiring one of Jerkins' doilies, and another old lady, who was gorging herself with Jerkins' freshly baked cookies, nodded and hummed in agreement.

"I can't wait ta put this baby in my powder room!" another old lady, with a huge mop of curly red hair, shouted happily while waving a doily around.

"Shirley, turn up your ears!" Jerkins shouted angrily.

"What?!" Shirley called back, and one of her teammates turned up the volume on her hearing aid for her.

But the entire team of old women all turned their heads when the front doors to the bowling alley suddenly burst open, and in walked, rather slowly and dramatically like spacemen, was Madame Foster and her new team of imaginary friends and Mac, and each of them now wore matching blue team shirts that read 'Foster's Fighters'.

"Ha! Showed YOU, Jerkins!" Madame Foster gloated while blowing a raspberry.

"What is this, Foster?" Jerkins asked while squinting and adjusting her glasses.

"It's my new team!"

"New team?! Ha! Looks like you just pulled these lugs outta the gutter!"

"No, 'cause that's where I'm gonna send YOU!" Everyone else all cheered and whooped at Madame Foster's burn.

"Well, if ya DO have any hope fer this rag-tag team, then you'd better bring it!" Jerkins threatened.

"Oh, it's already brung, sister," Madame Foster growled, "c'mon, team, let's shoe up!"

Meanwhile, Bella and Bloo tagged behind when she tried to help him get his hands loose from the Japanese finger toy.

"What are you doing?" Bella asked in annoyance.

"I'm trying ta get my hands loose, OBVIOUSLY!" Bloo snapped.

"Well, you're doing it wrong. Here, hold still," Bella demanded with a growl, and she suddenly grabbed the middle of the toy with her jaws without trying to bite Bloo's hands.

And then, she started pulling with all of her might, and Bloo soon got the idea and pulled in the opposite direction. But it seemed that no matter how hard Bella pulled, she couldn't even rip the toy.

"Watch the teeth," Bloo hissed in fear of Bella's teeth.

"I would…if you'd just…hold…stiiiiill!" Bella grunted while pulling even more, but when it seemed like the toy would never come off, it suddenly slipped off like a glove, causing the blob and the fox/peacock hybrid to go tumbling back from tension of their pulling.

"Thanks," Bloo reluctantly muttered while picking himself back up.

"No problem…blah! Now, pay up!" Bella demanded after spitting out the finger toy.

"What? Pay up?"

"Yes, remember? You bet you could get free of the toy without anyone's help, whereas I bet that you couldn't. You couldn't; therefore, you lost the bet, so gimme the five bucks you owe me."

Bloo grunted angrily while pulling out a five dollar bill, but just when Bella was about to take it, he suddenly pulled it away when his attention was caught on something else.

"Hey, I'd like my money some time today, please," Bella informed sarcastically.

"No, look! In the machine, it's a paddleball!" Bloo stated with excitement while putting the money away, and he rushed over to a claw machine with a new paddleball toy inside.

"Yeah, so?" Bella questioned.

"SO I wanna place another bet," Bloo replied with a smirk.

"You're serious. After you JUST lost one?" Bella ssked with surprise.

"Yes. I bet that I could win that paddleball all on my own."

"And if you can't?"

"Winner gets the first five bucks AND another five. Deal?"

"Hmm…deal," Bella replied slowly with an evil smirk, and then both she and Bloo spit in their hands before shaking them to confirm the bet.

And with that, the two rushed to find Mac, and they started jumping in place when they finally found him at the shoe counter.

"Quarter!" Bloo demanded.

"What?" Mac questioned.

"Are we speakin' French, here? Give us a quarter, dude!" Bella snapped.

"Alright, alright, chill," Mac said quickly as he pulled out a quarter and handed it to Bloo, and he rolled his eyes when he and Bella immediately rushed off with it, "you're welcome!"

Mac then stepped on his tip-toes to see over the counter, as he looked in awe at all of the bowling trophies and photos of a man and his imaginary friend, who was a walking bowling pin.

"Wow…" Mac sighed in amazement.

"Shoe, please," the over-weight and middle-aged man at the counter suddenly cut in flatly, as he was also the same man in the photos with the imaginary bowling pin.

"W-wha?" Mac asked.

"Ta get 'cher shoes, ya gotta give a shoe," the man informed dryly.

"Oh, right." With that, Mac pulled off one of his shoes, so that the man could find a pair of bowling shoes that fit him.

Next was Wilt, in which the man behind the counter could only stare at the one-armed and one-eyed beanpole with wide eyes and a slack jaw, as he gave him his shoes after he gave him a shoe.

After Wilt was Eduardo, and the shoe man tried to stifle a laugh and hide his smile at the big and rather intimidating monster, as he also gave Eduardo a shoe after he gave him a shoe.

Coco was last, but when it was her turn, she only stood there in awkward silence.

"Shoe, please."

"Coco."

The man only looked around in confusion, unaware of what she could possibly be saying, so he tried again.

"Shoe, please."

"Coco."

"Shoe, please."

"Coco."

"Shoe-."

"Um, yeah…she doesn't wear shoes," Mac cut in.

"No shoe, no shoes," the man informed flatly.

"Yeah, but-," Mac tried to protest.

"No shoe, no shoes."

"I-I know, but-."

"No shoe, no shoes."

Suddenly, Coco crouched down and laid an orange egg, in which a brand new pair of shiny blue bowling shoes popped out…but instead of just wearing them, Coco just gave them to the man behind the counter.

And with the shoes, the man gave Coco an old, smelly and dirty pair of bowling shoes; Coco's big toe even popped out of one of the shoes while they made a disgusting squishing sound when she slipped her feet in, making Mac gag.

* * *

Bloo and Bella were determined to prove the each other wrong as soon as Bloo slipped the quarter into the machine.

"C'mon, c'mon, c'mon…NUTS!" Bloo hissed while trying to focus the claw on the paddleball, and he wasn't happy when he missed.

"Nice aimin', Ace," Bella complimented sarcastically with a grin.

"Shut up," Bloo grumbled and rushed over to Mac.

"Quarter!"

"What?" Mac asked while sitting with the others and waiting for his turn.

"Quarter, quarter, quarter!" Bloo repeated while rapidly jumping in place.

"I already gave you a quarter," Mac protested."

"Gimme another quarter!"

"Alright, here, take 'em!" With that, Bloo immediately dashed back to the claw machine with a handful of the rest of Mac's quarters.

Afterwards, the two teams started to bowl, and Madame Foster was very excited.

"Wilt, honey, you're up!"

"Ok," Wilt agreed and stood up, and when he grabbed a bowling ball, he effortlessly started to spin it on one finger and roll it across his arms and shoulders, as if it were a basketball, and he never dropped it.

"This guy looks good," one of Jerkins' teammates muttered with worry, but she jinxed when Wilt suddenly tossed the ball through the air, forgetting it was a heavy bowling ball and NOT a light basketball, and so the ball crashed through the floor with a loud BOOM!

"Or not," Jerkins growled.

"Wilt, dearie, I appreciate the spit and shine, but—THIS IS NOT BASKETBALL!" Madame Foster suddenly snapped.

"Sorry. Ok," Wilt sheepishly apologized, and he picked up another bowling ball. And this time, he some-what heated by stretching his long arm down the alley, and only missed one pin smack-dab in the middle.

"Beginner's luck, I say!" Jerkins scoffed.

"Yeah, but my beginner's a winner!" Madame Foster gloated, and then she turned to Mac, "see, Mac? We didn't need that little blue rain cloud."

* * *

Speak of the devil, Bloo was still trying his best to retrieve the glorious paddleball from the claw machine…but it wasn't long before he missed again.

"Bring me the magic, o shiny eagle," Bloo begged the next little quarter he pulled out.

"Are you talking to the coin?" Bella asked with disappointment after she came back with a plate of nacho chips covered in hot cheese, and she set it down on the table.

"Yes. Now, shut up so I can concentrate," Bloo growled before turning back towards the machine and slipper the coin into the slot. And Bella just rolled her eyes and popped a nacho in her mouth before going back to watching Bloo fail at the game.

Meanwhile, Madame Foster and one of Jerkins' teammates were up next to bowl, and Eduardo became more and more terrified whenever he heard the balls hit the pins with a loud BANG!

"No, I don't wanna!" Eduardo cried when Madame Foster told him it was his turn to bowl.

"Oh, Eduardo, dear—stop being such a wimp!" Madame Foster scolded.

"But they're too noisy, too scary!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, what I meant was—STOP BEING SUCH A WIMP!"

"Madame Foster," Wilt softly cut in.

"WHAT?!"

"Volume."

"Oh…sorry," Madame Foster gently apologized when she realized how shaky Eduardo was from her yelling.

"It's ok, Ed, don't make it bang. Just let it down easy, and then give it a little push," Wilt softly instructed.

And with that, Eduardo finally grabbed a bowling ball and stood at the end of the alley, and as Wilt said, he gently pushed it, making it role as slowly as a turtle down the lane.

"It's a creeper," Jerkins mocked.

Everyone watched with anxiety as Eduardo's ball slowly became closer to the pins at the end, and Eduardo even started chewing his nails in fear.

But, unexpectedly, when the blowing ball slowly went through, each pin was knocked over, creating an unlikely but perfect strike.

"Oh…that's not so bad," Eduardo sighed.

"Not so bad?! That was great!" Madame Foster cheered, but it was too loud for Eduardo, so he retreated back to his seat, "Coco, you're up next!"

When Coco grabbed a ball and walked up to the alley, she had to take off one of her shoes since she could only grab the ball with her feet. But when she threw the ball with all the might in her leg, she accidentally kicked it backwards, sending the ball to crash into the wall at the other side of the building.

So, to solve this problem, Madame Foster merely had to give Coco another ball AND turn her in the opposite direction. And when Coco kicked the ball backwards again, she got a perfect strike.

"Now we're cookin' with fire! Alright, let's see what 'cha got, Grand Master Mac!" Madame Foster called, as Mac soon grabbed a ball and headed towards the lane.

"This kid is the mastermind behind the whole team," Madame Foster boasted to Jerkins' team. But as soon she said that, she jinxed when Mac's ball went into the gutter immediately after he rolled it.

And Jerkins' team laughed until their sides hurts afterwards at the Foster's Fighters.

"THAT'S yer mastermind? Brilliant!" Jerkins taunted.

"Hey, that was my first time bowling! I'll get it on the rebound," Mac protested.

"Pick up, Mac, pick up," Madame Foster corrected.

"Pick up what?" Mac questioned.

…

"Nevermind, dearie, just bowl," Madame Foster grumbled in disappointment. But even though Mac's ball didn't go into the gutter again, it merely hit one pin.

And when Mac thought it was quite the achievement to hit only one pin, Madame Foster was NOT amused.

"That's very good, Mac, except for one thing—YOU STINK!"

"But I-!"

"The rest of you had better pony up ta make up fer this rotten apple!" Madame Foster firmly instructed to the others, and Ma felt pretty embarrassed.

* * *

Bloo had gone through who-knows-how-many quarters by now, and he was worried when he knew he was running low on currency.

"Pleeeaaase! I've given you what you want, now help me get what _I_ want! You wouldn't miss that old paddleball, anyhow, and you know it was going to a good home. To someone who would shelter, love it, paddle it!" Bloo repeatedly begged the game while banging his hands on the glass, but he wasn't strong enough to ever crack it.

"You mean like the OTHER one hundred and fifty six paddleballs you have at home in a box?" Bella asked sarcastically.

"For the last time, SHUT UP," Bloo demanded firmly, and he slipped another quarter. But soon after he started playing again, he only failed to grab the paddleball with the claw.

"This game is a dork!" Bloo snapped.

"YOU'RE a dork," Bella declared with a smirk.

* * *

The Foster's Fighters continued to battle against the Doily Goils, both teams' scores coming neck and neck with each other the more they bowled. But Madame Foster became more over confident when her teammates proved to be excellent bowlers.

"Ha! Scared ta lose, Jerkins? Are ya shakin' in your orthopedic shoes yet?" Madame Foster boasted. But just when she tried to look cool, Mac walked up to the alley and rolled his ball down the lane, and he once again only hit one pin.

"Like jelly," Jerkins replied sarcastically.

"Mac, I got some advice for you," Madame Foster began sweetly when Mac picked up a second ball to bowl again.

"Ok. What?" Mac questioned.

"I want you to take this ball—AND HIT SOME PINS FOR ONCE!" With that, the little old lady let her words sink into the boy, as he focused back on the lane while still taken aback by Madame Foster's rage.

But just before Mac was about to roll the ball…

"Quarter!"

"Not now, Bloo."

"If you don't, he's never gonna leave," Bella pointed out dryly.

"Yeah! Gimme another quarter!" Bloo begged once more.

"I don't have anymore," Mac informed, "and besides, I'm trying to bowl here."

"Ugh! SO weak!" Bloo scoffed and suddenly snatched the bowling ball.

"Bloo, stop! I need that to get a-!" Mac protested while trying to get the ball back, but before he could finish his sentence, Bloo suddenly threw it down the lane, and he did the one thing Mac was unable to do: he got a strike.

Literally, everyone was shocked with Bloo's achievement, even Jerkins' whole team, but Bloo paid no mind, as he only looked back at Mac anxiously for money.

"Whoa…I didn't know you could bowl," Bella chuckled sheepishly with a blush.

"Bloo, dearie, do you think you could do that again?" Madame Foster asked with excitement.

"Yeah. What of it?" Bloo asked impatiently, and as if to answer his question, one of the computers, beeped loudly with a giant red x on the screen.

"THAT'S what of it," Madame Foster replied while pointing at the computer, and then she suddenly pulled off Mac's team shirt and handed it to Bloo, "here, try this on for size, Bloo."

"But…but…" Mac stammered.

"No 'buts'. He's good, you're bad. He's in, you're out," Madame Foster confirmed while Bloo slipped on Mac's team shirt, and it fit rather perfectly.

"But I wanna be a part of the team."

"Well, you're a smart kid, go keep score."

Mac could only roll his eyes in aggravation, as Madame Foster pushed him away to the computers, and he could do nothing since she was an old lady.

"Hey, you got any quarters on ya?" Bloo asked Madame Foster.

"Quarters galore, my dear. Just remember: whenever I call your name, you come up and work your magic," Madame Foster replied while pulling two handfuls of quarters from her pockets and handing them to Bloo.

"'Magic' indeed. I like a man who can carry a ball nearly two times as heavy as them," Bella muttered seductively and batted her eyelashes.

"Cool, I get the paddleball AND the girl, and all I gotta do is knock over some pins? Ya got yourself a deal, Madame F," Bloo agreed with an evil grin, and then he look at Bella, "c'mon, Bella—I've got a claw ta drop."

"Sir, yes, sir," Bella playfully saluted, and she and Bloo headed to the back of the building to the claw machine.

Meanwhile, Mac sat alone at a random table to skulk over the fact that he was alone AND couldn't bowl.

"Keep score, yeah right! The computers already do that…stupid game…stupid bowling balls…stupid pins," Mac muttered angrily when he left the table and started pacing around the alley to let off steam.

But then the boy stopped when he saw a really cool and also familiar sight; he saw the same imaginary friends in the pictures with the trophies behind the shoe rental counter, which was a tall imaginary friend when blingy attire, and was literally a walking bowling pin with sunglasses, as he was polishing a customized bowling ball with dark blue paint and a bright blue star pattern.

"You…you're…you're the friend from the photos," Mac slowly pointed out while sheepishly approaching the imaginary friend.

"Yes, that is me. I am Bowling Paul," the imaginary friend pointed out in a calm and soothing voice, "now, how can I help you, Son?"

"Well, ya see, I wanna learn ta bowl, and REALLY well…and it's just that you, in all the pictures, and with all those trophies…do you think you could…teach me how ta bowl?" Mac asked with hope.

"Yes. I can teach you the way of the ball. The question is, are you ready?" Paul asked while staring at his blue bowling ball.

"I'm SO ready!"

"Then let us begin. Take your ball-."

"I-I don't have a ball."

"Then, my child, you do not have a soul."

"Yeah, but…I can GET a ball."

"You think souls are just so easy to come by?"

"Um, no…they just have a bunch of balls over there on the rack," Mac replied while pointing at the fully stocked bowling ball rack nearby.

"Oh, yeah, right," Paul said awkwardly as Mac went and grabbed a ball.

"Ok, I'm ready."

"Good, good. Now first—you ARE the ball."

"I AM the ball."

"The ball is YOU."

"The ball is ME."

"Without the ball, you are nothing."

"Got it."

"Now, see those pins?" Paul asked while looking on down the lane at the pins at the end, and Mac followed his gaze.

"Yeah."

"YOU are the pins."

"But I thought I was the ball."

"You are also the pins."

"Oh, ok."

"The pins are YOU."

"And without the pins…I'm nothing?"

"You are a wise boy."

"Yeah, I'm pretty quick on the uptake. Now, what about actually bowling?"

"No bowling."

"N-no bowling?"

"No, you are not ready for such a step."

"I think I am."

"Who's the champ here?"

"You are."

"Precisely. Now, when the time is right, ALL of the elements of bowling will align, and you will bowl like no one else before you."

"Great! All I wanna do is bowl as well as Bloo."

* * *

Speaking of which, each time Madame Foster called the said blue blob's name, he ran back up to the lane, and he effortlessly got a strike each time, only to head back to the claw machine afterwards.

But the more strikes Bloo made, the more nervous and angry Jerkins was getting at the greater chances of her team losing. And by the forth strike, Jerkins had had enough.

"Whoo-hoo-hoo! Whoo-hoo-hoo! That ring-a-ding-dinger has jumped hopped, skipped and jumped us inta the lead, Jerkins! Put THAT in yer pipe and toot it!" Madame Foster gloated just to spite her rival.

"Doh, that festerin' Foster has applied my face cream fer too long! Somethin's gotta be done," Jerkins grumbled to herself with realization, but then she suddenly heard Bloo shout "Darnit!" from the other side of the room.

And when Jerkins went to find the source of the noise, she grinned evilly when she not only found Bloo's weakness, but what will be her future guarantee to win.

And when Madame Foster called Bloo over once more, Jerkins went in for the kill.

Meanwhile, Bowling Paul had finished teaching how to bowl.

"You are ready. I have taught you all there is to learn, and you have learned all there is to teach," Paul congratulated with a prideful smile.

"Thank you, Bowling Paul," Mac thanked with a bow.

"You're welcome. Now, pick up your soul, and bowl in peace."

But just before Mac did as Paul instructed, Bloo's shrill cried could be heard across the alley.

"Whoa, what's wrong?! What happened?!" Bella asked with concern as she came sprinting up to Bloo, only for the said blob to suddenly grab her in a hug.

"It's gone, Bella! GONE!" Bloo sobbed while burying his face in Bella's chest.

"What's gone?" Bella asked while awkwardly leaning back and stretching out her arms, due to the uncomfortable way Bloo was holding her.

"The paddleball, it's gone! Vanished! Disappeared! Departed!" Bloo sniffled while looking into Bella's eyes with his tear-filled ones.

"It's not gone, someone else just won it—and you can have it if ya do me ONE LITTLE favor," Jerkins cut in with a dark tone, as she swung the paddleball back and forth mockingly.

And Bloo could not resist the siren's song.

* * *

Unbeknownst to Jerkins' new plan, Madame Foster was filled to the brim with joy at her team's score.

"Whoo-hoo! Have you EVER seen a more perfect score? Let's bang the nail inta this bad boy! Bloo? Bloo?! BLOO?!" Madame Foster called out, getting more and more impatient when the said blob never came.

"Is THIS what 'cher lookin' for, Foster?" Jerkins asked in a taunting way, and Madame Foster's eyes popped wide while her jaw nearly dropped to the floor when she saw that Bloo was now wearing a Doily Goils team shirt, as he was hypnotized by the swinging ball of the paddle Jerkins was holding.

"Jerkins, you ringworm, give him back!" Madame Foster demanded.

"Are you bananas, Foster?! There's one more frame, and this bonnie blue's gonna rocket it us RIGHT ta the top!" Jerkins protested with an evil grin.

"Bella, why didn't you stop him?!" Madame Foster scolded the said fox/peacock.

"Hey, I'm only here ta watch the game, not referee it," Bella pointed out in defense.

"Y-you already have enough players!" Madame Foster said with realization and pointed an accusing finger at Jerkins.

"Well, there's been a bit of a tragedy—Winnie's run outta juice," Jerkins informed while pointing out the old lady in the electric scooter, as it had stopped working…only for the reason being is that the other ladies on the team pranked her by stealing the scooter's battery.

"You took down one of your own?" Madame Foster asked with shock.

"Oh, like YOU have anything ta say. You threw out that young boy like an old pair of support hose," Jerkins scoffed, and Madame Foster's face once again went blank when she realized she was right.

"Now, c'mon, Bloo, let's finish this game," Jerkins growled, and Bloo hastily followed her as long as she had the paddleball. And even though it was against her friends' team, Bella only followed as well because she wanted to see if Bloo could continue to impress her with his bowling skills.

* * *

After Madame Foster broke the news to the others, they soon figured they really don't have a chance without Bloo.

"I hate ta say it, Madame Foster, but maybe we should just throw in the towel," Wilt admitted in defeat.

"You won't have to—'cause you got ME!" Mac suddenly cut in with a cocky smile, and he was now wearing the bright, blue and red attire that was the same as Bowling Paul's, and he even carried around a blue ball the same as his too.

And when Mac tried to look cool, his whole team just started to laugh at his efforts.

"Don't you remember, dear? You stink," Madame Foster wasted no time in pointing out.

"Not anymore. I've been taking lessons," Mac protested.

"Bowling lessons?" Madame Foster asked.

"Yes, bowling lessons."

"So, you can assure that you can take that ball, roll it down the lane, and get a winning strike?"

"What? Am I speakin' French here? Watch and be stupefied." With that, Mac strutted up to his team's lane, and he squinted down the lane to focus on the pins.

"This is it, Bloo. You win this fer me, and that paddleball is ALL yours," Jerkins reassured as her prized teammate walked up to the lane next to Mac's.

"And so will I," Bella purred while handing Bloo a bowling ball.

"This is the greatest two-for-one deal EVER," Bloo declared.

"I am the ball. I am the pins. The pins are my enemy. I am my enemy. I must roll my soul down the center of the lane and destroy my enemy, thus destroying myself. But in destroying myself, finding peace," Mac repeated Bowling Paul's cheesy words to himself.

"Paddleball…Bella…paddleball…Bella…" Bloo quietly repeated to himself to help him focus on winning.

And in perfect sync, the boy and the blob pulled back and rolled their balls down the lane. But the only difference was that Mac's ball suddenly veered off the lane and started bouncing all across the building like a maniac.

"But I took lessons!" Mac protested as he and everyone else had to duck to avoid any fatal blows from his crazy ball.

"Yeah, lessons in stinking even more!" Madame Foster shouted matter-of-factly.

"B-but I took them from HIM!" Mac shouted back while pointing at Bowling Paul, who was also ducking for his life.

"HIM?! He can't bowl for beans!" the man behind the shoe rental counter pointed out.

"What?! But just look at him! The pictures, the trophies!" Mac said while pointing at the said photos and trophies of Paul's.

"Those are all mine. Paul's MY imaginary friend, and he's in those pictures with me, and I'M the one who won all those trophies," the man pointed out flatly.

"But he's Bowling Paul! You created him, so shouldn't that mean he's really good at bowling too?" Mac questioned.

"He is….I did…he should…but it don't," the man replied between each ducks to dodge the still-flying bowling ball.

"Sorry, kid!" Paul shouted from across the room after hiding under the benches for cover.

But then the most unexpected thing happened next. Mac's ball was finally put to a stop when it came back and ran into Bloo's ball, causing it to roll into the gutter, and Mac's ball bounced off of Bloo's and back into his lane for a perfect strike.

"WHAT?!" Mac, Madame Foster and Jerkins all exclaimed. And with that final strike, the Foster's Fighters were declared the winners.

"Yes!" Madame Foster cheered.

"No!" Jerkins cried while collapsing to her knees.

"Jumpin' jellyfish, Mac! Those lousy lessons won us the game!" Madame Foster congratulated as she and the others hugged Mac and cheered for him too.

"Really?" Mac asked with hope.

"Really."

"Wow. So…"

"So, what?"

"So, where's the trophy?"

"Yeah, where is it?" Wilt questioned.

"Coco?" Coco clucked with confusion.

"Donde esta?" Eduardo asked with excitement.

"Trophy? Oh, no, we didn't win any trophy, THEY did," Madame Foster chuckled while pointing out another family a few lanes down, as they cheered for their first place prize.

"We weren't competing for first place—that's for the good teams—we were competing for fifth," Madame Foster added.

"Fifth?!" the others shouted in surprise.

"Yup! And I nearly got 'cha this time, Foster," Jerkins boasted.

"Not on your tintype, Jerkins! I had it in my hip pocket the whole time!" Madame Foster protested.

"Yeah, right! So, we still on for tea next Sunday?" Jerkins scoffed.

"Tea?" Mac asked.

"And crumpets," Madame Foster added.

"Crumpets?! Madame Foster, I thought you said Jerkins was your arch rival," Mac pointed out with confusion.

"Doesn't mean we can't act civilized once in a while," Madame Foster said while smiling at Jerkins, but the others only looked at her as if to say "Yes, it does."

But before Jerkins and her team was about to leave, a persistent little blue blob stopped her in her tracks.

"Paddleball? Paddleball?"

"You mean THIS thing?" Jerkins asked slowly while pulling the paddleball out of her purse.

"Yes, yes!"

"After THAT slip shot performance, you can forget it!" With that, Jerkins turned and stomped out of the building, and she carelessly threw the paddleball to who knows where.

But before it could hit the ground, Bloo dramatically jumped for the paddleball to save it. And Madame Foster and the others all shook their heads in disappointment at the blob before they left as well.

Bloo then sighed with relief and stood back up to start playing with his new toy…but, as always, Bloo could never get the ball to hit the paddle once.

And Mac and Bella weren't surprised when Bloo continued to fail at hitting the ball.

"Bloo, it's a paddleball," Ma pointed out dryly.

"Yeah, and it's hard," Bloo growled.

"Gimme that," Mac demanded and snatched the toy from Bloo.

"If you're so cool, then lemme see YOU do it," Bloo scoffed, only to immediately eat his own words when Mac effortlessly started paddle balling. He even did a few tricks while paddling behind his back, under his leg, while spinning around, etc.

"Who's weak now?" Mac asked mockingly before leaving while STILL paddling with ease.

…

"Well…at least I still have you," Bloo said with realization while turning to Bella with hope.

"Yeah, about that…you were only cool when you could bowl. Jerkins was right, you can forget it after that poor performance," Bella informed dryly, and she then stuck out her paw, "by the way, you now owe me ten bucks."

Bloo grunted and reluctantly handed Bella her money after remembering their bet.

"Not to worry, my son. I can teach how to paddle, for _I_ am Paddle Paul," a soft voice cut in, and Bloo and Bella turned to find a tall, walking paddleball imaginary friend with sunglasses, as he seemed to be paddle balling almost as good as Mac. And Bloo immediately smiled with hope.

"Oh, great, another crackpot," Bella sighed sarcastically.

* * *

 **I agree, Bella. But at least THIS guy has proof.**

 **Alright, next up is what has to be the MOST hated Foster's Home episode ever written: Everyone Knows it's Bendy. *cracks knuckles*I've got my work cut out for me.**

 **Until the next chapter, I'm TRikiD, bye-bye!**


	17. Everyone Knows it's Bendy

Everyone Knows it's Bendy

Most parents and/or children who come to drop off an imaginary friend at Foster's are sad to let them go, but on this sunny afternoon, the parents of their kid's imaginary friend couldn't WAIT to get rid of him.

"We can't take it anymore! We're getting rid of him!" the mom angrily declared, her and her husband both crossing their arms with impatience, as their young blonde son, Gregory, stood beside them with a shameful look on his face.

"Yes, yes, of course. Now, we have some procedures to follow, paperwork and what not. Can you explain why you can no longer care for Bendy?" Mr. Herriman asked out of curiosity while jotting down some things on a parchment with a quill and ink.

"He's a trouble maker, I tell ya, an instigator!" the husband replied in aggravation, as Bendy, a yellow, Grinch-looking imaginary friend with spiky hair, listened in on every word with worry.

"Trouble? What does he do?" Frankie asked.

"Ugh, what DOESN'T he do? Writing on the walls, baseballs through the window, cookies missing from the jar, and that's just to name a few," the mom listed.

"Really?" Frankie asked slowly when she noticed how Gregory looked down at his feet, as if feeling wrong about something.

"Gum under the tables, mysterious long-distance charges, power tools missing. EVERY single rule in the house is broken EVERY single day," the dad rambled on, but Frankie pointed out to Mr. Herriman at how Gregory was acting as his parents went on.

"I see…and you've witnessed Bendy committing these transgressions?" Mr. Herriman questioned with suspicion.

"Well, no…but our son, Gregory, has," the mom replied.

"I see…Master Gregory, might I speak to your parents alone, please?" Herriman asked politely, and Gregory looked to his parents for an answer.

"Go on, son," the dad insisted, and Gregory slowly walked out of the office. And he didn't even bother to look at his own imaginary friend when he entered the foyer, which made poor Bendy feel even worse.

"Sir, Madame, we see this sort of thing all the time. Have you considered that it may not be Bendy committing these acts—but your son instead?" Mr. Herriman pointed out.

"What?!" the parents shouted in anger and shock.

"Um, what he means is that sometimes, kids blame their imaginary friends for things they've done themselves, ya know, 'cause they don't wanna get in trouble. It's very common, really," Frankie explained.

"Well, I assure you that our son would NEVER lie to us! Why, the very nerve!" the mom scolded, and she and her husband turned and hung their heads high with anger.

"Come, Gregory," the dad demanded as he grabbed his son's hand, and Gregory sadly looked back at his imaginary friend, as he would never see him again.

And before Bendy could break out in a sob, Frankie and Mr. Herriman came out of the office to comfort him.

"But…but I-I didn't do anything! Ya gotta believe me, I never did any of those things, I swear!" Bendy begged.

"Aw, WE believe you, Bendy," Frankie reassured while placing a comforting hand on Bendy's shoulder.

"Humans can be SO cruel," Mr. Herriman sadly pointed out.

* * *

Bloo and Coco were facing off an in epic show down during a basketball video game, as both blob and bird-thing were at the edge of their seats to win. And being backseat drivers, Bella, Wilt and Eduardo stood behind the couch and shouted at them of what to do to beat the other.

But as they were just having fun, none other than Bendy walked into the arcade to look around the house, and when he saw the scene before him, he grinned evilly with a great plan.

Bendy then strutted into the arcade, and he leaned against the TV while grinning at Bloo and the others.

"Hey, new guy. Wanna play winner?" Bloo asked with a smile when he finally noticed Bendy. But Bendy never said a word; he only shoved a vase off the top of the TV, causing it to shatter into a million pieces.

Everyone gasped in shock and confusion, but before they could get an answer from Bendy, he suddenly sprinted out of the room.

"What was that noise?" Herriman called while hopping into the room after hearing the crash, but he gasped when he saw the broken vase, "good heavens! Miss Frances!"

"What now?" Frankie grumbled after reluctantly walking into the room, but she too gasped when she saw the shattered glass on the floor, "what happened?!"

"Indeed. That was a Foster's family heirloom. How did this come about?" Herriman asked angrily while crossing his arms.

"You're never gonna believe it! Some striped, spiky-haired, yellow dude just waltzed in here and just knocked it over, for like, no reason!" Bloo explained hysterically.

"What? What spiky-haired, yellow 'dude'?" Mr. Herriman questioned.

"You mean Bendy?" Frankie pointed out.

"Why, what ever is going on?" none other than Bendy asked innocently when he suddenly walked back into the arcade.

"Hey, I'm sorry, buddy, but we saw you knock over that vase," Wilt piped up.

"What? ME? But I would NEVER knock over…but I…I was in the…oh, no, it's happening again!" Bendy dramatically cried, and he suddenly buried his face into Mr. Herriman's chest. And even though the others didn't believe a word he said, Frankie and Mr. Herriman completely bought it.

"You guys, how could you?" Frankie asked with disappointment.

"But he totally did it!" Bloo protested while pointing an accusing finger at Bendy, only to make the said yellow imaginary friend sob loudly again.

"Oh, how could you blame this innocent JUST after he was accused by his own family, and abandoned forthwith. Oh, for shame," Mr. Herriman sighed in dismay.

"For the last time, it was HIM!" Bloo repeated.

"What is wrong with you guys? Making trouble and blaming it on the new guy?" Frankie asked with a scowl, and she then started rubbing Bendy's head to comfort him.

"Now, clean it up, you hooligans!" Mr. Herriman angrily demanded while tossing them a broom and a dust pan. And as he and Frankie left with Bendy, the said striped imaginary friend secretly grinned back at them, as if to say "I win."

…

"You were right, Bloo. They didn't believe it," Bella pointed out in surprise.

* * *

And for the rest of the afternoon, Bendy continued to target the gang, as he got them trouble in many different ways.

He would eat a whole bag of potato chips and spill a lot of crumbs on the floor, but he would never pick them up. And when Eduardo came in to tell him to clean up his mess, Bendy suddenly gave him the bag of chips, and at the same time Mr. Herriman hopped into the room.

When Mr. Herriman saw the mess and saw that Eduardo was holding the chips, he wasn't happy. But Eduardo said it wasn't him, but rather Bendy, in which Bendy only had to cry and beg Mr. Herriman that it was actually Eduardo, and it was enough to fool the said old rabbit.

Herriman then glared at Eduardo, and he told him one last time to clean it up before taking Bendy with him, who smiled evilly back at Eduardo.

And after Eduardo, he played Wilt, as the said tall red imaginary friend was walking around the house with only his socks on, as he was looking for his shoes. But he soon found them when he eventually came across Bendy in the halls, and he had his shoes…but they were covered in mud.

And just when Bendy handed Wilt his shoes, Frankie suddenly walked up to them with an angered expression, as she pointed out the mud-tracked hall behind her.

Wilt immediately said that it was Bendy, who only cried on his hands and knees once more to trick Frankie into thinking it wasn't him, and it worked.

Frankie glared at Wilt before walking away with Bendy, as he flashed him the same grin he gave Eduardo.

Bendy soon went after Coco too, as the said crazy bird thing followed Mr. Herriman into the dining hall since he was carrying a cake out to the table. And when Coco attempted to get a small lick of the pink icing, Mr. Herriman firmly told her not to touch it before he went into the kitchen to get a glass cover for the cake.

Coco then stared at the cake sadly and hungrily, but she then stared down with shock when Bendy suddenly popped out from under the table. And before Coco knew it, Bendy was smiling at her while slowly traveling a finger up the side of the cake, poking into his mouth to eat the icing afterwards.

And by the time Bendy pulled his finger out of his mouth, Mr. Herriman came back with not only a glass cake cover, but also a shocked expression when he saw that the beautiful icing was ruined.

And when Coco tried to blame Bendy, he only pleaded that it was Coco instead of him, and he once again managed to trick Mr. Herriman. The said rabbit scowled at Coco, believing it was her who ate some of the icing.

But Bendy didn't stop there. Next, he decided to target Bloo and Bella, as the said blob and fox/peacock were just strolling down one of the halls…when they unexpectedly came up to a long trail of hearts across the wall in dark and light blue marker, and the hearts got bigger the further down they went.

But at the very end of the hall, the heart trail came to an end with one giant heart, and "B+B" was written inside the heart. And upon seeing this, both Bloo and Bella blushed while reluctantly looking at each other.

"Did you write that? I didn't write that. Well, then who DID write it? …Stop talking in sync with me!" Bloo and Bella babbled on in complete unison, and they slapped their hands over their mouths at the last part when it just got too awkward.

"Oops," chuckled a snarky voice, and Bloo and Bella turned to find Bendy rounding the corner, as he held a dark blue and a light blue marker in his hands.

"What the-? What are you doing? Give us those!" Bloo demanded as he and Bella snatched the markers from Bendy.

But just when they were about to start lecturing him, Frankie and Mr. Herriman suddenly entered the same hall, and they were NOT amused when they saw the hearts on the wall.

"Oh, for goodness sake! If you two wanted to indulge yourselves in your relationship, then you could have just carved it onto a tree!" Mr. Herriman scolded.

"What?! Ok, first of all, we are NOT together like that," Bella pointed out with a growl.

"And second, we didn't do it! Bendy did," Bloo added.

"Me?! B-but, I-I would never…oh, gosh…WHY DOES THIS KEEP HAPPENING TA ME?!" Bendy sobbed uncontrollably while collapsing to his hands and knees again, but Bella and Bloo only crossed their arms and looked at each other in disbelief.

"Oh, PLEASE, don't kick out into the cold, wet streets! I swear, it wasn't me! It wasn't!" Bendy pleaded while tugging at Frankie's skirt.

Before Bloo and Bella could continue to sneer at Bendy's poor acting, they looked up when they felt the burning glares on them, as it was none other than Frankie and Mr. Herriman's glares.

But they weren't the only ones doing the glaring, as Bella and Bloo looked down at Bendy to find him secretly grinning evilly at them, causing them both to scowl and growl at him with intense rage.

But before they could give Bendy the went worth, they were both suddenly shoved to their room by Mr. Herriman.

"You two, corner, now," Mr. Herriman instructed while pushing them inside and slamming the door behind them. The blob and fox/peacock were then greeted with the sight of their other three friend on the other three corners of their room.

So, Bloo and Bella reluctantly went to the remaining corner, and Bella plopped onto her haunches to pout, not that Bloo wasn't any poutier with his pouty face and crossed arms.

"You guys too?" Bloo asked with no surprise.

"Coco."

"Si."

"Uh-huh."

"Lemme guess—Bendy?" Bella asked, almost matter-of-factly.

"Coco."

"Si."

"Uh-huh."

"Quiet in there!" Mr. Herriman suddenly shouted through the door.

"Quiet, guys. We don't wanna get in more trouble," Wilt whispered.

"Quiet! Do you want to get in MORE trouble?!" Mr. Herriman scolded.

The others instantly shut their mouths after that, including Bloo and Bella, but not to obey order, more like to plan how they can put a stop to Bendy. And it wasn't long before they both perked up and smiled evilly at each other.

"Oh, WE'RE not gonna get in anymore trouble," Bloo chuckled darkly.

"But we know someone else who WILL," Bella added with their perfect plan in mind.

With that, the two explained their plan to the other, and that they needed a baseball bat, a baseball, and a camera. Coco soon laid each item they required, and they all snuck out of their room with each item.

Bloo and Bella then lead them to their objective location: a large stained glass window. Bloo then set the bat and the ball down by the window, as Coco held the camera in her mouth.

Soon, the whistling of none other than Bendy was heard, as it sounded like he was quickly approaching.

"Quick, hide!" Bella demanded in a whisper, as she and the others hid behind a corner in perfect sight of where the plan was laid out.

They watched quietly as Bendy approached the bat and the ball, and he picked them both up in curiosity and it wasn't long before Bendy put two and two together, and grinned at the window.

"Oh, he's gonna do it," Eduardo whispered with excitement.

"Alright, no Coco, when you hear the glass break, you need to take the photos. Got it?" Bloo instructed the said bird-thing, and she nodded her head in response.

But immediately after Coco nodded her head, they all heard a loud crash.

"We got 'm now! …Huh?" Bella cheered as she and the others jumped out from behind the corner, but when they got there, Bendy was gone. The only thing left was the bat, the ball, a stained glass window with a giant hole in it.

Bloo walked up to the bat to examine the crime scene, only to be blinded by the bright camera flash when Coco took the pictures.

"Coco, what're you doing?!" Bloo snarled while rubbing his eyes, and Coco's clucks were muffled from the camera in her mouth.

"What?" Bloo questioned with impatience.

"Her tongue slipped," Bella quickly replied.

"I-I heard the crash from over here," came Bendy's voice, as he walked back into the room with Mr. Herriman and Frankie.

"What happened here?!" Frankie shouted with rage.

"I didn't do it! Bendy did it!" Bloo protested while throwing the bat away.

"Me?! Oh, why?! I just wanna live here, and be a good citizen and live in peace and harmony, under the care and guidance of the loving Miss Frankie, and the intelligent and VERY handsome Mr. Herriman…but I am cursed to forever take the blame for things I did not do!" Bendy once again lied while crying realistic tears.

And to make matters worse, Frankie found something on the floor, as she leaned down and picked up the photos Coco accidentally tood.

"Explain THESE," Frankie demanded while presenting the photos of Bloo holding the bat to the blob himself.

"He's TOTALLY framing me! Guys, ya gotta back me up here," Bloo said while turning around for back up, but he found that his friends were all gone, including Bella.

And it wasn't long before the tether suddenly pulled Bloo back to their room, as they all just gave up and went back into their corners.

But Bloo and Bella were persistent, as they paced back and forth to hatch a plan that wouldn't fail like the last one.

"Co co coco co co."

"Yeah, guys, Coco's right. just give it up," Wilt admitted.

"Si, he is too smart for us," Eduardo sighed.

"No! He's gonna pay for the lies he wrote on the wall about us," Bella snarled, her fur and feathers getting ruffled up from anger.

"And besides, he's gotta slip up at some point, and when he does…" Bloo threatened while pretending to strangle Bendy.

But suddenly, the intercom came on, and a rather poor impersonation of Mr. Herriman was heard.

"Good afternoon, everyone! I am a rather poor shirt and is VERY portly to boot! I have an I.Q. of a big fat dummy because I'm a stupid rabbit!"

Bella and Bloo instantly knew that that could only be Bendy, as they rushed out of their rooms to find him.

"Why, Miss Frances, do you have something to add?" Bendy spoke into the intercom in a mocking voice of Mr. Herriman, as he was using the intercom in the foyer, but then he switched over to a very poor girl voice.

"Why, yes, Mr. Herriman! I am a complete and total poser, I try really hard to pretend I'm punk rock, but I'm really just a BIG DORK!"

Everyone else in the house was rather confused as to who was saying these things and why, and Frankie was offended by the last part.

"I'm punk rock," Frankie grumbled to herself with pity.

But before Bendy could go on with insulting anyone else, Bloo and Bella suddenly came running down the main staircase while screaming like maniacs.

"You did it now, boy, oh, boy!" Bloo laughed with success while snatching the intercom from Bendy, "you were gettin' cocky, thought you'd NEVER get caught, but you blew it now, buddy!"

Bella then pulled the intercom to her mouth and raised her voice.

"Frankie, Mr. Herriman, come to the foyer immediately to find out who it is slandering your good names! Come quickly and see that it is-!"

"YOU!"

Bella was cut off when Mr. Herriman and Frankie stomped into the foyer, and of course, Bendy was nowhere in sight.

"Master Blooregard, Miss Bella, put down that intercom device immediately!" Mr. Herriman demanded angrily. And it took them a moment, but they soon realized that they were holding the intercom while Bendy was gone.

"Oh, not again," Bella growled.

"N-no…no, i-it's not what it looks like! B-Bendy did it!" Bloo protested with a stammer.

"Bendy, could you come in here for a sec?!" Frankie called.

"Y-yes?" Bendy asked nervously, as he was now wearing an apron and was holding a dirty toothbrush.

"Where were you just now?"

"I was in the bathroom. I know how awfully busy you are, so I took it upon myself to scrub the toilet with my very own toothbrush…hands as lovely as yours shouldn't be scrubbing toilets."

…

"Wow…" was all Bella and Bloo could say, as their eyes were wide as dinner plates and their jaws nearly touched the floor.

"That's it! I've had it with your lying and shenanigans! From now on, no more TV, video games, or…um…what else do you like?" Mr. Herriman tried to make a point.

"I like paddleball," Bloo replied with a smile.

"And no more paddleball!" Herriman quickly added.

"NO!" Bloo cried out.

"Why would you tell him that?" Bella asked with disappointment.

"Until further notice," Mr. Herriman confirmed before hopping away.

"Yeah!" Frankie added, as she angrily walked away too.

And after they were gone, Bendy approached Bloo with an evil grin.

"By the way, this is YOUR toothbrush," Bendy told Bloo in a hushed voice, and he and Bella looked at him in disgust as he left while laughing maniacally.

"Well, that would explain why your breath always reeks," Bella admitted.

"Why, I oughtta…" Bloo grumbled while shaking an angry fist, but he paused when he had a brilliant plan, "and I will oughtta. Oh, I WILL oughtta."

"I know that face. What do you have in mind?" Bella asked with an evil smile.

* * *

Later on that day, Bendy went into the kitchen to grab a bite, but the cookie jar on the counter caught his eye.

"'Do NOT touch'," Bendy read the small sticky note aloud, but he completely ignored it and flicked the lid off to grab a cookie. But as soon as Bendy shoved the cookie in his mouth, there was a sudden bright flash up in the corner of the ceiling, and Bendy slowly looked up to find motion sensor camera was hung up on the wall.

Without even chewing, Bendy swallowed his cookie and looked for anything that could help him reach the camera. Soon, he used random things like stools, cooking books, etc. to stack and reach the camera.

But when Bendy went to grab the photo, he soon realized it was stuck his hand because it was covered in glue. And when Bendy got so scared, he suddenly lost his balance and came crashing down with the mountain of kitchen objects.

"Did you hear that?" Frankie's voice was heard just outside the kitchen.

"I most certainly did," Mr. Herriman replied.

Suddenly, Bendy realized that he could ACTUALLY get in trouble this time, but he wasn't going to give up just yet. He then pulled himself off the ground and searched through numerous drawers until he found a marker.

But when he pulled the cap off the draw on the photo, a black inky substance suddenly back fired from the marker, covering the floor, counter top and Bendy in a big mess of ink.

"I think it came from in here," Bendy heard Mr. Herriman's voice, as it sounded much closer, so that's when Bendy decided to ditch the mess and run out of the kitchen just before Frankie and Mr. Herriman came in.

"My cookies!" Frankie gasped.

"And all of this ink!" Mr. Herriman pointed out all of the ink smeared all over the place, and they soon followed the inky foot prints out of the kitchen.

The inky footprints belonged to Bendy, as he sprinted for the nearest door, and hid inside a bathroom while locking the door. But there was no sense in trying to hide when he left a very visible trail of ink behind him.

And before Bendy could worry about Frankie or Mr. Herriman, he rushed for the sink to clean himself off. But when he turned to faucet, it suddenly broke off in his hand, causing the water to rapidly overflow in the sink and spill out onto the floor.

"Come out of there this instant!" Mr. Herriman scolded after failing to open the locked door.

"If you think I'm cleaning this up, you've got another thing coming!" Frankie screeched when she saw the water leak out from under the door.

Bendy was really beginning to panic, as he only saw that he had one option left; he rolled every roll of toilet paper from its cardboard roll, and he then stuffed it under the door and into the pipe to stop the water from flowing.

It seemed to work for a moment, it seemed to work, but Bendy acted too soon in taking a breath of relief when the pipes suddenly started creaking.

And before Bendy knew it, all hope was lost when the pipes became too backed up, and waves of water suddenly started pouring out through the walls like waterfalls, eventually flooding the whole house and everyone in it.

After the water drained away, the door to the bathroom suddenly fell down from all the damage, revealing Bendy with the photo of him stealing a cookie glued to his hand.

"Bendy?!" Mr. Herriman and Frankie asked with shock when they finally caught.

"Actually-OOMF!" Bloo was about to explain how he and Bella set up everything, and were most likely the ones who flooded the house, but Bella cut him off by shoving her paw into his mouth.

"For the sake of our reputation, I suggest you keep your yakker shut," Bella hissed, and Bloo rapidly nodded with fear, convincing Bella to take her paw away.

But at the same time, Mac finally showed up at three o'clock, and he sighed when he wasn't surprised that the house was in shambles, having a pretty good idea at who was responsible for it all.

"Bloo, Bella, what did you do?!"

"Bendy did it!"

* * *

 **I thought I should at least try to give it a better ending. What did you guys think? Do you think this would've been a better ending?**

 **Oh, and you may have noticed that I have skipped Where There's a Wilt, There's a Way, and there's a good reason for that...sorta. See, I'll only be writing chapters where Bella can be included in them A LOT. If I wrote the last chapter, it would've just been her, Mac and Bloo sitting on the couch and watching a basketball game the whole time, and that's no fun. It's selfish, I know, but I'm sorry.**

 **The following episodes listed will be episodes I will NOT be writing as of now: Where There's a Wilt, There's a Way, Little Peas, Jackie Khones and the Case of the Overdue Library Book, Mondo Coco.**

 **Sorry if you wanted me to write those chapters.**

 **Until the next chapter, I'm TRikiD, bye-bye!**


	18. A Lost Claus

A Lost Claus

It was a cold and chilly afternoon on Christmas Eve, and Mac was making his daily route to Foster's Home to meet his friends; the young boy was wearing a big red hat and fluffy red winter coat, and he continued to blow into the air to see his breath because it was just so entertaining.

He even gained a few running start to slid across the icy sidewalks a few times, until he dramatically stopped himself when he grabbed the metal gate to Foster's.

Mac pushed it open and walked up to the front porch, seeing Christmas lights had been strung up, as well as snowmen had been built; there were even snowmen built to look like some of the imaginary friends in the house.

And when Mac opened the door to Foster Home for Imaginary friends, he saw numerous Christmas traditions all in the foyer alone. Imaginary friends were decorating the room with wreaths, Christmas lights or even mistletoe, Coco was laying eggs that contained all kinds of decorations for the huge Christmas tree, Wilt was helping to reach the higher parts of the tree to decorate, Madame Foster was making stockings herself with her knitting and sewing skills for the residents of the house, and Bloo was secretly sneaking candy canes from the box that they were going to put on the tree, as Bella only stared at him in disappointment that he was only going to get a stomach ache after all that candy. But she knew he wouldn't listen, so she didn't bother to tell him otherwise.

"Merry Kissmas, everybody!" Eduardo called from the top of the main staircase, as everybody stared up at him in fear that they were doomed to kisses because every year, he would always string up some mistletoe to his horns, forcing everyone to stepped near him to kiss him.

Eduardo then spotted Bella first, and he immediately ran down the stairs and grabbed her in a big hug, but she surprisingly didn't fight back.

"Ok, ok, but ONLY because it's a tradition, and I NEVER disobey a Christmas tradition," Bella chuckled in defeat, and Eduardo blushed and giggled like a toddler when she gave him a little kiss on her forehead.

"Hey, what about me?!" Bloo shouted angrily, not amused that Eduardo got more attention from Bella than him.

"Oh, don't worry, Azul! I kiss you too!"

"Oh, no, no, no, no, no, NO!"

But before Bloo knew it, he was pulled into a big hug too, and he was given multiple sloppy kisses all over his face as he squirmed for his life.

"Yeah, make sure ta give him enough, so some of that love can rub off," Bella mocked with an evil smirk, as she sat down and watched the scene with satisfaction. But then she looked at the front door, and she was the first to notice a special someone had paid a visit.

"Mac!" When they heard Bella call his name, everyone else finally noticed Mac too, and they all crowded him. Wilt and Coco took his coat and hat, and Eduardo suddenly picked him up to give him a kiss on the top of his head.

"We saved the star for you, Mac, if that's ok," Wilt happily informed as he grabbed out a large, golden star to go on top of the tree.

"Ok?! Are you kidding?! Of course it's-WHOA!" Mac asked jokingly, until he was interrupted him when Wilt effortlessly scooped him up and raised him high enough to top the tree with the golden star.

Everyone then cheered when the tree was finally finished, and it looked beautiful.

"I'm sorry, but I am just SO excited!" Wilt exclaimed as he gently put Mac back down.

"Co coco co coco co co!"

"That's right! 'Cause tomorrow is our first Christmas with Mac, Bloo and Bella!" Wilt agreed with Coco, "this is gonna be the best Christmas ever!"

"Oh, this going to be the WORST Christmas ever!" a cranky Mr. Herriman huffed, as he angrily hopped out of his office with a thick folder of bills clutched in his hands.

"Where is Miss Frances?!"

"She went out," Bella simply replied.

"Oh, for goodness' sake! Probably out holiday shopping again, I suppose. She has neglected to pay these utility bills on time, just like she did LAST December. The world does NOT stop turning for the holidays, you know, and she shall expect a good talking to under the tree this year! Hmph!" Mr. Herriman angrily ranted on, and he soon hopped back into his office, slamming the door behind him.

…

"Glad it's her, and not me," Bella mumbled.

"Wow, I didn't know Mr. Herriman could be such a Scrooge," Mac pointed out with surprise.

"Oh, he can get a little stressed, but he has his reasons. Every year, he makes sure there's enough money ta get everyone at least ONE WHOLE Christmas present," Wilt calmly informed.

"What?! Only ONE?! But Moicheia said we get eight!" Bloo stated with shock.

"No, he said 'one. 'Moicheia's a dreidel, genius, try ta keep up," Bella grimly corrected.

"B-but that's a travesty! That should be illegal!" Bloo whined.

"Well, Foster's doesn't have enough money for more than one-," Wilt tried to explain, only for Bloo to interrupt him.

"CALL THE POLICE, BIRNG IN THE NAVY, CONTACT THE CIA! WE ONLY GET ONE CHRISTMAS PRESENT!" Bloo suddenly snapped, everyone staring at him weirdly for his reaction.

"Bloo, don't you think you're forgetting someone?" Mac asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"Yeah! The army, the national guard, the Ill-!"

"No! It's Santa, you blockhead!" Bella cut off the blue blob while slapping him across the face.

"Yeah, remember all the presents you got from him last year? Now, he'll bring them all here to Foster's," Mac added with excitement.

"Oooohhh, yeeeeaaaah…I forgot all about him," Bloo stated slowly with realization.

"Which is ALSO why you'll only be getting coal this year," Bella muttered under her breath, but Bloo still heard her.

"'Also'?" Bloo asked in disbelief.

But just then, the front doors were suddenly thrown open, and a chilled winter wind flew into the house…as did a rather magical and really unexpected guest. None other than Santa Clause himself was now standing at the door, as he 'ho-ho-hoed' cheerily.

"SANTA!" Mac and Bloo exclaimed and sprinted up the the big man in red.

"Something about this seems a LITTLE uncannon," Bella pondered aloud and stayed behind as the boys suddenly bowed and groveled at Santa's boots.

"You humble us with your presence," Bloo pointed out in respect, as he kept bowing, alongside Mac.

"Had we known of your arrival sooner, we would've had cookies and milk at the ready. O most noble elf," Mac praised.

"Oh-ho-ho-ho! Boys, boys, there is no need for such fanfare! Now, why don't you both tell me what you want me to bring you tomorrow?" Santa laughed and suddenly picked up the boy and the blob, making them act even giddier as they fanboyed, and couldn't even look him directly in his eyes.

"Oh, Your Majesty, we couldn't…" Mac chuckled sheepishly.

"A new Game Sphere would be nice," Bloo quickly muttered.

"You got it!" Santa declared, but then his pride was crushed when another Santa Claus suddenly burst into the house, except his beard looked cleaner and he was wearing glasses.

"No, don't tell that imposter anything! Tell ME what you want for Christmas!" the glasses-wearing Santa demanded.

"A mountain bike!" Bloo immediately replied.

"A mountain bike?! You don't even have legs!" Bella angrily pointed out.

"Hey, I can dream, can't I?" Bloo sneered as the first Santa et him and Mac down. And speaking of which, poor Mac was really confused at the sight of TWO Santas.

"I can top that! How about a snow mobile?" the first Santa boasted.

"Ooh, that's a good one! Got anything better?" Bloo asked the second Santa.

"Dune buggy?"

"Not bad," Bloo declared.

"Uuuhh…a light sword!" the first Santa shouted.

"Those don't even exist!" the second Santa snapped.

"It's called 'Christmas Magic', you fraud!" But with that, the second Santa suddenly sucker punched the first one, and it immediately broke out into a fight between them both.

"W-what…two Santas?" Mac asked with shock.

"Alright, everybody, this way! Follow the signs to Mr. Herriman's office to get all your paperwork filled out!" Frankie suddenly shouted, as she was leading a whole herd of Santas into the house, and they quickly poured inside, "single file, please! Single file! Single-I SAID SINGLE FILE! …Thank you!"

Frankie managed to keep every single Santa in line, as they cheerfully laughed while making their way to Mr. Herriman's office.

"I knew there was something off about this," Bella stated firmly while sitting on her haunches to cross her arms over her chest.

"Oh, hey Mac. Merry Christmas!" Frankie greeted Mac happily when she finally noticed him, but it soon became awkward when Mac only kept staring at all of the Santas, and he kept mumbling in gibberish.

"What…why…were those all…?"

"Yup. Imaginary Santas. Kids get so excited about Christmas, TONS of these guys get imagined; happens every year, really," Frankie explained.

"So, none of those guys were the real Santa?" Mac asked in devastation.

"As real as my Great Aunt Fanny," Frankie scoffed.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, nothing…listen, if you ever see the REAL Santa Claus, tell him I'd like self-cleaning toilets for Christmas." With that, Frankie sighed and walked off to finish the rest of her chores for the day.

"Bloo, get outta there!" Mac heard Bella growl from across the room, and he saw that she was pulling on her end of the orange chain, apparently trying to get Bloo unstuck from the massive crowd of Santas in Mr. Herriman's office.

And when she finally DID manage to pull him out, the momentum was too much, and the two were sent into yet another comedic tumble across the room, and stopped conveniently in front of Mac.

"Dude, I am SO going ta score tomorrow morning!" Bloo cheered as he pulled himself off the ground.

"No, you're not," Mac sadly protested.

"But, all those Santas-."

"Weren't real!"

"Well, this just makes my job a lot easier," Bella sighed as she also picked herself off the ground.

"W-what do you mean?" Mac and Bloo stammered in unison.

"Sorry, boys, but that was all just Mac's mom; she got those presents every year…and I helped stuff the stockings."

"So…there really might not be a REAL Santa?" Mac asked with fear.

"It's unlikely, yes," Bella replied dryly, making the boys' eyes both go wide and twitch with shock.

* * *

Later that day, the trio retreated to the gang's room, as Mac trembled and hugged his knees on the bottom bunk, as Bella sat next to him and Bloo paced angrily around the room.

"Th-there's…n-no S-Santa…n-no Santa…" Mac quivered, and Bella then pulled him close to calm him down.

"This is a travesty! This is catastrophic, cataclysmic, cata, cata…catamostawefuloccurencetheworldhaseverknown! Do you know what this means?!" Bloo ranted on and on like a child.

"It means…that everything in the world is a LIIIEEE!" Mac shouted and suddenly burst into tears.

"I thought it always meant keeping children from peeking at their presents too early, but I guess that works too," Bella admitted with a shrug.

"Um, no, it means I'm only gonna get ONE CRUMMY gift this year! And you know it's gonna be lame 'cause it's from Herriman! It's probably just socks or something! Who gives socks to someone with no feet?! That's like giving glasses to a blind person!"

"Oh, NOW you admit that?" Bella asked sarcastically, but Bloo only ignored her.

"No! No. I refuse to accept it. Santa is real."

"But just think about it; nothing about Santa makes any LOGICAL sense. Man I'm SO stupid, I ACTUALLY believed that a fat guy could get his big behind down a chimney. I totally bought that someone could travel the world in just ONE NIGHT. Jeez, that's just so totally bogus, even WITH magic deer! And like such a total bonehead, I fell for it that someone who live in the North Poles has the recourses to actually manufacture brand name toys, and not get his jolly but su-OW!"

Eventually, Bloo grew tired of Mac's disbelief, so he just slapped him across the face to shut him up and grabbed him by the shoulders.

"Get a hold of yourself! I'm not going ta give up on Santa without a fight, and neither will you! Do you hear me?!" Bloo snapped and shook Mac around like a rag doll.

"Yeeeeesss…just stop…shaking meeee!" Mac begged, and Bloo immediately let go of him to clear his vision.

"C'mon, we're gonna conduct a few experiments," Bloo decalred.

"Wait, you SERIROUSLY think you can prove that Santa's real?" Bella scoffed.

"I don't think, I know," Bloo protested firmly.

"That's just stupid," Bella grumbled.

"If it's so stupid, then why don't we put a little wager on it?" Bloo asked with an evil smirk.

"I'm listening…"

"If we can't prove that Santa is real, then I'll buy you that winter fox hat you keep eyeing at the mall."

"Ok…and what's in it for you?"

"If we can prove that Santa IS, IN FACT, real—then you have to kiss me under the mistletoe."

"WHAT?!" both Bella and Mac asked with shock.

"So, do we have a deal—or are you just too chicken?" Bloo asked tauntingly, as he paused to spit in his stubby hand and held it out to Bella.

But Bella wasn't one to back out of a good deal, especially with Bloo.

"Fine. Deal," Bella agreed, and spit in her paw before shaking hands with Bloo. Whoever was going to win, was going to REALLY enjoy their reward in the end.

* * *

With that, the trio put on their winter clothes(Mac with his red winter hat and winter coat, Bloo wearing his brown Russian hat and dark purple scarf, and Bella was wearing her pink winter booties, pink scarf, and a Russian hat to match Bloo's…only pink), and they headed out of the house and into the light snowfall to start their experiments.

"Alright, guys, I'm going to disprove your theories one by one. First, I shall dispel your innocent impossible-to-fly-around-the-world-in-one-night hypothesis. Viola!" Bloo began boastfully as he lead Mac and Bella to the imaginary equestrian friends' stables, where Wilt was waiting for them in a big green sleigh, and eight brightly colored Pegasi imaginary friends were attached with reigns.

"You see, if reindeer can make a world-wide trip by morning, then these actually WINGED creatures could make it in an afternoon," Bloo declared, but Wilt was surprised when he heard what Bloo said.

"I'm sorry…i-i-is THAT what we're doin'?" Wilt stammered with worry.

"No, Wilt, that's what YOU'RE doing," Bloo simply replied, and he suddenly alerted the back Pegasus to go by slapping its hindquarters, and Wilt screamed in terror with how fast the rest of the Pegasi pulled the sleigh and took flight.

"Bloo, was that even necessary?!" Mac asked with shock.

"Just go with me on this. He'll be back before dinner, I swear," Bloo protested and went off to the next experiment, Bella and Mac following close behind him.

"I highly doubt that. You always did suck at math," Bella pointed out flatly.

"Don't you use your fancy mathematics ta muddy the issue!" Bloo snapped.

* * *

But soon, they all headed up to the highest balcony on the house, where they leaned a tall ladder up against the chimey.

"Now, Mac, what was that malarkey you were saying earlier?" Bloo asked with a smirk.

"Well, if you think about it, it IS totally impossibly for a very large man to descend a chimney without seriously injuring himself," Mac mumbled in reply.

"Wrong! Eduardo?" Bloo quickly cut in, and the said purple monster imaginary friend walking out onto the balcony when he heard his name was called.

"Ho-ho-hola!" Eduardo happily greeted.

"Proceed," Bloo instructed while pointing up at the chimney.

"Nah-ah-ah! We had a deal," Eduardo pointed out with a giddy smile.

"Fine, just get it over with," Bloo stated quickly, and Eduardo then removed his hat and gave him an even sloppier kiss, completely covering his whole head in disgusting saliva. But as promised, Eduardo climbed up the ladder to get to the top entrance of the chimney.

"I-I don't know about this, Bloo…" Mac sighed with worry.

"See what I do for you guys?!" Bloo asked angrily, as the saliva quickly froze into a thicker layer of ice.

"Yeah, I can tell you love us VERY much," Bella snickered after the ice froze, and she couldn't help but burst out laughing when Bloo tried to ignore it, and simply put his hat back on while walking away.

But Mac was last to follow as he stayed behind to watch Eduardo.

"No problemo, Mac. If Santa can do it, so can I," Eduardo reassured, and soon started squeezing himself down, convincing Mac to finally leave.

* * *

That night, they headed to the mall, where Bloo wanted to show Mac and Bella the Mall Santa, where he not only looks like Santa, but also gives you what you want when you ask for it.

"So…you really think Santa's in there?" Mac asked as they waited for their turn in line to get a picture with Santa.

"Not really," Bella muttered.

"Mac, I don't have a doubt in my mind. He's here EVERY year, so we can ask him about your whole brand-name-toys bologna," Bloo replied and completely ignored Bella.

But then, one of the employees, dressed as one of Santa's little helpers, unlocked the red rope to let them through since it was their turn next, and they wasted no time in walking up to the big man in the big chair at the end.

"Y'know, if Santa really is here every year, then maybe he just buys all the toys at the mall here…that sorta makes sense," Mac figured, as he was picked up by a female Santa's little helper, as she placed him on Mall Santa's lap.

"And it'll prove that there really is a real…Coco?!" Mac was shocked to find that the lap he was sitting on was Coco's from Foster's Home, as she was dressed as Santa Claus.

"Coco? Co coco co co, coco co," Coco clucked innocently, making Mac facepalm.

"You are NOT Santa Claus, and NOBODY is gonna buy this getup," Mac angrily protested, but he was immediately proven wrong when all of the other innocent kids in line started calling Santa's name, and Coco then pushed Mac off her lap and ran up to the cheering children to give them what they want.

But Mac had had enough. He wanted to leave the mall, and NOW. But just when Mac grabbed Bloo and Bella to pull them out, he accidentally tipped on one of the bumps in the carpet created by an extension chord. And on his way down, Mac grabbed Coco's Santa beard and suddenly ripped it off.

And when the kids saw that it wasn't really Santa, they all instantly started to cry; even the manager had to step in with tears leaking from his eyes.

"You're not Santa Claus, you lied ta me! You're fired!" the manager sobbed with the rest of the children. And after Coco realized she lost her job, she glared and growled down at Mac for being the reason why.

Next thing Mac, Bloo and Bella knew, they then found themselves chasing the said bird-plane-plant thing through the night, as she was skiing down the icy sidewalks to get away, but they were still in hot pursuit.

"Coco…I said I was sorry!" Mac huffed, as it was hard to keep up with her.

"Co coco, co coco co co coco!" Coco clucked with rage.

"You're never going to speak to me again?! But I didn't know you needed that job to pay off you vacation home!" Mac called when he stopped and finally couldn't run anymore, and Coco just disappeared around a corner without another word.

…

"That place was a dump, anyway," Bloo scoffed, "look, this is just a setback; there's still Ed and Wilt, we can still prove Santa's existence."

"I guess so…" Mac sighed.

But then, when they rounded a corner, they gasped to find a VERY unexpected sight; there were police cars and fire trucks surrounded the house, no sirens blaring, but their lights were flashing brightly.

They then ran up to the house to find out what went wrong, but they were stopped on the front porch when Frankie was following the fire chief.

"So, what's wrong with Edaurdo?" Frankie asked with concern.

"Oh, he's just stuck," the fire chief replied.

"Well…aren't you gonna get him UN-stuck?"

"Well, we COULD, but that chimney could collapse, so we'll need a specialist…maybe after the holidays. Merry Christmas!" With that, the fire chief turned and told the other authorities to call it a night, and Frankie sighed sadly.

"Frankie…is Ed alright?" Bella piped up softly.

"Yeah, he'll be fine…but Wilt's disappeared too, no one's seen him since this afternoon," Frankie sadly informed, making Mac and Bella glare at Bloo.

"Ugh, what a rotten Christmas Eve," Frankie sighed and finally headed back inside.

"I'll say," Mac muttered with sorrow.

…

"Yeah…I really AM only gonna get one Christmas present this year," Bloo pointed out with realization.

And Mac then shook his head and headed inside two, making Bloo and Bella exchange guilty glances.

"Poor kid," Bella sighed.

* * *

Later that night, Mac was heading down the mane staircase to put on his hat and coat to head back home, but just before he opened the door to leave…

"Mac, dearie, could you give me a hand here?" madame Foster asked sweetly, as she was sitting in a rocking chair while knitting a homemade stocking. Mac thought he shouldn't make Christmas worse for anyone else, so he walked up to her and held the red yarn she handed to him.

"I know what 'cher goin' through, m'boy. Oh, yes, yes, I do," Madame Foster began as she grabbed her knitting needles and went back to knitting the stocking, "every child that celebrates Christmas goes through it one time or another."

Mac continued to listen in on what this little old lady had to say in interest.

"Your parents did, your grandparents did, my Frankie did, even _I_ did—unfortunately, it seems to be a path for all young people to cross. But don't you worry, it may seem bad now, but you will feel good about it soon. It's only a matter of time before the truth makes itself clear."

But eventually, her wise words came to an end when the red yarn suddenly ran out, much to Madame Foster's surprise.

"Oh, goodness, I've run out! I really hope Gassy Gus finally aired out my sewing room. I simply MUST finish this up by tonight! Now, you run along, Sweetie, we'll see you again tomorrow, and you have a nice Christmas Eve, Dearie," Madame Foster went on, as she pushed Mac out of the house. But when he was pushed back into the cold night, Mac slowly and reluctantly walked back home.

* * *

Even when the rest of the house was fast asleep, Bloo dragged Bella down to the mane fireplace, where they waited for Santa next to his plate of cookies and glass of milk.

"One present! This is going to be the worst Christmas ever!" Bloo whined, waking Bella up with a start since she grew bored and kept falling asleep.

"Azul, I is trying to sleep! Remember, he knows when you're awake!" Eduardo called from inside the chimney, soot falling from any of his slightest movement, even talking.

"Stop being do selfish, Ed! I'm only getting ONE stinkin' present this year!" Bloo shouted up the chimney.

"Eight," a dreidel imaginary friend added with a smirk, as he spin by while wearing a bathrobe and carrying a glass of milk.

"Shut it, Moicheia," Bloo hissed, but the dreidel only chuckled and left with his milk.

"YOU shut it. I'm trying ta sleep, so that I can fully enjoy that hat you're gonna buy me tomorrow," Bella said mockingly as he closed her eyes to go back to sleep, but Bloo only scoffed and started dipping Santa's cookies in the milk and ate them himself.

"Hey…isn't there some old story about some old stooge…?" Bloo began to think out loud, his voice muffled by the cookies.

"Azul, are you eating Santa's cookies! Be good for goodness' sake!" Eduardo gasped.

"Yeah, it was about some old dude, who was all rich, and this really poor family dressed up as ghosts, and scared him inta giving them a really big goose!" Bloo explained with realization.

"Bloo, I can no hear you! I am having visions of sugar plumbs!" Eduardo called while snoring forced sleeping snores to make it sound like he was sleeping.

"Bella, you know I always go back on our deals when I lose, but if you help me scare Mr. Herriman into buying us more than one gift, I PROMISE I'll get you that hat," Bloo stated firmly after finishing the cookies and milk.

"If it'll get you ta shut up so that I can sleep, I'll sing a musical," Bella yawned sarcastically.

* * *

Mr. Herriman was sound asleep in his big bed, which had a large canopy above it, and he would close the curtains all around his bed every night…which would only make Bloo and Bella's attempts to trick him even easier.

The old rabbit was snoring softly when his bedroom door slowly creaked open, as they carried in a bunch of costumes. Bella then helped Bloo get into a Jamaican stereotype costume, with a black dreadlocks wig, a yellow shirt with red and green stripes, a small, black, glue-on goatee, and a ukulele strapped over his shoulders.

As he was getting into his costume, Bloo then started singing and howling eerily to sound like a ghost, and it worked when it woke Herriman with a fright and made him quiver under the covers.

"Wh-who's there?" Herriman called sheepishly, only getting more ghost noises, "h-hello?"

Still more creepy moaning and howling.

"Who a-are you?"

"Iiiit's meeee, Mr. Herriman, your old busineeeesss partner—Bob Marley!" Bloo moaned, and he suddenly jumped through the curtains at the foot of the bed to take Mr. Herriman by surprise.

"W-wait…don't you mean Jacob Marely?" Mr. Herriman asked shakily.

"Silence! You will be visited by three ghosts tonight, mon…hold on a sec," Bloo went on in his best Jamaican accent, and he suddenly jumped back through the curtains.

He then quickly stripped out of his Jamaican costume, and Bella immediately slipped and empty present box over his head. And when Bloo jumped back through, he once again made Mr. Herriman jump and shriek in surprise.

"I am the ghoooosst of a Christmas preeeseeeennnt!" Bloo howled while waving his head slowly back and forth to make himself look more ominous.

"A Christmas present?" Herriman asked in disbelief.

"Silence! Yoooouuu have been a stiiiingy cheapstake for faaaarr toooooo long, Mr. Heeeeerriman! Yoooouuu must pony up, and spriiiiiing for more looooot, for thaaat is the truuuuueee meeeeaaaaning of Christmaaaaaas! Iiiiif you don't do as I aaaaaasssked, thiiiis is what wiiiiiill happen…wait just another sec!"

Bloo once again broke out of character hopped through the curtains, as he threw away the present costume, and Bella had to fit him into the most difficult costume they brought: a robot costume.

But as Mr. Herriman waited, he could only hear the clattering and clambering of the metallic robot parts to the costume, and he swore he also heard angry muttering, but he couldn't think about it for long when Bloo suddenly jumped back through the curtains again, this time, dressed as a silver robot with glowing red eyes and a plastic laser gun that made realistic sound effects, and the costumes red eyes were so bright, that it lit up the whole covered bed…and the costume itself was actually kinda scary, like the endoskeleton of the Terminator.

"I am the ghost of Christmas Future! Beep bop boop!" Bloo began threateningly in his best emotionless, robot impression, as the costume gave him a rather loud and monotone voice, "this is what Christmas will look like in the future, beep bop, dark and really scary, beep, robots and no presents, bop boop, because you're a tight one, Mr. Herriman, boop beep!"

"No, no, it's too horrible! Oh, spirit, please answer me ONE question: Are these the shadows of the things that WILL be, or the shadows of the things that MAY be?" Mr. Herriman asked as he hopped out from under the covers and begged on his hands and knees.

"Uh…" Bloo was at a loss for words at first, "sure, whatever, beep bop! Just do as I tell you, beep bop beep!"

"I'll do whatever you say, just tell me what you want!" Mr. Herriman shouted in defeat.

"Jeez, weren't you listening to the present guy, beep? You shouldn't be spending Fosters' money on ONE present!"

"Two presents, then?"

"NO, BEEP BOP! TWO PRESENTS?! WHAT'S THE MATTER WITH YOU, BEEP BOP BOOP?!"

"No, please, don't hurt me! I understand, spirit. Not two presents, not one present."

"Right! One present is, like, totally unacceptable…beep bop!"

"You don't want ONE present?" Mr. Herriman questioned with confusion.

"Exactly. I DON'T want ONE present."

"Not one, single present? Oh, the imaginary friends will be terribly disappointed," Mr. Herriman sighed sadly.

"No, they won't, bop! They'll love it, boop, trust me, beep bop!" Bloo protested, smiling that his plan was working perfectly…or so he thought.

* * *

Mac was tossing and turning all night in his bed, as he couldn't get any sleep when the thought that Santa couldn't be real kept him awake.

"Santa, I-I wanna believe that you're real, I REALLY do…it's just that none of the evidence adds up," Mac began quietly, hoping that someone out there could actually hear him, "but I know that doesn't have to mean that you're not there, I just want a sign, something I know only YOU could do…I don't know what, just something…I know! If you ARE real, you'll bring me a present, something REALLY specific. That could be a sign, right? I don't even care what it is, it could even be something lame, like underwear! I would TOTALLY be cool with underwear! Seriously, I would LOVE underwear! That would be a perfect sign, Santa, just so long as I know it's from you…"

Suddenly, the phone on Mac's nightstand suddenly rang, and Mac quickly had to pick it up before it could wake his mom or Terrance.

"Santa?" Mac asked with hope.

"H-hey, Mac…"

"Bloo?! What're you doing calling so late? You could've woke up my mom," Mac whispered angrily.

"Yeah, I called with bad news…Mr. Herriman's canceling Christmas!"

"What? What do you mean Herriman's canceling Christmas?!"

On the other end of the line, Bella suddenly snatched the phone from Bloo and held it up her ear.

"Some 'Christmas ghosts' paid him a little visit, and now he's convinced that it's taboo," Bella explained while glaring daggers at Bloo, making him cough awkwardly. And just when she finished her sentence, Mr. Herriman was pulling the entire tree out of the house, so that he could throw it away.

"And now, he's throwing out all decorations AND all gifts," Bella sighed in defeat.

"He's throwing out the decorations and gifts?" Mac repeated quietly with shock, "dude, that's aweful! …Wait, Bloo's behind this again, isn't he?"

"Yup."

"I thought so…I'm sorry, Bella."

"Don't be, kid. We'll still see ya tomorrow, right?"

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow…g'night."

"G'night." With that, Bella hung up, and she went back to staring at Bloo in disappojntment.

"Well, you've not only managed to ruin Christmas for our friends, but for all of Foster's as well. Congratulations, that has ta be a new record for how many times you've screwed up all in one day! You truly are a Christmas miracle, Blooregard," Bella rambled on sarcastically while clapping slowly.

And Bloo could only look around the foyer in shame, as it used to have such beautiful decorations everywhere…but now, there was nothing left but bare walls, ripped tape, and nails left in the walls.

* * *

Mac was still sound asleep on Christmas morning, but his peaceful snoring was soon to be interrupted by a gentle knock at his bedroom door.

"Mac, honey, wake up," Mac's mom called through the door softly.

"Yeah, it's Christmas, dork!" Terrance laughed in a snarky way.

"Terrance!" Mac's mom hissed.

Mac yawned and smacked his dry lips, as he slowly turned over and slinked out of bed.

"Alright, Santa, gimme your best shot," Mac prayed aloud.

"Mac, c'mon!" Mac's mom called, and Mac hastily made his way to the living room, where his mom was sitting on the couch with a mug of hot coffee in her hands, and Terrance was already sitting cross-legged on the floor opening his presents.

"Come and get your presents from Santa, loser!" Terrance mocked, as he grabbed a big, red present with his name on it, and he shook it to listen for what's inside.

"Yeah, why don't you go first, sweetie?" Mac's mom asked softly, and Mac slowly picked out his presents, pleading in his head that Santa brought him at least one pair of underwear…but it wasn't to be.

Every present Mac tore open turned out to be ever toy, video game or accessories he wanted, and he became more and more desperate for underwear when none came up.

But when he almost lost hope, he saw one last distinctly underwear-shaped present tucked under the tree.

"Hurry up, runt, I ain't got all day!" Terrance demanded while clutching his large red present closer.

"Terrance! Go ahead, Mac," Mac's mom snapped to put Terrance in his place, and like the rest of the presents, Mac wasted no time in tearing it open…only for it to be two ping pong ball shooters, which somehow created the shape of underwear.

"Awesome!" Terrance cheered as he grabbed done of the guns, and he started rapidly shooting plastic ping pong balls at Mac's head while laughing evilly.

"What's wrong, Mac? Don't you like your presents?" Mac's mom asked with worry when she noticed how down her youngest son still looked.

"Yeah, Mom, they're all great. I got every toy and video game I asked for, but…it's just that…what does a guy have ta do ta get some underwear?!" Mac began with sorrow, but he then raised his voice and ran to his room to get dressed and head to Foster's.

"M-maybe you could get some underwear on your birthday, and some socks too!" Mac's mom tried to reassure, but he only ignored her.

But then, Terrance accidentally hit his mom in the shoulder, causing the last ball to drop into her coffee.

"Uh…sorry?" Terrance innocently apologized while his mom glared at him, and not only for the ping pong ball in her coffee, but also for repeatedly shooting Mac.

* * *

Eventually, Mac got dressed, put on his winter coat and hat, and he was off to Foster's through the snow again, but he couldn't help but realize how awful it was going to be there too.

"Well, that's just it. There's no Santa Claus…I don't even know why I'm going ta Foster's; I won't get to see my three friends, Christmas was canceled, and without any presents, Bloo's just gonna be a big, fat pain."

And to make matters worse, Mac walked by the trash bags full of Christmas decorations, presents, holiday dinner and the tree when he approached the front gate to Foster' Home.

"This is gonna be the WORST Christmas EVER," Mac sighed in defeat, but just before he was going to open the front door himself, it suddenly opened to reveal none other than Wilt.

"Mac! You almost missed the BEST Christmas EVER!" Wilt cheered with a big smile, and he then moved out of the way to let Mac inside.

What the boy saw was a real Christmas miracle! The tree was back, decorations were everywhere, imaginary friends were running back and forth in excitement of their new gifts, and even Coco and Eduardo were in the foyer.

"Mac!" Eduardo happily greeted, dropping his new Beanie Babies.

"Coco!" Coco called with a smile, seeming to forgive Mac for what happened last night.

"Feliz navidad, Mac!" Eduardo cheered while grabbing the said boy up in a big hug.

"Merry Christmas!" Wilt happily added.

"Coco coco!" Coco added, basically also wishing Mac a Merry Christmas, but Mac was still bewildered.

"Wait a second, wait a second! How di you two get here?" Mac asked while pointing at Wilt and Eduardo.

"Last night, when I was stuck in the chimney, something really big and mooshy landed on my head, and it pushed me right through!" Eduardo explained, getting all giddy like a child.

"I don't know what happened ta me. One second, we were over Zimbabwe, and the next, we were suddenly home! It was a Christmas miracle!" Wilt pointed out hysterically.

"But…but I thought you said you weren't talking to me anymore, Coco," Mac added with confusion, and Coco started clucking rapidly to tell her story.

"Her role for the lead in the new Terminator movie settled her in a favor," Wilt quickly explained.

"Wow, that IS a miracle," Mac sighed in awe.

"Here you are, dearie, I finished it JUST in time!" Madame Foster said cheerily as she gave Mac a stocking she made herself, and it even had his name on it, "…it's full of underwear for some reason."

"Underwear?!" Mac gasped and quickly reached into his stocking, and he soon pulled out a fresh, white pair of underwear. Mac then looked around, noticing how all of this was impossible, with the decorations back, everyone now with presents, and the fact that he got underwear, like he asked for.

"Wait, does that mean…I-I mean, i-it could've been…" Mac stammered with realization.

"I told you the truth would make itself clear in time," Madame Foster chuckled with a wink, and Mac smiled brightly when he realized something…but then it was crushed when he remembered one other thing.

"Wait, I just need ta know ONE more thing…Bloo, Bella?!" With that, Mac ran off in search of his said two best friends, and he soon found them at the other end of the room; Bella was wearing the hat she wanted from the mall, a white hat that looked like an adorable white fox with fluffy fur, big ears, and crystal blue eyes. And Bloo? Bloo was sitting in a large pile of coal, as his stocking was sitting right next to the pile.

"Not one crummy present," Bloo grumbled and kicked a piece of coal away.

"Yes! Santa IS real! The REAL Santa Claus would NEVER give someone as naughty as you anything g but coal! It's undeniable proof! Whoo-hooooo!" Mac cheered while running around the room with victory, but Bloo only rolled his eyes in frustration.

The blue blob then kicked away another piece of coal, but he suddenly lost his balance, and was sent tumbling off he pile backwards.

"Just you wait, fat man! One day, I shall have my vengeance!" Bloo shouted angrily up to the heavens while jumping back on top of the pile…only to once again lose his footing, and fall backwards, getting covered in black soot from the coal.

"Ya know, Bloo, as much as I LOVE the fact that you got what you deserved, a bet is still a bet, and after all—I NEVER disobey a Christmas tradition," Bella began softly with a sincere smile, as Bloo stood back up and tried to wipe the soot off.

"What're you talking about?" Bloo grumbled, only for Bella to stare directly up. He then followed her gaze, and gasped when he noticed they were standing right under a mistletoe.

And before Bloo could even look back down, Bella gave him a little but loving kiss on his cheek, making him stiffer than a rock, and blush redder than a tomato.

"Merry Christmas, Bloo," Bella stated gently, as she adjusted her new hat, and Bloo suddenly laughed hysterically, his eyes rolled back into his head, and he wore a big, dopey smile on his face as he suddenly fainted.

"M-meh…meh…merrrr…" was all Bloo could mutter in his star-crossed state.

"I think that means 'Merry Christmas'," Frankie pointed out with a smirk, as she approached them and quickly took off Bella's hat to rub the top of her head.

* * *

 **Sorry that this chapter was a little late. I wanted to have it up by Christmas Eve, but my wifi was being a douche, and I had to travel, and blah blah blah...**

 **Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this Christmasy chapter, 'cause I know I had a lot of fun writing it.**

 **Until the next chapter, I'm TRikiD, and Merry Christmas!**


	19. Sight for Sore Eyes

Sight for Sore Eyes

Not all games of Hide and Seek are fun and friendly, for the game Bloo and Bella were playing seemed more apprehensive and terrifying, as they both sprinted through the halls to seek their friends.

"I checked the bathroom, the bedroom, and the kitchen. You find anyone?" Bloo huffed when he and Bella took a breather at the top of the main staircase in the foyer.

"Dude, I've been following you the whole time! Does being chained together forever ring a bell?!" Bella asked angrily and hysterically.

"Not good, not good, not good…"

The blob and the fox/peacock instantly turned their heads when they hear the familiar voice of a certain boy, and they saw none other than Mac staring out of one of the windows by the front door. The two then slowly looked back each other with competitive glares, as if to saw "He's mine!"

With that, Bella suddenly tickled Bloo's torso, sending him into a childish laughing spaz, and giving her the opportunity to run down the stairs to tag Mac.

But Bella's plan to keep Bloo paralyzed with ticklish feelings didn't last long when Bloo was able to snap out of it, and he let out a war cry, as he suddenly jumped down the stairs and tackled Bella.

The two were then sent into a bit of a tumble down the stairs and across the room, until they finally came to a stop right behind Mac.

"Ha! I win! What?! No, you don't! _I_ tagged him first!" Bloo and Bella shouted in sync when they both stood up and tagged Mac, finally getting his attention.

"Guys, two things! One: I wasn't playing Hide and Seek, I just got here. And two: LOOK!" Mac protested and suddenly threw the door open, revealing a blur of yellow trying to dodge speeding and honking cars in the road.

So, the trio ran outside and pulled the yellow blur to the safety of the sidewalk, realizing he was actually an average-height imaginary friend with pale yellow skin, a bundle of at least thirty pink and purple eyes on his head, and a red dog leash clipped to a red collar around his neck.

But even after he was out of the road, he continued to run around and scream like a chicken that just got its head cut off.

"Hey, calm down!" Bella scolded.

"AAAAHHH! STEVIE!" the friend screamed, completely ignoring Bella.

"You're safe now!" Mac pointed out.

"AAAAHHH! STEVIE!"

"WILL YOU SHUT UP ALREADY?! JEEZ!" Bloo suddenly snapped, and somehow managed to get the attention of the panicking friend.

"Now, what were you doing in the road…Ivan?" Mac asked calmly after reading the tag on the friend's collar.

"My kid, my kid! I lost him! One moment, I was with Stevie, and then there was this blinding flash of light, and the next thing I knew, I was being bombarded with honking, speeding, scary cars!" Ivan babbled on hysterically.

"Well, you're in luck. This is Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, where they can keep you here and take care of you until Stevie can come find you," Mac reassured.

"Find me? Find ME?! No, he can't…not without me!" Ivan whimpered.

"What are you talking about?! What is he?! Blind?!" Bloo asked in annoyance.

"YES!"

…

"Wow, you REALLY know how ta jinx someone's day," Bella whispered to Bloo, and he immediately went wide-eyed with guilt.

"I'm Stevie's seeing-eye friend, and without me, there's no telling what kind of trouble he could get into!" Ivan added hysterically.

"Then what're we waiting for?! Let's go!" Mac ordered while grabbing the end of Ivan's leash, and he dragged him along to run into the town in search of Stevie, Bloo and Bella following close behind.

Meanwhile, Wilt, Eduardo and Coco were hiding in a supplies closet in the house, and they have been waiting in there for Bloo and Bella to find them when they said they were playing Hide and Seek. But Coco was starting to have her doubts if the others were still playing.

"Coco co coco co coco, co co coco co co coco! Coco, co co!"

"Azul and Zorro? You think they ditched us?" Eduardo questioned with worry.

"No, they would NEVER do that ta us," Wilt protested.

"Co co coco?"

"Now, Coco, you should have more faith in Bella and Bloo."

"Co coco…"

But as they waited for ten more minutes, Wilt's tolerance levels suddenly went down too.

"They totally ditched us! I'm sorry, but what jerks! Let's get 'em!" Wilt snapped, and then he and the others ran out of the closet and out of the house to find the said blob and fox/peacock.

* * *

"Think hard, Ivan. Where was the last place you remember seeing Stevie?" Mac asked as he lead Ivan along the sidewalk in town.

"I, u-uh…I…I-I don't remember!" Ivan stammered in response. But as Bloo trailed behind, he suddenly stopped in his tracks when he saw a blonde kid sitting on a bus bench, listening to his MP3 player, and he was also wearing sunglasses, so Bloo immediately made the assumption that this was Stevie.

"There he is! Get him!" Bloo shouted and suddenly sprinted across the street towards the blonde boy with the sunglasses.

"What?! Are you crazy?!" Bella called angrily and ran after him, with Mac close behind, leaving Ivan alone.

But it wasn't long before the blonde kid saw an angry blue blob running towards him, so he instantly jumped off the bench and ran away. He was then chased a around a few blocks by Bloo, and the blob soon let out a war cry and jumped onto the blonde kid, finally stopping him.

And right behind Bloo, Mac and Bella were still trying to catch him, as they rounded the corner right as Bloo pounced on the blonde kid.

"Blooregard, I swear, if you hurt him-!" Bella barked, but she was interrupted when she failed to see the street lamp pole and stop in time, so she ran face-first into it and was instantly knocked unconscious.

"Bloo, what is wrong with you?! This is NOT Stevie, he saw you coming!" Mac complained once he got over the shock of an unconscious Bella, and he removed the blonde kid's sunglasses for him to look back at Bloo.

"Oh, how do YOU know, smarty pants?" Bloo asked with a sneer as he reluctantly climbed off the boy.

"He. Ran. From you," Mac stated slowly and firmly, and gave the blonde his sunglasses back. And Bloo's eyes then went wide with realization and shame.

"Hey, man, I'm really sorry about chasing you and all that…I thought you were blind," Bloo explained with embarrassment.

"Oh, and THAT makes everything ok?" Mac asked sarcastically. But the blonde boy didn't stick around for much longer, as he angrily stomped away and around the block, glaring through his sunglasses at Bloo.

Mac then turned and glared at his imaginary friend too.

"What?" Bloo innocently questioned.

But then the air was suddenly filled with the familiar terrified screams of Ivan, as they remembered that they left him behind.

"Oh no, that's Ivan! C'mon!" Mac declared and took off to follow the screams, forgetting that Bella was still out old, so Bloo was left to try and wake her up.

But just when Bloo was about to wake his fox/peacock friend up, he was suddenly lifted up by a large and bulking fist. The fist then turned him around to face a bulky blonde teen…that looked a lot like the younger boy Bloo just chased after.

"This him, bro?" the teen asked angrily.

"Yeah, that's him," the blonde boy replied to his older brother, making him grunt and hold up his other fist to punch Bloo's face, and the said blob gulped in fear.

Meanwhile, Mac sprinted around a few blocks in search of Ivan, unaware of the fact that Bloo and Bella were no longer following him. And when he finally found Ivan, the yellow imaginary friend was just standing there with a calm smile on his face.

"What's…the matter?" Mac huffed after all the running.

"Hmm? …Oh, nothin'," Ivan replied with a shrug.

"But you…screamed," Mac pointed out.

"Oh, that! Yeah, I remembered something."

"What did you remember?"

"The park."

""What about the park?"

"I remembered it."

"I know. What did you remember about it?"

"About what?" Ivan questioned with a few squinted eyes in confusion.

"The park!" Mac responded in annoyance.

"Hmm? …Oh, yeah, that's the last place I s-s-saaaawww…AAAAAHHH, STEVIE! I LOST MY STEVIE!" Ivan explained formerly at first, but at the thought of Stevie, he suddenly lost it again and started running around in circles and screaming like a maniac.

"Shh, shh, shh! It's ok! the park is really close by!" Mac informed and suddenly put a stop to Ivan's episode by grabbing his leash and pulling him down.

"Let's go, guys! …Oh no, where are they?!" Mac called, but when he noticed no response, he looked back with worry to find that his other two friends had disappeared.

And out of desperation, he dragged Ivan back around the blocks he came in search of Bloo and Bella. But all he found was Bella, as she was still lying flat on her back, and completely unconscious.

"Bella? Bella, where's Bloo?" Mac asked as he grabbed the said fox/peacock by her shoulders and shook her to try and wake her up.

"Sure…I'll take 'em off…fer some peanut butter crackers…" was all Mac got out of her, as she was still really delusional and wonky-eyed from running into the pole so hard.

"This doesn't look like the park! I gotta find Stevie! STEVIIIIEEEE!" Ivan shouted hysterically.

"I promise, we'll got to the park in, like, two seconds. We just gotta find Bloo too," Mac demanded firmly, and he merely walked a few feet away from Ivan while shouting Bloo's name, knowing he couldn't be far if Bella was still there.

And after he checked around the corner and found nothing, he walked back to an alley way where he left Ivan…only, there was one problem.

"Ivan?!" Mac exclaimed when the said multi-eyed imaginary friend was suddenly gone too, so Mac face-palmed in frustration and mumbled, "great."

With that, the boy ran off in search of a third imaginary friend. But after Mac left, three more imaginary friends came huffing and stomping by the same alley way was just at, as Wilt, Coco and Eduardo weren't very happy with the fact that they couldn't find the ones who ditched them.

And as they walked by, they heard a groaning coming from the other corner, where they found Bella trying to stand up, but she was still too dazed and kept falling back down.

"Bella, I'm sorry, but how could you ditch us? I mean, Bloo, maybe, but YOU?" Wilt asked with shock as Eduardo picked her up, only for her to mumble something incomprehensible.

They the heard another moan in pain, as it came from the alley way; the followed it and swore it came from a dumpster. And when Wilt opened the dumpster lid, they all scowled down at Bloo as he was lying in the trash.

He looked pretty beat up and delusional too, as he smiled a crooked smile up at his friends.

"H-hey, guys…ya found us," Bloo cheered meekly.

"I'm sorry, but find you? Find YOU?!" Wilt snapped.

"You were supposed to find US, es stupido!" Eduardo growled, still holding Bella close.

"Co co coco!" Coco added in annoyance.

"Yeah, we were waiting in that closet for ages," Wilt pointed out.

"A very dark and scary closet, es stupido," Eduardo whimpered.

"Co co coco!"

"Gotta find 'm…gotta find 'm…" Bloo started mumbling with worry.

"Find 'him'? You two were supposed ta find us," Wilt repeated firmly.

"Co coco co co coco co co," Coco whispered.

"Oh, no, you're right. Mac. He must not have shown up today; they think they've been abandoned," Wilt stated with realization.

"But I found 'm," Bloo pointed out.

"You found him?" Wilt questioned.

"But he ran," Bloo added.

"Que?!" Eduardo asked with surprise.

"And when I caught 'm…he yelled at me…"

"Co coco co?!" Coco clucked with shock.

"Then, he got his big brother ta beat me up, and throw me in the trash…"

"I…tried ta stop 'm…but then…I was suddenly hit in the head…with a…pole…" Bella suddenly stepped into the conversation, only to immediately fall back asleep after finishing her sentence. And the others gasped in horror.

"That's SO not like Mac! C'mon, we gotta cheer Bloo and Bella up, helm 'em forget all their worries and troubles," Wilt instructed while Eduardo picked Bloo up out of the dumpster and carried him too.

And they soon took Bloo and Bella to the Van Dyke Park in the middle of town, where they came across another imaginary friend they've never seen before, as he was sitting alone on a bench and sobbing uncontrollably. It was Ivan.

"I'm sorry, friend. Are you ok?" Wilt asked sincerely while sitting down next to Ivan.

* * *

"They totally ditched me! What jerks! But who needs 'em?! And who needs Ivan?! I'll just go to the park, and find Stevie MYSELF!" Mac ranted on angrily, as he stomped his way down the sidewalk and entered the Van Dyke Park.

But as he entered the park, he would soon find Ivan and the rest of his friends, as they were all comforting Ivan and managed to make him stop crying.

"See, man? It's all ok," Wilt reassured.

"Si, you just need time to heal. Mi amigos Azul and Zorro were just ditched by their kid, and-," Eduardo tried to explain, making both Bloo and Bella cock their brows in confusion, but he was cut off by a certain boy.

"Ahem!" Mac angrily cleared his throat, and he was standing there, irritably tapping his foot with his arms crossed over his shoulders.

"Well, well, well—if it isn't Ditchy McAbandon Pants," Wilt mocked with sneer.

"What?! Me?! I didn't ditch anyone! THEY ditched me!" Mac protested while pointing at Bloo and Bella.

"We didn't ditch you, we-," Bloo tried to explain, only for Wilt to rudely interrupt.

"You abandoned them; ran away from 'em, got your mean older brother, Terrance, ta beat up Bloo and throw 'em in the trash, and then beat had him hit Bella with a pole! I'm sorry, but that is NOT ok!"

"Throw him in the-?! Hit her with a-?! Are you nuts?!" Mac scolded.

"Co coco, co coco co!" Coco replied angrily.

"Si, es stupido," Eduardo mocked.

"Yeah, es stupido!" Ivan agreed with a smirk.

"Oh, I don't wanna hear anything from YOU! You ditched me too!" Mac argued.

"Lemme clear it up for ya, Ditch…Ditch…what was it you called him again? 'Ditchy-what'?" Ivan questioned, but then forgot what Wilt called Mac.

"McAbandon Pants," Wilt clarified.

"'McAbandon Pants'? You guys are so weird," Ivan chuckled, but then went back to glaring at Mac, "Ditchy McAbandon Pants! I did not ditch anybody! You ditched your friends, Bloo and Bella, and I was ditched by my friend, Stevie!"

"Ok, look, you guys clearly didn't get the memo…" Bella firmly cut into the conversation, "Ivan is Stevie's seeing-eye friend, Stevie and Ivan got separated, so Mac, Bloo and I are trying to get them back together before Stevie can get hurt. So, no one ditched anyone. Are we clear on that?"

Everyone nodded slowly.

"That means that…STEVIIIIIIEEEEE!" Once again, Ivan realized he lost Stevie, so he jumped out of his seat and went sprinting around aimlessly.

"Where are you going?!" Mac shouted as he pounced Ivan and prevented him from running away again.

"I have ta find Stevie!" Ivan shouted back as he tried pulled on the grass to keep crawling.

"But Stevie's here in the park!" Mac informed, and Ivan suddenly stopped and noticed he was in the park.

"Oh, hey look, we're at the park," Ivan stated with realization.

"Ok, so, we're all on the same page now, right?" Bella asked as Mac got off of Ivan and grabbed his leash.

"Right!" everyone else replied.

"Good. Now, all we need to do now is find Stevie. What does Stevie look like, Ivan?" Bella asked the said multi-eyed friend firmly.

"Well…he's about yea big…he's got hair, two arms, two legs…" Ivan kept guessing.

"That's not helping. What was he wearing when you last saw him?"

"Clothes!"

"Could you be more specific?"

"Yes. He was wearing a shirt, a pair of pants, and I believe he was also wearing two shoes."

"And I thought YOU were slow," Bella mumbled to Bloo.

"Hey!" Bloo hissed when he realized what Bella said.

"Oh, yeah! He was also wearing a colorful, pointy hat!" Ivan suddenly added with excitement.

"Well, that's unusual. This should be easy," Mac scoffed.

"Um, Mac…?" Wilt cut in while pointing down a hill, where a kid's birthday party was being celebrated, and numerous kids were all wearing yellow and red-striped party hats.

"There he is! Get him!" Bloo shouted and suddenly darted down towards the party.

"Bloo! Doh, now again!" Bella barked as she went chasing after the blue blob. But she wasn't able to catch him time before chasing all of the children away, trying to grab any one that came close. But before he could do anymore damage, Bella suddenly lunged at him and pinned him down.

"What is wrong with you?!" she scolded.

"I'll teach you ta ruin my son's birthday!" a woman shrieked, presumably the mother of the kid's party, as she towered over them and glared daggers down at them.

But before she could lay a hand on them, Bloo suddenly grabbed a piece of cake one child accidentally dropped on the ground, and he tossed it at the mother's face.

"Aaaaahhhh, my eyes!' she screamed as cake got all over her face, hair, and even in here eyes.

"FOOD FIGHT!" one kid screamed, and in the blink of an eye, cake was being thrown everywhere. Everyone was instantly covered in it, running around when they couldn't see or when it got in their eyes; even Ivan got a lot of cake in his eyes.

"AAAHH, MY EYES! OH, STEVIE, WHERE ARE YOU?!" Ivan cried in pain while running around, as a certain child at the party heard his cries.

A black boy, about Mac's age and height, wearing a white t-shirt, khaki jeans, and black and white sneakers, carefully hopped down from his seat on a picnic table, as he adjust his sunglasses and prodded around with his cane. And he somehow found his way through the mess of thrown food without getting any on himself.

And before Ivan knew it, he felt a small hand grab his own.

"There you are, Ivan! I've been lookin' for ya all day!" the black boy cheered.

"Stevie?! Stevie, is that you?!" Ivan exclaimed while grabbing the black boys head to make sure he was there, and he then wiped the cake out of his eyes and smiled brightly when it was, in fact, Stevie.

"Stevie!" Ivan sighed in relief and pulled his kid in for a hug, ignoring the rest of the cake that was hitting him in the face.

* * *

After all the children were settle down and most of the food was being cleaned up, Stevie and Ivan went to thank their new friends.

"Thanks for bringin' back Ivan for me; I don't know what I'd do without him," Stevie pointed out politely, "but there's one thing I don't understand…what happened, Ivan? Why'd ya ditch me?"

"I didn't ditch you. I was standing right next to you, and then, there was this horrible blinding light, and then…and then…and I don't know what happened!" Ivan explained.

"Blinding light? What could that've been" Mac pondered aloud.

"Stevie, Ivan, say cheese!" Ivan's mom called as he brought her disposable camera up to her eye, and the bright flash suddenly turned on when she took their picture. But with numerous eyes, the flash was ever-so painful for Ivan.

"AAAAAAHHH, MY EYES! I CAN'T SEE!" Ivan screamed while running away in terror.

"W-what just happened?" Stevie questioned.

"Um…I'll tell ya later," Mac replied sheepishly while grabbing Stevie's hand and leading him through the park to chase after Ivan, Wilt, Coco and Eduardo following close behind.

But Bloo and Bella stayed put, as they weren't in the mood for anymore running or chasing.

"Wanna ditch 'em?" Bloo suggested.

…

"Sure, why not?" Bella admitted in defeat while shrugging.

* * *

 **I swear, every time I hear Ivan's voice, I can only hear Pleakley from Lilo and Stitch. No surprise, though, as they're both voice by Kevin McDonald. Cool, right?**

 **Anyway, until the next chapter, I'm TRikiD, bye-bye!**


	20. Bloo's Brothers

Bloo's Brothers

It was Show And Tell Day in Mac's third grade class, as an Indian boy was finishing up his presentation.

"In conclusion, those are the top fifty reasons why I chose a pencil sharpener as my object for Show and Tell," the boy finished while holding up his prized pencil sharpener; though, all the kids in the class were rather unimpressed, either staring at the boy blankly or on the verge of falling asleep.

Of course, no one said anything…not that Bloo would let it go unheard.

"Booooriiiiing! Boring! Tell me I'm not the only one thinkin' it! I mean, come on, talk about your bore snore!" Bloo rambled on, as he and Bella shared a desk and seat next to Mac's. but for being a jerk, Bella smirked evilly as she pushed him out of his seat, and the other kids snickered when Bloo fell flat on his face.

"Mac, why don't you and your 'friends' go next?" Mac's teacher suggested.

"Thank you! Let's show 'em how ta REALLY knock one outta the park!" Bloo cheered while pushing Mac and Bella down the aisle to get to the front faster. He then turned them back around himself to face the class, as he and Bella stood proudly, but Mac seemed a little insecure, as he kept looking down at the notes in his hands.

"My Show and Tell this week are my imaginary friends…s-sorta…this I Bloo, and I imagined him…b-but I did not imagine Bella…I kinda adopted her," Mac began sheepishly, as the class 'ooed' in interest.

"They are really neat. We do lots of really neat things together. If you would like to adopt an imaginary friend, like Bloo or Bella, please visit Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends at 1123 Wilson Way, between the hours of seven A.M. to seven P.M….or log onto their website for a list of imaginary friends, available for adoption."

As Mac went on, he noticed how unfocused the class became, as they kept laughing at nothing. But every time he looked back, Bloo and Bella were standing there innocently, and even though Bella had nothing to do with it, he didn't figure at first that it was all Bloo.

While he was talking, Bloo was dancing around, making funny faces, making armpit fart noises, and even mocking Mac and Bella, as the two were two distracted with watching the class to notice his antics.

And it wasn't long before the kids could take it anymore, as they suddenly burst out laughing.

"Bloo's the best!" one boy cheered.

"Those fart noises were hilarious!" one girl laughed.

"He I SO cute and lovable!" another girl cheered lustfully.

"Hear that, Bella? I'm cute and lovable," Bloo repeated with a smirk.

"More like desperate and annoying," Bella grimly protested.

"I am going to imagine a friend just like Bloo!" one blonde boy with a big nose declared.

"No! The point is to adopt!" Bella shouted, but none of the kids listened. And soon, the entire class was agreeing that they were going to imagine friends just like Bloo.

"Oh, best Show and Tell EVER! Whoop, whoop! Go Bloo, go Bloo!" Even the teacher was impressed by Bloo and laughed along with her class.

"Go Bloo! Go Bloo!" the class cheered along. But as Bloo's ego grew bigger and bigger from all the attention, Bella and Mac feared the worse, and their Show and Tell certainly didn't go exactly as planned.

* * *

When Mac's school day was over, he took Bloo and Bella back to Foster's where Frankie and most of the house's residents were waiting for them in the foyer.

"Yeah, they love me," Bloo boasted as he and the others took a seat on the main staircase.

"That's great! What a wonderful way ta help out the home," Frankie cheered.

"I-I didn't get through the whole speech, but I still managed to give out the address," Mac sheepishly pointed out.

"Well, it's still good advertising, and everyone here appreciates it. In fact, we all got together and bought you guys a little something to say thank you," Frankie pointed out while holding her hands behind her back.

"Oh, you didn't have to get us anything. It was our pleasure," Bella scoffed with embarrassment.

"Don't be ridiculous, Bella! These guys liked what we did, and they wanna reward us. Ya don't just turn down a free reward," Bloo argued while wrapping an arm over Bella's shoulders, "so, what'd ya get us?!"

"I know how much you three love the Ice Charades," Frankie began.

"Yes?" the trio asked with excitement.

"And they're in town this week…"

"Yes?!"

"So, we all chipped in, and bought you guys three front row tickets!" Frankie stated as she pulled out three orange, shiny Ice Charades tickets.

"YES!" the three best friends cheered and started dancing around together.

"This is awesome!" Bella cheered.

"It's not just awesome, it's the best day of our lives!" Bloo shouted hysterically.

"Yeah, the Ice Charades are our favorite theatre-like sporting event!" Mac pointed out with excitement.

"We've read all about them!" Bloo and Bella added in unison.

"This year's theme is Fruit on Ice, featuring all our favorite figure skaters in giant fruit costumes," Mac explained.

"I love you! I love you all SO much!" Bloo sobbed while crying tears of joy, as he hugged Frankie's legs, "and also…"

Bloo suddenly jumped up and snatched the tickets out of Frankie's hands, running around and waving them through the air.

"In your face! Ha-ha! I get ta go to the Ice Charades, and YOU don't! Ha-ha-ha-haaa!" Bloo mocked.

"Bloo, be nice," Mac demanded in annoyance, but Bloo only ignored him and chanted on.

"Who's goin' to the Ice Charades? Me, me, me! Oh, yeah! Oh, yeah! Oh, yeah! That's right! I am! It's me! I'm-a goin'! I am!"

"Dude, these guys bought us the tickets. Don't just rub it in their faces," Bella growled intensely.

"I would NEVER do that…well, maybe a little," Bloo giggled evilly while rubbing the tickets in Eduardo's face, as he was wearing an Ice Charade's cap and t-shirt.

"Stop it, Bloo! You know Eduardo is just a big of a fan of the Ice Charades as we are," Mac pointed out while snatching the tickets from Bloo.

"I liked them before they were cool," Eduardo sighed sadly.

"I'm going home, and when I pick you up tomorrow to take you to the show, I expect you to be on your best behavior," Mac instructed while hiding the tickets in his backpack, and he was getting ready to leave.

"Moi? But of course!" Bloo lied.

"Good," Mac confirmed and finally left.

…

"I'm goin' to the Ice Charades! I'm goin' to the Ice Charades!" Bloo immediately started chanting again, much to everyone's dismay.

And he even continued mocking them all well after bed time, as he continued singing about the Ice Charades in bed.

"Will you shut up?!" Bella hissed while popping her head up from her sleep, not that she or the others could get much with Bloo's chanting.

"Sorry…I'm goin' to the Ice Charades. I'm goin' to the Ice Charades," Bloo whispered, as he still didn't give up, quietly continuing to sing.

* * *

But it didn't stop there either. He continued to sing about it into the next day; at breakfast, in the rec rooms, all throughout the halls. He would even follow some imaginary friends around just to spite them.

And when he followed a small group of friends trying to get a way from him through the foyer, Bella finally had enough, as she froze in her tracks and caused Bloo to bump into her.

"Are you done yet?" Bella asked in annoyance.

"Nope. I'm goin' to the-," Bloo began again, only for the doorbell to cut him off, so he went to go answer it, "I'm goin' to the Front Door Charades!"

"Front Door Charades'? That's not even clever," Bella pointed out flatly while following him to the door.

"And you're a buzz kill," Bloo simply protested while opening the door, but he and Bella gasped when they saw an exact copy of Bloo standing there…only, he had a nose, and it was rather large.

"Hey, I made this imaginary friend yesterday after a saw you…but he's annoying and I don't want him anymore," the blonde, big-nosed kid from Mac's class explained sadly, as he was the one who created the big-nosed Bloo.

"Cool!" Bloo sated happily.

He then took in the copy of himself, and lead him into the foyer.

"My name's Bloo. I'll be your leader," Bloo simply instructed.

"Ok," the big-nosed copy agreed in a more nasal voice than Bloo's.

"Your first order is to get me a Double Grand Half-Capped Ice Mo-," Bloo began firmly, only for the doorbell to once again interrupt him. And when he went to answer it again, there was a little girl standing there with another copy of Bloo, only he had a big, bushy and brown mustache.

"I imagined him, but…he's not as cool as you," the little girl pointed out with embarrassment.

"Yeah, no kidding," Bloo scoffed and soon brought in the mustache copy, and as he and Bella examined the two copies, she realized something.

"Yeah, I can see where this is going," Bella sighed in defeat. And as if on cue, the doorbell once again rang; this time, another little girl was standing there with a copy of Bloo with wall eyes, no mouth, and a big and black unibrow.

"My mom wouldn't let me keep him," the girl sadly explained.

"Understood," Bloo declared with a sincere smile.

But from there the Bloo copies just kept coming; more and more of kids of Mac's class kept bringing their Bloo knockoffs, and they all greatly varied. There were Bloo's with sharp fangs, fingers, jacket, a piercing, a do rag, a jacket, sparkling anime eyes, a chubby body, a creepily realistic complexion, and many, many more.

And when the last kid came to drop off his Bloo, the real Bloo gathered every clone in the foyer, as they all literally looked up to him; Bella just standing at the top of the stairs with him, staring down at all the weird and freaky clones.

"I am Bloo, and you are my minions!" Bloo laughed evilly, and the cronies all cheered, "alone, you are all nothing but cheap knockoffs of the REALLY cool dude, but together we are stronger than any army!"

"You can't even lift a five-pound dumbbell. What makes you think these guys are any different?" Bella asked flatly, but Bloo only ignored her.

"And I think you all know what we must do!" Bloo continued to announce, but his clones didn't know what he was talking about, "that's right, we must sing the theme from the Ice Charades in one hundred-part harmony!"

With that, Bloo took his one hundred copies to a theatre room, where he lined them up, and acted as the conductor to teach them what to sing and when to sing it. And after a bit of practice, he trained them all to sing the Ice Charades theme.

"O Ice Charades, you're so icy and fun! O Ice Charades, it's not the cup they want! O Ice Charades, every year comes to town! O Ice Charades, get your money back if the skater falls…!"

The finishing verse needed a deeper voice, so the biggest and plumpest Bloo copy got to sing the last lyric.

"Doooooowwwwn!"

And as the chubby Bloo clone finished singing, Frankie suddenly walked in, and she instantly joined Bella at staring up at the hundreds of other Bloos blankly.

"Holy guacamole!" the redhead exclaimed.

"Take five everyone!" Bloo instructed, and his clones soon exited the stage to take a break.

"Bloo what've you done?!" Frankie scolded.

"I know how this looks, but believe me, they are NOT ours," Bella quickly cut in.

"No, they're not, but they already feel like my sons. These handsome devils were all imagined by kids in Mac's class after they saw me," Bloo explained to Frankie with a smirk.

"Devils, yes. Handsome, no," Bella protested with a scowl.

* * *

Later that day, Mac came by to pick up Bloo and Bella to take them to see the Ice Charades. And when he saw Bloo walk by, he was ready to go.

"Hey, Bloo. Where's Bella? We gotta go."

"Who's Bella?" Bloo questioned, but his voice was comically deep.

"Who are you, and what have you done with my friend?!" Mac gasped while tackling the imposter.

"Hey, Mac!" Bella called as she and the real Bloo walked into the foyer.

"I see you've met Comically Deep-Voiced Bloo," Bloo chuckled.

"Who?" Mac asked.

"One of my hundreds of clones."

"Hundreds of clones?! How did you guys do that?!"

"Get your mind out of the gutters! We had NOTHING to do with them!" Bella growled in irritation.

"Yeah, lemme lay it down for ya, Mac. When you took us ta your school yesterday, and everyone thought I was so awesome, they all imagined one of me for themselves," Bloo swiftly explained.

"Oh," Mac said with realization.

"Now, can we just go to the Ice Charades already?" Bella questioned with impatience.

"Did you say the 'Ice Charades'?" Comically Deep-Voiced Bloo asked with excitement, and all of the sudden, the rest of the Bloo copies ran into the foyer at the mentioning of the Ice Charades, claiming that they all loved them too.

"Whether it's coincidence or genetics, this I NOT good," Bella whimpered as she and the boys were quickly crowded.

"Uh…sorry guys, but I only have tickets for me, Bella and the REAL Bloo," Mac announced.

"Ahem…I'M the real Bloo! Let's go!" Comically Deep-Voiced Bloo cut in while trying to raise his voice high enough to sound like the real Bloo, but he did it very poorly.

But then, a Bloo copy with a big and brown beard suddenly stepped in, and he suddenly sprayed on shaving cream and took a blade to shave his beard clean off.

"No, I'M the real Bloo, so, c'mon, uh…kid with tickets," the once-bearded Bloo argued.

"No, I'M Bloo!" another Bloo called, only he had a southern accent and wore a yellow ten gallon hat, so he took it off to trick Mac that he was the original. And more and more Bloo's kept trying to argue who was real and who was fake.

"ENOUGH!" Bella suddenly snapped, easily silencing them all.

"Yeah, Bloo's our best friend, so we'll know him when we see him. Now, everyone line up or not even the real Bloo will be going," Mac instructed, and every single Bloo immediately did as Mac said and lined up.

"Ok, Bella, help me out here," Mac stated firmly.

"Me? How? I can't tell them apart either," Bella pointed out.

"Use your chain. It's always connected to Bloo, right?"

"I would if I could activate it."

"Well, then how do you activate it?"

"I'd have to be far away enough, but if tried to follow it, the other Bloo's would just purposely tangle it up, and send us on some wild goose chase. We'd never make it to the show on time."

"You may be right. We'll have to ask some questions."

* * *

Eventually, Mac and Bella were able to eliminate every single Bloo clone—all except two, who both looked exactly the same.

"One of you is the true Bloo, one of you is an imposter, and the Ice Charades starts in…ten minutes," Mac explained while checking his watch.

"Which means we don't have al day, so if either of you try anything…" Bella growled threateningly while bringing out her sharp claws, making the two Bloos whimper and gulp with fear.

"Right, let's get this over with," Mac began and looked at the Bloo to his left, "Bloo number one, if you were a dessert, what kind of dessert would you be?"

"I'd be a Banana Foster because a 'peel', and I live here at Foster's," Bloo number one replied with a smirk, making the second Bloo glare and roll his eyes.

"Very good," Mac complimented, and then looked at the Bloo on his right, "Bloo number two, what would you say is your best quality?"

"Well, people tell me all the time that I'm too good of a person," the second Bloo boasted. But Mac and Bella were noticing they weren't getting anywhere at this rate.

So, when Mac was down to the final question and both Bloo's STILL answered the others correctly, they knew they would have to choose very wisely.

"Ok, we're down to the final question. Each of you will have thirty seconds to plead your case before Bella and I decide who the real Bloo is. Bloo number one, your time starts…now!"

"Mac, Bella, look at me, look me in the eyes—you both know it's me. Think of all the good times we've had together, think of the bond we share that only best friends can," Bloo number one began while crying tears of joy, and the other Bloo once again sneered at him, "Mac—you complete me."

With that, Bloo number one suddenly pulled Mac and Bella in for a hug.

"And Bella—I love you," Bloo number one sniffled as tears rolled down his face, and he suddenly pulled Bella in for a passionate kiss.

Mac and Bloo number two both stared at them with wide eyes and gaping mouths, as poor Bella was too shocked to move, and the other Bloos all cried tears of joy too at how sweet the moment was.

But after Bloo number one pulled away, she only stared at him with wide eyes, and one of them even twitched; though, after a long and awkward moment, she stared at him blankly and she was unimpressed.

"Yeah, ok sappy, it's definitely not you."

"You're the real Bloo!" Mac cheered while pointing at Bloo number two.

"Yes! I knew you guys would be able to tell! Ha! In your face, fakey! Who's goin' to the Ice Charades?! It's me! It's me! Oh, yeah! Oh, yeah! Whoop-whoop!" the real Bloo laughed and danced around mockingly.

"Yup, that's him alright," Bella sighed.

But suddenly, the front doors were thrown open, and a middle-aged fat cat with a black tuxedo and a cigar in his mouth entered the house.

"Joe Ice Charade?!" Mac, Bloo and Bella all gasped.

"That's right! It's me, Joe Ice Charade, founder and associate producer of the Ice Charades. I've been goin' door ta door tellin' everybody that, unfortunately, the Ice Charades have been cancelled," Joe explained sadly, making everyone else gasp with shock.

"I know you're all devastated, but the Olympic gold medal-winner who plays the giant blueberry in our show has broken his leg, and is unable to perform. And, as everyone knows, if just one of our fruit cast members is unable to perform, the entire show is ruined. It's the fatal flaw of the Ice Charades."

"Wait, what if you had a replacement?" Mac suggested.

"Right! where am I gonna find a giant, ice skatin' blueberry on such short notice?" Joe laughed in disbelief.

"Um, hello! There's a swarm of blue things right here!" Bella suddenly shouted while pointing back at Bloo's hundreds of clones.

* * *

Bella somehow convinced Joe to use the other Bloo copies, and once he put them all together, he realized it was a pretty good plan. So, he took the real Bloo, Bella and Mac with him to the stadium to see the show.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" the announcer began, and the thousands of other fans filled the ice skating arena with roaring cheers, "introducing the final fruit in our Fruit on Ice performance—the Giant Blueberry!"

With that, the other Bloos all skated out, as they were all balled up together in a giant sphere to look like a blueberry. And it worked pretty well, as the fans cheered loudly for them. But one fan wasn't cheering so much.

"You had ta pick me. You had ta know that I was the real Bloo. Thanks, guys, thanks a lot. I could've been IN the Ice Charades, but noooo!" Bloo whined while watching from the front row with Bella and Mac.

"Oh, you're just upset that a fake Bloo kissed me and not you," Bella taunted with a smirk and crossed her arms.

* * *

 **There you go, Bloo and Bella shippers, a little kissing between them...sorta...too bad it wasn't the real Bloo, right?**

 **Also, when I called Joe a "fat cat", I didn't mean an actual fat cat. I meant a rich person. Just thought I'd tell you guys that in case you didn't know.**

 **Until the next chapter, I'm TRikiD, bye-bye!**


	21. Cookie Dough

**Bad news, guys. I don't know how, but all previous 20 chapters of The Best Friends are Imaginary was recently deleted when my computer ran out of room, and now they're gone if you can believe it. But even though I'm bummed out that I lost all 500-something pages I spent a lot of time writing, I realize it's not the end of the world, and I'll happily keep writing this story because I love it to death.**

 **But with that depressing note out of the way, let's get on with the story!**

* * *

Cookie Dough

With winter just barely over, the rainy season was hitting hard. And unfortunately, Foster's Home wasn't able to keep itself up in the rain with its old and rickety and hole-filled roof, so Madame Foster and Mr. Herriman had to turn to drastic measures.

"I say, I am quite surprised the roof lasted as long as it did. I suppose we will have to dip into the emergency fund for a new one," Mr. Herriman pointed out with surprise, as he and his creator were in his office, Madame Foster holding an umbrella despite the risk of bad luck, and they both stood in front of a large, golden safe in the wall.

"Yessiree!" Madame Foster confirmed, and so Mr. Herriman began turning the dial to punch in the right code, and it wasn't long before the heavy door slowly creaked open.

But when the rabbit peeked is head inside, he wasn't happy with what he saw.

"Madame?"

"Yes?" Madame Foster asked as she too peeked her head down the safe.

"Why is the emergency fund missing?"

"Oh, that! I almost forgot! I spent it last year to buy this golden-plated safe."

"I see. You spent our entire emergency fund on a container for the emergency fund," Herriman stated matter-of-factly.

"That would be true."

"So, we have no money for a new roof?"

"Well, if ya want ta put a negative spin on it, sure we don't! But look on the bright side: it's a beautiful safe! That's REAL golden-colored paint! Glorius!" Madame Foster laughed, only making Mr. Herriman facepalm in disappointment.

* * *

And thanks to Madame Foster's naivety, the residents of Foster's Home suffered from the leaky roof, and they usually bickered over it together at the dining table for dinner.

"Aw, soup again?" Bloo whined, as Frankie placed a bowl of liquid in front of him.

"It's meatloaf," Frankie grimly pointed out, and Bloo picked up the bowl and spilt the meatloaf and rain water.

"Ugh, I can't live like this anymore!" Bloo snapped when multiple drops of freezing cold rain fell on his head.

"No kidding? Just this morning, my coffee was turned into an espresso," Bella added dryly, as she grabbed the table cloth and pulled it over her head for cover.

"We need a new roof! I had to SWIM to dinner!" Bloo went on angrily.

"There's a moat around the rec rooms," Wilt pointed out.

"My fur is muy soaky and smelly," Eduardo cried as his beautiful fur was getting ruined by the rain leaking through the roof.

"Coco!" Coco cheered as she opened her mouth to catch the rain in her beak and drink it.

"The point remains: something must be done! An imaginary friend cannot live underwater forever!" Bloo exclaimed, but suddenly leaned to the side towards an imaginary dog-fish hybrid in a fish bowl, "present company excluded, Fido."

"Well, I'm sorry, guys, but Madame Foster just doesn't have the money to fix the roof right now. Unless you guys wanna find ways to raise money, we'll just have ta live with a few leaks for the rest of winter," Frankie explained.

"'Raise the money', eh?" Bloo repeated with a smirk, causing a literal light bulb to light up above his head.

"Stop sneaking up on me like that, Bulby! I was in the middle of a thought!" Bloo snapped at the imaginary light bulb friend, making him sigh and float away sadly, "now, where was I? …Ah, yes! 'Raise the money', eh?"

* * *

But Bloo's "brilliant" idea to raise money for Foster's wasn't as well thought out, as it involved him dragging Bella out into the freezing cold wind and rain, and they set of a lemonade stand.

"This is never gonna work," Bella sighed as she hid underneath the cloth-covered table to get out of the bad weather, and Bloo stood up on a box while wearing a fuzzy, orange winter hat and scarf.

"Oh, shush! You're just being a hater!" Bloo hissed down at her, but then he raised his voice to begin advertising, "get your lemonade here! Ice cold lemonade! Oh, excuse me, miss!"

Bloo caught the attention of a woman dressed in heavy winter clothes, and she was hunched over to try and keep warm under her umbrella.

"We're try to raise money to buy a new roof for our foster home, so would you like a glass of cold, refreshing lemonade?" Bloo asked kindly while pouring the lady a glass of lemonade. But the wind suddenly picked up and turned the woman's umbrella inside out, angering her and she soon stomped away.

"Hmm, must not like lemonade, or foster homes," Bloo figured.

"Yeah, THAT'S her problem," Bella scoffed, but Bloo only ignored her and went back to advertising.

"Ice cold lemonade! Very refreshing, and not from concentrate!" As Bloo went on, he managed to catch another person's attention, a man who was also dressed in a big winter coat, and he carried a briefcase.

"Sure, why not?" the man asked with a smile.

"You got it!" Bloo confirmed while preparing to pour the lemonade into a plastic cup…but when the lemonade wouldn't budge from the pitcher, the man was starting to lose his patience. So, Bloo smiled innocently at him and started shaking the pitcher desperately, only for a pitcher-shaped block of frozen lemonade to plop down and crush the cup.

"'Not from concentrate', huh? Right," the man grumbled and stomped away just like the last unsatisfied customer.

"Well done, David Ogilvy," Bella cheered sarcastically.

"Hey, guys!" Mac called, as he was finally oming to visit, and he was wearing a red hoodie, "what're you doing?"

"We're raising money to help Foster's buy a new roof—though, Bella here ain't much of a help—so I'M selling lemonade. I've seen it in movies," Bloo replied while glaring down at Bella, who only stuck her tongue out in defense.

"But it's the dead of winter," Mac pointed out flatly.

"And…?" Bloo questioned.

"It's cold out."

"And…?"

"It's raining."

"And…?"

"Nobody's gonna buy ice cold lemonade when it's already ice cold out."

"Stop it!" Mac snapped.

"Mac, maybe you didn't hear me: I've seen it in movies," Bloo declared firmly.

"Was it summer in those movies? Ya know, summer, the season when people actually drink lemonade?" Mac asked in annoyance.

…

"Ya know, it seems so obvious now that ya say it," Bloo stated with realization.

"Oh, Bloo, Bella, you are both sweeter than a bug in a rug to help me like this!" Madame Foster called as she walked outside with winter wear and a plate of hot cookies, "here, I made you some cookies to keep you nice and warm."

"Forget it! I'm packin' it up!" Bloo ranted while ripping off the lemonade sign and crumpling it up, "apparently, according ta Mr. Smarty Pants over here, my idea was lacking logic."

"As well as your head," Bella joked while poking her head out from under the table.

"Well, it was nice of you two try. It's the thought that counts," Madame Foster sweetly pointed out.

"Whatever," Bloo grumbled. But just as he gave up hope, another woman, wearing a winter coat and carrying an open umbrella, walked by, and she stopped when she smelled the delicious cookies.

"Hey, are those cookies for sail?"

"Sorry, lady, this last cause of a fund raiser is closin' up shop," Bloo replied dryly.

"Oh, too bad. I'd give anything for a piping hot cookie like that," the woman sighed sadly, but this gave Bloo, Mac and Bella a great idea.

"Five bucks!" the trio told her as they held up the plate of cookies to her, and she eventually paid full price for a cookie.

And with that, they set up a new stand, and started selling the cookies, successfully attracting more and more paying customers.

"Get your cookies here! Piping hot cookies! Five bucks each!" Bloo called out, as Bella took in the money and Mac handed out the cookies.

"Man, these are delicious! What're they called?" a man asked out of curiosity, his voice muffled with chewed cookie still in his mouth.

"Foster's Famous Triple Chocolate Chip Cookies!" Mac, Bloo and Bella replied in unison, and the customers cheered.

"Oh, my gosh! Oh, my gosh! Oh, my gosh!" Frankie shouted rapidly when she saw the stand, and her hands started shaking with excitement.

"Hi, Frankie," Mac greeted.

"Are these Madame Foster's cookies?! No way, I LOVE these cookies! These cookies are my life! She's made them since I was a kid! Gimme ten dozen! No, twenty dozen!" Frankie went on and on, smiling like a crazed maniac, and she grabbed numerous boxes of cookies left and right.

"Are you serious?! She only makes them once a year!" Frankie pointed out shakily, but then Mac and Bella realized the problem.

"Only once a year?" Mac asked with worry.

"That's not good," Bella pointed out.

"Come, be a part of the sensation that's sweeping the nation!" Bloo shouted into an intercom system(that he somehow built into the stand), "the chocolate confection that's baked to perfect! The homemade concoction that's free of dioxin!"

But when Bloo started using bigger words, everyone went quiet and stared at the blob in confusion.

"What? You don't know what dioxins are? Ok, they're infused with several energetic or heterozygous hydrocarbons that occur in impurities and petroleum distillates, like meat and dairy products."

They only continued to stare in silence.

"What Einstein means to say is, they're bad for you!" Bella announced into the microphone after snatching it from Bloo, "seriously, since when are you such a nerd?"

"I'm not a nerd, I just have the memory of an elephant," Bloo protested with a cocky smile.

* * *

Later that day, most of the customers and boxes of cookies disappeared, and they were selling the last box to the last customer.

"That's the last box. But come back tomorrow, and we'll have twice as many," Bloo told the customer while giving her the box.

"Yeah, about that…" Mac piped up while grabbing the box of money they made.

* * *

"What do ya mean you won't make anymore cookies?!" Bloo asked Madame Foster in disbelief, after Mac and Bella tried to tell him themselves, but he didn't believe them. So, he wanted to ask Madame Foster himself.

"I am sorry as a clam, Sweety, but I only make them once a year. That's what makes them special," Madame Foster explained gently while grabbing out some ice cream from the fridge, as the others had found her in the kitchen.

"Are you kidding?! Do you even know what 'special' means?! Do I need ta get a dictionary for you?!" Bloo asked hysterically.

"Hey, calm down. We made enough money to buy a new roof, anyway," Bella pointed out, and Mac shook the box to shake the money around to prove her point.

"And I'm delighted as punch for your help," Madame Foster laughed, and she headed out of the kitchen with a bowl of ice cream.

"I don't care about some stupid roof anymore! We could get rich off these cookies! Rich, I say, rich!" Bloo angrily protested, but he soon shrunk down in embarrassment when he noticed that numerous other imaginary friends came into the kitchen to get some ice cream too, and they heard what Bloo said.

"Uh, I-I mean…we have a responsibility to the customers, which mean everything to us. It's ALL about the customers! They're our future!"

"Ya know, you could just sell them again next year," Bella pointed out.

"Next year?! Who knows how long that'll be?!" Bloo asked with shock, and Bella only looked at him with a cocked eyebrow.

* * *

Later that night, Bloo was having trouble sleeping, as he was tossing and turning while thinking about the cookies and how he could make a lot of money off of them.

"Hey, psst! Psst! Psssst!" Bloo hissed quietly to try and wake Bella, but she was sound asleep, curled up into a fluffy and feathery ball.

"I said 'PSSST'!" Bloo angrily whisper-shouted while grabbing her by the shoulders and shaking her violently. But even when he managed to wake her, she woke with a fright and screamed in terror, waking up their roommates with a start too; Wilt bumped his head on the bottom bunk, Coco jumped out of her nest, and Eduardo screamed while accidentally tumbling out of bed.

"Shh, shh, shhh!" Bloo shushed, and managed to calm everyone down, "now listen, I need your guys' help. We need ta get that cookie recipe from Madame Foster."

"But that would be stealing," Wilt pointed out.

"No, no, no! We're like Robin Hood, stealing from the rich and giving to the needy," Bloo protested.

"So, we're giving away the cookies to the needy?" Wilt questioned.

"No, WE'RE the needy. WE need that dough…heh-heh, get it? 'Kneed dough'?" Bloo chuckled.

"Yeah, nice dad joke," Bella complimented sarcastically.

"And I don't know, Bloo. It's still technically stealing," Wilt pondered aloud.

"Wilt, you're missing the point. If we get that recipe, we can make people happy. We fixed Madame Foster's roof for her, and look how happy it made her. And I had enough money left over to buy that awesome flat screen plasma TV Bella and I dreamed about since we were wee little adolescents," Bloo explained innocently while suddenly pulling Bella close, and he smiled up at his friends with a bi smile and sparkly eyes.

"'We'? That was YOUR dream…though, I will admit, that TV is pretty awesome," Bella pointed out while pushing Bloo away.

"See? Bella's already on board. Now, what about you, Wilt?" Bloo asked with excitement.

"Well…"

"Great!" Bloo interrupted, and then turned to Coco and Eduardo, "Coco, Eduardo, what about you?"

But the two only exchanged worried glances.

"Ok, what if I cut you each a piece of the pie?" Bloo negotiated with a smirk.

"But I thought we were making cookies,' Eduardo pointed out with confusion.

"It's a chart," Bloo grumbled in disappointment, "this pie shows our profits."

"Ooh, sounds muy delicioso!" Eduardo said with excitement.

"Yes, it IS very delicious, Eduardo—a delicious amount of money for all of us. What do ya say, guys?" Bloo asked with an evil grin.

* * *

But Bloo didn't give his friends much time to think anyway, as he dragged them al downstairs and into Mr. Herriman's office, shining a flashlight around to make sure no one else was around.

"Alright, the coast is clear. Thanks, Flashlighty," Bloo said while thanking the imaginary floating flashlight friend.

"Good, then can I go ta bed now?" the flashlight grumbled in frustration while floating out of the office, "always in the middle a' the night. Why doesn't anyone ever wanna hang with me when I'm awake?"

…

"That guy really needs a girlfriend," Bella quietly pointed out.

"We'll discuss romance later. Right now, we gotta get inta that safe. The recipe's gotta be in there," Bloo cut in while pointing at the large golden safe in the wall, but just when they started tip-toeing towards it, he froze in his tracks.

"Wait!" Bloo whispered harshly and pulled out a can of hairspray, and when he sprayed it all around the air, numerous red lasers across the floor suddenly became visible.

"Ooh, pretty…" Bella cooed in awe as he cat instincts started taking over, and her eyes dilated at the sight of the lasers as she tried to touch one.

"I don't really don't think you wanna do that," Bloo stated gently while grabbing Bella and pulling her back, but she kept staring and reaching her paws out to touch the light.

So, as Bloo was busy with holding Bella back, Coco had to lay a rope, and Wilt tied it up to the ceiling, and then the two worked together to tie Eduardo up and lower him down in front of the safe without touching the lasers. But it proved to be difficult with Eduardo being pretty big and heavy.

"Alright, now Coco, carefully toss Eduardo the blow torch," Bloo quietly instructed.

"Co coco?" Coco clucked with a muffle, as she was holding the rope tightly in her beak.

"You forgot to wake Tochy?! How could you forget to wake Torchy?! How else are we gonna break into the safe?!" Bloo ranted on and accidentally raised his voice.

And soon enough, the office doors opened, revealing a rather unamused Mr. Herriman in pajamas; even Bella was snapped out of her trance when she saw the intimidating rabbit.

"Ahem!" Mr. Herriman angrily cleared his throat, making Bloo slowly turn around and cower in his presence.

* * *

But Bloo was somehow able to calm Herriman down, as he shooed his other friends out of the office, and he sat him down to have a chat with him and Bella.

"Do you have dreams, Mr. H?" Bloo asked with a smirk, leaning back in his chair without a care, but Bella was sitting in the other chair while wearing a worried look on her face.

"I don't have time for dreams, as they are a complete waste of my time," Mr. Herriman growled in reply.

"Exactly! You are a hard worker, Mr. H, a go-getter, a type-a personality. You're not gonna let anyone or anything stand in your way to stop you from reaching the top, are you?" Bloo asked as he hopped up onto the desk.

"Never," Herriman replied firmly.

"Then what are you waiting for, man? This is your chance to get in on the ground floor, and all you have to do is open that safe for us and get that recipe. So, what do you say, Mr. Herriman—chairman of Foster's Famous Cookies?"

"Chairman? Me?" Mr. Herriman asked with realization, and then he stood up from his seat with pride, "yes, Chairman Herriman! Ooh, I like the sound of that!"

With that, the rabbit was once turning the dial to punch in the correct code, and Bloo looked at Bella with a cocky smirk and crossed his arms.

"Told you I could convince him."

* * *

Over the next few days, Bloo managed to make the kitchen busier than a beehive, as numerous of the house's friends were baking, cutting shapes into batter, rolling batter flat, placing hot cookies into boxes, etc. and Bloo and Bella were in the midst of it all, both wearing snazzy, matching black tuxedo tops with red neck ties that they bought from the money they made over past few days.

"Faster, faster! We need fifty dozen cookies by nine AM!" Bloo demanded impatiently while holding a flip phone to his non-existent, as he was currently talking to a client on the other end of the line. And Bella herself was sitting next to Bloo with her back straight, as still as a rock, wearing pitch black sunglasses over her eyes, and she looked as intimidating as the Terminator.

"I'm sorry, Bloo, but we can't work any faster," an exhausted Wilt pointed out, as he wore a pink apron and carried a plate of cookies.

"Yeah, yeah! Mac, could you imagine some more imaginary friends to help with the assembly line? Thanks, you're the best. Don't ever change, kid," Bloo ranted on quickly, and Mac was just barely able to comprehend everything he just said.

"But Bloo, this doesn't seem right," Mac tried to point out, only for Bloo's phone to suddenly ring.

"Ah-ah-ah! I gotta take this!" Bloo snapped and answered the phone, "Toledo…one hundred dozen by tomorrow? You got it! Ciao!"

After the blob hung up, Coco suddenly approached him, a frozen look on her face too, and she wore a headset on her palm tree-shaped head. The bird mash-up then handed Bloo multiple envelopes, and he immediately took them.

"Columbus, New York, Townsville, East and West Covina! We've got orders coming in from across the country! Keep those cookies coming!" Bloo demanded after reading the locations of the envelopes(and he somehow read the text, even though every word only read "coco").

"I'm glad we could have this talk 'cause you and me, ain't NO ONE takin' that away," Bloo immediately resumed his conversation with Mac, who only rolled his eyes and shook his head, as he grabbed three boxes of cookies to take them outside to the stand.

But when Bloo was once again about to take in a deep and prideful breath of his company, it was suddenly interrupted when a rather unexpected house resident entered the kitchen.

"What is going on in here?!" Madame Foster gasped with shock, as she approached Bloo and Bella, and Bella immediately pulled off her sunglasses in fear.

"U-uh, nothing! Just makin' a little snack! Heh-heh…" Bloo nercously replied while grabbing out a cookie, but Madame Foster suddenly snatched it from him and took a bite. And when she recognized the taste, she glared at the blob and the fox/peacock.

"This is MY recipe! How did you get this?"

"He did it," Bella quickly replied and pushed Bloo towards Madame Foster.

"What my C.O.O. means is it's business. Don't blame us, blame our capitalist society," Bloo flatly informed.

"You have no rights," Madame Foster angrily protested.

"Oh, is that your problem? Watch this, toots," Bloo hissed back, and he suddenly snapped his fingers, causing Bella to break out an important suit case, and she opened it to reveal a huge stack of contract papers.

"I had my C.O.O. legalize some contracts to buy you out," Bloo stated dryly while crossing his arms, "sign these, and you'll be able to buy a hundred new roofs."

"B-but I-I don't know where I would put a hundred roofs," Madame Foster stammered innocently.

"Oh, I get your game, playin' hard ball. How about a thousand new roofs, but for that, we get the rights to your recipe, your name, AND your likeness."

"The irreversible improbatory applies to the universe and its subsidiaries," Bella quickly informed, using her mocking bird vocal chords to momentary talk in a deep, Austrian accent(Arnold Schwarzenegger, basically).

"So, whaddya say, Madame Foster? Do we got a deal?" Bloo asked with a smirk.

"Oh, I don't know…" Madame Foster pondered aloud.

"What if I throw in a cookie?" Bloo asked flatly.

"Double chocolate chip?"

"Single."

"Double!"

"Done!" Bloo declared, and handed her a pen to sign to papers in Bella's brief case, "you drive a hard bargain, Foster."

"You bet yer sweet bippy I do!" Madame Foster chuckled after signing in all the necessary places on the contracts, and Bella instantly closed the brief case afterwards.

"Ooh, a free pin! Extra fine point, my favorite!" the little old lady laughed when she took the pen, and she happily left the kitchen.

"Nice Arnold Schwarzenegger impression," Bloo complimented with a smirk.

"Ahem! Thanks, I really try," Bella thanked after clearing throat to go back to her regular voice(Hynden Walch, in case you were wondering).

* * *

Frankie had been waiting for hours outside by the cookie stand, as her hair was messy, she was still wearing her work clothes, and she smelled pretty badly. She was frantically checking her clock for nine AM, as the stand opened at nine, and her watch read eight fifty-nine AM. But seconds later, her watch read nine, and she was frantically looking around when there were no cookies or clerks at the stand yet.

But two minutes later, Mac finally came up to the stand with a few boxes while wearing his red jacket again, just with his hood down since the rainy season has gone for the most part.

"FINALLY! The sign says you open at nine, and it's nine o-two…and a half! I mean, COME ON!" Frankie began hysterically.

"Hi, Frankie," Mac calmly greeted.

"Enough chit-chat! Do you have the cookies or not?!"

"Sure, how many-?!"

"Twenty dozen! No, forty…is there a limit?!"

"Frankie, are you…did you…sleep out here all night?" Mac asked with fear when he noticed the sleeping bag next to the stand, and he was terrified at how shaky the redhead was.

"WHAT OF IT?!" Frankie snapped and then slammed both hands on the stand, "COOKIE ME!"

When Mac finally gave her a box, it was like heaven in a box for Frankie, as she quietly and hysterically let out a creepy noise between a sigh and a laugh.

"Frankie, can I ask you something?" Mac began while giving Frankie another box, "do you think Bloo might be getting, I don't know, a little pushy? Maybe you could something to…him?"

As Mac went on, he failed to notice that the redhead had suddenly disappeared, along with her cookies.

"Frankie? Hello?" Mac called out, but little did he know that Frankie just retreated to her room in the house, as she opened every single box and shoved cookie upon cookie into her mouth, and chugged milk in between mouthfuls of cookies.

"ME LOVE COOKIIIIEEES!" Frankie called out hysterically to no one.

* * *

That afternoon, Bloo was lying face first on a massage table, as Bella was standing on his back, using her kneading abilities to give him a massage; not because she wanted to, but because he's paying her one hundred dollars an hour. And on their break, they even removed their tuxedoes, but Bloo's relaxation was soon interrupted when Wilt and Coco walked in, and they each grabbed a video game controller to the console to Bloo's huge flat screen plasma TV.

"Hey, what're you to doing?" Bloo asked angrily while propping his head on his elbows, but he then glared at Bella when she suddenly stopped massaging, "and did I tell you ta stop? You're not gettin' paid a' hundred bucks an hour for nothin'!"

Bella only rolled her eyes and reluctantly went back to massaging Bloo's back, so that he could get back to dealing with Wilt and Coco.

"Oh, hey guys. We were just gonna take a quick break. Wanna play with us?" Wilt asked with a smile while holding up two more controllers.

"Did I say you could take a break?" Bloo asked with a scowl.

"Well, no, but we thought-," Wilt tried to reply, only for Bloo to cut him off.

"Well, maybe next time, you should do a little less THIKING, and a little more WORKING!" Bloo growled.

"Bloo, this is EVERYONE'S playroom," Wilt pointed out.

"But this is MY TV, so get outta here and get back ta work!" With that, Wilt and Coco dropped their controllers and reluctantly headed back to the kitchen.

"And stay away from the private jet, the chocolate pudding fountain, and the bottomless toy chest of wonder! Those are mine too! And don't even THINK about touching the pool table, unless you can afford replacing the crystal balls if they break or get scratched, which I highly doubt!" Bloo angrily called after them while grabbing the TV remote, and he switched it on to calm his nerves.

"Lazy pigs," Bloo scoffed, "and now I'm hungry. BUTLER!"

"Yes, Master Bloo?" a sleek and tall, middle-aged butler asked in an English accent.

"Butler, make me a pizza," Bloo demanded.

"Deep dish?"

"The deepest money can buy."

"Toppings?"

"Pepperoni and olives."

"Hey, you know I'm allergic to olives," Bella pointed out with a growl.

"Fine, no olives. Instead, let's make it…rubies! Oh, and sapphires, yum!" Bloo corrected, "and give it an emerald encrusted crust, yeah…and deliver to us in the box of the finest cardboard, extracted from the baobab tree, found only in the jungles of Zanzibar Island."

"I'll deploy the delivery driver, Sir, and we shall have it delivered to you in thirty minutes or less," the butler informed and casually left the room.

"Thirty minutes?! But I'm hungryyy!" Bloo whined like a child. But his whining soon ceased when Bella suddenly used both paws and pushed straight down right between Bloo's shoulder blades, creating a large crack sound, and Bloo instantly froze in place.

"What…was…that?" Bloo asked meekly in a hoarse voice.

"A little joint I like to call 'The Pacifier'," Bella replied evilly as she hopped down from the massage chair, and she leapt up onto a nearby sofa.

"'The Pacifier'? What do you mean the-?!" But just before Bloo could finish his sentence, he suddenly passed out and fell asleep with loud snoring.

"Works every time," Bella chuckled boastfully.

* * *

Mac knew he had to do something about Bloo's bossiness over the company, and since he knew he couldn't turn to Bella after she got corrupted with all the money Bloo is paying her, he could only come up with one other person to talk to.

"Mr. Herriman?" Mac greeted as he entered the said rabbit's office, and he was sitting at his desk, signing some checks, "as the chairman of the company, maybe you could propose to Bloo—that he stop being such a royal jerkface!"

"What?! Renounce the founder of this great company, the one whom we wouldn't be where we are today without him?! I most emphatically think not!" Mr. Herriman asked with shock.

"But the company's not fun anymore. Now, it's just…work," Mac pointed out.

"Precisely! And what fun work is!" Mr. Herriman declared, which wasn't the answer Mac wanted.

* * *

So, the boy gave up and went back to watching the stand outside…but it wasn't as packed anymore. And soon, Bloo came out riding on a mini segway, with Bella riding in an attached side car.

"Hey, Mac! How's business?" Bloo asked with excitement, only for Mac to literally point out the obvious when he pointed a thump down the empty sidewalk.

"Oh, you just don't know the art of sales. Watch and learn," Bloo protested boastfully, and he suddenly sped down the sidewalk with the segway. Seconds later, he came back with a big man dressed in fall attire, and he seemed pretty terrified of Bloo.

"Alright, alright, I'll buy a cookie!" the man exclaimed out of fear, but when he went to buy a cookie, he gagged when he tried a bite, and he put the cookie back, "sorry, kid…they just taste the same anymore…somethin's missin', ya know, that special ingredient."

"Cinnamon? That's in there," Bloo informed.

"I was talking about love," the man corrected.

"Aww," Bella cooed.

"Love?! Of course!" Bloo declared with realization, making Bella and Mac smile when they figured Bloo saw the error of his way…but in reality, he just raised their hopes too high.

* * *

"STOP THE PRESSES!" Bloo scolded as he, Mac and Bella ran into the kitchen, and everyone immediately stopped in their tracks.

"But we're using ovens," Wilt awkwardly informed.

"Whatever! Presses, ovens, any other way, we've got news for ya!" Bloo snapped.

"We're adding more love!" Bella and Mac happily announced, making everyone else cheer.

"Love?! No! What makes you think people want more love?" Bloo asked with a sneer.

"Well, that guy-," Mac began, only for Bloo to interrupt.

"Today's cookie consumer was more discriminating than last week's. they want a cookie with edge, a cookie with attitude. They demand less flavor and more flavah!" Bloo explained with an evil smirk of a brilliant idea…at least, in his mind.

* * *

"Clear cookies! Get yer clear cookies here! The same taste you've come to expect from Foster's Famous Cookies, only now, you can look through them! You can see the chocolate chips baked right in!" Bloo announced desperately to a small family in front of the stand, as he was literally trying to sell a new product of clear cookies.

But when that didn't work, instead of adding less, Bloo added more.

"Septuplet Chocolate Chip cookies! Forget triple chocolate chip, we've doubled that, so now there's six times more chocolate chip! The entire cookie is now chocolate chips! There's no dull left visible to the human eye! Foster's Famous Septuplet Chocolate Chip Cookies!"

When no one was impressed by nothing but chocolate chips, Bloo moved onto something even stranger.

"Cookie Roll-Ups! All the flavor you could expect from Foster's Famous Cookies, now in the convenient form of a hardened paste you peel!"

That idea didn't work either, but Bloo was persistent. And the more he wouldn't give up, the more Mac and Bella were getting tired of his stubbornness and desperation.

"Now in three new flavors: regular, nacho cheese, or cool ranch! You won't even know you're eating a cookie!"

Not even a dog would eat the new chip-flavored cookies when a man walked by to walk his dog, as the said animal just spit the disgusting thing back out.

"If the recipe isn't the problem, then maybe I need ta change to focus of the company," Bloo pondered aloud, as he failed to notice the disappointed looks Bella and Mac were giving him.

And yet again, Bloo completely changed everything, going from selling food to selling merchandise.

"Get yer Foster's Famous Cookies merchandise here! T-shirts, posters, bobble heads, hats, key chains, plushies, phone cases! We've got it ALL!" Bloo announced and nearly ran out of breath.

"Hey, mister?" a little girl piped up, "can I buy a cookie, please?"

"We don't sell cookies anymore," Bloo flatly informed.

…

"You're dumb," the little girl huffed.

"Yes. Yes, he is, but you haven't seen the worst of it," Bella pointed out from behind the stand.

But Bloo finally snapped and couldn't figure out the problem, so he dragged Bella into the kitchen to rant to his employees.

"What's wrong with you guys?! Those super-sized cookies should be super-er-sized! Meatemier, Rolley, pick up the pace! You weren't imagined to dilly dally, you're hear to work!" Bloo complained at Wilt when he struggled to carry a cookie nearly as large has him across the room, and then he started shouting as a pair of buff arms and fists and rolling pin imaginary friends.

"Oh, yeah? Well, I wish I was never imagined," Rolley grumbled under his breath.

"Eduardo, chop chop!" Bloo snapped at the said large and purple monster friend, as he was cutting shapes into the cookie batter.

"I am, I am!" Eduardo whined while cutting faster.

"Not fast enough! Sorry, bud, I'm afraid you're just not cuttin' the mustard," Bloo confirmed while crossing his arms.

"But…I was hired to cut the cookie dough," Eduardo pointed out in confusion.

"Yeah, well, we have a machine for that now too. I'm gonna have ta let you go."

"Que?! You firing me?!"

"Down-sizing, buddy. The cookie sales are down, I gotta make up for loss revenue. We're all takin' cuts," Bloo explained while pointing behind him at the large, golden statue of himself with diamonds for his toothy smile, "I just had ta settle for twenty three karat gold statue of myself I had commissioned—luckily the diamond teeth draw the eye away—the point is, we're ALL takin' hits here, man!"

"But this job is all I have," Eduardo whimpered.

"Forget it, pal. I've got a business ta save, and you're not helping. Ok, break time's over! Everyone, back ta work!" Bloo called out to the rest of the employees.

"But we weren't on break; we've worked six days straight," Wilt tiredly pointed out.

"Six days?! Bloo, you never even let them SLEEP?!" Bella asked with complete shock.

"No, I haven't because it's the only way to truly run a business," Bloo replied angrily.

"Bloo, you're outta control," Wilt stated with a glare.

"YOU'RE out of control! You're fired too!" Bloo snapped as his voice suddenly became comically high out of frustration.

"Co co coco co co! Coco co co coco co!" Coco clucked angrily.

"You're fired too! You're ALL fired! F-I-R-D! FIRED!" Bloo ranged on, "except for you, Oveny, you're under contract."

The said oven imaginary friend sighed sadly, as the rest of the employees stomped out of the room in a huff.

"What about me, Bloo? Am I fired, too?" Mac asked angrily.

"Of course not, Mac. You're my friend, I could never fire you," Bloo replied with a smile.

"Well, too bad! I quit!" Mac hissed and stomped out of the kitchen too while slamming the door shut.

Bloo was then left alone with Bella, the only employee, other than Oveny, who couldn't leave.

"Lemme guess, you're quitting too," Bloo stated matter-of-factly.

"Eh, not really. I don't support working employees 'till they drop dead, but I do like the amount of money we make," Bella replied dryly with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Great! Then get bakin'!" Bloo demanded with excitement.

"What did you just say?" Bella asked with a snarl.

"I said ta get bakin'. You're a female, so you should know how ta bake, right?"

"Oh, so just 'cause I'm female means I naturally know how to bake?"

"So, you DON'T know how ta bake?"

"Oh, I do, but since you're such a male chauvinist, let's see YOU bake cookies WITHOUT my help!"

"So, you're basically quitting?"

"Yes, I'm quitting!"

With that, Bloo realized how he just backed himself into a corner just now, and he sighed in defeat.

"Ok…makin' cookies…alone…by myself…but that's not a problem…no sirree…here I go…right now…right…now," Bloo mumbled to himself while doing push-ups, practice punches and stretches to prepare to bake.

"Will you get on with it?!" Bella snapped while impatiently leaning against the counter.

"Ok, ok! Right, this is a spoon…that's a good start," Bloo told himself as he picked up a wooden spoon, and then he started patting it on the counter top.

The blob then went over to the fridge to look for eggs.

"Alrighty…eggs," Bloo sighed when he finally found the eggs, and grabbed one and brought it back to the mixing bowl, but he held up the wooden spoon in the other hand and stared at the egg in bewilderment, "how DO you open these things?"

Eventually, Bloo came up with the idea to hit the egg with the spoon, only to splatter egg yolk all over his face, and creating a big and sticky mess all over the counter top too.

And as Bella watched his failure, she but her lip and snickered loudly. But Bloo somehow didn't hear her, and he searched around for the next ingredient.

"Flour, flour, flour…what does flour look like?" Bloo mumbled while skimming the shelves, until he saw a potted pink flower on the far end of the shelf.

"Huh…" Bloo said with realization, having no idea you put a plant into cookies, and he plopped it into the mixing bowl full of batter, and pressed the on button for the automatic mixer, only to accidentally be pulled in and he was viciously mixed around himself.

And that's when Bella finally lost it, as she burst out laughing and rolled around on her back across the kitchen floor.

But soon, after assuming he put in all the necessary ingredients, Bloo poured the cookies onto a baking sheet, and he placed them into the oven after it preheated long enough. But he was soon getting impatient on waiting for the cookies to bake, even though it's only been thirty seconds.

"Ok, this is taking too long…let's see, if it takes if it takes twenty minutes to bake them at two hundred-fifty degrees…then it should only take two minutes at twenty five-hundred degrees!" Bloo stated with realization, but when Bella heard his idea and that he was literally turning up the oven temperature, her eyes popped wide.

"Bloo, no!" the fox/peacock called while sprinting to stop him, but by the time she reached him, the inside of the oven was already full of raging flames.

"Uh-oh…" Bella whimpered as she grabbed a pot and placed it on her head as a helmet, and she dove close to the ground to brace for the worse.

But Bloo wasn't as smart or quick as her, so in merely ten seconds, the oven suddenly exploded, burning the whole kitchen and blasting off the entire new roof.

"Whoops…" Bloo simply stated, as he was covered in ash and soot.

* * *

Even when summer came, Foster's was still under construction after the oven incident because of Bloo, and to make up for his mistakes, he started a fundraiser with a lemonade stand.

"Lemonade…get your ice cold lemonade here, perfect for summer," Bloo called out sadly, and he then looked at Bella, who only gestured him to continue, "you guys, I know you're out there…I can feel your scorn."

And soon enough, the rest of their friends approached the stands, as they all scowled down at the blob.

"Look, I'm sorry, ok? I…I was a total jerkface…now, help me out here?" Bloo begged.

"Sorry, but's it's gonna take more than that for us to forgive you," Mac pointed out while crossing his arms.

"What do you want me to say? I'm a terrible friend, I'm the lowest form of life in existence, I'm a one-celled paramecium, but even worse, I'm a ZERO-celled paramecium! A zero-celled paramecium who's ugly, smelly, and mean to his friends!" Bloo went on hysterically.

"True," Mac simply stated.

"I'll NEVER be mean to you guys again, I'll always say please and thank you, and me plasma TV es su plasma TV! I'll be good, now please, PLEASE, help me out here! Buy some lemonade, so I can pay Madame Foster back!"

The others only continued to scowl and silence for another moment.

"Well, guys?" Bella soon asked, and the others shared suspicious glances…that is, until they all eventually burst out laughing.

"I think they forgive you," Bella reassured with a smirk.

"Thanks, guys! Here, have some lemonade, the first round's even on the house," Bloo thanked while pouring everyone a cup of lemonade.

"Hey, can I have a straw?" Mac asked.

"That'll be ten bucks," Bloo replied with an evil grin, but hen Mac bought it and glared back, the blob burst out laughing; though, his laughter soon died down, "no, seriously, ten bucks."

"Mac grumbled and rolled his eyed while giving his imaginary friend a ten dollar bill, and snatched the straw from him afterwards.

"Yoink!" Madame Foster cheered as she suddenly snatched the ten dollars right from Bloo's hand, while also riding on his segway, "just another nineteen thousand-nine hundred and ninety 'till you've paid me back, Bloo! In the mean time, I'll be keeping all your awesome swag, so…"

Madame Foster couldn't find the right words, so she just blew a raspberry at Bloo, and happily spun in place on the segway before speeding down the sidewalk.

* * *

 **I love this story, and the original series, I really do. And guess what, guys, I've got exciting news. There's a chance I MIGHT be creating a DeviantArt account, and if I do, I will be sure to tell you guys how to find my artwork, so that you can see my Foster's Home Art. Again, it's not 100% confirmed that I will be starting a DeviantArt account, but I am thinking about it, so don't lose hope just yet.**

 **Until the next chapter, I'm TRikiD, bye-bye!**


	22. Frankie, My Dear

Frankie, My Dear

One afternoon, Mac was helping Frankie bring up boxes of bills and bank statements up from the basement and then placing them all in the foyer; it all added up to nearly fifteen or twenty, and Frankie was not happy about it.

"Here ya go, Frankie, that's the last one from the basement," Mac informed after he put down the last box.

"Thanks, Mac," Frankie sighed with a smile, but then she frowned when she put her cell phone back up to her ear, "ugh, I know I promised! Look, I REALLY wanna go, Kathy, and I've been looking forward to it ALL WEEK!"

As Frankie was whining to her friend on the phone, Mac looked down at the paperwork in the boxes, and he took it upon himself to start organizing them.

"I know, but the bunny has got me filing paper work…yeah, he sure is…look, I'll get with you guys next time. And again, I'm really sorry…ok, bye!" Frankie continued on the phone, and she suddenly hung up and flopped down on her back with a frustrated groan, "it's NOT fair! I mean, it's Friday night!"

"What's wrong, Frankie?" Mac asked out of curiosity.

"I was supposed to go out with my friends tonight, but Herriman's got me neck-deep in paperwork. Ugh, why is my life so lame?!"

Mac thought hard for a moment, and he soon smiled that he should help the redhead, as she is pretty responsible and a great friend.

"Why don't you just go, Frankie? I'll handle the paperwork for you," Mac suggested with a smile.

"No, no, no, I couldn't make you suffer too," Frankie protested with a sigh.

"It's really no problem. I do it for my mom all the time. I organize her bank statements."

"R-really?"

"Yeah, it's easy!" With that, Mac pointed back at the five boxes of the papers he literally just filed, making Frankie smile brightly.

"Oh, Mac, you're the BEST!" Frankie cheered while pulling Mac in for a hug, but then she suddenly gave him a big kiss on his cheek, "why can't more men be like you?!"

With that, Frankie ran upstairs to get ready to go out, but she failed to notice the lustful gaze on Mac's face when she kissed him, as he had been bitten by the love bug.

* * *

He even lost track of time and mindlessly kept filing paperwork, even after it was nighttime.

"What'cha doin'?" Bloo questioned as he and Bella approached their best friend.

"Filin' for Frankie," Mac replied with a lustful sigh.

"Why?" Bloo asked, and Bella started skimming over Mac suspiciously.

"'Cause Frankie's the best."

"At what?"

"Everything!"

"Well, she's not the best at paddleball. I'M the best at that," Bloo protested boastfully.

"Debatable," Bella sang quietly, but Bloo still heard her and glared.

"She's just…SO awesome," Mac added happily.

"Ya know, her cooking could be improved; her peanut butter sandwiches have way too much peanut, and not nearly enough butter," Bloo pointed out while crossing his arms.

"Thanks for lending me your car, Grandma!" Frankie called as her heels were heard clickling down the stairs, and when she got to the top of the main staircase, she smiled down at the others, "whaddya think, guys?"

The redhead was wearing a light purple sweater, a dark purple skirt, black panty hoes, black leather boot heels, thin, circular black earrings were clipped in her ears, she carried a small purple purse on her right shoulder, and she was even wearing her hear down as it barely reached her shoulders.

"You look great, Frankie," Bella kindly compliment with a smile, but the boys were just speechless as they stared in awe.

"Aww, you guys are sweet," Frankie giggled while blushing, and then she walked down the stairs and out the door. And as soon as she left, the boys were both instantly struck with love-struck faces.

And when Bella noticed their expressions, and when they didn't even respond when she waved a paw in front of them, she was NOT amused.

"Oh, great," she growled while scrunching her face.

"She's so awesome," Mac sighed.

"And hot!" Bloo giddily added.

"She's so nice."

"And hot!"

"She's so cool."

"And hot!"

"We get it! She's a looker! Oi vey!" Bella snapped.

But then, the front door suddenly opened, as Frankie popped her head back in.

"Thanks a million, Mac! You're the best!" Frankie quickly added, and she blew the boy a kiss before closing the door and finally leaving.

But when Mac turned his head to happily catch the kiss, Bloo suddenly snatched it away and admired it on his hand, much to Mac's dismay.

"Gimme it back! It was mine!" Mac snapped while pouncing on Bloo, sending the two into a battling tumble all over the room for the little kiss.

"I didn't hear her say it was for you!" Bloo angrily protested.

"Yes, you did! Now, give it!"

"NO!"

And as the boys were being…well, boys, Bella just sat there in silent disappointment, as she was not amused with their childishness…especially Bloo's.

* * *

The next day, a huffy Mac was stomping his way to Foster's, as he was almost as mad as Bella with Bloo. Almost.

"Stupid Bloo, stealing my kiss. He's lucky I'm even showin' up taday," Mac grumbled to himself while walking up onto the front porch, and not even two seconds after knocking, Frankie suddenly opened the door and popped her head out while wearing a big smile.

"Hello, Mac! It's SO nice to see you!" Frankie sang happily, and she quickly hopped back inside, and the remaining boxes of paperwork from last night were still there since Frankie went out, and Mac was too distracted fighting Bloo to finish filing them.

"Um…i-it's nice to see you too!" Mac awkwardly greeted as he walked inside, and not just from being shy around her after last night, but also because of the fact that she was happy to clean the foyer…which NEVER happens!

"Oh, Mac! Isn't it just wonderful to be alive?!" Frankie giggled as she danced around like a ballerina, and she effortlessly swept the floors with a broom.

"Yes. Yes, it is," Mac simply replied.

"Especially when you're IN LOVE?!" Frankie went on hysterically, and her eyes literally turned into hearts, making Mac gasp with awe.

"YES! YES, IT IS!" Mac quickly agreed with a huge smile, imagining that she was referring to the kiss he gave her yesterday and that it meant a lot more than just a thank you.

"Oh, Mac…last night I realized who the man of my dreams is," Frankie sighed lustfully while leaning against the wall.

"Last night?" Mac asked with high hopes.

"And he's the BEST!" Mac then also remembered how Frankie called him 'the best' last night, which raised his hopes even higher.

"The best?!"

"The absolute best!" With that, Frankie carelessly leaned down and kissed Mac's forehead, once again putting a dopey smile on his face. Frankie then sang happily and danced away into the other room, and Mac violently shook his head and darted up the stairs to tell his friends the great news.

"Bloo, Bella! Did ya hear?! Frankie's in love with-!"Mac shouted as he burst into his friends' bedroom, but he was cut off by Bloo.

"Yeah, yeah, we know. Sorry, kid," Bloo stated nonchalantly, as he was sitting on his bed and lifting a five-pound dumbbell in his right arm, and Bella was lying at the foot of the bed with her head on her paws and a rather annoyed expression on her face.

"S-sorry? W-what do ya mean?" Mac whimpered with fear.

"She said she realized who she loves last night, and that he's the best," Bloo calmly explained.

"Right! The best. That's me."

"Oh, you silly, silly boy." With that, Bloo put down the dumbbell and hopped off the bed, and he stepped up onto a stepping stool to see himself in the mirror over the sink.

"Mac, you're delusional. Everyone knows I'M the best," Bloo explained boastfully, as he turned on the water and began washing his face.

"Again, debatable," Bella grumbled.

"You stay outta this! This is a fight between men! And besides, if you're gonna expose your jealousy, ya better do it correctly," Bloo snapped before going back to cleaning himself.

"WHAT?!" Bella exclaimed with shock, "who says I'm jealous?!"

"The look on your face, the sound in your tone, the fact that every time I bring up Frankie, ya tell me ta drop it. It's pretty obvious." Bella didn't know how to object to that without actually proving Bloo's point, so she just sat on her haunches, scrunched up her face, and crossed her arms in defeat.

"And Bloo, Frankie called ME the best," Mac suddenly pointed out.

"But you're just a kid, Mac. Frankie needs a man," Bloo protested with a smirk.

"You're not even human!"

"Yeah, but I'm not a kid."

"You're younger than me!"

"Yeah, but I'm not a kid."

"Ok, I created you when I was three, so that means you're only FIVE!"

"Well, in dog years, that's…that's, uh…what's five times seven?" Bloo quickly asked.

"Thirty five," Mac replied with a smirk, proud of how quick he was able to solve it, but he suddenly began scowling at the blob again when he realized what he just walked into.

"But you're not a dog!"

"Dog or not, I still beat him in that department. I'm forty eight in dog years, blob boy, so HA!" Bella mocked while pointing an accusing paw at Bloo.

"What?! You're older than me?! Since when?!" Bloo demanded.

"Since forever."

Suddenly, there was a ring of the doorbell, and the trio all heard Frankie's relieved voice. "Oh, good! He's here, he's here!"

"HE?!" Mac and Bloo shouted in unison, and they both sprinted out of the door to see who Frankie was talking about; poor Bella was dragged the whole way since she wasn't at all interested, but that stupid chain said otherwise.

As soon as they got to the top of the main staircase in the foyer, they saw Frankie where a big smile when she opened the door to an eighteen or nineteen year-old at the front door, with short black hair, barely noticeable-facial hair, and acne spotted his face. He looked at the redhead carelessly, as he brought in the six boxes of large pizzas.

"Thanks, you have NO idea how helpful this is! I'm heading out again tonight, so I don't have time to cook," Frankie explained with a sigh of relief.

But as Frankie was paying the young man, Mac, Bloo and Bella were all still at the top of the stairs watching with scowls…well, mostly Bloo and Mac were doing the most scowling.

"Look at 'm, puttin' the moves on her, givin' her pizza," Bloo hissed.

"Who does he think he is?" Mac grumbled, but then he suddenly gasped with realization, "Bloo, what if THIS is the guy Frankie was talking about?!"

"Huh?" Bloo questioned, only for Mac to suddenly grab him by his chest and violently shake some sense into him.

"The best, the best! What if this guy's the best?! What if he's the one Frankie's in love with?!"

"Wow, you guys REALLY don't know how girl work, do you?" Bella asked flatly, but she was left completely unheard by the boys, as they went back to focusing on Frankie and the pizza guy.

"Um, I think I have change in my car," the young adult figured with a nasally voice, and he handed Frankie the pizzas while leading her outside to his company car. And as he went digging through his car for change, Mac, Bloo and Bella went up to one of the front widows and continued to watch.

"I-I don't get it…Bella, you know about girls, you ARE a girl! What's wrong with us?!" Bloo asked hysterically while barely giving the said fox/peacock any reaction time by pressing his face against hers in desperation.

"What makes you think I'd help you with this? It's totally immature," Bella replied while looking away and once against crossing her arms, but Bloo had a solution for the problem when he pulled out a fifty from his pocket, and the fox/peacock wasted no time in snatching it from him, and she instantly cleared her throat.

"I can give you four good reasons why he would qualify better as a bachelor. He's got a job, a car, facial hair, and he's older."

"Oh, gosh! She's right! How can we possibly compete with that?!" Bloo asked with terror, as he and the others continued to watch.

"Uh…one-twenty minus one-fifty is, uh…hold on, I can do this…" the pizza guy mumbled to himself while counting the correct amount of money, but he was moving too slow for Frankie's liking, especially since she didn't have all night.

"Listen, I think I got some exact change in the house," Frankie suddenly piped up while trying to put on a smile to make it look like she wasn't bothered at all.

"Quick, they're coming back!" Mac whispered-shouted, as Frankie and the pizza guy were now walking up the front porch stairs.

"Hide!" Bloo whisper-shouted back, but when Bella just stayed put and rolled her eyes at their antics, the blob had to run back and carry her himself, as they all dove behind a couch in the corner.

And when Frankie left the young adult alone, Bloo began to scheme.

"Alright, Mac, time to put our differences behind us," Bloo declared.

"Right," Mac agreed firmly.

"Neither one of us is a match for this perfect specimen of manliness." Just as Bloo said that, the pizza guy suddenly took off his hat to scratch his head, but he accidentally knocked over a vase of flowers and broke it in the process.

"Oi vey…" Bella grunted, as she seemed to be the only one who noticed it.

"Especially not you," Bloo went on.

"Right…hey!" Mac quickly agreed, but he wasn't happy when he realized what Bloo just said.

"Partners?" Bloo asked with a smirk and stuck out a stubby hand, and Mac thought long and hard for a moment, until he realized this might be his only chance to win Frankie over.

"Partners," Mac reluctantly stated while taking the blob's hand.

"What about you, Bella?" Bloo suddenly asked the said fox/peacock with a grin.

"What? Why do you want MY help?" Bella asked with surprise.

"We need all the help we can get, especially feminine help, and you're the perfect candidate."

"Hmm…no." Boo once again took out a fifty, and Bella hastily snatched it from him.

"Alright, you've twisted my arm," Bella sighed in defeat while taking Bloo's other hand.

Eventually, the pizza guy felt so bad about breaking the vase that he got down on his knees and tried to pick up the shattered glass, sprawled our flowers and water himself, but it proved to be easier said than done.

But as he tried to clean up the mess, he was suddenly pelted in the face with a paper ball, and he looked up in surprise to find Mac, Bloo and Bella all holding paper balls, and they were standing behind the boxes that they arranged into a fort.

"You think you're so cool, don't you?" Mac hissed.

"Huh?" the pizza guy questioned with a cocked eyebrow.

"You think you're such a super-rad-mach man?"

"Uh…"

"Get out."

"W-what?"

"I said GET OUT!" With that, they began rapidly throwing paper balls at the pizza guy, and he found himself backing out through the open door.

"No, please, stop!" he begged.

"It's working! Keep throwing!" Mac demanded as he and the others ran out onto the porch, where they successfully ran chased the pizza guy all the way out to his car. And he wasted no time in starting the engine and racing down the road to get away.

"That's right, keep runnin'!" Mac called.

"Yeah, that'll teach ya ta steal the hart of our beloved Frankie!" Bloo shouted angrily, but when they heard the screeching of brakes as the pizza car suddenly came reversing all the way back, Mac and Bella knew this would only end badly if Bloo didn't shut up.

"Steal the heart a' who?" the pizza guy asked with excitement, as he rolled the window down and popped his head out.

"Her!" Bloo replied while pointing at the window to his left, where Frankie could be seen counting the correct amount of money to pay for the pizzas.

" _I_ stole HER heart?" the pizza guy asked with shock.

"Am I speakin' French here?! She is in love with you!" Bloo shouted at the top of his lungs in impatience, only for Bella to suddenly slap him upside the head.

"Now you've gone and done it! Look!" Bella scolded while pointing a paw at the pizza guy, as he was no wearing a dopey expression on his face, and he slowly walked like Frankenstein up to the front porch.

"What's happening?!" Bloo exclaimed.

"Shut up and throw!" Mac demanded, but no matter how hard he and the others started throwing more paper at him, the pizza guy remained as unphased as a brick wall.

"Just as I suspected: hook, line, and sinker," Bella declared while giving up by the time the pizza guy got passed them and walked into the house, and she dropped her paper balls while following the three love-struck boys inside.

"Thirty, thirty-five, forty, forty-five, fifty…and two bucks for-," Frankie counted the money aloud to herself, but she paused when she saw the strange sight of a dumfounded pizza guy while Mac and Bloo aggressively threw paper balls at him.

"Don't ask," Bella simply stated, knowing Frankie had no idea.

"Ok…so, um, that's a' hundred and nineteen-fifty for the pizza, and here's a tip," Frankie continued after shaking her head a bit, and she handed the pizza guy the money.

"A tip?!" the pizza guy gasped as he scrunched the two one dollar bills in his hand, and he looked at Frankie in awe, "you have NO idea what this means to me! I'll treasure it always!"

"Uh, yeah…you guys wanna see him out?" Frankie asked awkwardly.

"We're working on it!" Mac informed as he and Bloo kept throwing paper balls, but the pizza guy still didn't care. And with that, Frankie shrugged and rolled her eyes as she left.

But soon, the boys ran out of paper to throw, making them panic.

"We need more ammo!" Mac demanded hysterically.

"We're all out!" Bloo reluctantly informed after scavenging through all of the boxes, but they were all empty. The boys then looked at the pizza guy in terror as he straightened his shirt, slicked his hair back, and sprayed breath freshener on his into his mouth.

"Watch out, baby, here I come," the pizza guy sang with pride, but just before he could follow Frankie, Mac and Bloo suddenly let out a loud war cry while tacking him to the ground, and resulting in a tussle much like the one last night.

And also just like last night, Bella could only sit and watch from the sidelines in amazement at how stupid these males were at love. It may be sexist, but it's also true.

But soon, there was another ring at the doorbell, once again calling Frankie to it.

"Hold in, Wilt, I've been waitin' for this guy all day!" Frankie shouted into the dining hall, as she approached the front door once more. But when the boys heard her, they suddenly froze in their fighting.

"This guy?" the all asked in unison, and they gasped with shock when Frankie opened the door to a buff man with a suit of armor, glorious blonde hair and a flowing red cape, as he was riding a noble white stallion with long locks of blue hair.

"He's got a horse!" Mac pointed out.

"He's got muscles!" the pizza guy added.

"He's got a cape?!" Bloo asked in amazement.

"Quite an improvement, if ya ask me," Bella chuckled suggestively.

"What?! You actually like this dude?!" Bloo snapped at the fox/peacock.

"He's more than you'll ever be—besides, if you're gonna expose your jealousy, you'd better do it correctly," Bella mocked while sticking her tongue out, and Bloo glared daggers at her while blushing.

"Th-that's not the point! Frankie's not in love with this dude…she's in love with THAT guy!" Bloo quickly pointed out to try and change the subject.

"Hi! You're the imaginary Prince Charming Miss Davis called about, right?" Frankie asked the knight before taking a bight of a slice of pepperoni pizza in her hand.

"What'd she say?" the pizza guy whispered, only for Bloo to immediately shush him, and the said blob then lead the other two boys and Bella back behind the same couch from earlier. And after they checked to make sure the coat was clear, they hid behind it to think of another plan.

The four of them then poked their heads out to see how this would play out, especially when Prince Charming stopped posing and finally looked down to notice Frankie, and he gasped in awe and jumped off of his horse to gracefully take Frankie's free hand in his own.

"Oh, my fair lady, forgive my discourtesy, for I thought that I had died and gone to heaven, but I see now that heaven has been brought to me! Pray tell, my fair damsel, what have you been doing in my dreams all my life?" Prince Charming went on dramatically, but as the other boys were surprised, both Bella and Frankie remained unimpressed.

"Oh, no! He's using lines!" Bloo exclaimed in a shocked whisper.

"Very bad ones," Bella muttered grimly.

"Is it hot in here, or is it just you?" Prince Charming continued.

"Good ones!" the pizza guy added, making Bella role her eyes since they obviously didn't hear her over their hopeless crushing.

"Is your father an alien because you are out of this world!"

"REALLY good ones!" Mac pointed out in amazement.

"I hope you know CPR because you take my breath away! Is there an airport nearby, or is that my heart taking off? If this house were a meat market, you would be prime rib!"

"Whoooaaa…" the other boys all sighed in awe.

"Ick! It's so cheesy, I can literally smell it," Bella growled while crossing her arms, and Frankie would've agreed with her, as the redhead stared at the imaginary Prince Charming in disgust of his cheesy flirting.

"Shut up! You're just smelling pizza; this guy has REAL talent, which mean we have REAL competition now," Bloo snapped, and then turned towards Mac and the pizza guy, "alright, Mac…whatever you're name is…it's time we put our differences aside!"

"Right!" Mac and the pizza guy agreed.

"Neither one of us is a match for this perfect specimen of manliness!"

"Right!"

"Especially not Mac!"

"Right!" But Mac once again was too late to realize what Bloo said.

"Hey!"

Partners?" Bloo asked while sticking out his hand in the middle.

"Partners," the pizza guy hastily replied while placing his hand over Bloo's, and then they waited on Mac.

…

"Fine, but stop saying that!" Mac growled and slapped his hand hard over the others', but that still left one more…

"C'mon, Bella, we need you too," Bloo pointed out.

"Hey, it's like you said: Neither of you are a match for Prince Charming, so what's the point? And besides, I'm not helping you destroy someone so hot," Bella asked nonchalantly while turning away. So, once again, Bloo pulled out a fifty dollar bill and handed it to Bella, but even when she had the money, she still held her paw out.

"I dunno. Prince Charming is still looking pretty hot." Bloo rolled his eyes and quickly pulled out another fifty.

"Alright, what's the plan?" Bella asked with a smirk after she scrunched the money in her paw, and she stuck her other paw in the middle to join the others' hands.

Meanwhile, Prince Charming was still hopelessly trying to win over Frankie, but she still wasn't very impressed.

"What say you, you angel of angels? Will you have me?" Prince Charming asked with high hopes, still holding Frankie's hand while down on one knee.

"Well…you can stay here at the house if that's what you're asking. I was over guys like you when I was, like, five," Frankie explained with a smirk while finishing the last of her pizza, and she grabbed Prince Charming's horse by the reigns.

"But, my lady-!" Prince Charming tried to protest, but Frankie cut him off.

"Hey, don't worry, little girls eat up imaginary prince friends like candy; you'll be adopted in no time," Frankie reassured while leading the horse out of the house to the stables.

"Oh, cruel fate! Let one who be so fair be cast off under the spell of an evil witch, so that she may not recognize her one true love! But I shall not fair thee, my dearest, I shall fight for you to the end! For true love conquers all! Faint heart never won fair lady! When the going gets tough, the tough gets going!" Prince Charming once again rambled on dramatically, leaning on walls to catch him and swishing his cape for even more dramatic effect.

But his little act was cut short when he saw Bloo, Mac, the pizza guy all standing there, glaring daggers at him; Bella just sat there with a blank expression.

"Who the heck are you?" Prince Charming asked, unimpressed.

"You're about ta find out," Bella replied flatly while grabbing out a magazine and kicking back on the stairs, just before the other boys started to tackle Prince Charming.

* * *

But not ten minutes later, after leaving some bruises and scratches on each other, the boys' fighting was soon ended with yet another sound of the doorbell.

"Oh, no! He's early!" Frankie called with fear, as she could be heard running down the stairs.

"He?!" the boys all asked in unison.

"Oh, great! Another one?!" Bella asked in anger, and threw the magazine away.

Frankie then came running down the stairs in apprehension, as she was wearing a sleek black dress, round golden earrings, panty hoes, black high heels, and instead of letting her hair down, she kept it up in a fancier bun.

"Oh, my gosh! I'm so nervous! How do I look?!" Frankie asked quickly while straightening herself before approaching the door, but the boys could only stare in shock.

"Yeah, I don't think you'd want them ta answer that," Bella warned dryly.

"Ok, good!" Frankie sighed, ignoring Bella's remark, and she then opened the door to reveal a young man with tan skin, short black hair, a brown jacket over a green t-shirt, khaki jeans with black and white sneakers, and he had the tiniest bit of black facial hair growing from the tip of his chin.

"Oh, Dylan, you're early!" Frankie giggled innocently.

"I brought you these," Dylan stated with a smile, as he pulled out a bouquet of red roses.

"Oh, you shouldn't have! I'll just go put these in some water," Frankie chuckled and took the flowers, and she then placed them in an empty vase next to the boys, as they were still frozen in a fight.

"This is the guy I was talking about," Frankie whispered with excitement to them, and she gave them two thumbs up before turning and approaching Dylan.

"Ready ta go?" Dylan asked while holding out his arm.

"Yup! Don't wait up!" Frankie giggled while grabbing his arm, and she playfully lifted an ankle while smiling back at the others before finally leaving.

"ALRIGHT!" Bloo suddenly snapped, as he and the other boys finally got up, "Mac, Whatsyourface, Princy! It's time ta put our differences aside!"

"Right!" Mac, the pizza guy, and Prince Charming all quickly agreed.'

"None of us is even CLOSE to this perfect specimen of manliness!"

"Right!"

"Especially not-!"

"DON'T SAY IT!" Mac warned with a growl.

"Fine," Bloo said nonchalantly while rolling his eyes, "but are we gonna just stand by and let our Frankie get stolen by some…some…some boy band-looking, nice car-driving, bouquet of roses-bringing pretty boy?!"

"Right!" the boys all agreed, but then they realized how Bloo rephrased it.

"Wait, I mean no!" Mac quickly stated.

"Agreed! No!" Prince Charming shouted.

"Yes, no!" the pizza guy awkwardly corrected.

"So, what say you, my fellow forsaken love-lost losers, my broken hearted brothers, my bees in being…brushed off?! Partners?!" Bloo rambled on and once again stuck is hand out in the middle.

"Partners!" the other boys hastily agreed while joining hands in the middle.

"Get in here, Bella!" Bloo called.

"My money?" Bella asked expectantly while holding out a paw.

"I don't have anymore! I gave you all that I had!" Bloo hissed.

"Then I'm afraid you won't be getting anymore of my help."

"Fine! Then how about a little wager?"

"I'm listening…"

"If we win Frankie over, you have ta give me back ALL the money."

"And if you DON'T…?"

"If we can't win Frankie over, then you can have my share of pizza for dinner tonight. Deal?"

"Hmm…your powers of persuasion are uncanny," Bella growled while glaring at the blob, "it's a deal."

The fox/peacock then stuck in her paw in the middle too, and Bloo grinned evilly at her.

* * *

Later that night, Dylan drove Frankie out to one of the latest and fanciest restaurants in town, called "Futurpoup."

"Ooh, swanky!" Frankie cheered at the fancy décor inside.

"What? This old place?" Dylan asked nonchalantly, and he then lead the red head up to the receptionist, a tall and thin man wearing a black tuxedo.

"Hello, we have a reservation under 'Lee'," Dylan pointed out calmly, and the receptionist checked the reservations written down on the papers in front of him.

"Yes, of course, Mr. Lee. Right this way, please," the receptionist insisted, a heavy French accent in his tone, and he lead the couple off to a table for two.

But after they left the front entrance of the restaurant, another guest soon walked in, but he looked strange…but it was just the pizza guy, Mac, and Bloo all in disguise; the pizza guys was at the bottom, holding all of the weight and acted as the legs; Mac was in the middle, being the torso and arms, and finally Bloo was at the top, acting as the head. Mac and the pizza guy were all hidden in a khaki trench coat, and Bloo disguised himself with a fake mustache and top hat.

But when Bloo tried to wiggle his mustache to impress anyone who was looking, he accidentally wiggled it too much and it dropped all the way down to the floor.

"Uh, oh! Mac, mustache alert!" Bloo whispered.

"Where is it? Where is it?" Mac asked while wiggling his arms, but was getting nowhere with them.

"On the floor! Hey, Whatsyourface, bend over!" Bloo called down.

"What?" the pizza guy questioned.

"Bend over! Mac can't reach the floor!" With that, Mac and the pizza guy tried to work together by bending over to try and reach the mustache, but it just looked like the man they were disguised as needed medical attention instead.

"Ugh, this isn't working! Whatsyourface, just grab it and pass it up!" Bloo demanded with a hiss, and they finally stopped before they could trip and fall.

"I told you, my name is Chris!" the pizza guy, or Chris, corrected while reached down and grabbing the mustache.

"Whatever," Bloo scoffed as Chris handed Mac the mustache, and Mac placed it back on Bloo's face, "awesome! No man's a man without a mustache!"

"This is stupid! _I_ should be on top! _I_ look more like a man than YOU!" Mac argued with his voice muffled from the trench coat.

"Yeah, but you're just a kid," Bloo pointed out with a smirk.

"UGH! How many times do I have ta say it?! You're not even human!" Mac whispered with rage.

"Yeah, but I'm not a kid," Bloo calmly protested.

"Um, excuse me, but aren't we on a mission here?" Chris finally pointed out.

"Fine, fine! Where's our date?" Bloo asked while scanning his eyes around the restaurant.

"Still waiting outside," Mac grimly reminded.

"Right! To the door!" Bloo declared, but it once again wasn't too easy to move with three people trying to act and look as one, as they all complained of someone's foot being in their eye, and Bloo kept having to whisper-shout directions.

But eventually, they reached the door and pulled is back for their date to enter.

"M'lady!" Bloo called like a gentleman, as his voice suddenly dropped many octaves as well to sound more masculine, but no one walked through the door, so he tried again.

"M'lady!" Again, no one.

"Will you get in here?!" Bloo snapped, his voice switching back to normal temporarily. And reluctantly, Prince Charming walked through the door, as he was wearing a pink dress, pink high heels, his hair was done up in a high bun, his legs had less hair but were still pretty much prickly, and Bella acted all limp while wrapped around his neck to pretend to be a stuffed fox scarf.

"I hate you," Prince Charming stated grimly.

"Ahem!" Bloo cleared his throat.

"Oh, right…I hate you," Prince Charming corrected himself, and he then raised his voice higher to a more feminine range.

"Welcome ta MY world," Bella pointed out flatly.

The five of them then headed up to the front desk, where the receptionist was waiting to greet anymore guests.

"Five-I mean, two please!" Bloo informed, dropping his voice again.

"Do you have a reservation?" the receptionist asked, making the others eyes pop wide with worry. This was a problem.

Meanwhile, Dylan and Frankie had no idea who would be joining them for dinner, as they sat at a table clear across the room, and simply talking.

"Wow, I head that's pretty tough. I'm impressed. So, what do you do now that you've graduated?" Dylan asked with a smile.

"Well, I work at my grandma's place…you saw it, you were there, heh-heh…ya know, when you picked me up…oh, boy…a-anyway, it's a foster home for imaginary friends; ya know, for, like, kids who don't want 'em anymore," Frankie awkwardly explained.

"Wow, that's amazing! I love imaginary friends! So, do you run the place, manage money, organize fund raisers?" Dylan asked with excitement.

"Um…I, um…ya know, I clean and cook and stuff…" Frankie replied while sinking down into her chair, and she started sipping at her water to try and make the stress go away.

"Ok, ok, stop!" a voice suddenly whispered, but it wasn't until it spoke up in a deeper tone that Frankie finally noticed who it was, "why, Frankie, fancy meeting you here! How long has it been?"

"Bloo?!" Frankie shouted after spit-taking her water.

"Why, Frankie, you old girl, I can't believe you still call me that! Term of endearment," Bloo rambled on innocently, and he whispered the last part to Dylan, who only stared at him in shock and confusion.

"Uh, heh-heh…don't listen ta this maniac, Dylan! What're you doing here, Bloo?" Frankie hissed.

"Why, I'm on a dinner date, of course! And, please, call me by my first name, Orlando," Bloo corrected.

"'Orlando Bloo'?" Frankie asked in disbelief.

"Yes! And this is my date, Prince-uh, no…Priz…Priss-Priss…Princess-no…Prin…Princ…Prissy! Yes, Prissy!" Bloo went on while trying to come up with a fake name for Prince Charming.

"How do you do?" Prissy(Prince Charming)asked in his best feminine voice.

"Uh…it's nice to meet you?" Dylan asked awkwardly.

"Don't mind if we do!" Bloo and Prissy stated in unison, and before Frankie and Dylan know it, they both sat down together in two extra seats.

"So, uh…how do you know Frankie?" Dylan questioned with suspicion.

"This lunatic lives at-!" Frankie was about to point out, but Prissy cut her off by suddenly placing one of his hands over hers.

"I'm Frankie's ex-boyfriend," Bloo stated.

"No, you're not!" Frankie snapped, but then smiled at Dylan and calmed down, "no, he's not."

"Why, Schnookums, how could you deny our love? We went out for twenty years," Bloo asked dramatically, making Dylan spit out his water too after he started to take a drink.

"How old did you say you were?!" Dylan asked Frankie.

"I'm twenty two!" Frankie replied in anger, and she batted away a rose that Prissy was trying to give her, which he got from the table's centerpiece.

"So, you've been dating since you were-?" Dylan was about to ask, but Bloo cut him off.

"Forty seven, yes." Mac then started waving his arms and tapping the trench coat to get Bloo's attention, and he then held up two fingers.

"I mean two," Bloo corrected himself, and he continued on, "yes, we went to college together!"

"Oh, will you just drop the act?! Dylan, this is an imaginary friend in a suit!" Frankie quickly pointed out, and she knocked away Prissy's hand when he tried to grab her hand once more.

"Oh, Sugar Puss, stop being so silly!" Bloo protested, and then he leaned down towards Dylan and lowered her voice, "she's just upset 'cause I dumped her a week ago."

"No, you did not!" Frankie shouted while standing up from her seat, but then Prissy suddenly started holding a napkin with writing on it in front of her face.

"Sorry. A week and a half ago," Bloo admitted in defeat.

"Ugh, stop it!" Frankie suddenly growled and pulled the napkin from Prissy to read it herself, "'Do you have a map?' Wha…why?!"

"I keep getting lost in your eyes," Prissy sighed lustfully, but Frankie wasn't having anymore it of. Of any of their antics!

"Alright, I got yer game! Here, eat, Mr. Real Man!" Frankie ordered while shoving her plate of steak across the table for Bloo to reach.

"Uh…don't mind if I do…" Bloo gulped in fear, glancing around nervously at everyone else at the table, but nothing happened, so Bloo raised his voice.

"Don't mind if I do eat some food!" But still, nothing happened, making him look even worse.

"Don't mind if I do pick up a fork and eat some of the food that is on the plate on the table that is in front of me!" Bloo clarified, losing his temper as Mac finally heard him and tried to grab some silver wear.

But instead of a fork, Mac accidentally grabbed a spoon, which wasn't helping to pick up the steak at all.

"Oh, silly me! A spoon can't pick up a steak!" Bloo pointed out with even more anger, and Mac quickly threw the spoon away to look for the fork.

"Left…left…your other left…up…ok, down…left…" Bloo started guiding Mac to the fork, poor Frankie was once again getting touched by Prissy on her hand and up her arm, and Dylan was finally starting to lose his patience too.

"There we go!" Bloo cheered when Mac finally grabbed the fork, and it took him just a few tried until he jabbed the meat with it, "now, to lift it up into my mouth!"

But when Mac lifted the steak, it was only halfway up to Bloo, which meant he still couldn't eat. So, the blob started to lean down as far as he could without falling, and he tried his best to grab the steak with his mouth.

And eventually and miraculously, Bloo nearly strained himself by the time he grabbed the steak in his mouth and leaned back up while chewing.

"Mmm, exquisite!" Bloo complimented with a mouthful of steak, and he then dropped it back onto the plate, "so, did Frankie ever tell you how we met? Well, I was busy studying at Millionaire School, learning how to be a millionaire…"

"I've had enough," Frankie growled, ignoring the fact the Prissy was not kissing her hand, and she suddenly kicked poor Chris in the shin, but that didn't stop Bloo from carrying on.

"Which is silly, really, because I already made a kazillion dollars in the Paddleball Business…"

So, Frankie kicked Chris in the shin again, but Bloo still didn't stop.

"But I just wanted to get my degree…"

Since she couldn't take it anymore, she started kicking rapidly, hurting poor Chris instead of Bloo like she wanted.

"Anyway, Frankie was working at the local roller derby, and I just happened to be attending the roller derby regional, and I couldn't hep but notice her. So, after the game, I went up to her and said 'Hey, Baby, I'm a kazillionaire'."

But before Bloo could continue, Mac suddenly tapped him and pointed downward.

"Pardon me, please," Bloo stated kindly, and leaned down underneath the table.

"Get on with it!" Chris hissed, as tears were pouring from his eyes, and he was holding his shin in great pain.

"Princey-I mean, Prissy, don't you and Frankie need to powder your noses?" Bloo asked innocently while leaning back up.

"Why, yes! Time for some girl talk! I'll just leave this here so it won't get dirty!" Prissy cheered while standing up and taking Bella off of his neck to put her in the back of the chair, and he suddenly picked up Frankie bridal style, and then carrying her off towards the women's restroom.

"Put me down! Dylan, I'm SO sorry! This is totally not me, I don't even know-!" Frankie called back.

"It's ok, don't worry about it! Take your time!" Dylan shouted in reassurance before Prissy and Frankie disappeared into the women's restroom.

"Now's our chance," Mac pointed out in a whisper.

"Right! Now, listen here, you-!" Bloo began firmly, but Dylan suddenly cut him off by standing up and glaring daggers at him. He then grabbed him by the shoulders and tore off their costume, revealing all three boys.

"Just as I thought. Pathetic, simply pathetic," Dylan scoffed as they lost their balance and suddenly collapsed without the help of the trench coat keeping them together.

"You thought you could muscle in on MY territory, huh? Well, I didn't send all night playin' Mr. Nice Guy just so I could have a bunch a' losers show up ta steal my property," Dylan went on, unamused.

"Property?!" Mac asked in shock.

"Frankie is not your property!" Chris protested.

"Yeah, we saw her first, so she's OUR property!" Bloo pointed out firmly and crossed his arms.

"Really, Bloo?" Bella asked in disappointment when she dropped the act of being a scarf and hopped down from the chair.

"Oh, I get it now! You thought Frankie was sweet on you. Lemme clear you guys in on something: Frankie's just being nice to you 'cause she feels sorry for you," Dylan clarified.

"Nuh-unh!" Bloo shouted in protest.

"Frankie's nice to us 'cause she's cool, and she likes us!" Mac argued.

"Oh? What on Earth makes you guys think Frankie could like…scratch that, ANY girl would like a dork, a kid…" Dylan threatened while pointing at Chris and then Mac.

"See, I told ya," Bloo pointed out.

"And a thing!" Dylan finished while pointing at Bloo.

"Hey!" Bloo snapped in offense.

"When she could go out with a guy like me?" Dylan went on with a cocky smirk, finally making the other boys realize how pathetic they were, as they hung their heads in shame.

"Hey!" called a voice, and they looked up to see it was Bella, as she stood in front of them in defense, " _I_ like them!"

"Well, then I guess any SMART girl wouldn't," Dylan argued with a growl, making something in Bella snap.

Little did Dylan know that there was ONE thing you should never do, and that's offend Bella. But he would soon learn when she growled deeply and suddenly bit his left hand.

"OUCH!" Dylan cried while holding his hand in pain, "you stupid mutt, you're lucky you're a girl, or otherwise I'd kick your-!"

"Dylan?"

At the sound of his name being called, Dylan turned to find none other than Frankie standing right behind him, and she was NOT amused.

"O-oh, hey, Frankie…I-I thought you were, ya know…powdering your nose," Dylan stated innocently, but Frankie wasn't buying it.

"I powdered it before I left," Frankie informed with a growl.

And at that very moment, Prissy suddenly came out of the women's restroom, but he was seeing stars as his right eye was no puffy and black.

"She's so cute when she's mad…" Prissy admitted before fainting.

"F-Frankie, i-it's not what it looks like…" Dylan tried to lie as Frankie was backing him up into a corner.

"If I had a dime for every time I heard that one…" Frankie warned.

"No, really, I was just palin' around with the kids here, heh-heh…cute little guys," Dylan once again tried to lie, and he even picked Mac up and gave him a noogie to make his point, but Frankie STILL wasn't buying it.

"You mean my friends?" Frankie pointed out.

"O-oh? U-uh…those were your, um…friends? Really? I had no idea!" Dylan chuckled innocently, but then he thought he'd flirt to try and win her back over, "hey, Frankie, did I mention how awesome you look in that dress?"

But Frankie wasn't having it. She continued to glare at Dylan, and suddenly cracked her knuckles before sucker-punching him right in the face.

* * *

The next day, Mac, Bloo, Bella, Chris, and Prince Charming all hung out with Frankie while eating pizza together after all the happened last night.

"Wow, Frankie, I can't believe you gave that guy a nose bleed!" Mac cheered in amazement.

"Yeah, then you gave him the atomicest of atomic wedgies I've EVER seen!" Bloo added with excitement.

"Yeah, I can't believe he wears briefs. What a dork!" Frankie laughed with a mouthful of pizza.

"We're sorry we ruined your date, though," Mac apologized in shame.

"Ruined it?! You did me a favor; that guy was a royal jerk…no offence, Prissy," Frankie pointed out.

"None taken," Prince Charming reassured while holding a bag of frozen peas against his black eye.

"Besides, I got friends like you," Frankie added with a smile.

"Yeah, who needs men, anyway?" Bella asked with a smirk and leaned back in her seat.

"True that," Frankie agreed.

"Well, I'm not a man, I'm an imaginary man," Prince Charming pointed out while leaning towards Frankie specifically.

"I'm not a man, I'm just a teenager," Chris added while also leaning towards Frankie too.

"I'm not a man, I'm just a kid!" Mac quickly informed with high hopes.

"Hey, I can beat that! I'm not even human!" Bloo stated with excitement while suddenly pulling Bella close and giving her a suggestive grin.

"Oh, man," Frankie and Bella sighed in disappointment.

* * *

 **You guys knew Bloo and Bella were obviously jealous when they both developed new crushes, right? Ok, just checking.**

 **Also, kudos to anyone who can figure out how old Bella is.**

 **Until the next chapter, I'm TRikiD, bye-bye!**


	23. Mac Daddy

Mac Daddy

Mac was sleeping peacefully one Saturday morning, as he didn't have to worry about getting up as early for school. But when Mac turned over onto his right side, his peacefully slumbering was soon interrupted when he felt something else in his bead.

And when he opened his eyes, lying right there, staring at him with big eyes was an imaginary friend with pale yellow skin, a big and round lollipop head, little hairs sprouting from the top of his head, and his huge eyes had small red dots for pupils.

"Daddy," the imaginary friend whispered creepily with a crooked smile, making Mac shriek at the top of his lungs in terror.

* * *

"Bloo, I said no! I need the drill ta fix the door," Frankie repeated angrily while carrying a drill towards one of the closet doors underneath the stairs in the foyer.

"I told you she'd say no," Bella pointed out flatly.

"I don't care. I'm not giving up," Bloo quickly protested.

"Figures," Bella sighed while rolling her eyes.

"We can't do it without the drill, Frankie!' Bloo whined, " _C'mooooooon_!"

But just before he could continue to whine, they all stopped when a short, yellow imaginary friend with a lollipop-shaped head suddenly stopped them in their tracks, staring at them with wide eyes and a big smile.

"Oh, uh, hey there, Buddy! Watch where you're goin' next time, k?" Bloo chuckled.

"I like chocolate milk!" the yellow friend declared.

…

"Ok," Bloo stated slowly, "Well, nice meetin' ya!"

With that, Bloo and Bella continued to follow Frankie out to the foyer.

"Boy, new recruits. I'd hate ta meet the kid who imagined _that thing_ ," Bloo muttered grimly, "Now, as I was saying before—c'mooooon!"

"Uh, Bloo?" Bella interrupted while standing in front of him to stop him.

"What?" Bloo asked impatiently.

"Ya got somethin' on your shoulder, there." Bloo then followed Bella's paw to where it was pointing, and he quickly stepped back after realizing the same yellow imaginary friend from before was suddenly breathing down his neck.

"Can I help you?" Bloo asked with squinted eyes.

"I like chocolate milk," he repeated.

"Yes, I caught that before," Bloo pointed out in annoyance.

"Can I have some chocolate milk?"

"What do I look like? Your mother?"

"Can I have some chocolate milk?"

"FRANKIE, THIS KID WANTS SOME CHOCOLATE MIIIILK!" Bloo suddenly called at the top of his lungs.

"Bloo, I'm right here! And I'm a little busy, _you_ get it!" Frankie shouted, her voice muffled by the nails between her teeth, as Bloo had forgotten that they were still standing right next to the closet under the stairs that Frankie was fixing.

"Ugh, fine! C'mon!" Bloo sighed in defeat, and started leading Cheese to the kitchen, and Bella was observing from the sidelines when the yellow friend seemed to be more interested in sticking closer to Bloo than her.

"Little elbow room, please?" Bloo demanded rather than asked when he realized that he was sticking too close to him too.

"Ok," the yellow friend complied, but even when Bloo started to move again, he didn't have anymore room than he started out with, much to Bloo's dismay.

"A little _more_ elbow room, please?"

"Ok."

But once again, the yellow friend ceased to give Bloo anymore room, as he continued to follow him to the kitchen.

"I'm beginning to sense a pattern, here," Bella pondered aloud once they reached the kitchen, and Bloo hastily reached into the fridge to grab out a carton of chocolate milk.

"One chocolate milk! Bye!" Bloo quickly stated while giving the carton to the yellow friend, but Bloo suddenly stopped him from exiting the kitchen and turned him around to see that the yellow friend had poured out the dirt and flower from a flower put to use for a cup, only for the chocolate milk spill due to the hole in the bottom.

"He's using a flower pot for a cup. You see that, right?" Bloo asked Bella with a twitchy eye.

"Yeah, so stop him!" Bella pointed out while shoving Bloo up to the yellow friend.

"Fine! Gimme that!" Bloo demanded while snatching the flower pot from the yellow friend, but he immediately started shrieking like a banshee.

"No, no, no! Shh, shh! Shut up, already!" Bloo shouted while grabbing a glass and pouring chocolate milk into it, and the yellow friend finally stopped crying when Bloo brought him the glass.

"I like chocolate milk," he informed once more.

"Yes, yes, I know! Just take it!" Bloo snapped while forcefully shoving the glass of chocolate milk into the yellow friend's hands. But he was once again stopped from leaving the kitchen when he started pouring the milk into his mouth, but he didn't swallow any of it, flooding his mouth and spilling it on the floor.

So, Bloo snatched the glass away too, only to once again make the yellow friend cry hysterically. And to make him shut up, Bloo suddenly grabbed his head and pulled it down while helping him drink it down.

"Shh, shh, shh! There, isn't that better?" Bloo asked sweetly while trying not to lose his mind.

"Yeeeeeth…" the yellow friend replied, but his mouth was once again overflowing with chocolate milk. But just before Bloo could strangle him, he suddenly took the glass and shoved it into Bloo's mouth, nearly chocking him to death by trying to make him drink the rest of the chocolate milk.

And if it hadn't been for Bella taking the glass away and patting his back to help him cough up the chocolate milk, he might've actually choked to death.

"Alright…let's try this again…" Bloo demanded breathlessly.

"Oh, no!" came a familiar voice, as Bloo and Bella turned to find it was Mac.

"Mac, thank goodness! I don't know what lame brain imagined this dude, but boy, does he need help with chocolate milk!" Bloo ranted on.

"Who gave him milk?! He's allergic!" Mac pointed out with worry, and he suddenly pulled out a juice box of apple juice from his bag.

"Mac, why do you know that?" Bloo slowly asked with fear.

"Here, hold this," Mac ordered while giving Bloo the juice box.

"Mac, why was this in your bag?"

"He's totally lactose-intolerant."

"Mac, what are you talking about?"

Mac didn't even answer, as he was wiping the yellow friend's face clean of chocolate milk and slobber, and he gave him the juice box.

"I like chocolate milk!" the yellow friend sang happily before desperately slurping at the juice.

"Phew," Mac sighed in relief.

"Mac, what is going on?!" Bloo snapped.

"Oh, right…Bloo…this is your baby brother," Mac shamefully replied.

"BROTHER?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN, HE'S MY BROTHER?!"

"I guess I sorta…thought up of another imaginary friend, heh-heh…"

"ANOTHER IMAGINARY FRIEND?!"

"Um…yeah?"

"But-but-but…I-I don't understand! Ya got me, why would you need another imaginary friend?" Bloo asked hysterically, and his eyes started tearing up.

"I-I didn't mean to imagine someone else! It just sorta happened," Mac pointed out.

"JUST SORTA HAPPENED?!" Bloo snapped, but then he started to break down in another sob, "Mac, I thought we had something special…h-h-how could you do this ta me?! What were you thinking?!"

"That's just it…I wasn't thinking at all…I just kinda woke up, and then there he was…I-I don't even remember how it happened!" Mac awkwardly explained.

"Well, that just sounds wrong when out of context," Bella pointed out with disgust.

"Yeah, what kind of pathetic excuse is that?!" Bloo asked angrily.

But suddenly, the swinging door to the kitchen suddenly opened, and sweet little Madame Foster walked in.

"Alright, where is the little fella?" Madame Foster asked with excitement.

"This is him," Mac sighed while pointing at the yellow friend, while Bella was still too busy being creeped out by him, and Bloo turned away and crossed his arms in frustration.

And as the yellow imaginary friend sucked desperately at the now empty juice box, Madame Foster wasn't so impressed with him anymore, but she tried to hide that notion anyway.

"H-he seems nice…uh, what's his name, Dear?" Madame Foster asked innocently, but Mac mumbled something under his breath that she couldn't understand.

"What's that, Dear?"

Mac once again responded with a soft mumble.

"I'm sorry?"

"Cheese! His name is Cheese!" Mac finally admitted.

"Oh…" Madame Foster stated with realization.

"Cheese?" Bloo repeated with surprise.

"Yes?" Cheese asked when he heard his name being called.

"No, not you, Cheese. But yes, it's Cheese," Mac corrected.

"Yes?"

"Not you."

"So, you're…" Bloo began to ponder aloud with a smirk.

"Don't say it," Mac demanded, but Bloo only ignored him.

"You're…"

"Don't!"

"You're…"

"I said-!"

"Mac and Cheese?" Madame Foster finally stated, making Bella snicker loudly.

"Yes?" Cheese asked.

"Yes, yes! We're Mac and Cheese!" Mac shouted in defeat, and Bella suddenly burst out laughing when she couldn't take it anymore, "I didn't name him, he came with the name!"

"Ok, then…well, everything is set up just like it is with his Big Brother Bloo and Auntie Bella—as long as you visit Cheese everyday, he'll always be yours and no one can ever adopt him," Madame Foster explained firmly, immediately ceasing Bella's laughter, and Bloo's eyes and mouth were wide.

"And here, I thought it wasn't possible to get stuck with anyone more annoying," Bella whimpered, and Bloo slowly nodded his head in agreement.

"Bye-bye, lady!" Cheese called while flailing his arm goodbye.

"Thank you, Madame Foster," Mac reluctantly thanked.

"Sure, kid. It's your funeral," Madame Foster mumbled under her breath, as she was about to leave the kitchen.

"Sorry?" Mac questioned.

"Oh-ho-ho! Nothing, nothing!" Madame Foster laughed innocently before pushing the swinging door open and finally leaving.

…

"Great. So, you're keeping him?" Bloo asked in disappointment while crossing his arms.

"Well, yeah, Bloo. I created him, so I have to take responsibility for him. It's only fair," Mac explained firmly.

"Figures," Bloo growled.

"I'm a cowboy," Cheese suddenly declared, but then he walked away.

"Look, guys, things won't be any different. I promise," Mac reassured with a smile.

"Here's my horse!" Cheese shouted while running back, and he held a small pink horse figurine in his hands.

"Who does that pink pony remind me of?" Bella muttered in suspicion while closely examining Cheese's horse.

"Hey, I got an idea! How about we make that go-kart today? We've been talkin' about it all week," Mac pointed out with excitement, and he ignored the fact that Cheese was pretending his little horse was galloping on his head.

But then, Cheese suddenly switched over to Bloo, and he made his horse gallop up his side…which Bloo was _not_ into. And as the horse was getting closer to his head, and Cheese was making the galloping hoof noises himself, Bella was once again trying to hold back her laughter, but Bloo was not having it anymore.

"Get outta here!" Bloo finally snapped, making Cheese wince and walk away, and Bella once again burst out laughing when she couldn't take it anymore.

But her laughter eventually died down awkwardly when Bloo sent her the coldest glare she'd ever seen, and so she smiled innocently back at him.

"C'mon, I brought Mom's drill," Mac broke the awkward silence in hopes of lifting Bloo's spirits.

"So?" Bloo grumbled, and Cheese put his horse in the middle as its head followed their conversation.

"We can paint awesome flames on it."

"So?"

"We can ride down that huge hill on Mulberry Lane." That was what finally snapped Bloo from his pouting; even Bella couldn't help but go starry-eyed from excitement.

"Oh, Mac! Ya mean it?" Bloo asked in ecstasy.

"Of course! Just like I promised," Mac declared.

"Oh, Mac! You're the _best_ kid an imaginary friend could ask-WILL YOU GET THAT THING AWAY FROM ME?!" Bloo was relishing in his excitement until he finally noticed Cheese's horse in the middle, and then he finally lost it.

But Cheese only rose slowly, as Bloo was hyperventilating with rage.

"Now, I'm a horsey! BAAA!" Cheese shouted happily and started running around the kitchen, "Now, YOU'RE a horsey!"

It wasn't until it was too late that they realized Cheese was referring to Bella, as he suddenly came sprinting back and jumped onto her back. And since she wasn't prepared for the sudden action, Bella collapsed flat on her stomach in the impact with Cheese now lying awkwardly on top of her.

"Ha! Who's laughin' now?" Bloo mocked while leaning down with an evil smirk.

"Thith floor tathteth funny," Cheese informed while dragging his huge tongue across the floor, leaving a large trail of saliva behind. So, Bella used this to get revenge at Bloo for mocking her by dipping her paw in Cheese's saliva and flicked some into Bloo's face.

"Ya know, I'm gonna get you for that," Bloo simply declared while closing his eyes to keep the drool out, but Bella only smirked back mockingly.

* * *

Later that day, the trio…including Cheese…headed to the garage to start working on their make-shift go-kart: a metal trash can on wheels with two dining chairs in the back.

Mac was working on hammering flashlights onto the front for headlights, and Bella was helping Bloo by crawling underneath the kart with him and holding a flashlight in place for him to see to be able to screw on the wheels.

"Alright, now for the last wheel," Bloo sighed while rolling out from under the kart and wiping sweat from his forehead.

"No, I wanna screw the wheel!" Cheese whined while desperately reaching across the kart for Bloo's drill.

"Yeah, um—no," Bloo simply protested, but Cheese only replied by suddenly lunging at Bloo for the drill, but the blob kept running away and pushing him to get away.

"No…stop it…I had it first…I'm telling Mac!" Bloo grunted in anger while trying to keep the drill out of reach.

"Oh, brother…" Bella sighed while watching the siblings fight.

"Bloo, just give 'em the drill!" Mac demanded when finally having enough of their fighting, and Bloo glared daggers at his creator before reluctantly giving Cheese the drill.

"Yaaayy!" Cheese cheered while clutching the drill closely, and he soon went to drill on the front left wheel. But since the wheel was already drilling on, he wasn't making any progress with it. And Bloo couldn't help but notice this and at least try to correct him.

"No, wait, you're doing it wrong."

"No!" Cheese whined while keeping the drill from Bloo's reach.

"No, really, you're-!"

"No!"

"Just listen ta me!"

"Nooo!"

"Bloo, just let him use the drill!" Mac raised his voice once more, and when Bloo finally left him alone, Cheese stuck out his tongue at him when he wasn't looking.

But Bloo really didn't get it, so he could only glare at Bella, hoping for answers.

"Don't look at me. I'm just the aunt that eats the annoying kids when they get on the parents' nerves—that being said, you're on strike two, Mister," Bella warned firmly, making Bloo scrunch up his face in even more anger and disbelief.

And soon, Cheese went back to drilling the front left wheel, but he eventually started drilling the wrong way and unscrewed the entire wheel, causing the go-kart to collapse onto its left side.

"See?! He's screwing everything up!" Bloo shouted at Mac, as the wheel innocently rolled away.

"Nuh-unh, I'm only screwing the wheel!" Cheese argued, but Mac wasn't going to deal with this anymore, so he took the drill from Cheese and gave him the hammer.

But that was also a big mistake when he suddenly started banging holes into the go-kart, causing the others to shriek in fear that their project was getting destroyed.

"No, no, no! Cheese, don't-OUCH!" Bella tried to stop him by grabbing the hammer from him, but her efforts only ended in disaster when Cheese suddenly caught her paw front left underneath the hammer, and he smashed down on it like there was no tomorrow.

Bella was then biting her lip and trying to hold back tears as she held her now throbbing paw, and she nearly fainted from all of the pain in shock if Bloo hadn't caught her.

Hurting his Bella was the _last_ straw.

"Ok, that's it! I say Cheese is NEVER allowed to use the tools again!" Bloo snapped while snatching the hammer from Cheese, and he started flailing it around in anger in his free hand.

"Jeez! Gimme that before you kill somebody!" Mac demanded while waiting for the right moment to take the hammer from Bloo to keep himself from getting hit too. And he took the other tools and put them all back in their toolbox.

"Nobody gets ta use the tools until you two learn how ta get along!" Mac stated firmly while pulling out a bright and plastic toolbox, "here, use these."

The plastic box read 'Hooray 4 Tools', and Bloo and Cheese soon found out why when they pulled out a plastic hammer and saw. And while Bloo wasn't amused at all, Cheese smiled brightly that he still got to use a tool of any kind at all.

After Mac fetched Frankie to look at Bella's paw, it took few hours until the time the boys fixed the go-kart, as the sun was already starting to set, and Mac was working the hardest, Cheese was aimlessly banging the plastic saw on the hood, and Bloo was lazily tapping the plastic hammer on the front left wheel.

"Hoo! We're done!" Mac sighed in relief.

"And it only took _five more hours_ than it should have," Bloo growled while giving the wheel one last hard bang.

"Aw, you guys finished it without me?" Bella whined in disappointment after Frankie finished fixing her paw; her paw was now wrapped in a thick cast, and she limped with it slowly as it barely touched the ground.

"Thank goodness you're ok!" Bloo cheered and suddenly dropped his plastic hammer and sprinted up to Bella to grab her up in a hug.

"Of course I am. I mean, yeah, it's broken, but nothing a cast and two months time can't fix," Bella pointed out nonchalantly.

"It's _broken_?! _No one_ hurts my Bella! …I-I mean, our Bella…Bella," Bloo awkwardly rambled on when he realized what he said, but the more he went on, the worse he made it, as he made both himself and Bella blush.

"Uh, right…anyway, it's time for paint!" Mac pointed out to break the awkward tension, and he pulled out two cans of paint, one red and one orange.

"Yes, awesome! Super duper rad hotrod flames!" Bloo cheered.

"No, bunnies!" Cheese argued.

"Hotrod flames!"

"Bunnies!"

"Hotrod flames!"

"Bunnies!"

"Hotrod flames!"

"Bunnies!"

"Hotrod flames!"

"Bunnies!" The louder Bloo became, the quieter and somehow more intimidating Cheese became.

"HOTROD FLAAAMES!"

"Buuuunniiiieeesssss."

"QUIET!" Mac snapped.

So, to come to an agreement, Mac somehow convinced Bloo and Cheese to paint a combination of both of their ideas: bunnies that are on fire. But as stupid as it looked, the boys still rolled the kart to the big hill on Mulberry Lane, and Bella rode inside due to being unable to help with her broken paw.

"I don't even know you anymore," Bloo hissed.

"Shut up. At least the bunnies are on fire," Mac hissed back, and it wasn't long before they finally arrived at the top of the hill.

"Cheese?! Cheese, where are you?!" Mac called out, making Bloo roll his eyes. But his wishes for Cheese to stay away instead of join them didn't come true when Cheese soon arrived.

"Where were you?" Mac questioned.

"I have braces!" Cheese happily replied while smiling brightly, revealing a strange shiny metal covering on his teeth.

"You found that on the ground, didn't you?" Mac asked matter-of-factly.

"Garbage can," Cheese clarified, making the others gag.

"Just get in," Mac flatly demanded, and he and the others eventually joined Bella in the kart; Mac and Cheese shared a seat in the back while Bloo and Bella shared a seat in the front.

"I'm about to let go of the break!" Mac pointed out with a smile, as the break on his side was the break keeping them from rolling forward.

"Oh, boy! This is gonna be great!" Bloo cheered while leaning forward and grabbing the steering wheel since he was assigned to drive.

"One…two…three!" As soon as Mac let go of the break, the kart was just barely able to move two inches when Cheese suddenly started screaming like a maniac.

"What is he doing?!" Bloo shouted over the screaming, as he and the others held their ears in pain.

"I don't know!" Mac shouted back.

"Well, make it stop! Some of us have bigger ears!" Bella demanded while clutching her ears tighter.

"Cheese! Cheese! CHEEEESE!" Mac yelled at the top of his lungs, but when he stopped, Cheese finally stopped.

"Yes?" Cheese asked calmly.

"Stop it!" Mac replied angrily.

"Ok." With that relief, everyone finally let go of their ears, and Mac finally let go of the break again, but every time the kart moved forward, Cheese would shout "STOP!" every time, only letting them inch forward.

And eventually, to get him to stop screaming, the boys had to hop out of the kart and hold onto the back while letting the kart roll down the hill at the same pace of a turtle, and Bella was stuck in the kart to keep Cheese company. No one approved except Cheese, as he constantly shouted "Wheee!"

Except for when Mac or Bloo would accidentally lose their grip, causing the kart to move too fast without the extra help. So, they had to sprint to catch up with the kart and stop it to keep Cheese from screaming anymore.

* * *

By the time they got down the hill, the sun had already set and the sky was very dark, as they all retreated back to Foster's.

"Do it again! Do it again! Do it again! Do it again! Do it again! Do it again! Do it again!" Cheese rapidly begged as they entered the foyer.

"No more, Cheese! It's late, I gotta go home!" Mac protested groggily, making Cheese whine long and loud like a dying rabbit.

"You get to stay here with your Big Brother Bloo and Aunt Bella," Mac pointed out.

"Yay!" Cheese cheered as he pulled Bloo and Bella close, but he held Bloo tighter.

"Brothers! And together we're-!" Cheese was about to declare.

"Don't say it!" Bloo hissed.

"We're-!"

"Don't!"

"We're-!"

"I SAID-!"

"Bloo Cheese? Eww…" Madame Foster shuddered as she walked by, making Bella snicker uncontrollably.

"Ya want somethin' ta laugh at? Fine. You added makes Bloo Bella Cheese," Bloo informed matter-of-factly with a smirk.

"Point taken," Bella simply admitted in defeat.

* * *

The next morning, Bloo and Bella were peacefully sleeping, as if they'd completely forgotten about Cheese…but that peace wasn't to last much longer when Bloo rolled over onto his right side, and he was greeted with an awful sight.

"Brother…" Cheese cooed, as he was laying in bed next to Bloo. But Bloo suddenly popped out of bed in the blink of an eye while screaming at the top of his lungs, even rudely awakening Bella from her pleasant dreaming.

"It wasn't me!" Bella suddenly snapped while hopping around at the foot of the bed with her hurt paw in confusion.

"Of course it wasn't you—it was _this_ abomination," Bloo hissed while grabbing Bella by her shoulders and turning her head towards Cheese, as he was still laying in his spot in bed.

"I like cereal," Cheese declared.

The blob and the fox/peacock decided no more, and so they brought him downstairs into the dining room, and sneakily placed him into a chair next to Eduardo, who was too distracted trying to practice his whistling.

"I like cereal," Cheese piped up.

"I like potatoes," Eduardo pointed out with a smile.

"I like cereal."

"Si, and I like potatoes."

"I. Like. Cereal." The more Cheese repeated himself, the more frightened and confused Eduardo became.

"Si…and I like…potatoes."

"I like cereal!"

"I…l-like…potatoes?"

"I LIKE CEREAL!"

When Eduardo couldn't take anymore, he decided to give Cheese to someone else; that being Wilt, who was unpacking groceries from their bags and putting them in the pantry. But when the tall basketball player saw Cheese desperately reaching for the Coco Pups cereal, he wanted to help.

"Here, Buddy. Lemme help you."

"Nuh-unh! Lemme do it!" Cheese snapped and swatted Wilt's hand away, but Wilt was persistent. When he tried to push it closer to the edge, Cheese wasn't happy. "Let me!"

And when he tried to help him for the third time, Cheese had had enough.

"NO, LET ME!" Cheese then bit Wilt's hand really hard, finally making him realize this guy was a lost cause. So, he decided to give him to Coco, who was making orange juice in the kitchen.

"Coco," Cheese chimed and pointed at the box of Coco Pups on the counter.

"Coco co," Coco clucked in agreement, thinking he was talking about her, but she didn't see the box of cereal.

"Coco."

"Co coco co."

"Coco." Now it just seemed like he was making fun of her.

"Coco co coco!"

Cheese then started blurting out 'coco' nonstop, and Coco wasn't having it anymore. So, she left him with Mr. Herriman, to which he was not expecting weird, yellow, alien-looking thing to be placed on his desk. And he certainly didn't expect it to suddenly start repeating after Coco either.

"Good heavens! Not another one!" the old rabbit exclaimed in fear and ran off with the annoying imaginary friend. Mr. Herriman sprinted for the kitchen, where he hoped Frankie was, and dropped him off there.

But the situation only got worse because she was in the kitchen, but Frankie had just finished making numerous bowls of cereal for breakfast. And the second she turned around with the platter of cereal, Cheese ran for it.

"COCOOOO!"

"Oh, no! Not another one!" Frankie screamed and braced for impact.

Meanwhile, Bloo and Bella were relaxing together in a rec room, lounging on a couch while watching their favorite TV show.

"Did you see the latest episode?" Bella piped up.

"No. What happened?" Bloo asked out of curiosity.

"The couple just got a new roommate to make rent, but he was _super_ annoying and drove them completely insane."

It only took the two a split second to realize the irony, "Wait…"

"Ahem!" Frankie cleared her throat angrily, and Bloo and Bella looked behind the couch to find her covered in milk while Cheese happily licked the liquid from her face, "I believe _this_ is yours!"

"Well, we're back ta square one again," Bella sighed.

"That may be true, but I've already got this covered. Watch this," Bloo whispered to Bella with an evil grin, and then leaned towards Cheese, "Hey, Cheese, wanna play a game?"

"I like games!" Cheese cheerfully replied.

Bloo's grin widened in appeasement, and he flashed it right at Bella, in hopes of getting her on board.

"I don't like where this is going," she admitted with worry.

But Bloo only ignored Bella's paranoia, and went on to try to adopt off Cheese…sadly, his plan didn't work as Cheese continuously disgusted everyone who passed by. Eventually, Bloo gave up hope and stopped auctioneering.

"Ugh! Why isn't this working?!" Bloo groaned in aggravation.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe because this is like trying to sell an old sock," Bella sarcastically pointed out.

"Ya know, you're _still_ no help."

"Good. Then my job here is done."

Just then, a random man walked by, but he paid no attention to Cheese. But Bloo was suddenly determined again, so he grabbed Cheese and bolted after him.

"Hey, Buddy!" Bloo called and dropped Cheese once he caught up, "You look like a man in need of an imaginary friend."

"Actually, I'd say he looks like he needs a girlfriend," Bella admitted after close inspection of the man.

"She's right," the man said while pointing at Bella.

"That aside, why don't you take a look at this adorable little guy: Cheese?" Bloo went on while shoving Cheese in the man's face.

"Hmm…Cheese, huh? What's he do?" the man hummed.

"Anything you want! Entertain your kids, walk your dog, do your dishes, paint your house, bear heavy loads!"

"Again, he _just_ needs a girlfriend."

"Shut up, Bella!"

"Well…I dunno," the man spoke in reluctance.

"I'll tell ya what. Buy Cheese and I'll throw in Crackers for free," Bloo added confidently.

"Cheese _and_ Crackers, eh?"

"Absolutely! Hey, Crackers!" Just as Bloo called her name, and adorable little pink Chihuahua imaginary friend came bouncing up to him. "This guy wants to adopt you."

"Really?" Crackers asked in excitement, her voice small and scratchy yet adorable.

"Whaddya say?" Bloo inquired with a smile.

Unfortunately, Bloo's plan still didn't work, and poor Crackers was once again rejected from a chance to get adopted. And now, she was sobbing into Bella's shoulder while the two sat on the foyer stairs.

"Aww, you poor thing. I'm so sorry," Bella comforted while scratching Cracker's head.

"Yeah, he must've been hungry. Guess he wanted real crackers," Bloo admitted while scratching the back of his head.

"That's what they _all_ say!" Crackers shouted and suddenly ran off to cry somewhere else.

"Once again, you've managed to ruin someone's day," Bella informed with a disappointed look.

"Hey, it wasn't _my_ fault Crackers isn't edible! Besides, we still have another task at hand here!" Bloo protested and approached Cheese, "So, Cheese, wanna play another game?"

"I like another game," Cheese admitted with a smile.

"Oh, boy. Here we go again," Bella sighed.

So, yet another attempt to get rid of Cheese unfolded, as Bloo first tried to mail Cheese far away in a large package…but a few days later, the same package returned with a bright note on the side that read "Return to sender: Insufficient postage to tolerate smell!"

"Got anymore bright ideas, Einstein?" Bella asked sarcastically, as Bloo threw the package in anger.

"Ha ha! I like ta play another game! I like ta play another game!" Cheese laughed as his voice was muffled due to still being trapped inside the package.

Next, Bloo took Cheese to a bus stop, and planned to abandon him on the bus…but that didn't work either because the driver and the passengers immediately kicked him off. Bloo then tried to lose Cheese by strapping him to an ally dog, and then strapping a juicy steak to a little cat; the meat and the cat would then get the dog's attention and create a long chase, and it would take Cheese far away.

But once again, this plan failed when the dog remembered the weird yellow object on his back, and quickly dropped him off with Bloo and Bella before going back to chasing the cat and the steak.

Bloo then tried to leave him in a playground to be picked up by someone else, but the children just threw him out as well. Bloo also tried tying Cheese to a balloon and sending him afloat, but a police helicopter soon came back down with Cheese and popped the balloon. And the last plan was to put Cheese in toy store, so that a child would buy him, but every single child chose a different toy and Cheese was the only one remaining.

After that, Bloo finally gave up hope and headed home that night, but Cheese was still very hyper.

"'Nother game! 'Nother game! 'Nother Game! 'Nother game! 'Nother game! 'Nother game! 'Nother game! 'Nother game! 'Nother game! 'Nother game!" Cheese rapidly begged while following Bloo and Bella into Foster's.

"Hey, Cheese?" Bloo asked while gritting his teeth, as Cheese had gotten on his last nerve, "Wanna play _another_ game?"

"I think you broke him," Bella informed Cheese when she noticed Bloo's eye twitch.

"Yes!" Cheese gasped.

"It's the most exciting, amazing, most funnest, awesomemest game _ever_!"

"Yes, yes!"

"You wanna know what it's called?"

"Yes, yes, yeeesss!"

"Ok, it's called-!" Bloo paused while violently grabbing Cheese, and throwing him into the bathroom under the stairs, and he quickly went to work on locking, bolting, and chaining the door closed forever. "-Sit Still and Be Quiet in the Closet for the Rest of Eternity!"

Bloo started laughing like a madman at his victory, but Bella still wasn't so sure about this.

"Bloo, you can't just leave him in there!"

"And why not?"

"There's no food or water, let alone unlimited oxygen!"

"Exactly."

Bella jerked back and folded her ears in terror and realization, "You're a sick man."

* * *

The next day, Bella and Bloo were watching TV together again when Mac arrived at three in the afternoon. But Mac noticed something was off, due to how quiet it was.

"Bloo! Bella!" Mac called while looking for the said two imaginary friends, and he soon found them when he walked around the couch, "There you are! But where's Cheese?"

"How the heck should I know?" Bloo questioned while rolling his eyes.

Bella scoffed and shook her head, "Bloo locked him up."

"What?! I told you two to watch him! He can't be alone out there by himself!" Mac exclaimed in anger.

"Did you not hear her? He may be alone, but he's locked up, and he hasn't moved since," Bloo pointed out.

"Oh, really? Show me," Mac protested in disbelief.

So, Bloo and Bella led Mac into the foyer, and Bloo was more confident than ever, "See, right where I left him, right over-."

But was cut off when he noticed that all of the barricades he put up on the door under the stairs have been busted down, and Cheese was nowhere to be seen.

"Right over where?" Mac growled while crossing his arms.

"R-Right over…right over…" Bloo whimpered.

"Would you excuse us for a minute?" Bella asked with a smile and yanked Bloo out of the foyer, "Where is he?!"

"I was gonna ask _you_! Did you move him?" Bloo whisper-shouted.

"Why would I move him? You were the one trying ta get rid of him!" Bella hissed back.

"Touché. But what're we gonna do now? He could be anywhere."

"We find him before Mac gets too suspicious, that's what."

"Yeah, right. Easier said than done, Sister."

"You think I don't know that? But we gotta try, now c'mon."

With that, the two began their search in Mr. Herriman's office, hoping Cheese hasn't gotten into any of his files. But as they searched his desk, they noticed the old-fashioned pen…and the horrible vision of Cheese finding it and accidentally squirting himself in the eye with the stinging ink.

Bloo and Bella shared nervous glances, "You don't think he…?" They then shook the illusion away, "Nah!"

Once they confirmed that Cheese wasn't in the office, they walked back out into the foyer, where Mac was still waiting to see Cheese.

"Everything's fine!" the two lied and checked inside of a supplies closet next, where they found a hand-held vacuum cleaner. And yet another vision came to mind, where Cheese turned on the vacuum and looked directly into it, sucking his head inside.

"E-Everyone knows not ta look directly inta those things!" Bloo quickly pointed out, a little unsure of himself.

"Have you even _met_ Cheese?" Bella questioned in fear, "H-He might as well have jumped on a bed and hit the ceiling!"

Once again, they passed Mac in the foyer and put on a fake smile, "Everything's hunky-dory!"

But everything wasn't hunky-dory, as they checked a random bedroom, and ironically envisioned Cheese jumping on the bed and hitting his head really hard on the ceiling.

"You _had_ ta say it!" Bloo whimpered.

"How was I supposed ta know ta knock on wood?" Bella protested but she was just as shaky.

"No, no, no! This isn't happening!" Bloo cried as he and Bella sprinted down the halls to look for Cheese some more. But the next few places they checked only created even worse outcomes; Cheese would flush himself down the toilet in the bathroom, he would get his head stuck in the stair railing, he would've gotten eaten by a larger imaginary friend, he could've drowned in the washing machine, he could've been attacked by termites!

The possibilities were limitless the more Bloo and Bella traversed through the house, but they stumbled upon the worst of them all when they found a large steak knife in the kitchen.

Elsewhere, Mac nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard his best friends' shrieking coming from the other side of the house, and then they suddenly sprinted back into the foyer.

"Cheese, please, come out now!" Bella called frantically.

"Speak ta me, Little Bro!" Bloo begged.

"Just tell us you're alright!" the two cried in unison and clung together out of terror.

"What's going on, you guys?" Mac inquired in confusion.

"It's us!" Bloo replied with tears in his eyes.

"We're horrible caretakers!" Bella sobbed.

"Yeah, I like potatoes." That familiar voice instantly ended Bloo and Bella's quivering and crying, as they turned around to find Cheese with Frankie, holding her hand and sucking on a potato.

"He was eating soap when I found him," Frankie informed.

"Cheese!" Bloo and Bella cried and suddenly tackled Cheese, giving him a great big hug, "Oh, Cheese, we're so happy you're ok!"

Just then, the two noticed Cheese's grunting and straining, as he tried so desperately to reach his potato after he dropped it. So, they gently put him down while Bella cleaned him up, and Bloo handed him his potato.

"Um…I thought you guys didn't like Cheese," Mac pointed out with a quirked brow.

"You know, Mac, you're right. We didn't like Cheese. We had a difficulty tolerating Cheese, and from what I can tell, no one else had a taste for Cheese either," Bloo calmly explained.

"Except for the mice—mice like Cheese," Bella added as a few mice gathered around the said yellow imaginary friend, "But now, even though Cheese once made our stomachs turn, we love Cheese!"

"We hope to have our fair share of Cheese, perhaps every day, for the rest of our lives—even though Cheese smells. I think if we all look deep into our hearts, we can learn to have an appreciation for Cheese, and embrace his unique— _flavor_ , if you will," Bloo went on.

"And Cheese has taught us a very important lesson, too: Treasure those closest to you, or else you'll never know what you have until it's gone forever," Bella added firmly yet softly, and slightly blushed when she and Bloo exchanged heart-warming smiles.

But the moment was ruined when the sound of a toilet flushing pierced the air, and a little girl with messy red hair, baggy purple and green clothes, and a dental headset walked out of the bathroom underneath the stairs.

"Hmph! Your soap smells like foot," the little girl huffed, but she instantly perked up when she saw a certain yellow imaginary friend, "Cheese!"

"Louise!" Cheese cheered and ran up the little girl, as the two shared a loving hug.

"Bloo, Bella, this is my neighbor, Louise. She created Cheese, and she says he gets out sometimes. He must've made his way into my apartment," Mac explained with a smile, but Bloo and Bella weren't smiling at all, as their dreams were just crushed.

"B-but…but that means…" Bloo didn't dare to finish that sentence.

"Cheese isn't really family?" Bella sniffled as her ears drooped and her eyes went big and sparkly.

"I'm afraid not. Sorry, guys," Mac sighed while patting their shoulders reassuringly.

But it wasn't long before the sorrow wore off, and the two soon perked up with huge smiles on their faces.

"Phew! Talk about your fixer-upper!" Bella laughed.

"Yeah, I mean, who wants ta be related ta _that_ guy?" Bloo chuckled while sharing high-fives with the others.

"And all that mushy stuff earlier? _Totally_ overrated!" Bella added with a shrug.

"No kidding?" Bloo asked with a smirk.

"I mean, _Jeez Louise_!" the two imaginary friends shouted in unison.

"Yes?" Cheese and Louise asked when they heard their names.

* * *

 **JEEZ LOUISE, I TOOK FOREVER TO UPDATE!**

 **And because I kept you waiting so long, I sincerely apologize for not updating. I got caught up in other stories, school, work and blah-blah-blah. I forgot that you all loved this story so much, and that I myself love it to bits, too. So, I shall try to atone for my mistakes, and update this more frequently. Have fun reading:)**

 **But a little clarification: I know I said Bella's voice was Hynden Walch in a previous chapter, but I actually imagine her voice being more like Cree Summer or Noel Wells.**

 **Until the next chapter, I'm TRikiD, bye-bye!**


	24. Nightmare on Wilson Way

Nightmare on Wilson Way

It was an eerie and moonlit night, as the famous Halloween Night had finally come; children of all ages were dressing up, and the younger ones ran from door to door to get free candy. Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends was no different, as the entire house had dressed up, and was preparing to head out and Trick or Treat for the night.

But not everyone at Foster's was getting candy, as one in particular was actually going to stay locked up all night long until the candy rave was over.

Bloo and Bella had volunteered to tie Mac up to the bottom bunk bed in their room and lock the door to keep him away from candy, but even Mac was a little skeptical as they tied the ropes painfully around his wrists and ankles.

"Hey, that hurts!" Mac pointed out while struggling to get more comfortable, but the little executioner beside the bed remained silent, as he raised his axe and prepared to swing.

Mac screamed when he thought he was about to be slashed, but instead the executioner just sliced a ham sandwich on the nightstand in half. The executioner was actually Bloo, as this was his costume for this Halloween, and he pulled back his black hood to reveal his face.

"I made you a sandwich in case ya get hungry. Here ya go, Buddy!" Bloo informed with a smile, and tossed a sandwich half onto Mac's chest. But the said boy was still tied up, and therefore unable to eat the half.

"Gee, thanks," Mac thanked sarcastically.

"Think logically here, Bloo: If your limbs are tied up, you can't grab anything," Bella explained sarcastically, as she examined her own costume in front of a mirror. She was dressed as Disney's version of Robin Hood, with the same green tunic, little green hat with a red feather, and even wore a quiver of arrows on her back.

"Anyway, I just don't get why you wanna be tied up. You're gonna miss out on all the fun," Bloo added in confusion.

"That's the point," Mac informed but Bloo still didn't seem to get it.

"It's Halloween." Bloo remained silent.

"Every year, we go through the same thing: Halloween means Trick or Treating, and Trick or Treating means candy, and candy means sugar, and sugar and me…well, you know how I get. So, it's best I spend the whole night right here, far away from candy!"

"I feel ya! The candy's like, whatever, but the trickin' is where it's at!" Bloo chuckled giddily.

"Here we go," Mac and Bella sighed in disappointment.

"All I'm saying is Trick _or_ Treat? They're giving you the option there. How can I pass up the chance to trick all I want and not get in trouble?"

"Oh, believe me, you'll get in trouble—especially after what you pulled off last year," Bella growled and flattened her ears warningly.

"Hey, I swear, I didn't buy the explosive can."

"Yeah, well, I still have the stitches that say otherwise."

"Be that as it may, I bought the much safer snakes in a can, so there's no exploding confetti this time. I promise."

"For your sake, you better keep that promise."

"And even after Bella's incident, no one's gonna fall for that again," Mac pointed out firmly.

"Fine, whatever. Since you two are squares, I'll just find some other sap who'll open it," Bloo grumbled in disappointment while grabbing out a joke can of peanut brittle.

With that, the blob and the fox headed for the door to leave for the night, which reminded Mac, "Don't forget to lock me in!"

"Nyuh-huh," Bloo responded dryly, but stopped before closing the door, "Can I get ya anything while I'm out? Liquorish? Candy bar? Sugar cube?"

"Really? No sugar! Helloooooo!" Bella screamed into Bloo's ear.

"Alright, alright! I get it!" Bloo snapped back before slamming the locking the door, "Ya know, you are _such_ a buzz kill, especially on holidays."

" _I'm_ the buzz kill? What about you and your explosive pranks?!" Bella protested angrily.

"For the last time, I thought I bought the snakes in a can!"

All of the sudden, the two stopped when they passed a large and shaking object hiding behind a table, as the object screamed in terror. It didn't take long for them to realize it was none other than Eduardo, who was always the same on Halloween.

"Avoiding Trick or Treating again, Ed?" Bella questioned out of sympathy.

"No time to talk! The monsters, they…everywhere…we have got to hide!" Eduardo replied hysterically.

"Sure, hide, that's fine—right after you open this," Bloo suggested while shoving the joke can in Eduardo's face, but it only scared the terrified monster even more and he soon ran off to hide.

Meanwhile, down in the foyer, Wilt volunteered to stay back and answer the door for Trick or Treaters, as usual, and he was joined by Coco this year; Wilt was dressed as a butler, with a prosthetic arm, and Coco was dressed as a chicken.

And just when Coco had laid an egg of fresh batch of candy, Bloo and Bella walked down the stairs, and Bloo was very eager to approach the two.

"Hey, Wilt, Coco! Good to see you two on this fine, scary night!" Bloo greeted with excitement, slowly pulling out the can again, "Would you two like some peanut-?"

"Coco co co, coco co co!" Coco interrupted him with a scowl.

"Yeah, sorry, Bloo. Been there, done that. Besides, duty calls!" Wilt informed just before the doorbell rang, and so he eagerly opened the door to three kids in costumes.

"Trick or Treat?" the kids asked flatly.

"Sorry, but those are great costumes!" Wilt complimented with a smile, but the kids only shook their bags to emphasize what they really came for, "How about some candy?"

Wilt then poured some candy into the hand of his fake arm, and held it out for the kids to grab. But when one reached and accidentally grabbed the hand, he pulled too hard and caused the whole arm to pop right off.

"Aaahh! My arm! OOOHH!" Wilt cried dramatically, in hopes of scaring the children with his trick…but it didn't work, as they tossed the arm aside and opened their bags again, unimpressed.

"Fine, here's your candy," Wilt sighed while rolling his eyes and dumping the candy into their bags.

"Better luck next time, Wilt," Bella added with a smirk after Wilt closed the door, "And if you ask me, a _good_ Halloween trick would be something— _bigger_."

"Oh, what would _you_ know about scary tricks? You've never pulled a prank a day in your life," Bloo argued with a scoff, as they headed into the other room to meet up with the rest of the residents, who were all in their costumes and nearly ready to head out for Trick or Treating.

"Everyone, listen up! We will be leaving to go Trick or Treating in just a few minutes!" Frankie announced, as she was dressed as Blossom from the PowerPuff Girls, "Please, use this time to make sure you have your candy bags, your costumes on, and you've all used the bathroom!"

"Frankie? Feather," Jackie Khones demanded while handing a feather to a fancy hat of his costume to her, so she leaned down to fit it into the hat perfectly.

"Frankie, have you-?" Cy started in confusion, but stopped when he realized that he and Frankie both had the same costume, "-seen my bow? Knew I should've been Bubbles."

Cy then walked off in frustration to hopefully change his costume in time, and that's when the infamous blob and fox approached the red head.

"Oh, Frankie! Would you please open this can for me? Please, please, please?! C'mon, do it!" Bloo whined like a baby, once again practically thrusting the can into someone's face.

"Bloo, you do that same trick year after year. And did you forget what happened last year?" Frankie questioned grimly.

"No," Bloo and Bella both replied in disappointment.

"Sheesh, you all sound just like Mac!" Bloo snapped.

"Speaking of Mac, did you make sure he's secure?" Frankie quickly asked.

"Yes, I made sure he's secure," Bloo replied mockingly.

"Don't worry, he's trussed up like a turkey," Bella reassured confidently.

"Anyone got a screwdriver?" Madame Foster asked impatiently, and she gasped when she saw everyone's costumes, "Oh, you're _sooo_ cute!"

"Madame Foster, open my can!" Bloo demanded and grabbed the joke can out once more.

"That's a big no- _can_ -do," Madame Foster scoffed, but she grinned and held out her hand for a high five for the pun, to which Bella gladly high fived her, "I'm not fallin' fer that old thing again."

"Told ya," Bella pointed out with a smirk.

"'Sides, I got a bathroom emergency on my hands. Watch out, comin' through!" With that, Madame Foster darted across the room to help a poor imaginary friend in a heavy suit of armor costume.

"Miss Frances! While you are out, don't forget to leave little chocolates and butterscotch kissies! That will be all!" Mr. Herriman giddily announced over the intercom.

When Bella saw Bloo's devious 'I have a plan' face, she was not on board, "No."

"Yes," Bloo hissed.

Bella inhaled slowly in defeat, "Fine. It it'll get you to stop."

Bloo and Bella then headed into Mr. Herriman's office, where the said old rabbit was singing a classic Halloween tune.

"Happy Halloween, Master Blooregard and Miss Bella!" Mr. Herriman greeted with a smile once he looked up from his paperwork, "Are you ready for some Trick or Treating?"

"Happy Halloween, Mr. H," Bella politely responded, hopping up into a chair and sloppily laying back in it.

"Mr. H?" Bloo tried and kept the joke can hidden behind his back.

"Have you locked Master Mac within your room?" Mr. Herriman questioned.

"Yes!" Bloo shouted in annoyance, but quickly calmed down and gave his best innocent look, "Mr. Hewwiman? I have been twying ta get this can open _all_ day. Do you think you could give it a twy?"

Being the old man he is, Mr. Herriman took the can and inspected it curiously, "Let's have a look see."

By now, Bloo and Bella were leaning forward in their seats, either overjoyed or really surprised that someone is finally buying this. And with a few grunts and twists, the can opened and a bouncy snake sprung right out, bouncing all over the room and hitting Bella right in the face.

"Ow…not again," the fox groaned from the floor, as the impact had knocked her out of her seat.

But Bloo was too busy doing a victory dance on the desk to notice two things. One: Bella was hurt. And two: Mr. Herriman was twitching violently until he finally passed out face-first onto his desk…and then he stopped moving.

When Bloo finally _did_ notice that Mr. Herriman wasn't moving anymore, his dance slowed as he looked down in surprise.

"Mr. H? M-Mr. H? Hello?" Soon, Bloo chuckled and figured it was a trick, so he picked up the rabbit's face. "Very funny, Mr. H! Nice tr-."

But before he could finish his sentence, Mr. Herriman's lifeless head dropped back down, signaling Bloo that something absolutely terrible has happened.

"Oh, no…he's…he's…DEAD!" Bloo shrieked in surprise, and that's when he was startled by a painful groan from the other side of the desk, so he quickly looked down to find a dizzy Bella holding a paw over her left eye.

"Oh, great! Can anything else go wrong tonight?!" the blob screamed to the heavens above, hopping down to Bella's aid.

"You are _so_ gonna pay for that," Bella growled and went to search for the first aid kit under Mr. Herriman's, and she pulled out a roll of bandages for her eye.

"Who cares?! If Herriman finds out I killed him, he'll _kill me_!"

"Good, then we'll be even-wait! You killed him?!" Bella finally finished wrapping the left side of her head, and hopped up onto the desk to find out that Bloo wasn't lying.

"Oh, fox," Bella hissed in fear and shock.

"What're we gonna do?" Bloo questioned hysterically.

" _We_? Unh-unh, you did this."

"What?!"

"Sorry, but _you're_ takin' the blame for this one."

"Ok, ok, ok…right, what to do…" Bloo pondered aloud while placing a hand on his chin, "What do they do on TV? …TV, yeah! TV! They _always_ know what ta do on TV!"

With that, Bloo pushed the old rabbit off of his desk and onto his back on the floor, and he then pinched his cheeks together to make him pucker his lips. Once Bella realized what Bloo was doing, her eyes popped wide.

"You're kidding."

"No, I'm not," Bloo gulped in fear, and leaned forward while puckering his lips, too, "Got ta…do…it…NOPE!"

Just before their lips touched, Bloo shook violently and pulled away while gagging.

"Ok, that's not gonna happen," Bloo declared firmly.

"Thank God," Bella muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing!"

"Well, this means it's time for Plan B!" Bloo then clenched his hands together, and started hitting Mr. Herriman's chest as hard as he could. "LIVE! LIVE, I SAY!"

"Stop it! You're gonna break his ribs, ya maniac!" Bella snapped and stopped the blob before he could do anymore damage, "Ok, look, I'm know I'm not usually the one to suggest dumb ideas, but I think that's all we've got right now—that, and I forgot I'm literally stuck with you—we need to bury him out back."

With little to no hesitation, Bloo agreed and helped drag the lifeless bunny out behind the house, and Bloo used a shovel while Bella used her claws to dig a hole to burry Mr. Herriman in; though, they did a rather half-baked job, as Mr. Herriman was still sticking out of the ground, and a small flower was resting on top of his chest.

"Jeez, he's reeeaaally gonna be mad at us when he finds out we killed him," Bloo pointed out with worry, as he shoveled a few more clumps of dirt.

"When _you_ killed him," Bella quickly corrected.

"Hey, Bella?"

"What?"

"RAWR!" Bella screamed and fell back into the mud when Bloo suddenly jumpscared her, but she immediately jumped back up and ignored the mud all over her costume, sprinting after the hysterically laughing blue blob…both failing to notice the jagged claws that arose from the hole they had just dug.

Meanwhile, unlike every other day of the year, Foster's was dead silent(no pun intended). Frankie and the others had already left to go Trick or Treating, and the eerie presence of Halloween night hung over the whole house; the halls were quiet, the darkness was vast, and the lonely chirps of crickets and bone-chilling howls of wolves could be heard outside.

The only ones that stayed behind were Wilt and Coco, who needed to answer the door for Trick or Treaters; unfortunately, Bloo and Bella didn't know that they weren't alone, as they walked back into the house to get cleaned up before heading out.

"Thanks a lot, Blob Boy, you ruined my costume," Bella sneered in disgust at her wrinkled and damp Robin Hood costume.

"Hey, it's not _that_ bad. Plus, thanks ta me, you can now go as a zombie fox," Bloo protested with a smirk.

"Eh…well, I guess that'd be pretty creepy."

"The creepiest. Now, c'mon, we've gotta catch up with the others."

"Wait." Bloo stopped and turned to find Bella turned around, and staring directly towards Mr. Herriman's vacant office.

"What?"

"Did you hear that?"

The two went quiet for a moment to see if the noise would come again, but nothing happened.

"Hear wha-?" Just before Bloo could finish his sentence, a loud single tap could be heard, as if something hit a window. "What was that?"

"I don't know…you don't think it's Mr. H, do you?" Bella inquired, her ears folding back in fear.

"Nah! He's dead!" Bloo brushed off and continued towards the foyer, Bella slowly and cautiously following behind.

"That's what they _always_ say."

And as if she jinxed it, the door handle started to jiggle violently when the two approached the front door, making their eyes go wide and their bodies quiver in anticipation. It wasn't long before the door was thrown open, and a tall and shadowy figure was silhouetted by a bolt of lighting and crack of thunder.

Unbeknownst to Bloo and Bella, it was only Wilt, as he and Coco walked back inside after treating some more kids, and they shrieked at the top of their lungs while sprinting to the back door to escape.

But it seemed bad luck followed them to the back door as well, as it was also thrown open to reveal another shadow.

"Please, it was just a trick! I didn't mean ta kill-!" Bloo pleaded while grabbing Bella closely in fear, the said fox doing the same and buried her head in his chest to hide.

"Bloo! Bella! Oh, you two gave me such a fright!" Madame Foster chuckled whimsically, "…Oh, uh, did I interrupt something?"

Bloo and Bella followed the old woman's gaze, and suddenly remembered how close they were, so they immaiedtally pulled away and cleared their throats while blushing.

"W-What're you doing back h-here, Madame Foster?" Bella stammered in curiosity.

"I came back because I forgot my wig!" Madame Foster replied and grabbed her white witch hair wig from a coat rack.

"Phew! What a relief! For a minute there, I thought you were-," Bloo sighed in relief, but he was once again cut off when the unexpected happened: A zombified Mr. Herriman jumped out from behind Madame Foster, and quickly bit down on the screaming old lady's head.

The blob and the fox were once again screaming and running through the house to find a safe place to hide, as they were now certain that there was an undead rabbit out for revenge.

"I knew this would happen!" Bella shouted.

"If you knew it would happen, then why did ya let me do it?! Maybe I _should've_ bought the explosive can again!" Bloo shouted back in anger.

"Ah-ha! You didn't buy it on accident!"

"We don't have time fer this! Get in here!" Without warning, Bella was yanked into a dark closet by Bloo, who immediately closed the door behind them.

"Who's the…holiday…buzzkill now?" Bella questioned breathlessly.

"Shut up," Bloo hissed, who was as breathless as her, "But we should be…safe now."

"Safe from what?"

The two froze when they heard a gruff voice in the closet with them, and then a flashlight flicked on to shine onto Eduardo's face. Apparently, he had the same idea to hide in the closet, too, but after the terror they had just experienced, Bloo and Bella started screaming. This caused Eduardo to scream in fear as well, and it just went back and forth for a while.

But luckily, Bloo reached up and turned on the light, and a quivering Eduardo turned off his flashlight while holding his plush bunny Paco even closer.

"Is there Halloween monsters?" Eduardo asked shakily.

"No, no, no! Of course not, silly!" Bloo replied with a shake of his head, but Eduardo bought it and sighed in relief.

"That's a lie. _Someone_ killed Mr. Herriman with his stupid trick, and now he's out to get us," Bella informed with a hiss, "And unfortunately, he just got Madame Foster…so now, there's two."

"She's riiiiight…"

All three immediately froze, just like before, when they heard a long a groaning growl in the closet. They soon turned around, and found none other than a zombified Madame Foster standing right behind them.

"How is that even possible?" Bella whispered with a twitching eye.

"Who the heck cares?! Let's get outta here!" Bloo argued and once again yanked Bella with him, as he followed a sprinting Eduardo out of the closet. But as they continued down the hall, Eduardo suddenly realized he was missing something: Paco. He skidded to a halt and looked everywhere, but he couldn't find him until he looked back to find his in the jaws of Madame Foster.

"Paco!" Eduardo cried and ran up to the undead old lady, and tried to pry the bunny plushie from her mouth.

Meanwhile, Bloo quickly looked back to see why Eduardo had stopped but he accidentally ran into Bella, which sent them both into a tumbling mess. When they finally stopped, Bloo was not only on top of Bella, but they were also now at the feet of Mr. Herriman.

"Braaaiiinssss…" the rabbit groaned and leaned down with his claws extended, making the two shriek and head in the opposite direction to save Eduardo. Unfortunately, they pulled him away before he could save his Paco, so he cried as he had to leave his favorite plushie behind.

The trio then headed for the foyer to warn Coco and Wilt, but they were all talking so rapidly over each other that they couldn't understand a word they were saying. So, Wilt and Coco just stood there, quiet and dumbfounded, and exchanging confused glances.

"Co…co?" Coco muttered when they finally stopped.

All of the sudden, the door bell, rang, making Bloo jump up into Eduardo's arms for protection.

"Better get that!" Wilt happily informed and reached for the doorknob.

"No, don't!" Bella warned.

"It's the zombies!" Bloo added hysterically.

"Don't be silly!" Wilt chuckled and opened the door anywhere, proving their paranoia wrong. It was just a pair of kids.

"Trick or Treat?" the two kids cheered, much happier than the first group, as they held up their candy bags.

"Let's see what we've got down deep in here," Wilt sang with a smile, and poured a couple of pieces of candy into his fake hand. He eagerly leaned down and held his hand out, and one of the children took his hand and accidentally pulled it off. But unlike the last group, these two believed it and screamed while running away.

"Did ya see that?!" a stoked Wilt asked, but he gasped when he turned around and saw zombie Madame Foster and Mr. Herriman standing right behind them. He then started stammering and lifted a shaky finger to point behind them, and it wasn't long before they followed it and found the zombies, too.

The two zombies groaned and lunged towards Eduardo, but the said monster ducked and caused them to catch Wilt instead. And as Wilt was crying and clawing at the door while being pulled outside, the others remained frozen in fear until they finally closed the door, sealing Wit's fate.

"We have to get out of here _now_!" Bella shouted.

"Coco co coco, coco co coco!" Coco clucked rapidly, unable to believe what just happened.

"Wilt's a goner! Face it! Move!" Bloo snapped and lead the remainder of his friends through the house until they found a secure room, and ran inside before slamming the door behind them.

"Quick! Barricade the door!" Bloo demanded, and Coco and Bella quickly went to work on blocking the door while Eduardo was passed out on the floor.

And just when they had finished securing the door, Eduardo finally started to come to, but then he remembered the zombies.

"Zombi-!" Eduardo was cut off by Bloo slapping his hands over his mouth.

"Sshhh! You don't want them ta know we're in here!" Bloo whisper-shouted, "We need a plan?"

"Do you still have that 'When Zombies Attack' book?" Bella quickly asked in realization.

"Good idea!" Bloo then pulled out a book with the same title Bella mentioned, and quickly flipped through its pages. "Um…undead, blah blah, closed bases, whatever-AH-HA! Ok, here we go…weapons, we need weapons!"

"I've got a shoe," Eduardo informed while grabbing an old shoe.

"That's useless. Bella?" Bloo demanded.

"I've got teeth, claws, super hearing and smell," Bella quickly listed.

"Bingo! That's perfect! Under any circumstances, we do _not_ lose Bella! Capeesh?" Bloo firmly instructed, and Coco and Eduardo rapidly nodded, "Ok, next we need to get to a water tower. Any ideas?"

"We need a map," Bella suggested.

"Yes. Coco, check the closet." Coco followed Bloo's orders and checked the closet, only to find Mr. Herriman and Madame Foster inside, so she quickly closed it.

"Coco!" Coco shrieked.

"Ooh, is there something good in there?" Bloo asked with excitement, but Coco rapidly shook her head. Bloo only ignored her and went to look in the closet himself, and strangely enough, the zombies had disappeared.

"Co co?" Coco clucked in confusion.

"Look at all this stuff," Bloo chuckled in amusement, as he started going through the items in the closet and handed a picture frame back to Bella, who passed it back to Coco, who passed it back to Eduardo, who passed it back to an undead Wilt…wait.

All four of them turned around to find Wilt standing right there, as he chewed on the picture frame. They then sprinted for the door but forgot that they had barricaded it, so they were now trapped with three zombies.

But as they god closer, Eduardo finally lost it and grabbed everyone, screaming at the top of his lungs and bouncing up and crashing through the ceiling. They then found themselves on the top balcony of the house, but Eduardo was still in shock and rocking back and fourth while rapidly mumbling in Spanish.

"Eduardo!" Bella called, but her cry fell on deaf ears.

"Calmate y callate!" Bloo snapped and literally knocked some sense into Eduardo by slapping him in the face.

"Coco co co!" Coco piped up while pointing down to the ivy that grew of the side of the house, which provided them a safe way to climb down.

"Yes, we're saved!" Bloo cheered and was the first to started climbing down, but he suddenly stopped when he remembered something, "Wait, we can't leave yet!"

"Coco?!"

"What?!"

"You gone loco?!"

"Mac! He's still inside and completely helpless! We can't leave him!"

"They has probably made him a zombie already, now let's go!" Eduardo protested and continued to climb down, but Bloo quickly shoved his big butt back up.

"No way!" With that, Bloo shoved all three of them back onto the roof, and he hopped over the railing with a firm scowl, "We leave _no_ man behind, especially my best buddy! Now, c'mon!"

"But-!" Eduardo tried.

"Sin peros!" Bloo cut him off again, and quickly headed back inside, the others reluctantly following him, yet still shocked by his sudden alpha side.

But getting to their room was going to be easier said than done, as they still had to account for the currently misplaced zombies. And as they rounded a corner, Bloo stopped and started giving the others hand signals. But neither of them understood him anyway.

"Ugh, just follow me," Bloo growled in annoyance, and then lead everyone down another hall. But they soon stopped in their tracks when the three zombies suddenly appeared at the end of the hall, mindlessly roaming about. Luckily, they didn't notice the four survivors, as they split up and darted into separate rooms across the hall.

"How're we gonna get to Mac?" Bloo questioned.

"There's no point. He's dead. Let's just leave," Eduardo replied with a shrug.

"Not without Mac," Bloo protested and grabbed out his zombie handbook again, "Ok, ways to escape, disposing the body, queen of the undead-oh, here we go! 'To lure the undead away, simply select a brave soul to draw their attention.'"

Coco, Eduardo and Bella all exchanged fearful glances, and Bella was most surprised when he looked at her first.

"If I'm goin', so are you," Bella reminded him with a glare, so he quickly averted his attention to Eduardo and Coco, but both immediately denied.

"Grandma?! Mr. Herriman?! We're back!" Frankie voice could be heard coming from the foyer, but that only meant one thing: The zombies now had _ever more_ victims to feed on!

"Frankie!" Eduardo called and sprinted down the hall when he noticed that the zombies were gone, and the others chased after him to prevent him from running into a trap.

But just when they caught up to him, they all stopped at the top of the stairs in the foyer, which was now full of new zombies. It was hopeless. There was no way to save them all now.

"You've gotta be kidding me," Bella quivered.

Unfortunately, all of the zombies heard her and quickly averted their attention on the survivors.

"Geeeet theeeeemmm…" Mr. Herriman ordered with a growl, and they all slowly followed him.

"Back up to Mac _now_!" Bloo shouted and started springing, the others not far behind. But Coco eventually stopped and laid some eggs, kicking them hard and hitting some of the zombies in the face even harder.

But when she ran out of eggs and was quickly outnumbered, she turned around and started running again, only for her attempts to become futile when she suddenly tripped. Coco was now helpless, as she lay on the floor for the zombies to get her.

Meanwhile, Bloo, Bella and Eduardo stopped when they realized that they were missing someone. Sp, they all turned towards the calamity around a corner, and grimaced when they heard a blood-curdling cluck. But then, Coco walked out from around the corner, but she was turned the other way.

"Oh, that was close," Eduardo sighed in relief. But as if he jinxed it, Coco finally turned around to reveal her undead physique. With no other option, Bloo pulled out his book and flung it at Coco, hitting her hard enough in the face to knock her over.

That bought them some time to get a head start, as they continued their way up to Mac. But Eduardo once again stopped when he saw his one weakness down another hall; Paco was clearly being held by zombie Madame Foster, but he believed it was really him.

"Eduardo, come save me! I'm not a zombie yet!" Madame Foster mocked in a tiny voice while hiding around the corner. And just as she planned, poor and naïve Eduardo bought it and ran right up to her.

Bloo and Bella then ran back to stop the whole situation, and they scowled at Madame Foster's lame attempt to trick Eduardo.

"Oh, c'mon, not even Eduardo is that stu…pid," Bloo tried while rolling his eyes, but then he and Bella noticed that Eduardo wasn't by their side anymore, and was now at the other end of the hall with Paco…and a dead old woman chewing on his arm.

"Well, Ed is dead," Bloo stated in disappointment.

"And we will be, too, if we don't run!" Bella pointed out while pointing down another hall, as the rest of the zombies were fast approaching.

With that, the last two survivors made a break for it and finally made it to their room, but they suddenly remembered that the door was locked.

"Mac, let us in!" Bella cried.

"Uh, tied up in here!" Mac shouted. This only made matters worse, as the zombies grew closer and closer.

"Tell me those arrows are real!" Bloo begged while trying to pull some of the arrows from Bella's quiver, but they didn't budge.

"No, you idiot! They're plastic! Besides, you've got the key, remember?!" Bella barked and pushed him away.

"I do?!" Bloo questioned in shock, and immediately started rummaging through his little satchel, struggling to grab the one item he needed.

"Oh, come on, it's the only thing in there!" Bella hissed and quickly turned the satchel upside-down, causing the key to fall out immediately. Bloo then grabbed it and inserted it into the lock, and wasted no time in opening the door and running inside.

But Bella wasn't as quick or fortunate, as Mr. Herriman suddenly stepped on her tail and trapped her. And before she could escape, Bloo suddenly shut the door and locked it again.

"Bloo?" Mac questioned in surprise, but the said blob only rambled in terror while jumping onto and rolling over the bed, "What are you talking about?"

"The living dead!" Bloo snapped and went back to hiding under the blankets.

"What?"

"I killed Mr. Herriman with my awesome trick, but then he came back from the dead, and now he's turned everyone inta zombies, and before long, WE'LL BE ZOMBIES, TOO!"

"Ha-ha. Nice 'trick' ," Mac laughed sarcastically with air quotes, "Seriously, what're you doing here? And where's Bella?"

"This is real, Sonny Jim! Bella isn't even with us anymore, and we're all that's left of the walking dead buffet!"

As if to prove Bloo's point, loud growling could be heard outside as something banged violently on the bedroom door.

"Bloo…what was that?" Mac quivered.

"I told you, zombies!" Bloo shrieked and jumped off the bed, and that's when the growling and pounding grew louder.

"Well, I don't mean ta toot my own horn…" Bloo bragged with a smirk.

"What are we going to do?!"

Just then, the door was splintered and dirty claws started to reach through the holes to get through, making the two boys scream like girls.

"Quick, cut me loose! Please, I'm not strong enough to rip through these!" Mac pleaded while pulling as hard as he could, but he truly couldn't free himself on his own…at least, that's what Bloo figured.

The said blob smiled nervously and suddenly opened a window, leaping out of it and stretching the orange chain still tethered to Bella on the other side of the now broken door.

And just when Mac lost hope and started crying for help, Bloo bungee-jumped his way back up, but with a couple of children in costumes in his grasp.

"What's with them?" Mac inquired.

"I told them ta let go of the bags, but _no_! Now, they're a part of it!" Bloo grunted while trying to yank their candy bags away, but it wasn't easy. So, he then came up with a plan to scar them, and pointed at the zombies, "See that? That's an army of zombies! Wish you would've given up those bags now, huh?"

When they finally realized that Bloo wasn't lying, the two kids cried and let go, exiting through the window to get away from the terrifying zombies.

"Now, _this_ is happening!" Bloo declared with an evil grin, as he jumped up onto the bed and dumped the candy.

"What're you doing? Wait! Waaaiiit!" Mac begged when Bloo grabbed a lot of candy and suddenly forced him to eat it. And almost immediately, the sugar rush took its toll on Mac, as he effortlessly ripped the ropes apart, and busted through the door.

The force of the impact knocked all of the zombies back, and they were all stunned when a sugar-high Mac appeared, eyes wide and mouth full of sweet-craving fangs, as Bloo rode safely on his back.

But then, out of the army of shocked zombies, a zombified Bella slowly approached forward, and she flattered her ears and bared her teeth, growling like a true animal.

"Try to keep up, Darling," Bloo chuckled darkly, and tossed some chocolate into Mac's mouth. The new amount of sugar raised Mac's craziness even more, and he sprinted down the hall to get out of the house and find more precious candy.

But as impossible as it seemed, as soon as Mac took off, Bella was right on his tail; though, Bloo was too caught up in his friend's impenetrable power to notice Bella, and even started singing a cheesy song about zombie fighters.

Mac continued to scream like a maniac, and power through the zombies like a wrecking ball. And when he reached the foyer and found Eduardo standing in the way, he easily picked up the purple monster, and shoved his horns through the doors to rip them from their hinges.

The demonic little boy then stopped and laughed hysterically when he knew he was free, but that only gave the zombies an opportunity to finally catch up, as Mr. Herriman grabbed Bloo's shoulder in a vice grip and pulled him inside before Mac ran off.

"No, please! I didn't mean to kill you! NOOO!" Bloo cried like a baby, as he dangled from Mr. Herriman's grasp.

"Master Blooregard, snap out of it!" Mr. Herriman ordered, his voice normal and most of the mud and decay now gone, "It was a trick!"

"A trick?" Bloo shakily questioned, and realized that Mr. Herriman and the others were back to normal again.

"Yes, a Halloween trick. We were so sick and tired of your sneaky joke can, that we wanted to get back at you by tricking you," Mr. Herriman explained, "Trick _or_ Treat? I mean, they do give you the option."

"So true…wait! So, you're _not_ zombies, and you _don't_ want to eat my brains?"

"Of course not."

"Man, what a killer trick! Bravo, Mr. H!"

"Thank you, Master Blooregard—but it was not _my_ idea."

With that, Bella walked out of the army of zombies again, only this time she wore a smug grin and most of her make-up was gone, too.

" _You_?" Bloo asked in surprise.

"Unh-huh! I told you: Good Halloween pranks are big," Bella replied with a nod.

"Not bad, for a first timer. You really had me going there. I really thought I was in serious trouble," Bloo admitted with a smirk.

"You are!" Frankie scolded. Bloo then took another look around, and realized all of the damage that Mac had done…or that _he_ had done, "You gave Mac candy, _a lot_ of it! We may have been joking, but you've let loose a _real_ monster! A sugar-crazed monster! On Halloween!"

"Oh, come on. How bad could it be?" Bloo scoffed.

" _Very_ bad, especially for you. If I hadn't known about this, you would've _actually_ left me for dead!" Bella growled matter-of-factly.

"I was in a blind panic! And you would've done the same thing!" Bloo angrily argued.

"You're right. I would have," Bella hissed with a scowl, "Frankie?"

"Don't hold back, Bella," Frankie grimly replied and crossed her arms. Without warning, Bella bared her teeth and started growling like a mad dog again.

"I would start running if I were you," Mr. Herriman warned, and Bloo knew that _this_ was not a joke.

So, he sprinted out of the house and down the street with a vengeful Bella close behind, and they even passed by some children running in terror from a sugar-high Mac on the streets a couple times.

* * *

 **Oh, my Gooood! This was so fun to write, and I'm so glad I got it up around Halloween!**

 **Until the next chapter, I'm TRikiD, bye-bye!**


	25. Squeakerboxxx

Squeakerboxxx

When you're board and it's a lovely day outside, there's only one thing to do: Go to the Game Hive Arcade. Bloo and the gang were no exception, and didn't hesitate to visit the local arcade for some fun.

Wilt was professionally winning the basketball game; Eduardo was playing a bee knockoff version of Whack-a-Mole, albeit very sheepishly due to being the chicken he is; Coco was constantly trying to win the paddle ball in a claw machine, but sadly kept dropping it and getting more and more frustrated, so she just laid an egg to get the prize tickets. But just as she cheered over her cheated victory, a Skee ball suddenly bashed her in the head and knocked her out cold.

Turns out, it was Bloo who 'accidentally' threw the ball while battling Mac and Bella at a game of Skee Ball—and losing.

"C'mon, c'mon, c'mon," Bloo growled in annoyance, once again throwing the ball instead of rolling it up the ramp and once again making it ricochet across the arcade.

Once it was Mac's turn, he easily started winning tickets by rolling the ball, as did Bella when it was her turn. And Bloo just couldn't understand why he still wasn't getting any tickets.

"COME ON!" Bloo screamed and threw another ball, but it only bounced back and hit Coco again, "Stupid broken game!"

"Yeah, that's it," Mac mumbled sarcastically, but Bloo sent him a cold glare.

"Maybe you should try _rolling_ it," Bella emphasized.

"Throwing is the new rolling," Bloo protested before yet again failing to get the ball into a hole, and it bounced everywhere; though, after bouncing around and even conking Bloo in the head, it finally landed in the ramp and fell into the hole worth five points.

The five points only gave out one ticket, but Bloo was instantly enthralled, "Yes, I can finally get a prize!"

"I dunno. Last I checked, the only prizes worth one ticket were minted dental flosses," Bella informed with a smirk, wearing her own tickets around her neck like a scarf and showing them off.

She and the others then walked up to the prize counter to turn in their tickets, and the others were already up there counting their own tickets.

"Co coco co co," Coco mused.

"Si, it _does_ pay to be a scaredy cat," Eduardo agreed.

"So, what're you gonna get with your tickets, Wilt?" Mac asked while examining some of the prizes.

"Oh, I dunno, um…maybe that plastic bug ring, or that plastic pencil," Wilt pondered aloud while pointing.

"Ooh, those plastic hair clips!" Eduardo squealed in delight when he saw some pink and sparkly hair clips, but Mac and Wilt only gave him dead panned looks, "They're pink—I like pink!"

"Step aside!" Bloo shouted with pride and started skimming over the much pricier gifts, and then he looked down and saw the perfect prize: Dracula Teeth, "Bingo! Mr. Prize Man, how's about wrapping me up those Dracula teeth?"

"How 'bout you give me another four-hundred and ninety-nine tickets?" the prize man deadpanned.

"Four-hundred and ninety-nine tickets?! That's like…four-hundred and ninety-nine more than I have!" Bloo exclaimed in shock, "How do you sleep at night? Charging that many tickets for a pair of cheap Dracula teeth?"

"They glow in the dark."

"Whoa, really? Oh, please, let me have them!"

"Tell ya what. Come up with five hundred tickets, they're all yours."

Bloo then turned around to look for an easy way out, and the first thing he saw was the others playing in the large pile of tickets they created when they combined their own.

"Five hundreds tickets, huh? I'll be right back," Bloo told the prize man while wearing a smug grin, and walked up to large pile of tickets, "Give me your tickets."

"What?" Wilt questioned.

"Gimme your tickets!" Bloo snapped, "…So that we can win something together, to get a better prize."

"A better prize than hair clips?" Eduardo asked in disbelief, still admiring the pink hair clips.

"Yes, Eduardo, much better. Like, say, a prize you can really sink your teeth into," Bloo joked with a smirk, "A prize that represents the glowing light of our enduring friendship, even in the dark."

"Oh, you mean like a prize we can all share," Wilt stated matter-of-factly.

"Share?" Bloo repeated with a sneer, but then realized his mistake when the others glared at him, "Right. Share—now give me your tickets, and let's get ta sharing my Dracula teeth."

"Ugh! We can't share fake teeth!" Mac argued in disgust.

"They'll be all drooly," Wilt added with a grimace.

"Besides, I already got teeth," Eduardo pointed out while chomping his large teeth.

"Me, too," Bella growled at Bloo like a dog and bared her canines angrily.

"Well, if you've got a better idea, I'd love ta hear it," Bloo stated sarcastically.

But apparently, they didn't pick up on his sarcasm, or just didn't care, and instead bought an adorable pink rubber elephant.

"Ya know, I didn't mean that literally," Bloo growled.

"Well then, be careful what you wish for, Blob Boy," Bella chimed with an evil grin, as she and the others walked out to the Foster's Bus, where Frankie was waiting to take them back home.

"What should we name him?" Mac questioned, quickly flashing Bloo a smug look, "How about Donald Trunk?"

"Uh, no. The last thing we need is a political pun," Bella protested.

"How about Harry Elephante?" Wilt suggested.

"How about 'I think I'm so much better than Dracula teeth when I'm so clearly not'!" Bloo ranted on.

"Hmm…I still vote for Harry Elephante," Wilt hummed.

"Hey, Guys, what'cha got there?" Frankie questioned in curiosity when she saw the rubber elephant.

"Her name is Mr. Big Baby Pacoderm," Eduardo replied while presenting the elephant to Frankie, "I won it!"

"Co coco," Coco corrected.

"I mean, we won it," Eduardo admitted reluctantly, "But she likes me best."

"You did the whole pull-your-tickets-together-to-get-a-better-prize-thing, huh?" Frankie explained matter-of-factly, as everyone got onto the bus.

"No. We did the whole pull-your-tickets-together-to-get-a-stupid-prize thing," Bloo angrily argued.

"Now, I'm gonna have ta hear you guys argue about who gets it when, and how, and why," Frankie sighed in defeat.

"Oh, Frankie, we'd never argue over somethin' as silly as that," Wilt chuckled in response.

Unfortunately, he was dead wrong, as they all started fighting over the toy while they were still on the short trip home—all except Bloo, that is. The elephant even hit Frankie in the head at one point, fueling her anger while she was trying to drive.

"I can't help but notice this could've all been avoided had we gotten my Dracula teeth instead," Bloo pointed out with a confident grin.

"Can it, Blooregard," Frankie warned, but the said blob tried to protest by hissing like a cat, "SIT DOWN!"

"See? Not nearly as effective without the teeth," Bloo whined and reluctantly sat back down.

"What's that? Wilt and Coco is stinky? That's not nice to say, Baby Paco—even if it is true!" Eduardo mocked when he was the last one to retrieve the elephant.

"Is not!" Wilt shouted.

"Co co!" Coco clucked angrily.

"Is so!" Eduardo huffed.

"Is not!"

"Co co!"

"Is so!"

"Is not!"

"Co co!"

"Is so!"

"That's it!" Frankie screamed and suddenly stopped the bus, and ran to the back of the bus to take away the elephant and finally end the feud, but she gave it to Bloo before beginning her speech, "Hold this—alright, we're gonna make this real simple. Each of you is gonna get a turn with the toy."

As Frankie went on, Bloo sat down in anger with the elephant under his arm, which caused it to squeak upon impact. But when he heard it squeak, Bloo's whole world suddenly turned upside-down.

"Once a day, two hours," Frankie finished.

Bloo suddenly started squeaking the elephant and giggling madly, "Heh-heh…kinda fun!"

But before long, Frankie had enough and snatched the elephant again, much to Bloo's dismay, "Wha-hey!"

"Coco, you get it first," Frankie instructed.

"Uh, maybe I should get it first?" Bloo suggested desperately, giving Frankie the idea to torment the little blob.

"Then Eduardo…"

"Because I really _don't_ want it…"

"Then Wilt…"

"Don't get me wrong, I mean, I like rubber squeaking elephants as much as the next guy!"

"Then Mac…"

"More than the next guy, more than the next guy!"

"Then Bella…"

"And could you please let him have it next, so he'll shut up?" Bella pleaded in annoyance.

Frankie sighed, "And then Bloo."

"Yes!" Bloo cheered.

"We got ourselves a deal?" Frankie inquired before getting ready to drive again.

"Deal!" they called in sync.

* * *

When they finally got home, as it was agreed, Coco was the first to play with the elephant, but Bloo was determined to find out if he could get it sooner. So, he dragged Bella into making him follow everyone throughout their turn with the toy.

"I can't believe I'm doing this," Bella whispered is dismay as she and Bloo quietly snuck up to their room, where Coco was waiting with the elephant.

"Don't you wanna find out when your turn is, or if you can have it sooner?" Bloo asked with a crazed smile.

"No. I just want to wait my turn—so that the elephant can take me back to my younger days, playing with little rubber toys that smelled like biscuits. Oh, just the thought of chewing to my heart's content, and drooling all over it…oh…"

Just then, Bella realized she was thinking out loud, and her dreamy look instantly turned into a mad blush when Bloo stared at her with a cocked brow.

"You have your fantasies, and I have mine," Bella quickly argued.

"Right…let's just go," Bloo spoke slowly before they walked into the room, but they were confused when Coco suddenly placed the toy on a pedestal and put a glass case over top; she then retreated to her nest, sat down, and just started admiring it.

"What are you doing?" Bloo inquired.

"Co coco co coco," Coco replied flatly.

"It looks like you're wasting your turn."

"You're seriously just gonna sit there and stare at it for two hours?" Bella added in shock.

"Coco," Coco informed with a nod.

* * *

 **45 minutes later…**

Poor Bloo was already tired of waiting and watching the precious toy, "Is it my turn yet?"

Coco shook her head.

The blob's impatience lingered on for quite some time, as he continued to follow the others throughout their turns. When it was Wilt's turn, all he did was ignore Bloo's cries and plaid basketball with the elephant; the elephant being the ball itself. Come Eduardo's time with the toy, he did the same thing when rejecting Bloo's pleas, and spent his turn by treating the elephant like a baby; he even rocking it to sleep and pretending to nurse it with a fake baby bottle. And Mac was no better, and he would use his turn to simply taunt poor Bloo, tricking him into thinking he could get it before snatching it away at the last second.

And Bella? Oh, Bella was the worst of all. She acted like an absolute puppy, and would keep playing with it like it was a new rubber toy just for her; slobbering all over it, chasing it, batting it. All the while, Bloo is sitting on the sidelines, watching with a twitching eye as his sanity and impatience slips.

"Why must you torment me so?" Bloo whined dramatically.

"I'm not tormenting you, I'm enjoying myself," Bella protested with a wicked grin, taunting Bloo by squeezing the elephant, but not enough to squeak it, "But that _is_ a pretty good idea."

"I swear, if you don't squeak that thing, I'm gonna squeak _you_."

"Yeah. I'd like ta see you try."

Without warning, Bella pitched the rubber toy at Bloo, bouncing off of his face and back into Bella's grasp, leaving the blob dazed and confused.

"Ok, Bella, time's up," Frankie pointed out as she walked into the room, "Bloo, it's all yours."

"Yes!" Bloo exclaimed in pure joy before snatching the elephant from Bella, "Thank you, kindly."

With that, the blob left the room and laughed maniacally while squeaking the toy mercilessly. And the madness only continued from there. Bloo went throughout the house, squeaking the elephant; he rudely interrupted a good game on TV that some friends were watching, brought with him into the bathroom, and he would soon go on to torture his friends.

Well, mostly Eduardo.

Bloo, with a reluctant and uncaring Bella, went up to the roof and set the elephant on the balcony railing, to which Eduardo immediately noticed from outside and sprinted up to the balcony. But once he got there, Bloo had already pushed the elephant off the side, so he screamed and ran back down to save it. The elephant miraculously bounced all the way up to the top without a scratch, and Eduardo quickly followed.

Bloo waited for him to reach the top this time, and smiled at him evilly while holding his hand by the elephant on the rail threateningly; Eduardo trembled in fear of his beloved Baby Paco falling again, but that didn't stop Bloo. The said blob once again pushed the toy off the rail, and laughed as Eduardo raced back down to get it, once again to no avail.

"Why can't you just go bother someone who actually deserves this?" Bella groaned in annoyance.

"Ooh, I know _just_ the person," Bloo chuckled darkly before catching the elephant when it came back up.

So, the two escaped the frantic Eduardo and went to find Mr. Herriman, and they soon found him nonchalantly strolling down a hallway. Bella grinned in apprehension to wait for Bloo to squeak the toy as they snuck up behind him. And he didn't wait long to start the fun.

"Stop that," Mr. Herriman demanded, but they followed him and the squeaking continued.

"I mean it."

The squeaking still didn't stop.

Eventually, the rabbit stopped and turned, the squeaking finally stopped, but he still looked at the two with a cold glare, "I dislike you with great intensity."

Bloo then moved on to torture some more, even making the poor guy faint at one point. But just when he slipped into a bathtub to have some more special time with the toy, it was suddenly taken from him.

"What?! Hey!" Bloo snapped, glaring at Frankie.

"Turn's over," Frankie simply stated.

"What do ya mean?! It's only been, like, ten mintues!"

"Two hours."

"You don't understand! We have a very special relation ship, it's my main squeeze. It can't squeak without me."

"I think it'll survive 'till tomorrow," Bella growled while prying Bloo from Frankie's legs.

"T-Tomorrow?" Bloo stuttered in disbelief.

"I'm lockin' this baby up for the night, and it's staying with my until morning," Frankie stated firmly and left the bathroom, leaving a rather disappointed Bloo and amused Bella to wonder how this would play out.

"Well?" Bella urged with a cocked brow.

"Well, what?" Bloo repeated in confusion.

"I know you well enough ta know that you're gonna launch some stupid mission to get the elephant back, it'll backfire on you in the end, and there's no point in trying to stop you. So, what's the plan?"

Bloo grinned, "I'm glad you're on board."

* * *

The dynamic duo waited until night had fallen and everyone was in bed asleep, and they carefully snuck into Frankie's room; Bloo stood on top of her dresser with a lampshade on his head while Bella hid in the sock drawer.

Frankie soon trumped groggily out of the bathroom after getting ready for bed, and plopped onto the mattress before falling asleep moments later.

"Alright, I vote we check under the bed first," Bloo whispered before removing the lampshade and jumped down.

"Are you crazy?!" Bella whisper-shouted and stopped Bloo from venturing under Frankie's bed, "Underneath a woman's bed is her most private and treasured area."

"Why?"

"Do you really want me ta answer that?"

Bloo sneered in disgust, "Fine, you check the bed, I'll check the dresser."

They then went their separate ways and started scavenging; unfortunately, they couldn't find anything that would help them find the elephant.

"It's not under here. You find anything?" Bella whispered and crawled out from under the bed.

"No…no…no…" Bloo muttered while tossing some clothes out, but then he unknowingly grabbed hold of a blue bra, to which he instantly tossed away and blushed madly.

"Wait a minute. What's that?" Before Bloo could respond, Bella suddenly leaped up and bounced off of his head to get to the top of the dresser, where she found a suspicious-looking jewelry box.

Bloo opened it and they both smiled when they saw the elephant, but their world came crashing down when the box started playing sweet music. They instantly shut it, hoping that Frankie wouldn't wake up; luckily, all the redhead did was groan and turn over in her sleep.

They sighed and quickly opened the box, pulling the elephant out before too many notes could play; Bloo and Bella then high-fived victoriously and jumped back down…only for Bloo to jump back up and open the music box, squeaking the elephant to the rhythm.

"Come on!" Bella hissed while closing the music box and grabbing Bloo with a vice grip, pulling him out of Frankie's room and they instantly ran down the hall until they hid in a supplies closet.

"And that's how the A Team does it. Boo-yah!" Bella cheered while Bloo desperately squeaked, as if he hadn't squeaked in weeks, "You know the deal, Blob Boy."

Bloo immediately stopped squeaking and frowned, "What deal?"

"I didn't help you for nothing, and I sure as heck ain't gettin' caught for no reason either. So, what's in it for me?"

"Fine! You can have thirty minutes of my two hours with the elephant tomorrow," Bloo groaned in annoyance.

"Sounds good ta me. But for now, let's squeak 'till we're purple!"

Both Bloo and Bella grinned, manically squeezing the life out of the toy in various ways. Until suddenly, when they squeezed at the same time, something came flying out of the elephant's trunk, bouncing and ricocheting all over the place until stopped on the floor. It was the squeaker.

"Oh no…" they whimpered when they squeezed again, but no sound came out. They had to fix this, and they had to fix it fast.

* * *

Frankie groggily opened her eyes the next morning, but she nearly jumped out of her skin when she was instantly greeted with the creepily happy faces of Bella and Bloo.

"Rise and shine!" Bella sang.

"Elephant time!" Bloo quickly added and grabbed Frankie's hand, dragging her along as they lead her to their room with the toy elephant.

"Guys, can't this wait a minute?!" Frankie called desperately.

"No time to waste, Frankie! Coco's turn!" Bella protested hysterically.

"And if we can just get this toy in her case without anyone realizing it's broken, we'll get off scot-free," Bloo muttered under his breath in confidence.

"What'd you just say?" Frankie asked in suspicion.

"W-Wonderful weather we're having," Bloo lied.

"Just keep your mouth shut, Gabby Gums," Bella hissed as they kept running.

Soon enough, they came up to their room, but slammed the door in Frankie's face before she could come in. Coco was still asleep, and Wilt and Eduardo were nowhere to be found. It seemed like they were home-free.

"Oh, let me say hello to my Baby Paco," Eduardo begged with huge puppy eyes.

"Where did you come from?" Bella inquired while nervously glancing around the room, questioning how Eduardo appeared out of nowhere.

"No!" Bloo snapped and pulled the toy away, "I-I mean, she's feeling kinda hoarse."

"Laryngitis. Doesn't look good," Bella added, shaking her head and pointing at her throat.

"Laryngitis?" Eduardo repeated in horror.

"She needs her rest," Bloo informed while finally placing the toy in Coco's glass case.

"Si, rest. Poor Baby Paco," Eduardo sadly agreed.

"Now, if you'll excuse if, we're gonna go get some shuteye," Bella tiredly pointed out.

Bloo yawned, "Was up squeakin' all night."

Eduardo, and even Coco who awoke upon hearing this, were immediately suspicious; Bloo and Bella's eyes went wide when they feared they had been caught in their lie.

"He means sleeping!" Bella quickly denied.

"Yeah, we were up sleeping all night!" Bloo nervously added.

They then nonchalantly walked out of the room, but were greatly relieved once they closed the door.

"What did I just say about keepin' your mouth shut?" Bella growled.

"What? It's a done deal, we're in the clear, nothin' bad is gonna happen," Bloo brushed it off, "I'm tellin' ya, they'll never find out we broke the toy. They'll probably blame it on Coco."

"What did you say?" The blob and fox went dead as doornails when they heard a familiar voice, and they were even more terrified to find a not-so-happy Mac standing there with his arms crossed.

"Wonderful weather?" Bloo tried to lie again.

" _You_ broke the toy?!" Mac snapped, pointing an accusing finger at them.

"Did I say that?" Bloo asked.

"You did."

"Well, you know him. Always makin' up crazy, unbelievable stories—so you shouldn't believe a word he says," Bella demanded flatly. But Mac wasn't buying it.

"It's a victimless crime," Bloo argued.

"Really?" Mac argued and grabbed the two imaginary friends, pulling them back into their room and pointing at Eduardo; the said purple monster was weeping and pacing around his beloved Baby Paco.

"Feel better, Baby Paco. I just don't know what I'd do if anything ever happened to you—except that I would be very sad 'cause I love you more than anything in the whole world," Eduardo prayed while tears fell from his eyes, and it successfully tugged at Bloo and Bella's heartstrings.

"You're taking care of this," Mac demanded.

* * *

Mac hastily took Bella and Bloo to the Game Hive Arcade, standing back to watch them so that they could learn their lesson and win another rubber elephant.

"I don't see what the big deal is," Bloo sighed in annoyance.

"Your _friends_ worked really hard to win that rubber squeaking elephant," Mac pointed out.

"That thing could squeak with best of them," Bella dreamily stated, as she and Bloo daydreamed about the elephant. But Mac interrupted them and pushed them into the arcade.

"Well, what're you gonna do?" Bloo asked with a shrug.

"Actually, you're gonna win them another one," Mac replied and pointed at them both.

"What?" Bloo questioned in surprise.

"Or I'm ratting you out," the boy threatened.

"You wouldn't dare," Bella hissed as she and Bloo glared at Mac.

Mac only glared back, "Eduardo's turn is in less than two hours."

Unfortunately, they didn't take Mac's warning seriously, and instead procrastinated by playing on a few rides for a bit.

"Is there a part in 'less than two hours' you don't understand? Like 'less than', or maybe 'two hours'?" Mac explained with air quotes, but they still didn't listen.

They only continued to play more games, eat food and drink soda, play on more rides, etc. But this carried on for quite some time.

"You've got fifteen minutes left," Mac dryly stated.

"Fifteen minutes?!" Bella repeated in shock, even falling off of the coin-insert ride she was on.

"Relax! Fifteen minutes is, like, two hours!" Bloo bluffed, but Bella pushed him off of the ride and dragged them over to a game of Skee Ball.

Mac then put in a few coins, thus starting the game for them, "Start winning tickets."

"I can't. No opposable thumbs," Bella informed in shame, holding up her paws to emphasize her point.

"Yeah, and I'm not what you call—'good at winning'," Bloo added with air quotes, "Skee Ball's not really my game. Now _you_ , you're a great Skee-Baller! Probably the best there's ever been!"

"Heh…well…" Mac chuckled from the flattery.

"And as much as we wanna win those tickets, we know deep in our hearts that you should do it," Bloo went on dramatically.

"Lest we rob the world of bearing witness to your wonderful ski-balling gift," Bella added in confidence.

"Ok, I'll do it!" Mac cheered with pride, getting ready to roll a ball, "I mean, it's not like you two have a lesson to learn or any-oh, wait! You do! You got yourselves inta this mess, so you get yourselves out. Only five-hundred tickets to go."

With that, Mac left Bloo and Bella behind to finally deal with their problem on their own.

"How are we ever going to win five-hundred tickets?!" Bloo called out in utter shock, but Mac was already gone.

"I don't know whether to call Chris Nicoletti or Joe Labahn," Bella admitted.

Bloo only remained silent, as he nervously glanced between the ball and the game, before putting on a game face and throwing the ball. It didn't land in a single hole, and instead bounced off of the frame and hit Bloo smack-dab in the forehead.

The blob shrieked in pain while collapsing, but the ball miraculously ricocheted off of his head and landed in a hole…albeit, a five-point hole that only gave them one ticket. And once Bloo shook the dizziness and saw the single ticket, he smiled with a brilliant idea. But Bella was instantly opposed of the plan.

"Are you insane?! That's a good way to get brain damage!" Bella argued.

"Then you better seek shelter 'cause I ain't stoppin' 'till I get five hundred tickets!" Bloo shouted and threw another ball, to which Bella instantly ducked before it came back and bounced off him again.

This continued on and on, Skee ball after Skee ball whacking poor Bloo all over his body until he was covered in bruises. But after countless minutes, five hundred tickets were finally spawned and Bloo was satisfied. He grabbed all the tickets into a big pile before hobbling making his way to the prize counter.

"Are you sure you can still walk?" Bella asked out of concern.

"Yeah…I got it," Bloo replied shakily, as one eye rolled around in his skull aimlessly; he then banged a fist on his forehead, knocking the eyeball back into place, "You just wait right here."

Reluctantly, Bella followed orders and took a seat, looking around to find something to entertain herself for a moment until she saw Mac playing a video game.

"Ooh, nice score, Buddy," she congratulated as she trotted up to Mac and watched him play.

And about a moment later, Bella's ears perked when she heard Bloo coming over.

"You got the elephant?" Bella simply asked, neither her nor Mac taking their eyes off of the game.

"Not exactly," Bloo answered through clenched teeth, instantly alerting the two.

"Are those Dracula teeth?" Mac questioned with a glare.

"No." As soon as Bloo spoke, he accidentally revealed the Dracula teeth in his mouth.

"You're so selfish!" Mac snapped and tried to leave.

"Am not! Here, they're all yours—when I'm done with 'em," Bloo tried to reason with the boy, but Mac only cringed at the slobbery teeth.

"I rest my case. You're on your own." With that, Mac left in a huff.

"Oh, yeah? Well, I'll rest your case. I'll rest everyone's case. And most importantly, I'll rest my own case by showing myself how un-selfish I am!" Bloo angrily exclaimed, but Mac was already gone.

"You know none of that makes sense, right?" Bella questioned dryly.

"I don't care."

"Well, you better care! You dragged me into this. So if I'm going down, I'm taking you with me."

Bloo didn't ignore Bella's warning in the slightest, and went back to literally using his head to win five hundred tickets in another game of Skee Ball; he ended up with way more bruises and broken teeth than before, and even got a black eye and possibly a few broken bones, too.

But he managed to get five hundred more tickets, and Bella made sure to go to the prize counter with him to get the correct prize.

"One rubber elephant, please," Bloo pleaded in pain.

"No can do. Just gave away the last one," the employee groggily informed.

Bloo and Bella gasped in horror, especially when they heard the familiar speaking of the rubber elephant. But when they looked over, it was now in the rightful hands of a little girl.

"Hey, there," Bloo politely greeted.

"Do I know you?" the girl snapped.

"You don't, but you know our elephant," Bella lied.

"Yeah, see, that elephant you're holding there is ours, and we're gonna need it back," Bloo explained while trying to take the toy back.

"Step off, Creep-o!" the girl warned and snatched the elephant away before walking off.

"You don't understand! We _need_ that elephant for our…uncle," Bloo begged.

"No, you don't," the girl argued while rolling her eyes.

"He's really sick," Bella quickly pointed out.

"No, he's not."

"It's, uh…Elephant-titis. Doesn't look good," Bloo lied.

"I don't care."

The two began to panic inside, until Bloo pulled out his Dracula teeth and looked at Bella with a knowing face; she soon caught on and grinned back, nodding in agreement.

"Well, would you care to double your winnings? Two prizes for the price of one," Bella sang persuasively.

"I'm listening…" the girl stated in interest.

"Me, you, Skee Ball. Whoever wins get the elephant and these," Bloo went on and presented his slobbery pair of Dracula teeth, but Bella's eyes only went wide at his stupidity.

"Eww! Why would I want those?" the girl asked with a grimace.

"They glow in the dark," Bloo replied and put the teeth in his mouth.

"Oooh," the girl said in awe, as she leaned in to get a closer look, "Ok, you got yourself a deal."

But just as the girl left to get ready for a game of Skee Ball, Bella slapped Bloo across the face.

"You idiot! That was the wrong deal!" Bella whisper-shouted.

"What do you mean? We totally got her where we want her," Bloo protested, rubbing his sore cheek.

"No. When I said 'two prizes for the price of one', I meant we trade our tickets and Dracula teeth for her elephant."

"Well, it's too late now, Bella. In the world of business, there's no going back when a transaction has been made."

"Oy vey…"

With no other choice, Bella went along with this as Bloo and the littler girl started playing. Like before, Bloo threw the ball, let it come back to hit his head, which caused it to roll into a five-point hole and give him one ticket at a time.

"Try ta beat that," Bloo coaxed with a groan.

The girl was far more confident, as she rolled the ball and scored one hundred-point holes throughout the entire game. And as numerous tickets spawned from her side, Bloo finally realized that all hope was lost.

"I guess you win fair and square. If I'm nothing else, I'm a man of my word," Bloo sighed in defeat.

"Yeah, I can see where this is going," Bella simply stated.

And just as she predicted, Bloo snatched the elephant from the girl and put his teeth back in his mouth, as they both sprinted out of the arcade to get away from the girl.

"Get back here with my stuff!" the little girl screeched, but they kept running.

Eventually, they came across a neighborhood with fenced backyards, and hid in a yard behind a tree to catch their breath. But just when things seemed to be going their way, the little girl suddenly appeared from around the tree and shouted, "Ah-ha!"

Bloo tried to scare her away by hissing like an animal with his plastic teeth, but the girl only punched him in the face, knocking him out cold and taking her prizes back. And knowing she would never catch the girl dragging the unconscious blob along, Bella just sat there and gave up.

"Why am I not surprised?" she asked herself while shaking her head and crossing her arms.

* * *

Later that day, Bloo finally awoke when he felt something shake him, as he opened his eyes to find Mac and Bella standing over him.

"It's just not worth my time to wait for you to learn your lesson, so here," Mac complained and pulled the pink rubber elephant from his backpack.

"I can't believe it! You stole this from that frilly little girl…a-and her super tough gang of tough people?" Bloo asked in bewilderment and took the elephant, adding the last part as to not sound like a wimp.

"Actually, I just picked it up at the Dollar Store," Mac informed flatly, "But you better go if you wanna make it back in time. You've got two minutes left."

Bloo scoffed, "Two minutes is like fifteen-."

"Just go!" Bloo snapped and pushed the blob.

"Alright, alright! Sheesh!" Bloo exclaimed in annoyance and picked up speed.

* * *

When they arrived back at Foster's, they headed straight for their room, where Coco was sound asleep and the old elephant was still in its case. Bloo looked around for Eduardo, but he was nowhere in sight.

The two hastily yet quietly made their way to the case, as Bella lifted the glass dome and Bloo throw away the old elephant and put the new one on the pedestal. But before they were done, they quickly took one last little hug from the toy.

"No! Mr. Big Baby Pacoderm!" Eduardo cried as he ran into the room, waking Coco with a start.

Bella quickly jumped out of the way, but Bloo wasn't as fortunate; Eduardo tackled him in fear of the elephant getting hurt, causing Bloo to fling the toy upwards. Everyone looked up with fearful wide eyes, as the elephant came plummeting back down towards Bloo's screaming gullet.

* * *

Despite what happened, the gang didn't let it stop them from sharing the elephant over the next few days. And soon enough, Coco's turn was ending so that Eduardo could begin his.

"Is it my turn yet? Is it my turn yet?" Eduardo questioned impatiently.

"Ok, Pal, you're up," Frankie informed with a chuckle, and Eduardo hastily grabbed the elephant from Coco's pedestal—only, it wasn't just the elephant on the pedestal. Since Bloo accidentally swallowed the toy whole, it was stuck inside of him for an undetermined amount of time, but was still huggable and squeaked quite well.

"I love you, Baby Paco," Eduardo laughed and hugged Bloo tightly, who was in a terrible amount of pain from being squeezed so much.

"We're gonna have one noisy night tonight, Squeaker," Bella mocked with a smirk.

* * *

 **Hoo, Lord, that took too long! And I'm so very sorry for the long wait. I'll try to update much sooner.**

 **Also, I have a VERY important announcement to make, and it will all depend on what you guys want. I will be writing a separate series that will continue off of this story, but will consist of totally different storylines. Basically, it's what will happen to Bloo, Bella, and the others after the original series.**

 **But this can go two ways. One: I keep writing this story and THEN start writing and posting the second one. Or Two: I write and post the second story now, and update this story at the same time. Please, please, PLEASE, tell me what you guys want me to do, and I will do it.**

 **Until the next chapter, I'm TRikiD, bye-bye!**


End file.
